A Warrior's Spirit, and Fairy's Heart
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: The Trix have escaped the Legendarium, and turned their sights to a darker realm for their next move. As the winx follow them to Earth they find themselves in Japan, meeting five warriors chosen to protect people from the very thing that Trix have allied with. With the Dynasty of Arago rising again can the two groups come together to save earth and every other realm?
1. Storms and Samurai

Author's Note: I will be trying to update every Monday. If I manage to get a bunch of writing done then it may be twice a week. Also with Ronin Warriors I don't use the dubbed names, but I am using the translation for their armors and attacks. Also as a side note I have fully seen seasons 1-4, but have only seen parts of 5 and 6 mostly because the 3-D animation isn't something I like, and because I haven't had the time. I know the summary of those seasons and watched enough to understand the seasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Winx, they belong to their respective companies. I make no money from this or any fan done inspiration from either.

Other Notes: Okay for this fictions I'm going to state some ages: Winx Girls are 22 with Stella being 23, The Ronins are 24 with Shin being 25. The ages of Rajura, Anubis, and Naaza I will cover later.

Chapter 1) Storms and Samurai

It was there first long vacation away from everything, and it still felt almost raw to each of them. After many years of fighting side by side, dances, and sweet moments shared the winx club girls couldn't remember if it had been the specialists or them who'd asked for the break. It had been a month since all the trouble had gone down and chasing after the trix while their hearts were elsewhere had because a titious trial.

They'd been to many cities trying to figure out what the trix were up to, and now their chase head brought them to Toyama Japan. Sadly Aisha hadn't been able to join them, so it was just the five original winx girls. With the gloom of the fall day they all felt tired as they walked the streets looking for a sign that the trix was truly here.

"This is bunk." Musa exclaimed a frown set tightly on her lips. For the cool fall day she'd put her hair up in a simple ponytail, with a few loose strands hanging by her ears.

Musa's statement was echoed on Stella's loud sigh as she turned her gaze wistfully to the shops they were passing. "Can't we take a break to do some shopping?" Stella asked but even she didn't truly want to do that. The gloom they were all feeling had drained any want to do anything whether fun or for the safety of the realms.

"Come on guys, the trix have to be close. So let's split up and look for another hour if nothing than we can grab some food and call it a day." Bloom forced a smile onto her face trying to rally her friends. For her the ache of Sky breaking up with her, she could turn to rage against the trix, but right now her friends needed a morale boost. Bloom also found herself never happier to have both her earth family and her family on Sparks than when Sky told her they needed a break. Bloom also knew that none of them were taking this "break" well but Stella was still hurting the most. Bloom knew that her best friend had been hoping Brandon was going to ask her to marry him and instead this happened.

"It does seem to be most logical. Though I really don't know what we'll find… Not when we are so, oh never mind." Tecna sighed and clutched her cellphone with both hands. Like Musa she had been putting up a brave face trying to dive into logic to numb herself from heartache while she secretly wished for Timmy just to call her. She couldn't figure out where they'd gone wrong. They were two peas in a pod, a perfect match in interests and mind. "I think I'll head this way, we all have our numbers and the locators I installed so meeting up won't be a problem."

"No it won't." Flora chimed up lifting her gaze from the sidewalk. She'd become so silent since she'd talked with Helia.

"Fine, then I'll see you girls in an hour." Musa said stuffing her hands in her jean pockets and walking off. She could hear Stella complaining that she wanted to go the way Musa had taken but it was more habitual than a real desire. It was hard to keep her blue gaze lifted off the ground and search for the three witches that had bothered them since freshman year at Alfea.

The hour was nearly up and Musa hadn't even seen any hint of the witches. The streets were getting busy as more people started walking home or shopping after their work day and school. Musa was waiting near a crosswalk walk for the light to change. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the city. The language was strange but thanks to Flora's translation spell she understood it all and could speak it too. Faintly she could her a voice calling out a name in her direction but she ignored the foreign name. As someone's elbow collided with her back Musa didn't even have time to give them a piece of her mind as the blaring horn of a truck sounded. She was still falling her arms lifting to try and shield herself but it would be useless as the truck was barreling towards her.

As swiftly as she'd been shoved forward she was being pulled back, the wind from the truck passing tossing her ponytail carelessly. Her heart was hammering, like if she'd just gone toe to toe with Darcy all thanks to that stupid truck. The crowd of people had either taken steps back or had started to walk with the changed light. Musa was just happy that she had a moment to collect herself and a hand resting on her arm while another gripped her hand.

"Riven!" Musa smiled but as she looked up her smile faded and her cheeks flushed. It wasn't Riven holding her, and it wasn't Riven who'd just saved her. The man staring back at her had auburn hair and sea green eyes, instead of Riven's violet eyes and magenta hair. "I-I'm so sorry." Musa stammered and nearly stepped back out into the street but the man held her and turned them.

"It's quite alright, I also mistook you for a friend." He smiled letting her go now that she wasn't quite next to the street or in danger any more. "You seem to be looking for something, are you lost?" Musa was amazed at how honest and sincere he was with his concern as he spoke to her. Everything was reflected clearly in his eyes and his accent wasn't like what the locals here had.

"No, I'm just sightseeing." Musa answered quickly. She knew the troubles of bringing humans too close to magic, and she knew the trix didn't care if they hurt bystanders. The man before her hummed and nodded at her answer his gaze studying her as she did him. "Can I ask who you thought I was?" Musa asked feeling curious.

"An old friend, her name was Kayura. She doesn't live near here, so it was foolish." He shrugged and offered a sweet smile. "Well I must go, I hope you enjoy the city's sights miss." With that Musa watched him leave, and as he left she felt more at peace, and trust in herself and friends. For the first time since she and Riven broke up. True she'd been the first of the Winx to lose her boyfriend but the others followed suit shortly after. Yet as she watched the man disappear into the crowd she could feel the dark magic of the trix. Looking up to the sky to the west she saw the dark purple clouds gathering. "Stormy." Musa hissed before hurrying to duck away from the eyes of the public.

"Let's go Mythix!" Musa called out right before she transformed. Her wings flittered lifting her off the ground so she was hovering before she took off towards the darkening clouds. Musa took off as fast as she could, she didn't even notice that the boy from earlier who was down the street watched her as a fairy fly towards the dark energy.

Musa didn't want to just run into a fight with all three witches so as she neared the outside of town she flew lower, her hair rustling behind her till she slowed and landed in a crouched position. She peered out from a hiding spot only to see Stormy and a group of green soldiers. There were seven of the soldiers standing guard while Stormy concentrated on something. The amount of dark lightning flying off the witch wasn't a good sign. Musa was trying to get closer to see what the witch was doing but the cold dead pits of one of the green soldiers fell on her. It didn't make a single noise of communication before the others had drawn weapons and were glaring at her to. This was enough to make Stormy notice Musa, and Musa quickly took a defensive stance.

"Ugh! Do something about her!" Stormy growled out to mindless soldiers, that had been lent to her and her sisters. It had been a rumor that Darcy and found and when they traced it the rumor was beyond promising. The last thing they needed were the fairies getting in the way yet again!

Musa launched herself into the air to avoid the sickle fly at her. It may have been an old weapon but with the force it was throw Musa was glad she didn't try a shield spell. Even as she flew into the air, she found herself weaving between spear, and the sickles attached to chains.

"Is that the best they can do Stormy! Why don't you give up and get out of here!" Musa yelled the bright purple glow of her magic concentrating in her hands. "Infinite Echo!" Musa called out as Stormy growled. The blast hit three of the soldiers squarely and two of the even collapsed with a sick green smoke rising out of them.

"Ugh stupid tin cans! What good are you!" Stormy growled giving up on pumping her dark energy into opening the gateway. She'd take care of the lone fairy then do her part. "Lightning Bolt!" Stormy summoned the lightning from the sky and charging it in her palm before throwing at the fairy of music. The arcing lightning missed Musa as she flew around the attack and readied her own. As she opened her mouth a yelp of pain emerged inside of the words for her spell. With a hard thud her back and head collided with the ground dazing her. Musa groaned both in pain and frustration as Stormy laughed at her. Looking Musa felt pure distress as everything was blurring and her head pounded.

"Bye bye weakling!" Stormy laughed waving to Musa as one of the soldiers lifted a spear to finish off the fairy for good. There was pure glee at the anticipation on Stormy's face was dread was on Musa's.

Musa reflexively lifted her hand to guard herself as there was no time for a shield. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the spear plunge down but she didn't feel a thing. Only the sound of metal hitting metal came, and a cold chill as she was moved and held firmly. Held? Musa opened her eyes and gapped at the light blue warrior. He thrust the spear he'd blocked the soldier's weapon with forward and knocked it off balance before jumping back with Musa still in his arms. He held her with one arm wrapped around her waist and he was looking at her instead of the soldiers or Stormy.

"Are you alright?" He asked a soft but crisp accent coloring his voice. "Those bucketheads didn't hurt you did they?" Musa blinked still lost in a daze and trying to figure out what this guy was and why his voice sounded so familiar to her.

"Look out!" Musa cried out as Stormy launched another lightning bolt and the soldiers run towards them. Musa heard a cocky hum, as the man gripped her firmly and jumped away from Stormy's attack.

"Careful." He said as he let Musa go and stepped in front of her. As the soldiers charged he easily deflected their attacks and landed his own. His yari ripped through their armor releasing sick green smoke as each fell to the ground. "I don't know who you are but you won't be opening a gate to the dynasty today." He stated firmly starring Stormy down and even leveling the yari at her.

"Oh and some backwards warrior will stop me?" Stormy laughed.

"I can't let her do this…" He mumbled before taking a deep breath. "Super wave Smasher!" Musa's eyes widened at the spell the man launched for the tip of his yari, the water swirling and glowing as it races towards Stormy. Musa tried to track the blast but her blurry vision finally went black.

Shin hadn't wanted to fight or attack the woman floating in the air but she had forced his hand. Still as his attack clipped her she fled which he was grateful for. She might have taunted him but he didn't even acknowledge it. He shifted his grip on his yari and turned to the woman with fairy wings. He still couldn't believe what he'd seen but there was no question about her flying and fighting against the other woman.

Still Shin gasped as he saw the fairy falling backwards her eyes closing and he rushed to catch her. He watched as her wings vanished her hair fell from the elaborate design back into a ponytail and her skirt turned back into jeans. He caught her, and willed his own armor away. He recognized her as the tourist who he'd mistook for Kayura. As he moved to lift her head he felt the slick warm feel of blood.

"Well, I'm sure Shu will have fun with this story." Shin sighed but a smile danced on his lips at the thought of his dear friend and brother in arms. He lowered both himself and the girl to the ground and took off his jacket. He pressed the jacket against the wound on the back of her head and opened his mind to Seiji.

~Hey Seiji I need two favors. One a lift and two I have an injured woman who could use your help.~

~Where are you and what happened? Ryo and I felt a spike as if a gate to the nether realm was opening.~

~I think someone was trying to open it. I'll explain everything when you get here. She has a head wound and collapsed. We are just outside of the city, very close to the caves which Halo uses to recharge.~ Shin calmly sent through the mental link. It was something they all shared but he only needed Seiji for this. The warrior of Halo would be here soon and he would be able to use the strength of the armor to heal this woman.

"I just wish I had your name to tell him." Shin sighed as he kept the pressure up. With his free hand he brushed a wild strains of the woman's black blue hair away from her face. Even unconscious he could see and feel the pain radiating from her. "Whatever you have been through, I hope it will get easier." Shin said and silently prayed that she would heal from her pain. "Don't worry we'll help you very soon, after all Seiji will be here soon." Shin whispered ignoring the gust of wind that nipped at him and even pulled the woman closer to keep her warm.

Shin's thought that it wouldn't take Seiji long to reach him and the woman weren't wrong. He also was glad to see that Seiji didn't laugh or make any jokes as he told him about what he'd seen, about the woman being a fairy. In fact Seiji remained calm and collected as he healed the woman.

"She'll probably be out for a bit longer, and you don't know her name?" Seiji asked as he let the soft green light from his palm die down as the job was done.

"No I don't. And before you ask no she didn't see me transform, though even if she did I know we can trust her." Shin assured Seiji. He let Seiji stand first before standing up himself and lifting the woman bridal style. Shin chuckled slightly at the look Seiji gave him, and the soft hum. He knew he was silently being criticised for his virtue being trust. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Shin, we don't know who she is." Shin smiled filling in the words Seiji most likely wanted to say and Touma would once they reached home.

"Hmm, I guess we all are getting predictable." Seiji smiled his violet gaze softening. He trusted Shin, and it was their job to protect humanity from the nether realm even if that meant bringing an unconscious girl home.

Shin laid the young woman in the back seat of Seiji's car, gentle buckling her in before shutting the door. He climbed into the front with Seiji his blood soaked jacket in his hand. They had not even been driving for ten minutes before the woman's cellphone started to chime. Shin looked back at her, hoping maybe she would stir but she didn't. If she didn't awake by the night they would need to figure out what to do about the person calling for by the time they reached the manner her phone had gone off at least eight times.

And that's Chapter 1, please comment or review if you want.


	2. Trust

Author's note: So here is the second chapter, and one I had to rewrite twice before I was happy with it. Also I'm making changes to the first chapter for the scene breaks as what I normally do isn't showing up. Also because I have two chapters that I'm doing the last bit of self editing and a third one in the works of writing. I'm putting up a second chapter this week.

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Winx Club, and I make no money from either.

Additional Note: I'm sure some don't like the break up of the Winx and the Specialist but I never felt like the Specialist did anything other than give the Winx a boyfriend, and give them someone to save sometimes. Having said that I am half planning pairings but more seeing where the writing takes the characters. If you know Ronin Warriors and Winx and have opinions I would love to hear them.

Chapter 2) Trust

Tecna sighed as for the second time she had trying she gone Musa's voice mail. Each one of them had tried calling Musa each leave a message the first time. At first it was easy to believe Musa had either gotten distracted or she wasn't ready to join them just yet. Yet was the time went on they all began to worry.

"Well at least we have your tracking spell on her phone Tecna. Let's start following it, and I'm sure we'll find her." Bloom said trying to keep everyone from believe the worst. The what if Musa had run into the trix alone. There was a strong fear that tried to break Bloom's spirit as the thought darted by her mind, but she refused to believe the worst.

"You're right. Let's see, it looks like… Musa's that way, and still moving?" Tecna stated out loud as she studied her own phone watching the map on the screen. The other's huddled close to her looking at the screen in confusion and worry.

"If she's just ignoring us I'm soo not going to be pleased!" Stella huffed folding her arms and cocking her hip.

"I'm sure there's a reason Stella… We should just find her, and ask." Flora offered softly but she flinched and looked away as Stella huffed. Tecna knew the only reason they were fighting was because of the heart ache they all felt. It was worst because Tecna knew that Stella in someway had blamed Musa and Riven. Even Tecna had wondered if Riven had not walked off if the other specialist would have stayed with them. She missed Timmy so much.

"Well, come on guys we should get going." Bloom said trying again to move them and motivate them.

"Actually Bloom, I think we should wait till the tracker stops moving." Tecna offered. "If I overlay the program with a local map it looks like she's going down a road and rather quickly." Tecna stated and Bloom hummed. Tecna could see that Bloom was trying to figure out what they should do. "I know with our Zoomix we can catch Musa, though we don't know why she's moving so far from our meeting spot." Tecna said and the other three began to wonder as well.

"Okay so we will give Musa two hours to call us back if we hear nothing than Tecna, we'll go after her whether or not the tracker has stopped." Bloom stated and the other's nodded. With that the four girls slipped into a never by cafe to warm up from the chilly fall day.

As drinks were brought to them Tecna sighed stirring her drink and hoping her best friend was okay. She wouldn't be able to handle it if both her best friend was hurt and her boyfriend had left. Tecna looked up as she felt a hand cover hers. Flora was offering a sad but reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she's okay." Flora offered as Stella and Bloom continued to talk. Though they both fell silent and looked to Tecna realizing how upset the technology fairy was.

"Yeah, she'll be fine… And I'm sorry if I was harsh earlier. I just still can't believe…" Stella faded off not wanting to say the words. None of them did, even if those words were true.

"I know, thank you girls." Tecna managed a smile as Flora gentle squeezed her hand and Bloom leaned against her to reassure her.

"We so need a group hug once Musa gets here!" Stella declared and the three other's laughed.

Ryo sat on the couch with Shin, still unsure what to think about what Shin told them. If it had come from anyone else Ryo knew none of them would believe it but this was Shin. Shin, the warrior of Torrent with trust as his guiding virtue, and he would never lie to them not even in as a prank, which meant that the woman upstairs had to be a fairy like he said. It was an idea that had floored all the ronins. Not that it should have after all they had fought the essence of the evil in humanity when Arago tried to take over the mortal realm. Still fairies were from childrens stories and not something any of them had thought real.

"Um Ryo?"

Ryo snapped out of his thoughts and glanced to Shin. Shin was giving in a strange look somewhere between concern and uncertainty.

"You okay? You've been on the select screen for a while now." Shin pointed out and Ryo turned his gaze back to the t.v. His cursor was still hovering over Taki from Soul Calibur 2. He had wanted to play the game to kill some time instead of hovering for the young woman to wake up and get answers. Seiji and Shin had both scolded him for that earlier.

"Yeah I'm good. Just wondering about the girl upstairs again." Ryo answered.

"Dude we all are, but pick someone already I want to kick your ass!" Shu interjected. He was sitting on the floor his cheek resting on the back of his hand and the control in his lap. He had been being patient but he wasn't willing to wait forever.

"Sorry, and you're the one going to get beat Shu." Ryo stated before grinning. He selected Taki and the game begin.

Shin sighed and left the couch as the two were too competitive for his liking. He wasn't even to the kitchen when the arguing started. He smiled as Touma and Seiji nodded to greet him and Natsumi smiled to him as he entered the kitchen, Natsumi was sitting at the table while Seiji stood and Touma leaned against a counter.

"Getting away from the headache before it starts?" Touma asked teasingly.

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal. It's a game." Shin sighed as he started to make some chai tea. He figured he would check on their guest hoping that she would be awake soon. There were many questions they all had, and he wanted to catch her first so he could brace her for that.

"It's pride." Touma shrugged and Shin smiled at the answer.

"Touma, you're one to talk. I've seen you get just as bad as Shu and Ryo at those things." Nasuti scolded stirring her tea idly. "Shin? Do you want me to cook tonight?" Nasuti asked as he finished pouring the steaming tea.

"Yes could you? I'm going to be upstairs if you need help or anything." Shin smiled as Nasuti nodded. He knew that Seiji and Touma knew he was planning on staying upstair with their guest. He wanted to make sure that she would awake to a face that was at least a little familiar. As he approached the guest Shin heard a soft moan. He knocked softly on the door before pushing it opened further to see the young woman was stirring. Her hand was pressed against her forehead moving her dark hair away from her soft and beautiful face. She was very beautiful, it was something all five of them had agreed on and Shu took the chance to immediately tease him about.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Shin asked as her eyes fluttered open. He watched the flicker of emotions through them, confusion was the first, then surprise, and worry.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Musa rushed through her words sitting up quickly and feeling instantly dizzy. Before she tipped over the man who'd saved her from the truck was steadying her again.

"Easy. What's important is you are safe. How do you feel? Nothing hurts?" Shin asked again gently pressing the question. He wanted to make sure they had addressed any injuries first.

Musa blinked at him, and as she realized she was feeling perfectly fine she remembered the fight how she'd hit her head and the pain that had been in her ankle. It was gone and subconsciously she touched the back of her head. There wasn't even a bump on her head.

"Yes, but how?" Musa asked looking at him.

"I will answer that in a moment. Your phone was ringing quite a bit earlier, so why don't you take care of that, and I'll check on you again in a moment? This is for you as well it's just chai tea." Shin smiled and set the teacup down on the end table. "Again I'm glad you are alright." He smiled and left the room shutting the door gently.

Musa was left blinking taking everything in and her head swimming with thoughts. Had he seen her as a fairy? Why wasn't she hurt? Where had the blue warrior gone? Yet all of that could wait as Musa saw the time on her phone and then the amount of missed calls. She didn't even look who's number it was she just called the last missed call and cradled the phone to her ear.

Stella jumped as her phone went off and all eyes turned to her. Pulling it out Stella's face lit up at the name. She didn't need to look at her friends to know how hopeful they were. The tense was high enough that it was staggering.

"It's Musa!" Stella announced before opening her phone. She was pulling on giving Musa a piece of her mind as well as voice her concern but Musa didn't give the fairy of the sun the chance.

"Hey, I found the trix… Or I had."

"What?! Musa are you okay? What happened?" Stella asked trying not to show her panic and concern.

"It was just Stormy, but she had these weird soldiers with her. I was saved by some guy in blue armor. I'm not sure where I am but I'm pretty sure I'm safe… Or so I've been told. I'm okay too surprisingly since I blacked out."

Stella wanted to interrupt Musa many times but didn't. She showed how much she'd grown just by that simple fact. "Okay well can we come get you? Should we?" Stella asked and smiled at the sighs of relief.

"Yeah I think so. I don't know if he saw me as a fairy."

"He?"

"It's a guy who was here when I woke up. I will tell you all about it when you get here Stella."

"Okay but I want to know if he's cute." Stella said acting a bit like her old self before the heartache and everyone groaned.

"If I tell you he is, will that be enough for now?"

"Yes, now she you soon doll!" Stella chirped happy with the answer. Maybe they could turn their luck around. After all with all the worry over Musa, Stella had realized that they shouldn't let the specialist get them down. Yes it hurt, and yes she was angry but they had each other and last time when they'd been on earth there were all sorts of cute boys. They needed to pick themselves up.

"Okay girls Musa's safe but found Stormy earlier. She didn't really say what happened but we should get to her." Stella explained and Tecna nodded.

"We should get to her as soon as possible." Bloom stated agreeing with what Stella was saying. Leaving the cafe the four girls went looking for a quiet spot to transform so they could find Musa.

Musa sighed as she hung up the phone. She needed answers as much as her friends would. Looking over to the tea Musa decided it was a good idea to at least have a little. She sipped it gingerly and smiled at the warm rush, and the soothing taste. She'd just finished the glass of tea when a knock came at the door again. "Come in." Musa called setting down the teacup and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

When the door opened Musa was surprised to see two guys. The first was the one she knew but the second was a blond man taller than the first with a strong gaze. The first smiled at her and approached first.

"I know I haven't had the best manners, my name is Shin, and this is my friend Seiji. He wanted to check on you and make sure you weren't hurt." Shin explained and Seiji stepped forward.

"Are you a doctor?" Musa asked trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Well…" Shin glanced to Seiji before looking back at Musa. "First I want to clarify are you a fairy? Who were you fighting?"

Musa bit her lip and knew it was probably pointless to lie. "Yeah, I am. The witch that I fought is really bad news, though I don't know what her new toys are." Musa said watching the two men. The way the glanced at each other was like there was a conversation going on but not a word was said. Musa knew she'd missed something when Seiji nodded and Shin smiled.

"They were dynasty soldiers, called here from the nether realm. My friends and I are sworn to protect people from them and we've made both allies and have a long standing enemy because of this. My friend Seiji can heal injuries so he just going to double check to make sure he got everything the first time." Shin explained and Musa felt confused.

"Wait so your warlocks, or wizards?" Musa questioned. The last thing they needed were warlocks but Nabu had been a wizard and had been very nice.

"Um, no. It's hard to explain and might be better when everyone is here." Shin said glancing at Seiji who nodded and stepped closer to Musa.

"Hold still for a moment." Seiji instructed as he placed his hand at the back of her head. He tapped into the power of Halo letting its strength flow through him to this young woman. After a few moments Seiji stepped back and nodded to Shin. "It seems you are fine. I would take a few more moments to rest, everyone has questions and is most likely going to be seeking answers soon." Seiji stated, giving Musa the second hint that there were more around.

"I can't stay, I've worried my friends enough and I need to get to them." Musa stated standing up so she wasn't looking up at Shin and Seiji constantly.

"I'm sorry but we need to ask you questions, if the dynasty is returning we need to know so we can protect the people here." Seiji stated bluntly before Shin could speak.

"Seiji please, maybe I can talk with her?" Shin stated he hadn't wanted to push her into giving her name but it seemed he would need to request it. Seiji gave him a stern look and Shin returned it. "Seiji, please." Shin stated only this time his gentle tone was a bit more forceful. With a sigh Seiji nodded and left. Shin watched him leave and Musa watched both of them. "Do you mind coming with me?" Shin asked and Musa nodded in agreement.

Musa followed him as he took her out of the room and down the hall and into a large room with two beds, one orange and one blue, and there was a set of balcony doors. He opened the doors and let Musa walk out first before following.

"So lets start over again. My name is Mouri Shin, you may call me Shin." Shin smiled to Musa.

"I'm Musa." Musa smiled back feeling a bit giddy from the warmth in his smile.

"I know it must seem absurd what we are asking, for you to trust us so openly. It's possibly frightening, and I can tell when we first met you are hurting from something else." Shin stated leaving Musa shocked and ready to defend herself but he held up a hand. "Please, if you want I can tell you the address here, and your friends can come here to get you. I know its a lot to ask but we need to know what's going on. We mean you no harm, and you have my word no one will hurt you." Shin said feeling the warmth of his kanji and surge of trust through him.

Musa narrowed her eyes at the glowing symbol on Shin's forehead. His bangs only covered it a small bit. Thanks to the translation spell she could read the foreign symbol, trust. "What is that?" Musa asked wanting to reach up and touch the symbol glowing a soft light blue.

"It's my kanji, a guiding virtue of myself, and something I can't turn away from. Its connected to the armor you saw me in earlier."

"... You're the blue warrior?" Musa asked remembering how they saved her from Stormy's new minions. "You saved me, from Stormy."

"And the dynasty soldiers. But yes that's me, Shin warrior of Torrent with trust as my virtue." Shin smiled as he leaned against the railing. "It must be a lot to take in." He said glancing at her.

"Kind of, but its not that bad. I'm the guardian fairy of Music. Stormy is a witch and a member of the Trix, with her sisters Darcy and Icy. We thought they were trapped in the Legendarium but somehow they got out. We were hoping to stop them before the started causing trouble." Musa sighed leaning against the railing as well. Musa knew she should trust Shin but she was still pulling away.

"I see." Shin stared out at the water in the distance. She wasn't ready to ask for help or even to open up to anyone. "Well do you need a lift to your friends?" Shin asked surprising Musa.

"But I thought your friend, uh, Seiji wanted to talk." Musa stated.

"He does, but you're not ready to. If the dynasty is involved we'll meet again, and maybe then you will trust me, and by extension my friends. Right now though, you're closed off and not ready. I'm not going to push you." Shin smiled as he straightened up. "You just be careful okay?" Shin said wanting to touch her, but he didn't. He gave her a smile that was understanding if not a little sad as he left.

"... Thanks." Musa whispered just before he exited the room that the balcony was connected to. He was so different from Riven, and yet he saved her like the specialist would have, like Riven would have. Musa quickly transformed and started flying to meet up with her friends. "It's better if they don't get involved." Musa whispered to herself and yet part of her wanted Shin to get involved to help her again.

Shin walked down and no one dared asked him about the fairy. They could tell by his solemn expression they weren't going to get their answers. It was Shu, the broadest of the group, with blackish blue hair that approached Shin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man what's up?" Shu asked casually but he was concerned.

"Nothing that we can affect. She isn't willing to trust me, let alone anyone else." Shin stated and they all understood. "I just hope she'll be safe."

"Hey we'll feel the energy from the dynasty so if those goons try anything we'll be there." Ryo smiled trying to lift Shin's spirit. It was rather plain to the rest of the ronin that Shin found the young woman beautiful. Ryo watched as Shin sat next to him on the couch and Shu leaned against the back of the couch.

"Ryo's right Shin, though none of us like it we need to wait." Touma said looking up from his book. The blue haired ronin of the sky was sure that Shin already knew they had to be patient but that never made it easy. He also was sure the thought that this girl wasn't a stranger to the mystic forces also played into Shin's attraction. He couldn't blame him either, explaining that they controlled mystical armor forged from evil and tamed by the virtues of humanity wasn't something many were willing to believe.

Shin glanced around the room and saw even Seiji seemed to be okay with waiting. He sighed and nodded to what they had said but still wondered if he really would see Musa again. Would she get hurt between now and then? Also what happened that she was so withdrawn from trusting.

It didn't take long for Musa to see her friends in the sky flying towards her as she flew towards them. She smiled at the chorus of her name and quickly embraced her friends. As they parted the group landed on the ground softly their wings stilling behind them.

"Oh Musa we were so worried!" Tecna exclaimed her relief at Musa's safety was plainly on her face. Tecna had grown much closer to her best friends in the time since the break up with Timmy. The worst part though was she could still see him scratching the back of his head and looking down to the ground as he spoke those horrid words. Tecna felt her eyes burn but pushed it back down, everyone else was holding up so she would too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to make you worry." Musa said looking around her friends but pausing on Tecna and Stella for a moment longer. "The trix are definitely here girls. Stormy was casting some spell but I interrupted her. They are not going to wait to continue this either." Musa stated. She didn't want to talk about Shin, he'd been too kind to her. He was so different from Riven and she was scared of going back to him.

"I agree Musa but I think we should find a hotel and get some rest first." Bloom said and though Musa didn't want to admit it Bloom was right. There wasn't a word said as they silently flew back to the city. It was easy to find a secluded area to change back and finding a hotel was a snap compared to the rest of the day. They had gotten two rooms at the hotel, with Bloom and Stella sharing one and Tecna, Musa and Flora in the other.

The girls opened the doors between their rooms and were currently in one room lounging on the beds and floor. They'd all listened to Musa's story about her day, from meeting Shin to the blue warrior to learning that Shin was the blue warrior.

"So I guess the obvious question is, is he cuter than Riven? And how's his friend?" Stella asked at the end of the story and Tecna smacked Stella's back with a pillow. "What? It's an important question! I know I could use a distraction." Stella defended herself.

"Well, actually Shin was cute, well more like handsome. He was nice too. But that doesn't matter Stella." Musa said blushing a bit as she admitted Shin was attractive. The Red Fountain boys had been cute, but they weren't like Shin and Seiji. Both of them carried themselves differently from the heroes, and there was something deeper in their eyes too.

"And the other one?" Stella pushed only to get smacked again but this time she retaliated by swinging her own pillow at Tecna. Everyone paused after the exchange and burst out laughing. It was something they all needed. They laughed and Musa couldn't help but pick up her pillow and smack Bloom. Soon it was an all out war with laughter and when they finally settled their spirits were lifted and they were feeling better than they had in a long time. They had all piled on one bed pillow in the laps or arms as the mood was higher but the pain wasn't forgotten.

"So going to answer my question?" Stella pressed her chin resting in both her hands.

"I guess Seiji was handsome, he was rather standoffish though. He definitely has some form of magic. Shin told me he healed and then I felt it when he checked me over." Musa stated. Thinking about the energy the blonde man had put off she realized it was warm and gentle like the first light of the day. "It was like light was flowing through me."

"Well as much as Stella may want to drill you on them we really should get to sleep." Bloom smiled and stood up. "Musa I am glad you are safe." Bloom smiled before heading to the other room with Stella.

"Night my darling!" Stella waved being her normal dramatic self.

"Do you think we'll see these two Musa?" Flora asked softly as she turned down the covers. The beds were big enough that Musa and Flora had decided to share one for the first night than Musa and Tecna would share the following night, and so on.

"I don't know. Plus I don't know if I want to see them." Musa admitted as she turned off the light. Yet even in the dark she could feel Tecna and Flora staring at her.

"Why not?" Tecna asked. "It seems logical if what they told you is true that we will see them."

"I… I don't want to be attempted. Riven could be nice but lets face it, they all broke our hearts." Musa stated and Flora and Tecna looked down.

"I know sweetie, but I think we'll find someone again. There has to be someone for all of us." Flora said trying to sooth the pain of her friends. She knew how it hurt, after all she had thought Helia and she would last forever but it hadn't been that way at all. Yet she wouldn't give up on her romantic ideals for her friends.


	3. Flowers and Light

Author's Note: Okay so while I am planning on some hook ups between the Ronin and the Winx I don't really know what pairings except for a few. Also because this week I've been insanely productive with writing here is a third chapter.

Disclaimer: Again like before, I don't own either the Ronin Warriors or the Winx Club, and I make no money off of either.

Chapter 3) Flowers and Light

The night had rolled into its peak, the moon high in the sky but Flora couldn't sleep. She'd left the bed and was staring out the window at the city her arms crossed shielding herself from unknown forces. True she spoke of love and finding it again but Flora doubted she would. It had taken so long for her to admit anything to Helia, she was just too timid for love. She could feel tears touching her brown lashes as she stared out the window. Flora looked back at Musa and Techna as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Why did this happen? Had it been prompted by Riven leaving, or was a dark fear of hers right. Was this something that had been coming for a while. She needed to get out to be surrounded by nature it was the only way she would be calm enough to sleep.

Quietly Flora transformed and snuck out the window. She flew over the city and didn't stop till she reached a forest. She nearly sighed with happiness and relief as her feet touched the ground. She walked among the trees her fingers trailing over the bark. Flora closed her eyes and listened to the voice of nature hearing it rejoice in this small paradise. A river, and waterfall near by and maybe animal lived within this forest. It was relaxing and peaceful. She was connecting to the forest forgetting about everything around her.

"Agh!" Flora pulled her hand away from the tree and clenched her head. Suddenly part of the forest was screaming. There was something hurting it tainting it and it pounded through her head. The forest's fear and pain tore through her like lightning. She could feel in fearing a cruel and harsh presence the growling of wolves, and glowing red eyes. Ice over taking everything killing everything without remorse. Flora crumpled to the ground her hands clutching her head as she tried to pull away from the forest, but she couldn't she was connected now whether she wanted to be or not. She could at least pull back and lessen the screams but even that wasn't enough. Then like a slow wave over the sand, voice of nature slowly stilled to a whimpering plea, with a touch of hope. Nature hoped for a protector to save it, to dull the pain of the corruption flooding the air.

Flora stood up her hands shaking and she could feel the pure evil in the air. She could feel how it twisted the nature of things and destroyed them. With a heated look of determination her wings fluttered against the night air zooming her towards the source of the forest's anguish. Flora braced herself lifting her hands up to guard herself as the dark energy, the forest feared washed over her. When she could look she saw Darcy and many of the soldiers that Musa had described. There was a gate standing tall before her opening slowly and evil was seeping out of it. Flora was reaching for her phone when she felt pain lance through her back. She fell a bit before catching herself to look up at Darcy while the other Darcy faded away to nothing.

"Well it looks like I get the bragging rights of the day." Darcy laughed the soldier were all drawing closer.

Flora gasped as she watched the dark energy swirl around Darcy. Her head still pounding with nature's cries making it harder for her to concentrate. "What are you doing Darcy!"

"Getting rid of a pest, I thought that was obvious." Darcy mocked her with a dark chuckle. "Shadow Vortex!" Darcy called out pointing the spell at the dazed fairy of nature. Darcy's glee though turned quickly to a pout as her target was whisked out of the range of her spell. "Hey." Darcy snapped with a glare.

Flora couldn't focus or dodge so when someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way she was grateful. The voice of nature quieted at the presence of this person taking reassurance in a guardian it knew. Flora opened her eyes and looked at who was holding her. She gasped at the shocking violet gaze that was fixed on Darcy.

"Why are you opening a gate to the dynasty!" The man demanded. His green armor was almost glowing in the night. He glanced only at Flora for a moment before letting her go and shifting his grip on the large nodachi, the sword had a few edges that made it look similar to a lightning bolt.

"Like I'd tell you boy scout!" Darcy sneered. "Get them! Blast of Darkness!" Darcy called her spell but she was already moving a copy of herself.

Both Flora and the warrior were able to get away from the blast of darkness. It wasn't like Darcy to give such a weak attempt, and that's when Flora realized what the witch was doing. The green warrior was busy cutting through the darker green soldiers that he hadn't seen Darcy move behind him.

"Blast of Darkness!"

"Look out!" Flora yelled flinging herself in the way of the dark blast just as the green warrior turned around. Flora cried out in pain as the blast hit her instead of the warrior. He hurt but she was still conscious and trying to stand again. As she struggled she felt a hand grasp her elbow and help her steady herself.

"Just like Rajura…" Flora heard the warrior mutter lifting the sword so the image of Darcy reflected in the sword. It showed the real Darcy moving as the fake faded off the blade. "That trick won't work twice!" He declared lifting the sword. "Thunderbolt cut!" White and blue energy charged forth as he cut the air.

"Autumn Wind!" Flora called out adding her own attack to the green warriors. The flowers and leaves swirled around the lightning the powers coming together like when she'd used convergence with her friends. Flora could see Darcy trying to flee the attack but it was just too much. There was a scream of pain and as the blast faded Darcy was left weak and wounded. No soldier to defend her and no way to fight on.

"Damn it." Darcy cursed blood was dripping down her face. It was all she could do to teleporting away from the two feeling dizzy and finding it hard to breath. "Enjoy this for now!" Darcy glared at both of them as she appeared before the gate diving into it as it slammed shut the forest rejoicing as it vanished.

"Good.. She's ahng." Flora whimpered as she tried to stand up on her own. Her side and arms were badly hurt from Darcy's magic. She fought the tears that wanted to come from pain. Her side was scraped up and bruised, and her arm was scrapped up deeply and ached down to the bones.

"Why did you do that?" The green warrior demanded turning her so she was looking at him. His violet gaze flickered over her wounds before going back up to her face.

"You would have been hurt." Flora countered though her gaze dropped at the harsh look he had on his face. A few tears slipped out between the accusation in his tone and the pain. As she heard a sigh Flora glanced up again and was shocked to see a pained worry on his face instead of the cold mask that was there a moment ago.

It was never a strength of Seiji's to let another help him, especially if they ended up hurt. It bothered him deeply though most took it as a cold and callous nature, instead of wanting to protect those he cared for. "You still shouldn't have, my armor would have protected me just fine." Seiji stated before reaching out a metal clad hand. He gently moved her arm while his other hand rested on her hip to steady her. The red blood of her wounds touched the white metal of his glove and reflected in the moonlit in an muted way. "Just stay still for a moment. They don't seem to be life threatening but it is still best to heal them." He said softly as if he was talking more to himself than her.

Flora blinked in realization that this was the healer Musa had told them of. He wasn't nearly as cold as Musa had made him sound. Flora could see the flicker of concealed emotions playing through his eyes, and even the forest around them knew his concern and worry. Even his touch was soft and gentle despite the cold metal covering his hands. She also noted how the sword he'd been holding had been dropped carelessly so he could steady her and examine her. Flora watched him close his eyes and and steady his breath before a warmth began to spread through her arm at the wrist where he was holding her. Her green eyes flickered down and watched the soft glow of green light from his hand against her skin. She watched in awe as her split skin and bruises vanished mending with the aid of his power. The warm, wetness of the blood that had stained her outfit, and skin was still there but the pain was gone and the wounds healed.

Flora watched him move his hand from her wrist to her hand, the blood that had been on the glove smeared over her skin. When she looked up at him, he was opening his eyes. There was almost a glow to the soft violet eyes that were staring at her.

"Thank you for aiding me, you didn't have to." Seiji finally spoke breaking the silence that had befallen them. He found that right now his tongue felt heavy and tangle as he stared at the fairy. Her rich skin was beautiful and her honey brown hair and light brown bangs just made her green eyes sparkle. Shin may have been in awed of the first fairy but he was entranced by the one before him now.

"You helped me first." Flora smiled softly. "I couldn't focus with nature screaming in pain." Flora admitted her gaze flickering down over the man's armor actually taking in the detail of it. It looked so strange but it also looked heavy and made her wonder how strong this man was. She also saw the emblem with a lightning bolt down the center wondering if he was connected to storms... Then again the way the armor and his eyes seemed to glow maybe it was light?

"... It's because of the dynasty soldiers and the gate that almost opened. It's like poison to everything here. I wouldn't be surprised if it's still healing from the last time we faced them." Seiji said his gaze shifting to look around the forest. "I wish we had been able to stop them from doing so much damage." Seiji sighed as he remembered the animals that had been killed, how the forest and much of the natural landscaped suffered under the corruption that had been brought forth.

"It did but its healing just fine. The forest seems to know you as someone who will protect it." Flora said and the blond looked back at her with a look of pure surprise. She moved to tuck a loose strain of hair back and that's when she noticed they hadn't moved. His hand was still on her waist and her hand was in his. Flora blushed and and the man followed and he suddenly let her go with a fake cough and his own look of embarrassment.

"Please forgive me." He said bowing his head slightly.

"It-Its okay." Flora said grasping her upper arm while she looked at the ground. When she stole a glance back up at the blond he was watching her. "I'm Flora, the guardian fairy of nature. Can I know you're name?" She asked though she had a feeling she knew who he was.

"My name is Date Seiji, warrior of Halo… But you may call me Seiji." Seji stated and Flora smiled. There was a moment of silence both shy and unsure as the two looked away from each other.

"I should really get back." Flora said knowing it was very late and she needed sleep. Seiji hummed and nodded and she turned to leave. She'd started to fly into the night trying not to look back scared she'd land and try to talk with him more.

"Flora, if you need help, we'll be around. You can find me by the waterfall in the mornings." Seiji called to her trying just like Shin had to pull the fairy into trusting them and allowing them to officially join against this new looming threat. Seiji couldn't tell if Flora heard him, and cursed himself for being rude enough to hold her through most of their conversation even if it felt nice. Still he needed to inform Ryo of a grim fact. It looked like something might have happened to their allies in the nether realm. There was no way Anubis would let a moody woman with a sadistic streak run around there, not with how protective the blue haired swordsman had become of Lady Kayura.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

The next morning Flora groaned as she felt pressure dip her bed. Even though she was still sleepy she couldn't help but smile as the warm light of the sun touched her face. It felt just like his touch last night.

"Who's Halo?"

Flora gasped and shot up to see all the girls around her. Everyone of them was dressed and ready for the day except for Stella who was finishing brushing her hair. Flora flushed slightly wondering when she had said that name. She also felt a ping of guilt that she was finding him attractive after having her heart broken by Helia. Wasn't it too soon to move on? If it was why did the thought of Halo and his eyes ease her pain.

"Morning sleepyhead." Musa teased and the others giggled. "So who's Halo?"

"Um well…" Flora felt her cheeks turn pink as the girls waited. "I kinda couldn't sleep last night so I went to listen to the voice of nature." Flora explained as Techna sat on the bed next to Musa and Stella put her brush down. "While I was out there the forest started to scream and I saw Darcy, and those soldier things Musa told us about." Flora said looking to Musa and there was a wave of concern that overtook the girls.

"Are you okay?"

"You should have tried to call us!"

"I'm fine… I met a warrior in green armor. He pulled me out of Darcy's range, but she nearly hit him with a second attack but I covered him. We we're able to beat Darcy and the soldiers, and I don't think she'll be ready for a fight for a bit. He told me his name was Seiji the warrior of Halo…" Flora finished sheepishly looking away as Musa and the others gasped.

"Wait Seiji?! But he'd been so cold to me." Musa stated remembering the healer and the look he wore while she'd talked with him and Shin.

"But he is nice, and is concerned with the welfare of others. He was very upset when I'd been hurt-"

"Wait you were hurt?" Techna interjected folding her arms over her chest. "You really should have called us." Techna pointed out not liking that two of her friends had been attacked while alone. Even more Techna was wary of these warriors that were just showing up to help out. It seemed too coincidental.

"He almost got hurt, so I tried to help him. It's okay though, he healed me. Though Bloom you're from earth have you heard of the dynasty? He said that something like this happened before." Flora asked looking to Bloom. She was both curious and hoping to deflect anymore questions.

"No I haven't… I think we should contact Faragonda and see if she's heard of it." Bloom said with a small shake of her head.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

Back at the manor Seiji sipped on the tea Shin had made. He hadn't been able to return to sleeping after his run in with Flora in the forest so the strong taste of chai blend was appreciated.

"So there are at least two fairies, maybe more." Touma noted looking to both Shin and Seiji. Ryo and Shu had volunteered to go into the city for the day and watch for trouble. Once Seiji was more awake it was decided that he would try and contact the Anubis, Rajura, Naaza or Kayura. Touma did hope they were all okay, especially Kayura. After all he at one time liked Kayura and when things ended they had tried to go out but it seemed their attraction wasn't deep and some more hormonal youth.

"My guess would be yes. I did try to give Flora a way to meet us." Seiji said as he set down the cup of tea. "I have a feeling though we won't be able to ask them not to get involved. Their too brave, and pure of heart." Seiji said unaware of the soft smile that had graced his lips, a smile both Shin and Touma noticed.

"Really all that from a short meeting?" Touma asked raising an eyebrow and Seiji shot his best friend a glare.

"Actually Touma I think Seiji is right. Even Musa had tried to stay in the fight even when hurt. Though I don't enjoy the thought of another battle, I think that this time we'll have allies who fight just as hard as we do to keep the peace." Shin reasoned out leaning against the counter. The pained look on his face made both Seiji and Touma frown. Shin was sometimes to soft for battle, but they knew he would carry the burden as they all did.

"Well I just hope this time we will be able to deal with the dynasty quickly." Touma finally said and the other two nodded.


	4. Justice

Author's Note: Well whether this is liked or hated I plan on finishing it all the way through. Some chapters will be shorter than others but I'm trying to keep them balanced. Also I'm trying to balance the attention given to each group and each character, but most likely I will not be able to achieve a prefect balance I am trying. Also again since I have two chapters in the editing stage and a third being written now I'll update even though it isn't a Monday.

Disclaimer: Just like earlier I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 4) Justice

Techna stood just outside an arcade and a clothing store. Stella seemed to forget what they were he for in lieu of a designer dress and shoes. They were supposed to be scouting as well as picking up a few needed things. Stella had wanted to go alone since Bloom was still talking with Faragonda but Techna insisted that they start traveling in pairs. The last thing they needed was Icy or Stormy showing up while one of them was alone. They'd been lucky so far and Techna didn't want to test that luck.

She was watching the games more than for Stella to come out of the store after all it would take the blonde fairy of the sun hours to finally finish, or it would at least feel like that. The games were old and primitive using joysticks and only a few buttons. They seemed to be fighting games mostly pitting person against person who was willing to play.

"It's such an old game, primitive and easy." Techna mumbled to herself as she watched.

"Wow that's harsh criticism." Techna whipped her head to the side seeing a black haired man standing to her right. He was watching the game too, but he did offer her a glance and wave.

"It's the truth." Techna defended her opinion only to have the man hold a coin out for her.

"Well then you want to prove how easy it is? Or can you not back up your words?" He teased her with the smirk on his lips. His blue eyes challenged her to take the coin and play against him. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans.

"Well only if you are sure you want to lose." Techna stated taking the coin from the man. They waited in silence patiently as others finished up and the two of them could step forward. Techna resisted the urge to use magic just to trace the machine and learn it inside and out. Instead she let the guy pick his character first before selecting her own. Her decision was based off of what she'd observed other players doing. As the fight begin Techna was surprised with her opponent's skill. He knew what he was doing and was even to counter and block her choice characters attacks. They flipped between forcing one and another to defense, and then stealing the offense. People were gathering around them marveling at the endless battle going on, on the screen.

"Hey you are good."

Techna couldn't help but smile at the compliment he paid her as they still went back and forth. "You're not bad yourself." Techna stated stopping herself before the second part slipped out. She nearly told this stranger that he was almost if not better than Timmy at video games. Thankfully the game stole her attention back so she didn't dwell on her ex. With the next combo Techna clenched victory the game announcing it and people clapping. This was something Techna wasn't sure why, and didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Man you are really good. Thanks for the good game." The man smiled extending his hand for a handshake. "I'm Sanada Ryo by the way. Ryo to my friends."

"Techna, and thank you." Techna answered shaking Ryo's dark tan hand. Techna opened her mouth to say something more when she heard Stella scream. "Stella!" Techna turned and ran out of the arcade the man calling after her.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

Stella loved the deals she'd gotten for the clothes and shoes, that she'd seen in the store. She was fixing the strap of her shirt when she bumped into someone. Before she even could look up she heard others people move in closer. The creeps were leering at her and her bags. As the one in front of her reached out to place a hand around her waist Stella shoved him back.

"Back up creep!"

"Oh come on we just want to help you with your bags. Where you heading sweetie? We'll get you there no problem." Stella made a face of disgust as the one to her left spoke. He had the same horrible taste in hairstyle and clothes as Duman had, had. That one even attempted to grab her purse.

"No way!" Stella snapped wishing so badly that they were at Magix and she could just zap these fools. She yanked her purse away from him but stumbled back into the third. What surprised her was that people weren't even stopping those who glanced at the scene just walked quicker.

"Why don't you come with us."

"No. Now LET GO OF ME!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs. The three seemed to be taken back for a moment so she took the chance to slam her heel down on the one's foot and smack the second one with her purse. She then tried to run but the leader grabbed her wrist.

"Bad move." Stella stared wide eyed as he yanked her back to him despite her struggling. She could see Techna in the distance running towards her but she worried Techna would just get hurt too. The guy raised a hand to hit her but before he could swing another hand caught his wrist.

"No the bad move was picking on a lady!" An angry voice stated lowly. The owner was a broad shouldered man with black blue hair and dark blue eyes that looked less than pleased. He was in an orange shirt and black pants, and his muscles barely flex as he pushed Stella out of the ringleaders grip. Before the man could say a word Techna and another guy had joined Stella and her mystery hero.

"Stay out of this!"

"No way man, and I'd back down if I were you." Ryo stated glaring at the three delinquents. Before any of the three could say another word the man in the orange shirt bent the ringleaders wrist back till he cried out. He let go and the four of them watched the three run off.

"Spineless punks." The man in the orange shirt spat.

"Stella are you alright?" Techna asked placing a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They were just creeps." Stella huffed "Plus at least one person around here is going to help someone in distress." Stella stated glaring out over the passers by.

"Hey don't be too hard on them, but I'm always happy to help. I'm Rei Fuan Shu, or Shu." Shu smiled introducing himself to the lady he just helped out.

"Well thank you Shu, but Stella and I should really get going." Techna interjected before Stella could introduce herself. Techna could see the look Stella was giving her but she ignored it. "We have friends waiting for us."

"Hey no problem. Hopefully we'll catch you around." Ryo said with a smile. "See you around."

"Later." Shu smiled and followed Ryo's lead to leave the two girls.

"Techna!" Stella whined looking at the fairy of technology with annoyance. "They were cute, and I might have been able to get the one to carry my bags."

"Stella we're suppose to be scouting for any sign of the trix first off, second don't you think its a bit soon to be thinking of another guy?" Techna countered but felt bad the minute Stella's face dropped.

"I'm just trying to pick up the piece Techna. I'm not looking for anything, after what Brandon pulled I don't want to think about anything with relationships." Stella said her hands gripping her bags tighter. It was hard to even think about love at the moment.

"But you've been talking about cute boys since yesterday." Techna stated her observation, in shock of what Stella said.

"So what? I'm admiring them, doesn't mean I want to hold hands or… or. I don't even want to think about it." Stella sniffled staring up at the sky so she wouldn't cry. She didn't want to cry over Brandon anymore. With his reputation he probably had a new girl, it just wasn't fair. She didn't want to talk about it, cause she was sure while her heart was broken he was having fun.

"Stella I'm sorry. I thought I was the only one still not over it." Techna admitted as they started to walk down the street. "With how Flora and Musa seem to be, I couldn't help but believe everyone is moving on faster than myself. And you were encouraging her."

"Oh Techna, we all will move on in our own pace. Nothing is wrong with moving on slowly." Stella smiled and reassured her friend. "I mean we spent five and for some of us six years together with those boys. I would've thought marriage was coming next… Not what they did." Stella frowned hating how all five of those boys broken their hearts.

"Thanks Stella, I'm glad we're on the same page." Techna smiled and Stella hugged her friend.

"Hey that's why we're sticking together. We'll get each other through this, and kick the butt of the trix on the way." Stella exclaimed and Techna laughed.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

"Hey dolls we're back!" Stella announced as Techna and she entered their hotel room. Each of them carrying some bags.

"Finally what kept you." Musa asked heading over to help them with the bags. Soon Flora joined in helping as well.

"Stella went shopping." Techna stated matter-of-factly, and Flora and Bloom started to laugh.

"It figures, next time someone other than Stella will go." Bloom said still chuckling.

"Not my fault they had these adorable jeans and t-shirts for sale."

"Even if they weren't on sale you would have got them." Musa jabbed at her friend.

"Well enough on that, we talked to Faragonda and she wasn't familiar with anything called the dynasty so she'll get back to us. It also looks like Aisha's almost done with her obligations in Tides so she'll be able to join us soon." Bloom smiled but the smile didn't last.

"Bloom? This is all okay or good new so why aren't you smiling?" Stella asked feeling a wave of dread as Flora also wore the same solemn expression.

"Because they were debating sending the Specialist…" Musa snorted leaning against the wall and looking away from her friends. "For now Faragonda will keep them from coming but she isn't sure how long that will be for."

"What? B-but they can't do this! We needed to get away from them, and then what happened with the trix!" Techna cried out. The last person she wanted to see was Timmy. She especially didn't want him around if she was going to need to rely on him.

"Yeah we know and so does Miss Faragonda." Bloom said trying to calm Techna.

Yet as all this was happening Stella just dropped the bags. She was in pure shock, and her heart clenched tightly with pain. This couldn't be happening. She wanted to run and not look back but instead she was pulled from her daze as Flora hugged her. It was then everything she was trying to hold back came loose. Stella fell against her friend and started to sob, asking the questions she had the first day of her heart break. It was hard for all of them and in this moment the joy that they had started to reclaim was gone.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

In the nether realm Icy was quite anger that both her sisters had messed up the simple task they had. What really pissed her off was that the warriors they'd been warned about had actually hurt Darcy. Stormy wasn't taking the new well either and wanted to join Icy in revenge. Sadly that revenge had to wait as they had a more pressing issue. Icy had nearly finished infusing the extra dark energy from the power they'd collected into the true ruler of this realm, Arago. Sure they'd run into some guardians but they were keeping them busy with the dynasty soldiers and hexes. Stormy had also gone out on a run to keep the protectors off balance.

Yet as soon as Icy could awake Arago those fighting against them here wouldn't matter. They would fall and so would the fairies and anyone else. After all Icy had a small portion of dark power harvested from Legendarium and she was infusing it into the demon she was reviving. Soon they would conquer every realm known, and they would finally rule. More importantly Icy would soon gain her revenge against Bloom.


	5. Burning Skies and a Lady in Distress

Author's Note: Here is another chapter. As a warning ahead of time I've started to design new attacks for the witches, the winx will come later. Also I will be linking some images from my deviantart account once I have them done... Please do not laugh at my drawing its not bad but its not greatly skilled either.

Disclaimer: Like every chapter before this one, I don't own the Winx club or Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 5) Fire and Ice.

Two weeks had passed and the fairies hadn't been able to find or track down any moment from the witches. Even worse no one in Magix seemed to be able to shed any light on what the dynasty was, and there was a pressure being put on Faragonda to send the specialist. Thankfully the specialist weren't being sent yet.

Bloom didn't like the idea of the specialist being sent to help them trace the witches, especially after how much heart they'd gone through. With no sign of the witches the girls had decided to go back to the occasional single person patrol, looking for the witches trying to feel out the dark energies at hand. Bloom dug through her purse and pulled out her phone texting the girls that she'd seen nothing yet. It seemed that it was going to be another quiet day till she bumped into someone. Bloom heard the splash of something before she'd even finished looking up from her phone.

"I'm so sorry." Bloom apologized shoving her phone in her purse and pulling out a napkin for the person. She felt horrible seeing the puddle of coffee, and the small bit on his shirt. The man just smiled as he took the napkin and started to dab his shirt then wipe of his hands.

"It's okay, I was distracted." He said looking at her with dark blue eyes which were contrasted by his bright blue hair. He then tucked the used napkin into the cup he still had in his hands.

"Can I get you another one? Please." Bloom asked wanting to at least make up for knocking into the man. It was then Bloom realized she was looking up at him, and he was taller than the locals.

"Sure I won't argue." He smiled and the two of them walked over to a small cafe where he'd just come from. "So what is your name?" He asked as he stood next to Bloom in line.

"I'm Bloom, and you are?" Bloom asked as they moved with the line.

"Hashiba, Touma." He said holding out a hand and Bloom shook it. His name sounded familiar to her but she wasn't sure why. "Are you touring the area?" Touma asked making polite conversation.

"Well kind of. Its more a favor for someone that brought me here." Bloom said, thinking back to how Faragonda asked them to look into the Trix's escape. It had been hard for her to ask them this with their personal troubles having just started but Bloom had gladly accepted, and now she was very glad they did. The trix were definitely up to no good.

"We're next." Bloom gasped at Touma's voice. He had a bit of a smile on his face before looking to the opened space between Bloom and the counter.

"Right." Bloom chuckled nervously as she moved up. "Hi can I get um…" Bloom looked over the listed items and was unsure what to get.

Touma smiled and just stepped up next to Bloom. Even if he hadn't already guessed she was a tourist the hesitation here spoke volumes. He placed his hand on the counter and then spoke up order for both himself and Bloom. One coffee, and one Caramel Latte, and a sweet cake. While Bloom was stunned he paid for it, Touma had figured that she would be better conserving what money she had for her trip.

"Think of it as some local hospitality." Touma said when he saw Bloom open her mouth to argue.

"Thank you, you didn't have to." Bloom answered with a smile. It was always nice to meet someone kind and generous.

"Don't worry about it. It can be hard traveling, and being a stranger among the locals." Touma smiled to her as their drinks were handed to them. When the sweets were brought he gave them to Bloom.

"Have you traveled?" Bloom asked as she accepted the sweet cake. It would have been rude of her to just leave now, especially since this was suppose to be her treat.

"Yeah, to a lot of places as a kid. My father was a scientist that spoke at many conferences and expos. My mother was a journalist so we traveled." Touma explained. Bloom listened and nodded her head. It was then it hit her as Touma was putting sugar in his coffee. He had been the quiet boy always reading books! She did know him. Yet before she could say anything there was a scream outside the cafe.

Bloom watched as a girl darted down across the street, but it was the ice that covered the windows and sidewalk that made Bloom gasp. "Icy. I have to go!" Bloom set down the drink and cake and ran out of the cafe before the boy haired boy even had time to ask her to wait. Bloom weaved through the people trying to find Icy either in the crowd or sky, but didn't see the witch yet. Needing to get a better view Bloom ran down an alley while the public was starting to stir in a hesitant panic at the weird weather that had struck. "Let's go Mythix!" Bloom called out transforming and swiftly flying up into the sky.

"Icy!" Bloom nearly growled as she spotted the witch flying swiftly over the city. Bloom gave chase trying to catch up to the leader of the Trix.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

When the screams had come Touma had looked just like everyone else. His heart had stopped when he saw the long black blue haired woman fleeing across the street. Her name was stuck on his lips but as Bloom took off out of the shop the words changed.

"Wait! Bloom!" Touma yelled he'd moved to follow but glanced at the cup in his hand. Without a second thought he set it down and sprinted out after Bloom and Kayura. While he may have lost Bloom he could feel Kayura's energy and began chasing that down. Who ever was after her was going to pay. Yet as he was running Touma noticed to shadows, one even had fairy wings.

"Huh?" Touma looked up to the sky and saw the pale blue haired woman throwing ice towards Kayura, and a red haired fairy. ~So there are at least three.~ Touma thought to himself but his gaze had quickly shifted back to the pale blue haired woman. If she even came close to hurting Kayura he was sure he'd give her hell. Still as he watched Kayura easily dodge another icy blast he smirked. She was still as agile as she'd been when she kicked their asses.

"Kayura!" Touma called out and she saw his old flame, and now friend glance back to him. He watched felt a strong wave of worry drag through him at the look in her eyes. As he ran through the crowds people yelled at him, and Kayura but he didn't listen only ran as fast as he could. Yet the longer he chased Kayura the more he noticed the screaming getting louder and the people fleeing in the opposite way.

~No!~ Touma wasn't sure if it had been his thought or his brother's in arms as they all felt the dynasty's presence suddenly. Touma's eyes went wide at the large red gate that was standing in the middle of an empty street. Mindless Soldiers were pouring out of it, and there was a woman laughing as lightning and wind churned around her. His heart pounded as he saw Kayura get cut off and Bloom was suddenly by her!

"Armor of Strata!" Touma cried out dawning his armor before lining up a shot. "Kayura get down!" Touma ordered before loosening his arrow straight into the heavens. The golden arrow had turned to many raining down on the dynasty soldiers and Kayura pulled the fairy over to safety.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

"Icy!" Bloom yelled as she gained on the witch. She could see that the witch was chasing some poor girl. "Leave her alone! Dragon Blast!" Bloom demanded firing a spell towards Icy.

"What? BLOOM!" Icy snarled less than pleased to see the leader of the winx. The last thing Icy needed was to deal with this annoying brat. She needed to get the orb containing the armor of Spring from the troublesome Lady of the Ancient one clan. "Icicle Blast!" Icy called back throwing her arms out to the side as Icy shard raced forth. Thick steam rose from the clash of their attack and Icy quickly turned back to Lady Kayura.

"Where do you think your going!" Icy demanded swiftly catching up to the lady. Yet the smirk on the girls face brought a growl from Icy. She was smug like she was still in control. Icy reached out to grab her and the woman jumped out of her reach. Icy stared completely stunned by the acrobatics as the Lady pushed off a street sign and nimbling twirled missing the people that were running in the opposite direction. Icy glanced back at Bloom who was now coming after her again. This wasn't going according to her plan! With another growl Icy took off again after Lady Kayura.

Bloom was also surprised by the mystery woman's agility but she didn't let that slow her down she needed to help that girl against Icy, that much she knew. Nothing good would come if Icy caught her. "Oh no!" Bloom whispered as she saw the soldiers and Stormy now cutting off the woman's escape. At least there were no people around to get hurt. The woman had pulled to weapons out and was starting to fight the soldiers easily taking each one down, but Icy was lined up for a shot.

"Icicle Rampage!" "Dark Lightning!" Icy and Stormy yelled aiming their attacks at the blue haired girl who looked shocked.

"Look out! Dragon Shield!" Bloom rushed over and barely finished the fiery shield as the two attack hit. There were a few icicles around their feet but neither of them were hurt. Bloom could see the curiosity in the lady's eyes as the shield dropped. Bloom turned her attention to both Stormy and Icy, noting how angry both were at failing in their attack. "I need the girls…" Bloom mumbled magically conjuring her phone but before she could send a message her wrist was grabbed.

"This way! Hurry!" Lady Kayura snapped her two toned voice was surprising to Bloom. She'd never heard anything like it. Yet as they stopped the woman smirked as the arrows took out the weak soulless soldiers. "My, my Strata always playing the hero. I hope you didn't have to try to hard." Kayura taunted, and Bloom looked over pass Icy to see the dark blue armored man. It seemed he'd also caught the attention of the witches too. "Help him and I'll take care of her." Kayura ordered to Bloom before leaping towards Stormy. Her blue way began to sway as the wind picked up.

"I want you out of my home! Star swords Scream!" Kayura demanded launching her own offensive. Bloom watched only for a moment as the attack left Stormy scrambling to dodge. It seemed she could handle herself. Bloom quickly flew out of the way as another blast of ice crashed against the street. She looked up to Icy and could see the rage.

"Why don't you just surrender." The warrior called Strata advised.

"Surrender?! I'm going to destroy you!" Icy roared clearly more pissed at the mere suggestion of the dark blue warrior. "Frozen soul!" Icy laughed as the winds turned to ice and surprised both Bloom and the warrior. Bloom gasped at the sharp cry of pain and saw an ice shard piercing the shoulder of the archer, and the ice was spreading.

"Hang on!" Bloom fought against the wind her wings beating hard trying to get close enough to help the warrior. This had to be what the woman meant, did she know this new attack of Icy's? "Dragon Shield!" Bloom shouted and raised her hand shielding both of them, the blue warrior fell to his knees with a grunt of pain. "Are you alright?"

"We.. We have to help Lady Kayura!" He groaned as he stood back up. His grip on the bow was weak.

"You can't fight like that." Bloom argued.

"I can and will!" Touma snapped back forcing his chilled fingers to grip the bow tighter. Pain lanced through his shoulder as he lifted the bow and knocked a new arrow. "Can you get me an opening?" Touma asked the fiery fairy hoping she could. "I can take her out with a clean shot." Touma added see the hesitation of the fairy.

"Yeah I can." The fairy nodded and shifted her grip on the wand in her hand. "Flame Storm Vortex Burst!" As the shield dropped the heat of the flame the fire fairy created raced through the air melting snow and ice before it could form. It was enough to give Touma a clear shot at the light blue haired woman.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Touma invoked Strata's power and loosed the arrow yet he flinched at the last second from the pain. He clutched his shoulder eyes glancing to the ice sticking out of the armor and seeing his blood slowly oozing out around the ice.

Bloom watched as the spell caught Icy in the side enough to send her flying back against the pillar of the gate. Bloom was ready to lit up with a victory but the painful cry of the lady with the blue hair stunned both her and the warrior. It wasn't Stormy who'd attack the woman but a cruel looking spirits.

"Get away from her!" Bloom yelled rushing to help the woman.

"Kayura!" Touma yelled reaching out towards her but there was little he could do with his injury. He was watching the fairy praying she could help.

"Dragon heart." Bloom cast her spell and the spirits quickly fled as if they'd reached their goal.

"The armor of Spring! Don't let her-!"

"To late!" Stormy laughed holding the armor orb of Spring in one hand and letting Icy lean on her with her other hand wrapped around her sister's waist. "So long losers!" Stormy laughed fleeing into the dynasty gate and before Bloom or Kayura could follow the gate shut.

"No, I how could this happen…" Kayura murmured as Bloom stared at the gate watching it vanish into thin air. This wasn't something Flora or Musa had mentioned. Bloom was hovering next to the woman when a heavy thud pulled both of their attention back to the dark blue warrior. "Strata!" Kayura gasped his armor was fading in and out till finally it was gone and he was in his street clothes the icicle still stock in his shoulder.

Bloom blinked as the armor vanished to reveal the boy from the cafe, Touma. Bloom wasn't sure when she'd made it to his side with the dark blue haired lady, her mind was still stuck on the fact he was the nice boy from the cafe.

"You're right. Come on or are you in too much pain to stand?" Kayura teased but her humor died quickly from the look on the fairies face.

"Don't be so mean, he's help you out." Bloom stated, and Kayura and Touma just blinked at her. Kayura laughed and even Touma chuckled.

"Don't worry, we do this all the time." Touma assured as he stood shaking. He was cold and his left hand was numb. It wasn't long before both women were steadying him and giving him worried looks. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine till Halo gets here."

"You better be. It'd be troublesome to find a new Strata now." Kayura snapped as she and the fairy moved Touma out of sight of the public. Once they were out of sight Kayura let the fairy help Touma down to the ground. "Now who are you." Kayura demanded, her hand resting on one of her star sais.

Bloom glanced to Touma and then back to the woman. She knew the warriors had met two of her friends, and at this point she was convinced they had to work together. "I'm Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame." Bloom told them and she saw the smile dancing on Touma's lips.

"So you are the girl from the cafe." Touma was happy that he'd been able to deduce that but there was something more to Bloom, she still seemed familiar from somewhere else. Yet that was a puzzle for another time. "Kayura why are you here? We haven't been able to reach any of you and now?" Touma asked turning his attention to the Lady of the Dynasty. He knew she was giving him a look even as she stared out towards the streets making sure no one came close to finding them.

"We couldn't reach you either… Someone is reviving Arago. Those women plus one more have been trying to steal the armor of Spring and now they have it. They've kept us busy with waving of demons and monsters. The last attack Naaza gave me an opening to come here to find you. But I failed at keeping the armor safe." Kayura sighed but with the heavy clank above them looked up in hope. She couldn't help but smile as both Wildfire and Halo jumped down.

Bloom listened to the story and felt that she should have done more. If someone had been more vigilant with the Legendarium then maybe the witches would be causing this trouble. A hiss from Touma pulled Bloom out of her thoughts as she looked over in time to see the man in green armor pulled out the icicle while the red warrior held Touma still. He was bleeding badly and Bloom felt worried for Touma. Sure the winx and the specialist had been hurt in battles but something didn't feel right, and it seemed Icy's aim was better. Bloom moved closer as the green warriors hand started to glow and slowly the wound Icy inflicted began to heal. Yet even as it healed Touma still shivered and his skin was nearly ice blue around where the wound had been.

"Somethings not right." The green armored man said his voice holding a hint of something but Bloom couldn't place it.

"He's freezing." The red warrior stated with a touch of shock.

"There's still a negative energy around him Wildfire, like the magic of the nether spirits." Lady Kayura said moving up next to Bloom. She looked very worried as the two warriors seemed at a lost of what to do. It was with that statement Bloom had an idea. The fairy dust the winx had gotten with their enchantix form maybe could help him. Icy did know curses after all.

"Wait may I try something?" Bloom asked and the three looked to her. She could see a harsh stare from the green warrior and his violet eyes made her uncomfortable. The red one was staring at her with wide blue eyes and placed a hand on the shoulder of the green one.

"He'd want us to trust her… Can you help?" The red warrior asked as he stood up. Bloom could nearly see a goodness in his heart that was being reflected in his blue eyes.

"I think I can." Bloom said hovering up and concentrating on drawing on powers she'd learned earlier. She could feel the magic from when she'd gotten her enchantix flowing in her with the powers of mythix, and more. Her wings started to glow and as they fluttered dust broke away falling over Touma. When Bloom opened her eyes she could see that her magic was curing the last of Icy's attack. "It was the negative energy of the spell, it was acting like a curse." Bloom explained as the green warrior stared at her.

"Hey, easy there buddy." Touma said as he saw Seiji open his mouth to respond. "Thank you Bloom… So there are at least three of you fairies right?" Touma asked taking Seiji's hand and standing up. With Bloom hovering like she was they were eye to eye unlike at the cafe.

"There's five of us here." Bloom answered and Touma nodded.

"I think the wisest thing would be to come together. You seemed to know about those women and we know the dynasty." Touma explained and Bloom looked down. Techna and Musa would hate the idea but there was no denying that it was the smartest. Yet Bloom could never force her friends to do something that they didn't want to.

"I… I don't know. I have to talk with the others." Bloom said and she saw the change in the looks. The red warrior looked mostly disappointed, the green warrior was a cold neutral, the Lady Kayura seemed almost annoyed, and Touma just sighed.

"Well here. If you change your mind Bloom. Give me a call, we'll arrange a meet up." Touma said offering Bloom a card he'd scribbled on.

Bloom didn't trust her voice to stay even so she just nodded and flew off feeling the eyes of the four of them on her. She would have to tell the girls about this. Looking at the card Bloom gasped at the note, and knew that Touma also remembered her.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

Touma knew if Bloom wasn't who he thought of the message he'd scribbled on the card would mean nothing, but maybe just maybe it would be a way in. He smiled to Kayura as she moved over to him and checked out his healed wound. Seiji and Ryo had dismissed their armors before Ryo put a hand on Touma's shoulder.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight huh?" Seiji spoke first and everyone looked down.

"I need to speak with all the Ronin." Kayura said her voice somber and it made both Ryo and Seiji exchange worried glances. "The warlords and I have lost control of the Dynasty."


	6. Filial Piety

Author's Note: Okay so this chapter ended up being very long and well one of my favorites if only because of Nasuti. Yes she was a side character to Ronin Warriors but she was a character I liked very much. Okay so this is an extra chapter update this week because I have a few in the edit stage.

Disclaimer: As before I don't own either Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 6) Filial Piety

Thanks to their mental link both Shu, and Shin knew that Ryo, Touma and Seiji were heading back to the manor with Lady Kayura. Though their leader kept his tone calm both Shu and Shin knew this wasn't a good sign. Thankfully Nasuti wasn't going to let them stew in their worry and fears of the worst. She just couldn't. Standing in the doorway of the dining room she looked at both Shin and Shu. Shu was leaning back in a chair eyes closed but his brows were knitted together, while Shin had his elbows resting on the table and his chin propped on his laced fingers. It was sad to see them like this. There had to be something that she could do. There had to be something just as important to distract them full….

"That's it!" Nasuti smiled and both Shu and Shin looked at her in surprise. "Come with me both of you. It's not doing any good to sit here and fret." Nasuti ordered wagging her finger at them a little. She smiled as they exchanged looks and stood up to follow her. Thankfully they'd learned long ago that she was as stubborn as they were and though she lacked martial prowess she was clever and smart.

"So what's on your mind?" Shu asked as she walked into her study, though there was still many things and books that her grandfather had done research and now she'd turned it into her own study room. Nasuti had continued her grandfather's work looking into legends trying to trace what could ever threaten the people and if maybe there was something else like the nine armors out there. It had been a thought she'd toyed with after the events at New York City. When she found a the slightest hint Nasuti devoted herself to learning more.

"Well just some pieces that I've found here and there." Nasuti stated taking a seat in front of her computer and quickly booting it up. There were papers and books scattered around the desk making it nearly look like Touma's workspace, only his was messier…. With a lot more food wrappers, more papers, endless highlighters, and at least one coffee mug.

Shin shifted some of the papers carefully reading the notes on them and the reference numbers clearly to books around here. Out of the words he glanced over demon, witch and warlock were most common and circled with addition note that he couldn't see without picking up the paper.

"Nasuti, what have you been up to?" Shin asked smiling as he saw Shu being waved back by Nasuti. He'd been leaning over her to see the screen and had apparently drawn too close to her personal space.

"Well I started thinking about how every culture has universal truths, a universal consciousness where certain ideas are agreed upon. Of these there is the dichotomy that is good and evil. Where there is a representation of evil there is a force of good to combat it or challenge it." Nasuti started and Shu blinked at her and Shin hummed thoughtfully. "I found that many cultures have demons and things similar to them. With you guys talking about fairies I started to look more into those legends and I may have found some information." Nasuti continued before pulling up a map of Europe. "Most come from Europe, and they are steeped in magic and not to clear…"

"So you're saying that you think maybe these girls protect Europe like we guard from the nether realm?" Shu asked not sure where Nasuti was going with this.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What I can say though is when I started trying to find more recent tellings of the tales I found this." Nasuti pulled up her saved windows and links and the boys gaped. People loved recording the mysterious and wonderful, they'd learned that in New York City, and thanks to Kayura the evidence of the armors' appearance in New York was gone. Yet it seemed these videos hadn't been pulled down. There was images of fairies flying over towns, one of them even posing a bit.

"Looks like they knew they were being filmed." Shu pointed out.

"Yeah, well I guess when everyone's around its hard to not be noticed." Nasuti countered. "I mean imaged what would have happened if the Dynasty didn't take the souls of most everyone here." Nasuti pointed out and Shu frowned. "But look at this piece…" Nasuti said pulling up a video of the fairies battling four men each seeming to have magic. "Shin both you and Seiji mentioned dark dressed women who used magic. What if these women are similar to them?" Nasuti said pointing to the dark dressed men. "From what I found in search these men could either be sorcerers or maybe warlocks." Nasuti said leaving out the idea that some held that sorcerers and warlocks were the same thing.

"So what? The dark haired women would be witches?" Shu ventured staring at Nasuti like this was crazy.

"Actually I think they are. Musa said the woman she and I fought the one with control over lightning was a witch." Shin pointed out and Shu just gaped at the news. "Nasuti are you thinking that there's a connection to Europe somehow?" Shin asked out of curiosity.

"Well yes, but what I was hoping to find was maybe a way to reach these fairies. Especially since these battles have been more recent than your own." Nasuti pointed out. "As well as learn about their origins and well I figured it would be better to be prepared." Nasuti smiled and both Shu and Shin smiled back.

"Man Nasuti, you always know what to do." Shu grinned and looked over the computer screen. "So any luck?"

"No… But I'll keep trying." Nasuti answered. Shin was first to look away from the computer screen and out of the room. He'd heard the shutting of the main door and could hear the steps of Ryo, Seiji, Touma and who he guessed was Kayura. He didn't need to say a word though because Shu and Nasuti noticed rather quickly too. Nasuti had become overly aware of the people in her home, after Naaza attacked Ryo, Jun, and her here. "Well why don't you guys go see what Kayura has to say. I'll keep working here." Nasuti smiled and both boys nodded. She was glad that at least for a moment she was able to distract them, and she had noticed the glint of hope in Shin's eyes. Nasuti chuckled to herself after the boys left, thinking back to how badly Shin had blushed when Shu had teased him about the blue haired fairy. She also had noticed he remembered the fairy's name.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~

Kayura had stuck close to Touma only to make sure the girl with wings, or fairy, had been right that the curse was completely gone. She didn't like the idea that these women could use magic beyond Halo's healing and it made her worry about Naaza, Anubis and Rajura. The stupid stubborn fools. As she saw Shu and Shin joining them in the living room she placed her hands on her hips and gave them a hard stare.

"I'm surprised with the flood of negative energy only Wildfire, Halo and Strata came to check it out." Kayura scolded catching Shin off guard and Shu just narrowed her eyes. She enjoyed teasing the ronin still even if they didn't enjoy it.

"Hey, we would have-"

"Oh sure you would."

"Kayura, don't you think we should talk about the dynasty? Where's Naaza, Anubis, or even Rajura?" Touma cut her off when he saw her smirk forming. He knew she enjoyed riling Shu up the most because of how frustrated he used to get when fighting against her or sparring with her. Touma couldn't help it when he smiled at her pout. It was like a constant game of go, or chess with Kayura. To bad they didn't work out.

"Yes… They stayed behind to cover my escape. We learned those women were after the orb of Spring. Since no new bearer has shown it has remained in my possession." Kayura explained as the Ronin gathered around. "It will be easiest from the beginning I hope you boys have some free time for me." Kayura said and though her words were playful her tone was sad.

~~~~~~(Scene Change/Flash Back)~~~~~

Naaza growled as he looked over the landscape, the ill corruption that Arago had brought was returning. His snake like eyes took in everything, before he sneered. Worst they were hiding like rats while the demons that had remained loyal to Arago had united. For all the time that had passed the demons never united and the soulless soldier just shambled about. Now though they flocked around three women and the nether spirits gave those women more strength than their armors.

"Damn that wench." Anubis growled as he tested out his hand. He'd taken a hard hit from the woman with the very curly purple hair, during an earlier struggle. Naaza watched him carefully as it would do his sworn brother no go to injure himself more.

"Yes, well at least there seems to be one less active." Rajura said as he thought about the last battle. It'd been lead by the storm based women and a legion of dynasty soldiers, and demons, some of which he'd never seen the like of. "I think it would be safe to assume something happened to her." Rajura finished. He was relaxing against a wall with his eye closed trying to take a moment of peace while he could. Those women had hounded them and even forced them out of the palace making them run and flee. It would be easy to open a gate and get to the ronin but that was exactly what the women wanted. They wanted the gates opened so darkness would flood into the mortal world.

"Damn them." Anubis growled again, and Kayura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well at least we know what they are up to. They lack the restraint that the ronin showed when we battled them." Kayura chimed in. "Yet their ability to gather the nether spirits, is not a good sign." Kayura held the staff of the ancients in her hand the rings jingling with the slightest movement.

"Still we should moved. Pinned down like this, is less than thrilling." Naaza grumbled only to growl as Anubis smirked at him. He didn't need Anubis to speak to know he was taunting him. His eyes said it all. Still the scarred man stood since Naaza had a point.

"Go ahead without me." Rajura stated and the gaze of the other three turned to him. He didn't need to even open his eye to know that Kayura was getting ready to protest. "Without their illusion master I can buy you more time now. Naaza, Anubis get Lady Kayura to safety." Rajura stated moving to the entrance of their hideout. His armor clacked with each heavy step, and the weapons strapped to his back glinted with the ill yellow light of the realm.

"Rajura, be safe." Kayura whispered as he faded from her view. She knew it was the power of his armor the armor of Summer, or Illusions. His illusions had always proven effective and dangerous, and his ability to stay calm was why he was the tactician and why Anubis would let him execute his idea even though he wasn't the leader.

Naaza and Anubis didn't dare say a word to their sworn brother as he left, there was only one thing they would have said but none of them would dare speak it. Even after all this time, years according to the ronin, the lost of their original leader still was with them. It didn't hurt but it was a reminder that things can and do go wrong in war, that casualties happen and which side you are on doesn't matter. They waited in tense silence until Rajura's voice rang clear in their minds.

~Go.~ He ordered.

"Now." Anubis growled out taking hold of Kayura's wrist and leading her out while Naaza covered the rear guard. It didn't matter to Anubis how skilled Kayura was, she was the last of the ancient clan and right now the protector of the armor of Spring, the ogre. She had to stay safe. "Damn these patrols." Anubis growled as he saw a large group of the dynasty soldiers blocking the exit out of the main city. "Naaza guard Lady Kayura." Anubis stated when he saw the purple haired woman floating above the soldier.

"I'm going to kill you this time." Stormy sneered as the scarred man in the cape drew his sword of darkness. Yet her gaze turned to Naaza and Kayura who were inching away. "Hey where do you think-"

"Black Lightning slash!" Anubis snapped the dark lightning leaping forth from his blade. It didn't surprise him the woman dodge. He wasn't truly trying to hit her, he just wanted her full attention. "We have a score to settle girl!"

"Fine I'll play with you. I'll break you this time!" Stormy grinned maliciously as the wind whipped around them. She'd learned from an earlier encounter that this man seemed to have a touch of all their powers. Darkness, Lightning, and Ice. While his control over ice and cold rivaled her sisters his power over the storms and darkness was laughable compared to her and Darcy.

~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~

Naaza hated the order Anubis had given. He was hurt and in no condition to fight that woman alone, but his own duty… He could feel his kanji warming underneath his helmet. Filial Piety. With an aggravated sigh he continued to run with Kayura at his side.

"You want to go help him don't you?" Kayura asked glancing at the half demon man. Naaza's blood was no secret to her, nor anyone else who looked closely at the man. His eyelids were naturally a near bruised purple while his eyes lack an iris and were pure white with a vertical black pupil that were more reptilian like than human.

"What I want is for these women to leave." Naaza growled hating the smirk that was on Kayura's face. Of course he wanted to help but the best way to serve his sworn brother was to listen to him. It was something he was sure Kayura still didn't understand. Even if he wanted to help his brother he would never again forget his guiding virtue. He would not return to what he was when Arago reigned. Running through the maze of walls and pathways was annoy, but there was little Naaza could do, since jumping above the wall would just give their position away.

"Naaza look out!" Kayura yelled and Naaza glanced over his shoulder in time to see the sword of one of the sand demons. The sharp clang of metal sounded with a ringing laughter as its echo. Naaza grit his teeth as he looked passed the sand demon to see the blue woman who controlled ice and snow.

"Did your friend really think that little stunt would fool us?" She sneered at Naaza only fueling his anger. How dare she speak of Rajura so dismissively. He would make her pay, but he had to protect Lady Kayura. With his other hand he drew another one of his six snake fang katanas, this one he impaled into the wall. "Lady Kayura run! Get to the Ronins!" Naaza ordered as the wall began to melt away from his venom. He wasn't going to let the sand demons or the ice woman pass if he could help it.

Kayura tightened her grip on the staff of the ancient before she took off. The hole was big enough for her to sneak through and the angle Naaza placed the sword, the poison had dissolved the ground until it revealed the underground chambers. None of them had gone back down in those caverns after all it was down there Arago had tortured the ronin, and subjected the warlords to the painful power of the nether spirits to continue his control over them. Naaza was far smarter than most gave him credit for. He knew when to lay low and just how to to give himself, or someone else more time.

Kayura smirked to herself as she heard the frustrated yell of the leader of the three women. Yet her smirk and step faltered at the pained cry of Naaza. She whipped back around and in that instant she almost ran back but she couldn't. If she did than the actions of her warlords would be in vain. Taking the ancient one's staff Kayura held it before her and started to focus. There was a way to bridge the worlds without the gates, and that was with the staff. The amount of energy it took though would draw the attention of their enemy. It was why they hadn't used it to escape as a group. As the light started to gather around the staff and envelop her, cold winds whipped through the underground layer. Kayura's heart began to beat faster as she saw the woman in blue coming her way a cruel smile on her face. She was nearly to to when the gateway opened and Kayura dived through, the witch attacking her as she fled.

As her feet touched the ground of the mortals world she dismissed the robes of the ancient in favor of her green leotard, white leggings and simple armor. Her sais of the stars appearing at her sides, and glancing over her shoulder Kayura saw the woman coming through as the portal faded.

~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~

"And that was when she tried to catch me here. She had no regard for if she was seen using her magic." Kayura finished and the ronin's were silent thinking over what Kayura had told them. None of them were looking at her, but thinking over what she'd said. Ryo was looking at his own orb of Wildfire, Seiji was leaning against a wall his eyes closed and a tight frown on his face. Shin was looking down at the ground trying to hide his own thoughts and emotions from the others, while Shu was also looking down but his fist was trembling with his bottled up emotions, most likely he wanted to go and save their allies first. Touma was looking out the window his sharp gaze almost searching for the enemy to spring a surprise attack. They all were now concerned about the warlords, as what happened to them during their fights was unclear. Even if they'd been enemies once they now were friends and allies.

"Worst yet they now have one of the three things I know they are after." Kayura sighed. Kayura still couldn't believe she'd lost the armor orb of spring, the ogre and the second in physical strength of the armors. "The second is the jewel of life. It is still here right?" Kayura looked to the ronin.

"Yeah, Jun wanted to stay and continue to look after it but he's got big ambitions now." Ryo explained smiling fondly at the memory of Jun. He'd grown up just like they had, and was done with high school about to start college. Jun loved caring for the jewel of life, it had made him feel more like one of them, and Ryo knew this. "It's here with us."

Kayura nodded and brushed back part of her hair over her shoulder. "They also want something called the ring of Solaria…. I don't know what it is or why though." Kayura explained. This third item was a mystery to all of them.

"This doesn't seem good at all. It's bad enough if Arago is being revived, but…" Touma drowned off and the other ronin and Kayura looked at him. They knew he was right, since in the past Arago had been very straight forward, trying to capture their armors and while they were sure they could expect that the reason for wanting the jewel of life and an object they didn't know of truly confused them. The one thing they all were wondering was did the fairies maybe know something about their opponents plan.

"We need to talk with them." Ryo stated and Seiji nodded yet it was Shin who frowned.

"We can't push them. It'll only make them shut down more." Shin tried to stress wanting to let the fairies come to them and as he opened his mouth again Shu set a hand on his shoulder.

"I know dude. But we may not have a choice. We have to keep the dynasty from taking over first." Shu reminded Shin and his friend sighed heavily. There was a war coming and they all knew it. "We also have to get to Rajura, Naaza and Anubis as soon as we can." Shu added looking over his brothers in arms who just answered him with a nod.

"So Ryo what's our plan going to be." Touma asked looking to their leader. Within in seconds the ronin had come closer together discussing what they knew and what they could do. Kayura watched them for a moment before walking over to Nasuti.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked feeling rather drained now that her adrenaline rush was gone.

"Long enough. Come on let's get you some tea and a nice quiet room to rest." Nasuti smiled at Lady Kayura. Even though she was older than Kayura and Kayura had once tried to kill her and the ronin, she treated her as a dear friend now. "Don't worry they'll figure out something, and I'm sure the others are alright as well. Not one of them knows how to give up." Nasuti smiled and Lady Kayura could only return it. It was amazing how much optimism Nasuti had, but the fact that her gentle words could lift the spirit was more amazing.


	7. Fairy Queens and Old Friends

Author's Note: Okay so I said I would get back to people on the ages of the Warlords and others so lets do that first. Roxy is 19, the warlords are somewhere around late 400 hundreds but because of how time is, or seems to be stopped in the Nether Realm their equivalent ages are as followed Naaza 25, Anubis 26 and Rajura 27. Lady Kayura is equivalently 20. Also special thanks to the people following this story ChaosTatsumaki, cookiegirl28, and animebella09.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 7) Fairy Queens and Old friends

It was strange being back in Tir Nan Og, but Roxy didn't mind. She was walking next to her mother, Morgana who had been the queen of the Earth fairies, and fretting over the worried look on her mother's face. Roxy had just graduated from Alfea recently but was taking a bit of time to be with her family when Nebula sent a message saying that Morgana and Roxy were needed in Tir Nan Og immediately. Roxy wasn't sure what was going on but knew that it wasn't good. Roxy glanced over her shoulder wondering why they weren't going to the throne room but were weaving through Tir Nan Og's library.

"Roxy we're here." Morgana said and Roxy snapped out of her daze. She felt nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach as the door opened and she followed her mother in. Roxy gave a passing glance to the two fairy guards that shut the doors after they entered the small meeting room. Roxy smiled when she saw Miss Faragonda but her smile faltered when she took notice of the troubled frown on her old headmistress' face. Nebula was also in the room and looked ready to destroy something or someone. "Nebula what is the emergency? Why couldn't you tell me in the message?" Morgana asked as she took a seat at the round table. Roxy followed her mom's lead and sat next to her.

"Faragonda why don't you tell her." Nebula said biting back her temper. Roxy hadn't seen this side of Nebula since they defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"As you wish. Morgana recently Bloom and the winx have been chasing after the Trix. The three escaped their entrapment in the Legendarium a while ago. It wasn't long ago Bloom called me, she was asking for information on something even I didn't know. There is nothing in magix on this, that was when I thought to bring it to your attention. Do you know of something called the Dynasty?" Faragonda asked very serious. Morgana gasped and her eyes widened making Roxy worry more.

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked placing a hand over Roxy's hand.

"Yes, I am. Morgana what are my girls dealing with?" Faragonda asked and Morgana looked at her daughter knowingly. She then glanced at Nebula and nodded. Without a word Nebula stood up and went to a self and pulled out an old book.

"The Dynasty is where the Wizard of the Black Circle learned, or stole the magic needed to trap us fairies of Earth. The Dynasty is master of that magic though, able to pull and trap everyone… Or so it has been recorded by a fairy queen of Earth long ago. The magic was used by a demon man named Arago. He was defeated in what is now Japan, by a single man with great power." Morgana explained and Nebula set the book down opening it to the records of the old battle against the Dynasty. "The Dynasty exist in a realm filled with evil and demons."

"Even if the demon Arago was defeated the power of the Dynasty still calls to the evil out there, and it is believed that he could come back…. Because of that the man who defeated Arago main nine armors out of his body and power. We can hope such a feet weakened him, if the Dynasty is truly what the Winx face." Nebula cut in and Roxy stared in stunned fear. The magic the wizards used but a more powerful version? It would take everyone on earth!

"I have to help them! I can tell Bloom, and help them." Roxy declared standing up. There was only a moment of silence before Morgana stood up ready to object to Roxy's decision.

"Morgana please a moment." Faragonda spoke before the former queen could say anything. "If what you and Nebula say is true I think we should prepare to defend the people of earth and ready magix just in case. Roxy is a brilliant and talented Fairy, she graduated with some of the highest scores." Faragonda explained knowing that it would be hard for a mother to let her daughter walk into such danger. Morgana glanced at Nebula and then to her daughter.

"Roxy are you sure? The evil in the dynasty is far beyond what the wizards could do." Morgana asked her hands settling on Roxy's shoulders.

"I'm sure, I want to help them this time. I am stronger now, please let me do this." Roxy begged hoping her mother would understand that they would let her go to Bloom and the winx.

"Alright Roxy… But take this book. It's a recount of what we know about the Dynasty, though sadly much of it isn't complete." Morgana said taking the book Nebula had pulled out and giving it to Roxy. Roxy flipped through it and stopped when she came over sketches within the book of armor in different colors and styles, though all clearly like samurai armor.

"Mom what are these? Torrent, Halo, Wildfire, Hardrock, Strata, Snake, Jackal, Ogre, and Spider?" Roxy asked as she flipped through each. There was only speculation on each and the notes were few enough.

"Those maybe be what Arago's body was divided into." Morgana said looking over the picture of the Snake, also labeled as Fall. "The queens before me thought that the bearers of these armors would come to have magical powers themselves. That maybe they could be approached and join with the fairies but, they were never found." Morgana explained.

Roxy nodded and looked back at the book. Closing it she pulled it close to her chest and gave the three older fairies a warm smile. "So when do I leave to help Bloom and the winx?" Roxy asked very excited that she would see her old friends.

"I would say now, we can get you to Japan even the city, though we should contact the winx first to give them fore warning." Nebula said, after all creating a portal over to Japan would be nothing. Roxy smiled and nodded, she knew her mother would explain to her father that she had to do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloom paused outside the hotel room she was sharing with Stella. She knew Techna would be angry over the attack from the Trix, but hadn't been hurt. Yet they lost from the way the young woman had spoken. What was astonishing was who Strata was. After all these years to see him again, it seemed unreal that the smart shy boy who'd been in Gardenia for only a short time before moving again. She remember meeting him near school, how he was teased because he was strange, and smarter than the others. With a sigh Bloom opened the door and smiled when she saw Stella painting her nails while Techna played on her phone.

"Hey guys." Bloom smiled greeting them but her saddened tone wasn't missed by her friends.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Techna asked setting her phone down. Stella carefully put the nail polish away and started to blow on her nails to help them dry faster.

"No, actually." Bloom said her hand sinking into her pocket to pull out Touma's note. She walked over to her friends and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed next to Techna with Stella looking down over her shoulder. She knew that they were reading Touma's note.

~To Juliet, fate is strange.~ After those words was Touma's number and it was signed the man who wouldn't be Romeo. When they were kids it seemed like a harmless game, and now Bloom wasn't sure if he was flirting with her, or just being the same boy she'd known.

"Was someone trying to hit on you?" Stella asked and Bloom could only sigh.

"His name is Touma, I met him when we were younger. He'd been in Gardenia for a bit and we talked a lot." Bloom stated, running her finger over the edge of the card. "He also is one of the armored warriors. The warrior of Strata, and there's also a red warrior."

"So that makes four then?" Techna asked and watched Bloom nodded. "Wait why did you see the warriors?"

"Icy attacked the downtown. She was chasing a young woman. I wanted to call you but there was no time." Bloom explained and Techna though tense sighed and nodded. It seemed she believed Bloom, and was also glad that Bloom had at least thought about getting them. "They took something from the woman they'd been chasing, and Icy is a lot stronger than before. I think we need to talk. We may need to join up with the warriors." Bloom suggested and both Stella and Techna just stared at her.

"We can't do that. We don't know them. For all we know this could be a trick." Techna argued her voice raise just enough to pull Musa and Flora into the room. "If we could just find out what Icy, Darcy and Stormy are doing then we could handle it just-" The music of Blooms cell phone cut Techna off and as Bloom pulled out her phone she smiled.

"It's Miss Faragonda." Bloom said hoping she would have good news for them all. "Hey Miss Faragonda." Bloom greeted and the girls eagerly inched closer.

_"Bloom, I found some information on the dynasty. It seems the Earth fairies had some records of it."_

"That's great! So-"

_"No Bloom, you need to listen to me. Roxy is going to bring you what we have. But Bloom, this is something that is very dangerous. The magic the Wizards of the black circle used to imprison the fairies was taken from the Dynasty. Bloom I want you girls to be careful… We may have to send you back up… I'm sorry Bloom, but it may be out of my hands."_

Bloom listened silently her breath caught in her throat. She didn't want Sky and the Specialist to be sent here but she hadn't heard miss Faragonda so serious, not since Valtor appeared. If it was really that bad she knew they could handle being around the specialist, they just would do so sparingly.

"I understand. When will Roxy be arriving?" Bloom asked.

_"Soon, just have Techna send her location spell to Roxy's phone and then she'll be over. And Bloom, good luck."_

"Thanks Miss Faragonda." Bloom said with a slight nod. Everyone in the room was silent as Bloom hung up her phone and smiled. "Roxy's coming to help us. She even has some information on the Dynasty, they just need you to send the tracking spell to Roxy's phone." Bloom looked to Techna and soon everyone was smiling.

"Man it's been awhile since we've seen Roxy." Musa mused leaning back against the wall. There were a few nods and the fairies thought back to their time in helping Roxy become a fairy.

"It will be good to see her again." Techna agreed as she finished sending the spell and within seconds a portal opened in their room.

"ROXY!" The girls smiled and raced to give their old friend a hug.

"Oh, watch the nails girls." Stella chimed trying not to get the wet nail polish on anyone. There were a few chuckles at Stella's statement and as they parted everyone was still ecstatic.

"Oh girls, it's so good to see you!" Roxy said still holding the book to her chest. "But I have bad news."

"Yeah Miss Faragonda warned us." Bloom said solemnly.

"We can't let the trix win, they could use the Dynasty to trap everyone on earth like the wizards did to the fairies!" Roxy explained and the winx just stared at her. Faragonda had said over the phone that the wizards had taken magic from there but for this enemy to expand on what they'd done seemed unreal.

"Everyone on earth? Could they take this to other realms?" Stella asked suddenly fearing for her family, as were the other girls.

"I don't know, but I think Miss Faragonda is worried that the trix could take this to other realms. She's going back to magix, to discuss how to protect the people of earth and the realms." Roxy explained dragging her fingers over the cover of the book in her arms. "Oh but Nebula and my mom gave us this book. It is the only records of the dynasty we have. And look at this." Roxy moved over to the bed and set the book down. She opened it to the pages with the armors flipping through them slowly so the girls could see all nine. "My mom said that the fairy queens tried to find the people who have these armors. That they have magic and might be convinced to join the fairies. I think they believed them to be good people." Roxy said and Flora couldn't help but smile. Musa and Bloom were also thinking the same thing Flora was. Those armors, they'd seen some of them.

"Seiji…" Flora mumbled and Stella, Techna and Roxy looked at her.

"Roxy, some of us have seen these armors… Strata is Touma. I also saw Halo and the red one…. Wildfire." Bloom said flipping the pages back to the dark blue, then green and red armors.

"And that one is Torrent, Shin has it." Musa said lifting a few pages to point at the light blue armor.

Techna silently thought as the others started to talk about the armors, Bloom bringing how the she heard the Armor of Spring mentioned. Techna didn't want to trust these guys, there was something bothering her about this. It seemed too good to be true, yet she did trust the wisdom of Morgana and trusted Roxy. Roxy seemed excited to even meet these warriors and since there was clearly holes in what was gathered, the source would be better.

"Hey Bloom." Techna finally spoke up and the girls looked to her. "I think you're right. I think we need to join up with them. We won't know if they have different motives until we meet them anyways." Techna smiled and Bloom nodded.

"Wait how can we get a hold of them?" Musa asked, and Flora thought back to what she heard Seiji say as she left. Still that seemed like a long shot, but thankfully before she could bring it up Bloom pulled out a card.

"I have Touma's number. I ran into him downtown… And spilled his coffee." Bloom said with a sheepish shrug.

"Oh this is great!" Roxy exclaimed clearly the most excited. Yet here energy and good mood was lifting their spirits. This is what they needed more than anything. Good friends like Roxy, and Aisha who they hoped would be joining them soon. "Hey but before we do that, can we please go out tonight! I want to see the sights!" Roxy begged for her sake and theirs. She'd heard about the bad break up and was sure that the winx hadn't actually spent any time to enjoy themselves in the large city. There was so much to do here.

"Sure that sounds like a plan." Bloom smiled sticking the card back into her pocket, and the other girls cheered. It didn't take long for them to get ready Stella instantly taking charge of what they were going to wear and making sure each of them looked killer. She even added a bit of the local style for each of them.

"And there we go!" Stella chimed proudly looking in the mirror over her outfit, and making sure the others could see to.

"Stella these are great." Bloom smiled looking over her powdery blue outfit that held accents of gold and red. Her nails were painted red and her hair was loosely braided. Flora's hair left loose with a few tiny braids scattered through it, her outfit green with soft touches of purple and pink. Musa was in a deep blue outfit with silver and purple accents, her hair in two buns with pony tails hanging from each. Roxy had been put in a green little dress with silver and gold trim her hair left loose with just a few barrettes to hold it back. Lastly Techna's outfit was silver and black sleek with bright trim of near neon green that almost lite up.

"I know. Now lets go have fun!" Stella cheered and the others laughed.

It didn't take the girls long to hit the streets and take in the night life. It was the first time they were doing so, and they were glad Roxy suggested this. There was nothing better as they walked down the streets stopping in a local karaoke bar for dinner and fun. It was no surprise when Stella and Musa took over the stage, earning many standing ovations as they went through song after song. Each one making them feel better and better. They'd been in a relationship so long that all of them had forgotten how to have fun as single women again. Stella even in her new found good mood managed to get a couple of numbers from the locals. She wasn't going to call them but it did her confidence good to see that she still was a killer beauty.

Techna couldn't resist taking pictures as they all tried the local cuisine, or in Stella's case forced her. The faces Stella made at the dishes were hysterical and poor Roxy had such a hard time with the chopsticks it made everyone laugh. Techna made sure she was getting shots of all of them and the sights. The best part was all the lights and the colors dancing off the clothes Stella had designed with magic.

"Oh look! Come on lets go." Roxy grabbed Techna's hand pointing to the small amusement park that was in the city.

"Yeah that could be fun!" Musa laughed as the lights of the danced over the sky. The girls stuck close together heading into the small amusement park. There were a few rides and games as well as food stands. They wandered through playing the games and enjoying the rides, even if some of them were simple like the carousel it was fun to sit talk and laugh. They hadn't done a girls night in what seemed like forever, it seemed that someone always had a date or the specialist were always around.

"So how have you been Roxy?" Bloom asked looking over to Roxy, who was sitting on a white carousel horse with green and pink decor.

"I've been good. Its so nice to have my mom around, and my time at Alfea was amazing too." Roxy smiled looking most at Bloom as she answered but she knew the others were listening in.

"You graduated right? What are you thinking of doing now?" Musa asked leaning forward on her horse.

"Actually I'm not sure. I mean there's a lot of possibilities but I'm not sure where to start or what to do. And I don't think teaching is my thing." Roxy smiled as she shrugged. It wasn't bad that she didn't know what to do at the moment with her life. After all she was only now nineteen and even the winx had sort of taken a year off when they'd gone to earth to earn their Believix.

"That's okay sweetie, you take the time you need to decide." Flora encouraged with a sweet smile as the carousel came to a stop. Each one of the girls hopped off their horse and started to make their way off the ride.

"Yeah, and besides are you the crown princess of the earth fairies?" Stella asked, and while Nebula was queen right now, everyone was sure that Roxy would be taking over when the time came.

"Well, yeah I guess but I don't know." Roxy said twisting a lock of her hair. "I just don't know about that, I don't think I'd know what to do." Roxy confessed and Stella inched her way in between Roxy and Flora.

"Well, don't worry because I can tell you everything on how to be a princess!" Stella exclaimed with pride and the girls laughed. As they walked around the amusement park the number of families were starting to dwindle as the night grew late. Even the girls were starting to get close to calling it a night.

"I'm sure you would be fine being yourself Roxy." Techna added her thoughts to the conversation and Roxy smiled.

"Thanks Techna. I still think I'm going to take some time and think about it all." Roxy decided as they began to head for the entrance. If the fun they had at the amusement park wasn't enough they took the pillows and blankets from both rooms and piled into one room. Roxy was on the floor with Flora, while Techna, Musa, Stella and Bloom were on the beds. Stella and Techna had been first to fall asleep, but no one said anything, and as the night dragged on Bloom and Musa soon joined them in sleep.

"Aren't you tired Flora?" Roxy asked interrupting their conversation, and yawning after her questions. Flora could only giggle as it was now rather clear that Roxy was tired. The younger fairy had pulled the pillow closer to her, balling it up as she set her head on it.

"Yeah, but I'm also excited and a bit nervous." Flora admitted flipping through the pages of Roxy's book. She paused when she landed on the picture of the green armor.

"Is it because we are going to meet the warriors?" Roxy asked glancing up at the fairy of flowers before looking to the book. "I'm sure they'll be nice so you and Techna don't have to worry." Roxy said as she reached out and traced over the image of the armor. She couldn't believe that she would meet the very people the earth fairy queens of the past had tried to find. She knew she was excited but it was because she wanted to know more.

"Well no that's not why… I met Halo, Seiji and he was nice. He is kind and gentle, and I feel a bit like I did when I first met Helia. Techna has been getting easily upset over the mere idea of looking at guys, I don't know how she'd react if she knew this." Flora admitted tucking a strand of hair back. She never wanted to upset her friends and she never expected to feel like this so soon.

"I think you are worrying too much. I'm sure everyone will understand." Roxy yawned and smiled as Flora passed her hand through her hair. "You know your heart, and I'm sure they'll understand." Roxy murmured sleep finally pulling her away from Flora.

Flora sighed and thought over what Roxy said. Roxy was right, plus she found Seiji attractive, and while she looked forward to meeting him again it didn't mean she wanted to run into a relationship. Not right now. Still a smile came to her face as she thought of Seiji, his violet eyes and the steady tone of his voice. Flora shut the book and snuggled down against her pillow letting sleep overtake her as well.


	8. Wisdom

Author's Note: So at this point things are going to pick up and I think chapter length will be getting longer. I am trying to give equal time to each character but there are some that I just can write better. Also the chapters are getting longer so updates will most likely be two a week, and if not then you can rely on at 1 every Monday as I promised in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Ronin Warriors or the Winx Club.

Chapter 8) Wisdom

It hadn't been a good night sleep for any of the Ronin, as they all had been thinking about the trouble in the air. True Kayura could get them over to the dynasty without opening a gate, thanks to the ancients staff, but it would leave her drained and would leave earth without defenders. They knew there were fairies around at least three of them, but they didn't know if they were here to fight the dynasty, would they if the ronin went into the nether realm to aid the warlords? Questions like these stew over and over in their minds. With breakfast still cooking Touma had decided to grab a shower. The steady spray of the water did help to relax him and distracted his mind as he thought about washing up instead of the fate of the warlords. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face before grabbed the shampoo. He'd just finished pouring the shampoo when a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Touma?"

"Yeah you can come in Seiji." With five guys and now two girls three bathrooms just weren't enough… They were never enough. Thankfully all five ronin had become very comfortable around each other. Fighting a war together had made them very close, even to the point where some people questioned their bonds, but it was brotherly. Touma thought with a smirk while he heard Seiji rummaging through the cabinet. Touma braced himself as he finished lathering his hair and Seiji started to brush his teeth. Oh the timing was not in his favor as he'd just started to rinse out his hair as Seiji turned the water on to cringed as the warm water turned freezing cold. Thankfully it didn't stay that way for long, and thankfully he was pretty much done with his shower. Touma stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before glancing at Seiji who had just finished putting his stuff away. He could see Seiji smirking but wasn't sure why till he looked for his clothes only to find his pants were in the pile. Touma turned and raised an eyebrow at Seiji. Since when did Seiji pull pranks.

"They fell in the hamper." Seiji stated still looking at Touma through the glass of the mirror. Touma frown and Seiji's smirk widened. It was strange for Seiji to joke but did happen when he was in a good mood. "Someone called you."

"You could have just said that." Touma pointed out as he grabbed his pants from the hamper. It was in here mostly for Shin and Seiji who would bring their change of clothes with them when they showered. Sometimes Ryo and Touma would do that, but it was Shu who would just throw the dirty clothes in the hamper and walked back to his room in a towel, something that shocked Nasuti the first time it happened. Touma fished around in his pocket and looked at the number. It was one he didn't know, more than it didn't match up any of the number combinations he knew for Japan. He slid open his phone and pulled up the voice mail. He started to listen to it as he was towel drying his hair but straightened up surprise taking him as the message ended. It was the greeting that surprised him and excited him the most, just the simple acknowledgement to his message and a confirmation this was the red haired girl that hadn't been afraid to befriend a strange shy boy. Seiji only raised an eyebrow as Touma shut the phone and began to head out of the bathroom.

Touma could feel Seiji rolling his eyes and was sure somewhere down the line he would be put on the same level as Shu for leaving the bathroom in just a towel. Thankfully Touma could hear everyone else downstairs so no chance of anyone knowing for now except Seiji. When Touma reached his room he quickly threw on some new clothes and tossed the old ones into a pile. He glanced at the pile and realized Shin would soon be on him to do laundry. The water warrior seemed to hate clutter, which Touma's pile of clothes was counted as. He didn't take long to grab what he needed and opened his phone again. He pressed the number to recall and listened. Of course with each ring he could feel the curious press of the others and secretly damned Seiji. Touma grinned as the ringing stopped and there was a voice.

_"Hello, Bloom speaking."_

"Hello, Bloom Touma. I got your message and I'm glad you guys have decided to meet us. Why don't we first meet up at the same cafe as yesterday, unless you have a car." Touma said knowing that Nasuti's home was perfect for them all to speak at.

_"Okay, is there a reason we need a car?"_

"Well our place is easiest to reach with a car, the walking distance is a bit much. If you tell me how many you have we can pick you up."

_"We could just fly."_

"I figured, but we want to keep the attention on the strange low, and our location quiet." Touma explained. Though the warlords had figured out where the ronin's lived the witches hadn't, or showed no indication they knew and that was something the ronins wanted to keep.

_"... Okay, there are six of us."_

"Okay, I'll be at the cafe in an hour, with a friend." Touma said and once Bloom confirmed he hung up his phone. He took a deep breath and thought about their cars. Seiji's car would be a good one to take, as it would have four open spots he just needed two more now. With things settling in his head Touma left his room and headed down stairs. He spotted Ryo, Shu and Kayura all coming in from outside from a morning practices as he walked towards the kitchen. Shin and Nasuti were casually chatting as Shin nibbled on toast and jam.

"Hey Touma, what's up?" Nasuti greeted him first, though that might have been because Shin's mouth was full.

"I'm going to need to borrow Shin from you. They want to meet up." Touma said a small smile on his face, as for them this was good news. It was something they needed after hearing about the state of the Dynasty and the unknown state of the warlords.

Shin blinked and Nasuti grinned, her looks nearly saying I knew everything would be fine. It was only a few moments later that Kayura and Ryo came into the room while Shu and Seiji continued to hang by the entrance.

"We'll need two cars, but they are willing to come here to talk." Touma said and the spirit in the room lifted immensely. Shin even manage to smile at the news as he was glad they wouldn't have to pressure the fairies.

"Why do you need two cars? Isn't one enough?" Ryo asked stepping in closer to the conversation. He wanted to argue that he should go to meet them but they all knew why Touma asked for Shin's help. His kanji was trust, and if anyone could gain the trust of these possible allies it would be Shin.

"There's six of them here." Touma answered.

"Six? So the three we've met is only a portion of the group?" Shin was amazed there were that many but then again the video Nasuti had pulled up did show a few girls.

"Or they could be a different group." Shu purposed and they knew that was a possibility as well.

"Either way, Touma you are right, take Shin and meet them. Bring them here and hopefully we can come up with a swift plan. One that will not leave the warlords alone for long." Kayura said as she placed her hand on her hip. Her hair was damp with sweat and clinging slightly to her face. Each one of the Ronin nodded and Shin stood up from his spot. He was about to take his plate to clean but Nasuti placed her hand over his.

"I've got it Shin, go on. You don't want to be late." She smiled and Shin could only return the warm gesture.

"Thank you Nasuti." Shin said and began to follow Touma. It didn't slip his notice how excited Touma seemed but then again he was also a bit hopeful. He hoped Musa would be one of the six, and he hoped this would mean they could help the warlords. Yet Touma excite seemed different from his hope and Shin paused once they were outside. "Touma?" Shin ventured hastening his step so he could stop his friend with a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Touma hadn't heard his name as he'd been thinking about Bloom and the chance that they'd meet like this. Yet it was Shin's touch that caught him.

"Touma, is there something you haven't told us?" Shin asked and Touma gaped only for a moment. Of course Shin would notice the small things, and how he was feeling.

"The fairy I met, her name is Bloom. I met her long ago, as a kid. That's all it is." Touma said trying to shrug it off but he saw the small smile on Shin's face. Touma hadn't had many friends before them so it was amusing to think that they would meet one of his few friends from his childhood.

"Well then we should get going. I'll follow you." Shin smiled climbing in Shu's jeep, while Touma got in Seiji's car.

~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~

It would be an understatement to have said that the girls were nerves as they sat at a small table in the cafe. Each had gotten a drink, and were waiting as they'd gotten to the cafe a bit early.

"What if they don't show?" Musa asked stirring her drink with a straw as all eyes turned to her.

"I'm sure they'll be here." Roxy said glancing down at the book that was under her hands. She'd brought the book she'd been given just incase.

"I agree with Roxy I'm sure they'll show up. After all they are the ones that wanted to talk with us first." Bloom pointed out but even she was nervously fidgeting with the card Touma had given her. It was hard to put their trust in a group of men after the very guys they thought they'd been close to hurt them so bad. Still Bloom was trying and kept reminding herself of the small boy who read her different stories. The boy who sat alone waiting for her, because he didn't get along with the other kids. True they'd been children barely in school but still he'd been nice then, hopefully Touma would be mostly the same. It wasn't till Bloom glanced around the shop did she see Touma and one other man.

Touma smiled to her as he was collecting two drinks. Bloom watched him hand one over to his friend and proceed to dump a ton of sugar into his own. Bloom chuckled and the girls looked up their own thoughts interrupted. Each one followed Bloom's gaze and stared at the two guys. Yet they were all wondering where the others were. There had been nine armors in Roxy's book.

"Hey Bloom, I guess these are your friends? I'm Hashiba Touma, please call me Touma." Touma introduced himself. "Can we take a seat?"

"Oh yeah sure." Bloom moved her chair over as Touma sat next to her and his friend next to him.

"My name is Mouri, Shin but call me Shin. It is a pleasure to meet you all. And nice to see you again Musa." Shin smiled his tone just as gentle as it had been when Musa first met him. When he spoke the visible tension among the girls started to dissipate each one relaxing just a bit and both men smiled. Shin could feel the high emotions between each girl, and the reluctance to trust them, and yet they weren't as closed off as Musa had been the first time he met her.

"I'm Bloom, this is Stella, Techna, Flora, Musa and Roxy." Bloom said making sure they all were introduced.

"I thought there were more of you?" Techna said eyeing the men.

"There are. They are waiting back at our home. We thought it would be a better idea to talk about the stranger matters in a less public place." Touma explained. The ronins weren't known to the public and they planned on keeping it this way.

"More importantly we didn't want to overwhelm you." Shin added and Touma glanced at him. It was a second later that Touma nodded in agreement with Shin. "I understand that you may have reservations about trusting us but you can trust us. We decided for only two to come out because we want you to be comfortable to trust that we want to help you and wish your help." Shin explained and he watched Techna and Musa break away from his gaze first. What surprised him was how Roxy not only held his gaze through his explanation but that he could feel her trusting him. He could feel her excitement, her hope and faith but it was the trust that touched him the most. Shin couldn't help but smile at Roxy, as he knew she would be the key to getting the others to open up he could feel it.

"If you still wish to speak with us, then we can take you to meet most everyone." Shin added and Touma nearly interrupted him. Yet Touma didn't he knew this was exactly why he wanted Shin, that right now it was wisest to let Shin talk.

"Most of you?" Techna echoed folding her arms and eyeing the two men with supicion. Were they trying to keep secrets, why wouldn't they all meet at once? Questions rose in the technology fairy's mind and yet Shin just gave her a reassuring smile.

"We would prefer for all of us to meet you at one time, but they are out of town. If you are willing to trust us even a bit then please come and speak with us." Shin implored as he turned his cup in front of him.

"I want to meet you, or all of you." Roxy stated and Shin and Touma watched the other eyes drift to the youngest. Roxy's hand traced over the cover and she glanced down at it before looking up at Shin and Touma. "I know I need to do what is needed to protect the people I care about. I also believe that if you've helped us that you can't be bad." Roxy reasoned and Touma's eyes flickered to the book.

"Do you mind if I look at that?" Touma asked as he gestured to the book. There was a moment of hesitation before Roxy slid the book to him. Touma smiled and nodded. He left the old book on the table and opened it with care letting Shin look at it as well. Both of them were surprised by the information before them. While there wasn't much on the current dynasty or the actual power it had there was history on it. There were notes about the first time Arago tried to take over, mentions of the ancient one.

~Touma, how could they know this?~ Shin asked mentally eyes widening as Touma flipped to the pictures of the armors.

~Not sure, but we can ask later. I think we should encourage them to leave with us before they change their minds.~ Touma pointed out before shutting the book. There were gaps in the information but the hypotheses were pretty accurate. Touma passed the book back to Roxy with a faint smile.

"I think we should leave. We can fill in the blanks better at home." Touma said and the fairies looked to one another before nodding. "Either three of you can come with me and three with Shin, or we can split up two and four.

"Three and three sounds good." Techna stated, looking to Stella and Bloom.

"Okay so Stella, Techna and I will go with you Touma, and Roxy, Flora and Musa can go with Shin." Bloom stated as they left the cafe. It was weird for all the fairies having magic suddenly be something they had to be quiet about. It was strange not being about to speak openly about it, but they listened to the request. Bloom smiled when she saw Shin actually open a door of the jeep for Roxy to get in on his side while Flora and Musa just got in by themselves. It seemed like Touma's friend was really genuinely nice and she hoped the others would be as well. Nothing was really said as Stella and Techna took the back seat while Bloom sat up front next to Touma. With the radio playing softly they started the drive back. While Touma's group was rather quiet Shin's group was a different story.

Musa couldn't help but smile at the music on the radio, while she tapped along to the rhythm listening to Roxy and Flora talk to Shin.

"So I know you wanted us to wait but how is it you've all known when to help, Musa, Flora and Bloom?" Roxy asked and Shin glanced back at her through the mirror. He thought about the question before adjusting the volume of the radio a bit.

"It's because we can feel the negative energy of the nether realm. The soldiers that have shown up are soulless beings, and are filled with the energy of the nether realm. If they appear we can feel it." Shin explained making sure he wasn't going to fast. All the ronin knew that what they did, the strength they had was unbelief to most, so he didn't want to scare off the first people who would understand it. "The other thing is the gates to the nether realm are something we can feel. It's like you're choking as the air is heavy and constricting. They dynasty doesn't care who they hurt to reach their goals. Last time animals, the forest, and the water suffered thanks to the dynasty." Shin explained his voice growing tense and disgusted when he talked about the damage the dynasty caused.

"That's horrible. The Wizards of the black circle were similar. They didn't care who they hurt when they were trying to get to me." Roxy looked down remembering everyone who suffered and even more vividly remembering Nabu's death.

"You lost someone didn't you." Shin stated and Roxy looked up at him a little surprised. "I understand. The dynasty took someone from us too. I wasn't too close to them, but I wasn't given the time to get to know them. His brother's in arms still feel the loss of him, but what he did saved someone and gave us the chance to defeat Arago."

"That sounds a lot like what Nabu did." Musa murmured sadly thinking about how Nabu still slept, or were they fooling themselves. Musa looked around to Roxy and Flora then back to Shin, and it was then she noticed while Roxy, Flora and herself felt sorrow still from losing a friend Shin did understand and there was the traces of sorrow that lingered from an event in the past.

"Ah well it looks like we're here." Shin said and while the mood was still rather somber, it lifted a touch as the girls looked out and over the large manor. Shin could only smile when he heard the soft gasps from the back seat as the dock house came into view along with the lake. Even the trees from the forest could be seen.

"It's beautiful." Flora stated and Shin hummed agreeing with her statement. When the car stopped Flora was the first one out, and was taking in the scenery while the other girls gathered around. It felt so peaceful here, and from this place she could see mountains, the forest, water and no one else around. "It's pretty secluded here." She observed as Techna, Stella, and Bloom joined her group.

"I would agree. Though I think our arrival has been noticed." Techna said pointing to a balcony where two women were standing looking down at them. While one woman went back inside the other with long dark blue hair just jumped down landing with grace and ease. As she stood from her crouched position the door opened and slowly three guys made their way out.

"Always showing off Kayura." The black haired man chuckled and Techna's eyes widened. He was the boy from the arcade and the broad shouldered man to his left was the one who had helped Stella, Ryo and Shu. "It took you guys a while, was it traffic?" He asked as he walked over to Touma and Shin.

"No, Touma needed some coffee, though I think there was more sugar than coffee in it." Shin smiled falling so easily into joking with his friends. Techna was a bit amazed as she watched them. It was strange but there didn't seem to be any tension among them, no rivalries just close friends like she was with the winx.

"Of course. Hey there, we can either talk out here or inside. Doesn't matter to us. Nasuti said she'd make some lemonade in a bit." The black haired man said as he looked to the winx. His hair was on the long end and his bangs wild and providing a strong contrast against his blue eyes.

The girls looked between each other and they had to admit being outside in a place like this felt nice. The weather was mild and the sun was shining down with only a few clouds in the sky. It was a good day to be outside and enjoy it. So when Bloom nodded Flora couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"I think we'd like to stay out here." Bloom said and the black haired man nodded. The winx watched as the five guys moved closer together with Shin on the far left, then was the blond man Flora and Musa knew as Seiji, in the center was the black haired man Techna knew as Ryo, next to him was Touma, leaving the broad shouldered man, Shu to the far right. The Lady sauntered over and stood just to the right of the men her hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips.

"I'm Sanada Ryo, Warrior of Wildfire. I am the leader of the ronin warriors." Ryo announced before letting the other's speak. "I know some of us have met you, though we didn't always learn names. You girls can call me Ryo."

"I'm Date Seiji, Warrior of Halo. Please call me Seiji." Seiji answered and all the girls knew why Musa called him stand offish. He didn't say much but the neutral gaze plus his tone was a bit intimidating, only Flora didn't seem bothered by it.

"I'm Mouri Shin, Warrior of Torrent, and again it is very nice to meet all of you." Shin smiled as he formally introduced himself. It was interesting having him stand next to Seiji for while Seiji was off putting to much of the girls Shin radiated warmth and peace that made someone want to relax.

"Hashiba Touma, Warrior of Strata to answer the question of what armor is mine." Touma stated though like most of the guy there was a smile on his face. It was like this meeting was bringing good new to them.

"I'm Fuan Rei Shu, but just call me Shu, Warrior of Hardrock. And it is nice to see your doing well. No one else has bothered you right?" Shu asked looking at Stella, and Stella just shook her head. "That's good. This city's nice, just every now and then there's a few creeps." He stated though the word creep was more muttered in disgust.

"Now that the boys are finished, I'm Lady Kayura, last of the Ancient clan and former leader to the nether realm. I had been trying for peace and to keep the realm separate from here." Kayura explained smirking as Shu grumbled at her, and Touma just rolled his eyes.

"What happened? I mean in the… nether realm?" Roxy asked looking to Kayura.

"Well first shouldn't you introduce yourselves?" Kayura countered with a smug smirk as Roxy looked away embarrassed.

"Kayura leave them alone." Seiji spoke up his tone strict and stern.

"Well still no fun are we Halo." Kayura answered with a hard look but Seiji didn't seemed phased. Instead he looked to the winx and waited patiently for their names.

"I'm Bloom, fairy of the Dragon fire."

"Stella, fairy of the Sun and Moon."

"Flora, fairy of Nature."

"Musa, fairy of Music."

"Techna, fairy of Technology."

"I'm Roxy, fairy of Animals." As the winx finished they watched as the ronin and Kayura looked over them and then to each other. It was finally Kayura who stepped forward a hand on her hip.

"Good now that, that is done. There is serious trouble. Three women took over the nether realm and are reviving Arago. They also are trying to open the gates of the dynasty. What's worse is my guards and the ronins allies are trapped there." Kayura stated plainly and the winx could only look between each other in shock. "The women want something called the ring of Solaria, and our jewel of life."

"The Trix… They want Stella's ring again?" Bloom echoed back thinking back to when the Trix came for Stella's ring thinking the dragon fire was in it.

"Why would they want it?" Stella asked glancing down at the ring on her finger.

"You have the ring they're looking for?" Touma asked an eyebrow raised a bit.

"Well of course, the ring of Solaria belongs to the royal family of Solaria. Ow!" Stella yelped as Techna elbowed her lightly. The glare Techna was giving spoke volumes to wanting to not tell the warriors more than needed. Plus these men were from earth and didn't know about the realms beyond magix, let alone magix. The ronin were exchanging glances with each other but said nothing. Finally Ryo nodded and Shin smiled, as if some agreement was reached but not a word was said.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us more, all we need right now is that you have the ring, so we know to protect you." Ryo stated evenly. "We can't let those women further their plan no matter what."

"We agree, the Trix are dangerous and we've seen what they'll do with power. Maybe we could go take the fight to them." Techna suggested thinking about the times they'd gone into other realms to fight the Trix.

"No, we can. I don't have the power to transport so many without opening the gates. If the gates open then those women live and my warlords have taken risks that were pointless." Kayura stated.

"Hey now, don't start arguing." A light voice chimed in. The ronin partially parted and a woman with medium length brown hair was standing there with a tray of drinks. "Hi there I'm Koji, Nasuti. This is my home and I want you to know you're welcomed to stay here. Why don't we go in and take a small break, okay?" Nasuti asked though it was clear she was taking mostly to Kayura.

"I would rather have us work on a plan." Kayura stated but before she could say anything more Shu put his hand on Kayura's shoulder.

"Hey now don't argue with Nasuti."

"She's right, anyways. We're all tense because of meeting each other. It might be good to take a moment and just think. There must be a good way to handle this we just need time to think." Touma said agreeing with Nasuti and earning a nod from the other Ronin. "So do you want to stay here?"

"Well… We'll at least stay a little while, if that's okay." Bloom said glancing between the girls who were giving her soft smiles. All of them were unsure if they wanted to spend the night here but that was because they didn't really know the Ronin or Nasuti.

"Sure it's fine. Why don't you stay for dinner, Shin you can help me cook right?" Nasuti said walking over to the girls so they could each grab a cup of lemonade. She then took the rest to the ronin and tucked the tray under her arm. "Alright well Kayura why don't you go and rest a bit more, okay?" Nasuti pressed trying to get the Lady of the Dynasty to go sleep some more. It wasn't unknown to Nasuti that Kayura didn't rest well thanks to the worry she was feeling.

"Come on Bloom we'll give you guys a quick tour." Touma said and Ryo nodded. Seiji stepped to the side and let the group pass and stayed outside. Shu followed Shin into the kitchen and Nasuti went upstairs with Kayura. It wasn't a big tour just more pointing out where everything was. Once that was done the girls split up Flora going back outside with Roxy, well Techna and Musa found a spot the couch, Bloom had gone to the kitchen and Stella was just wondering the house looking at the old decor. It had become quiet as both groups were trying to get used to the other, and for the winx make sure they could really trust these men.


	9. Fairies and Ronin

Author's Note: The ninth chapter... This is one of the least action based chapters but I wanted to take a moment for everyone to talk to each other, and build up character connects. Also because I forgot to say it earlier thanks to E. Wojo for following the story. Reviews and Follows let me know that people are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 9) Fairies and Ronin

Stella found the large manor interesting to say the least. It could use more of a feminine touch but the antiques that she saw were interesting, and she was glad to see they were polished and clean instead of dusty and grimy. She couldn't understand the people who would collect something and let it get all dirty. It wasn't that she didn't like old things, it was that most let the antique they had collect dust like it was better that way. Stella pushed her hair back over her shoulder and before she lowered her hand she stared at the ring on her finger. The ring of Solaria was powerful, even she didn't fully understand it but she could figure out why the witches wanted it. Stella pushed the thought from her mind and wandered over to a necklace that was beneath a glass case. What surprised her was when she got close she could feel the magic that was suppressed beneath the glass. The red gem shaped like half a yin-yang with a few beads on either side of it. It was a pretty thing but very much out of style. Stella was about to turn and walk away from she saw in the glass that someone was standing in the room.

"Do you enjoy watching people who don't know you're there?" Stella accused turning around to see Shu standing in the doorway and looking a bit sheepish. He scratched the back of his head while she folded her arms waiting for his response.

"No, but you have the ring the dynasty wants. We agreed that while you're here, we should do everything to protect you. That and Shin kick me out of the kitchen." Shu joked walking over next to Stella.

"We?" She asked giving him a suspicious stare.

"Yeah, the guys and me. I don't mind-"

"When? You guys split up when we came inside." Stella pointed out and felt like she'd catch him in his lie and that he was following her. He'd been the one that helped her in town and it was just too weird to see him here.

"Well… It's a bit hard to explain and probably sounds insane but the armors linked our minds… You know kinda like telepathy." Shu shrugged. "Oh were you looking at the jewel of life?"

Stella was surprised to say the least. When they'd felt they'd missed a conversation they truly had. She also was now feeling a bit off having accused him of being like a stalker. She wanted to slip out of the room and just avoid Shu, but she wasn't rude and he did ask her a question.

"The jewel of life? This thing?" Stella pointed to the glass over the necklace and Shu nodded. "It doesn't even seem that powerful."

"It shouldn't it's under a barrier and it only reacts against the corruption of the dynasty. We've seen it do many things but I don't even think Touma fully understands it. I know I don't." Shu muttered looking almost annoyed that he wasn't as smart as Touma. It was a frustration that Stella could understand, since many were surprised if she knew something outside of fashion. There was more to her than that.

"So why a barrier if those dynasty people can't touch it." Stella asked and watched Shu shrug.

"Don't know, but Kayura wanted it under there. And what that lady wants she gets… It was the same back then as it is now." Shu sighed though Stella could have sworn she saw the broad man shudder. Shu definitely was the most muscled and broadest of the ronin, and Stella was realizing it was easy to feel small next to him, even though he wasn't the tallest. "If it bothers you to have a guard then I can back off, or get one of the other guys."

"Huh? Oh, actually its a bit more like home." Stella said wandering towards the exit of the room, with Shu following her.

"So where are you from?" Shu asked and Stella wasn't sure if he was purposely leaving out what she'd said earlier about Solaria or if he was confused by it.

"I think I'd rather not tell you yet." She stated in a coy matter. Truth was if they were unsure about talking about anything passed earth then she'd be a good girl and keep it to herself. Still Shu actually chuckled and gave her a grin.

"So then how about a different topic. Shin's still not going to let me in the kitchen and Ryo's to caught on in his own thoughts to play a game or do anything." Shu said and Stella paused in the hallway looking at him.

"You really have nothing better to do than talk to me?" She wasn't sure if she was offended, hurt or playing along with his little game.

"I didn't mean it like that. Only well shit, I'm sorry. I just figured following you quietly would be to much like those creeps or just weird, okay?" Shu explained the expression on his face was somewhere between a pout and a guilty frown, and was rather adorable.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about." Stella said moving through the hall and choosing not to look at Shu. He was cute and while normally she would have enjoying looking she didn't want any attachments at the moment.

"Well, I don't know. I guess are there more of you, fairies I mean." Shu asked making idle conversation with Stella as they walked into the den and she sat down and Shu took a seat across from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy had enjoyed looking around the yard and the property that the ronin seemed to live on but after a while she was far more curious in asking questions of the ronin. She wanted to know more to learn about them, and maybe keep them as an ally. She was sure doing that would make everyone proud. This also was a chance for her to find what she wanted to do, what she could do. Roxy spotted Seiji and Flora who were near a small garden. Roxy didn't approach them only watched for a moment as Flora was kneeling on the ground her fingers gliding over the last blooms of the season while Seiji watched her, and talked to her even if Roxy couldn't hear it. "Best not disturb them…" Roxy smiled to herself and headed inside.

She glanced into the living room and found she also didn't want to intrude on the scene there as Ryo had gotten Techna to talk to him, if she had to guess what it was about she'd say games. Bloom and Touma were also talking and very obviously catching up after years apart. Musa was also in the living room and listening into Ryo and Techna's conversation giving her two cents occasionally as she lounged on the couch next to Techna. Roxy hummed and began to wonder again till she saw Shin and Nasuti in the kitchen. She smiled and walked in the two seemed to be sharing in the preparation of dinner and Roxy stepped in further trying to look at what they were making.

"Can I help?" Roxy asked placing her hands behind her back as Shin turned to look at her. When he smiled Roxy had to bite back a chuckle as he had some flour smeared on his cheek and a bit off tomato on his face as well.

"Thank you but I believe Nasuti and I have it." Shin said before looking at Roxy confused as she couldn't help but chuckle. Nasuti turned to look and joined the young fairy.

"Shin you have something on her face." Nasuti said handing him a towel.

"I swear some days you will laugh at the easiest things." Shin stated and Nasuti just shrugged. He took the towel and rubbed down his cheek. "There is that better?"

"Much." Roxy stated as she stopped giggling. "Sorry for laughing." Roxy apologized and Shin just shook his head.

"It's alright. Is there anything I can help you with?" Shin asked as he started to go back to cooking with Nasuti. Roxy wondered over closer to them, standing to the left of Shin and looking over what they were making. Shin was currently slicing up some vegetables while Nasuti was stirring something.

"Well actually I had more questions about you guys, the armors and the dynasty. It just seems everyone is busy." Roxy said and Shin chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that, we don't have many people come by so it is easy to get caught up in other things. But I can try to give you some answers." Shin smiled. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well the people who gave me the book thought maybe you guys would have magic, or something, there must be a reason you can use these armor right?" Roxy asked and Shin paused letting the knife rest on the cutting board.

"Shin go sit with her I can take over for a little." Nasuti said. "After all this is a rather long topic." Nasuti smiled knowing how much research her grandfather had put into the legends and how much she still had to decrypt as they fought the dynasty. Shin nodded and gestured for Roxy to take a seat at the table with him, and was slightly surprised to see Musa in the doorway walking into the room.

"Can I join?"

"Of course. I'm sure this is something all of you are wondering… I know there are questions we all have, but I will let Seiji or Ryo ask." Shin smiled as Musa took a seat next to Roxy. "I'm not sure where you got that book, but the armors picked us. They went for years and years without a bearer, and I'm not sure why only that it may have to do with our strong pull to some characteristics." Shin tried explaining. "None of us had any abilities before the armors but since then we've gained some. For example Seiji's healing, Touma can produce shields, Shu is inhumanly strong, Ryo can raise the temperature around him, and I can breath fine underwater. " Shin explained and Roxy set her chin in her hand. Musa was leaning forward both elbows on the table listening to him. "These weren't things we noticed right away but we have discovered as we've gotten stronger."

"So you do have your own magic?" Roxy asked and Shin thought before shaking his head.

"No I think it's the strength of the armors. It's changed us." Shin said finishing up the first question. "Is there more you wanted to ask?"

"Well, what are the strengths of the armors?" Roxy asked but she looked away from Shin as the padding of feet drew closer as the rest of the fairies had joined them, except for Flora. Even more amazing was that Touma, Shuu and Ryo had followed them.

"Ours are elemental, while the warlords armors are seasonal and use other powers." Ryo cut in and Shin nodded to him, letting him take over now so he could rejoin Nasuti in cooking. "The armor of Spring or the ogre which those witches took, was strong and tough beyond what most of us could even muster." Ryo explained. After all back during the war Shuten had caught Touma's surekill and all it did was split the helmet in two. "Shuten was one of the toughest foes we had faced… And he was an amazing ally." Ryo sighed and there was a tense silence for a moment. It was something the Winx could relate to, a silence for mourning the loss of a friend.

"You guys have fought this dynasty before, so why are you so careful about exposure? People must know already." Techna asked gesturing with her hand.

"We have, but the dynasty captured the people here locking them away in agony." Ryo answered as the Ronin themselves could recall the spires that seemed to drain their very souls. The cries of people the first time when they fought Arago.

"Thankfully no one seems to remember that. As for the second time Ryo and I went into the Dynasty, and…" Touma suddenly stopped trailing off raising curiousity in each of the girls.

"Because Shu, Shin, and myself had been captured." Seiji cut in from behind Techna who'd been closest to the doorway. Next to him was Flora and both hand dirt on their hands and pants. "The warlords were used to fighting by themselves while we work better in a group. That was how they managed to capture three of us. Thankfully Ryo and Touma mostly evaded capture."

"Mostly? What does that mean?" Techna asked her brows drawing together in confusion.

"Well there were two times where we were nearly caught and the second time I was caught. I was able to find Shin, Shu, and Seiji and we broke out and joined Ryo." Touma explained. They all knew there was a lot they were leaving out and even the winx were getting that feeling as the looks on Shin and Shu's face were bothered. There was a ghosting of fear and pain and Techna didn't want to press the issue any more.

"Arago is cruel and he used the warlords and betrayed them, that was why they joined us in the end. They stayed in the dynasty trying to help Kayura maintain peace which had been working."

"Until the trix got there…." Bloom filled in the logic leap that all of them were taking. "The trix have been trying to take over since we first fought them. They've teamed up with many people, they are strong but what Icy did. That's beyond what we knew they could do." Bloom explained thinking back to the power of Icy's new spell.

"If they're stronger than we need to stick together. No one should be alone." Shin offered and Techna looked to him in surprise. She was going to say the same thing to the girls, and all he did was offer her a kind smile.

"I agree." Techna said and she saw the concerned glance Bloom gave her. Bloom was just making sure she wasn't being pressured so Techna continued. "You've been pretty forthcoming with information which wouldn't be smart if you were our enemy."

Nasuti laughed at Techna's analysis and caught most everyone off guard. "I'm sorry. It's just this is very similar to how you guys attacked with the warlords the first time they came over." Nasuti explained why it was amusing. "I know some of these guys even didn't want my help." She smiled as dinner was placed to simmer on the oven and she leaned against the counter.

"Okay well then why don't we assign groups and stay with them." Bloom offered understanding what Nasuti was getting at. If the teams were of two then there would be pairs that were mistrusting and may get hurt easier.

"It's a good idea, Shu should stay on guard for Stella though." Ryo interjected. "He's the strongest and can take a hit well." Ryo patted Shu's shoulder and Shu grinned. "His hard head had to be good for something." Ryo joked and Shu shoved him away as the other ronin chuckled.

"Hey man, I thought we were passed that dumb comment." Shu pouted a bit even though it was forced against the smile that wanted to spread on his lips. They were teasing each other on purpose trying to present a friend human front to win the trust of the fairies and with some of them it was working.

"Okay, you don't mind that do you Stella?" Bloom asked looking at Stella. It was clear Stella was thinking about the option, and she thought back to their conversation earlier.

"Sure he can be my personal guard, but he'll have to be up to the stander I'm used to." Stella shrugged. She knew it was a bit snobbish but she wanted to seem impartial, and wanted to keep the smiling man with his awkward charm at a distance. She didn't want anyone getting close to her heart for a very long time and planned to keep her guard up.

"Well, I'll do my best." Shu said with a simple shrug.

"Okay so now that that's decided why not have Touma, Seiji, Flora and you Bloom as one group, then Shin, Shu, Musa and Stella as the second group, leaving Kayura, Roxy, Techna and myself as the last group." Ryo offered and the girls looked around to each other before Bloom held up one finger.

"Just one change. Have Roxy go with Stella and Musa with Techna." Bloom stated knowing that Techna would be more comfortable with Musa as they were close friends. She was also hoping that it would help everyone relax and let them all get to know one another. "Is everyone okay with this?" Bloom asked looking around the entire room. Everyone nodded and while Kayura wasn't there the Winx figured the Ronin would know who she was most comfortable with.

"So now what do we do?" Roxy asked and it was a question everyone was wondering.

"I don't like waiting for them to make a move." Shu grumbled folding his arms and Shin was quick to give him a stern look.

"It's better than looking for a fight blindly." Shin pointed out and Techna nodded with his statement.

"Hey guys let's just think about this for a night. Shu you're right but so is Shin." Touma cut in before an argument could break out between the friends.

"I think Touma's right. There's not much we can do right now anyways. We should just rest and think of a plan so tomorrow we can get ahead of this before things get too bad." Bloom stated in agreement with Touma. There were shared glances and a few sighs but everyone knew that Touma and Bloom had a point.

"Well good now that, you have settled that who's hungry?" Nasuti asked with a smile and was answered with a few smiles back.

"Seiji can you set the table, I'll show the girls the way, and Shin will you help Nasuti?" Ryo delegated the chores out without an issue, especially since the fairies were their guests.


	10. Grace

Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who is still reading, and I hope its because you are enjoying this and not laughing at it. Sorry this is a few days late. The memorial day I'm a bit off schedule, so I apologize for the late posting. I will try to update twice this week to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

10) Grace

The rest of the night had been less tense as the guys did their best to help the girls relax and gave them space to come and talk to them, except for Shu who stayed with Stella for most of the time just in case there was an attack. Ryo, Touma and Seiji set up some guest rooms so that the girls would have their own space. Almost every room had two people bunking in it with the exception of Seiji's room, then again no one argued with the man on space. They put Stella and Roxy in the room next to Shin and Shu and across the hall from Musa and Techna. Musa and Techna were next to Kayura and Mia's room as well as Bloom and Flora's. Though they weren't required to stay with the Ronin the girls figured that it wouldn't hurt for one night. It probably was a good thing as somewhere after dinner Ryo and even Touma had managed to convince Techna to play a few games, and it managed to put Techna more at ease with them. There was no pouting or whining when she won, only questions on how she played and praises. It was very different from when she played with others even Digit had whined sometimes at a loss.

Techna though was grateful that everything had quieted down and now Musa and she were getting ready for bed. Techna ran the brush through her pink hair and glanced to Musa who was taking her hair down.

"Hey Musa, what do you think of them?" Techna asked as she set down the brush and turned to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Well do you think they are lying or telling the truth? Do you think they are putting on an act for us?" Techna clarified. She turned away from the dresser and mirror and headed to one of the beds. It had a simple brown comforter and five plush pillow, one of which Techna snagged and pulled into her lap to hug.

"I don't know… I don't think so, it just doesn't seem like that would be their style. I believe it isn't Shin's style at least. He's…. I think there's more about them, something similar to our strength with Believix. Changing people's minds with magic but it's softer, I don't know." Musa rambled as she fell back onto her bed.

"Yeah, Ryo seems nice. It's funny that he's a better sport than any of the Specialist. They would have pouted, or whined if I beat them. If anyone beat them." Techna smiled pointed out the faults that they'd ignored or brushed off because of love. She was trying to work through her pain and talking with Musa and Stella seemed to help.

"Yeah, none of them were happy to see that Aisha could ride just as well, and in some cases better than they could." Musa laughed remembering how Riven hated it when Aisha took control of his bike. "Plus some of them got jealous way to easy, but if we were upset about them being friendly with someone it didn't matter."

"Yeah, you're right there." Techna yawned and fell over on to her side these beds were comfy. "They seem like they are very close. Like they're brothers or something." Techna mused not sure what point she was trying to make as sleep encroached on her mind.

"Kind of like us." Musa finished with a yawn and Techna nodded. Musa looked up to the ceiling wondering about the Ronin. They'd been kind and relaxed from the moment that they spoke to them, though Kayura seemed rather direct she was worried about their allies. Maybe it would be okay to be friend these five guys. It was nice to think that maybe things were turning around that coming here would be a good thing.

~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella groaned as she woke up for the second time that night. She glanced at the clock to see that it was about 3 in the morning and sighed. She'd had another nightmare, or dream she wasn't sure which. It started out nice, like always but then it would turn cruel. It was usually mostly about Brandon but it would sometimes turn to her family and friends. She'd been so wrong in believe how much he cared for her, that her mind would trick her in her nightmares having her friends and family leave her. She would be alone. Sitting up in her bed Stella hugged her knees to her chest and reassured herself that not one of the winx, especially her best friend Bloom, would leave her alone. Stella glance to Roxy the moonlight shining its silver rays over both of them. Roxy was right there, and she was a friend, a true friend. Brandon had lied on the depth of his feelings but her girls hadn't.

Sliding out of the bed Stella walked over to the window to look at the moon. Out here away from the city the sky was perfectly clear and all the stars could be seen. Stella touched the glass of the window and sighed. It was beautiful out here she did have to give this quaint little place, that. Still as she stood there enjoying the night that reminded her of her mother a light flickered over the yard. Looking down Stella leaned closer to the window in curiosity as more lights were coming on. They had to be coming from the house with the way the light played over the yard. Finding herself very curious Stella headed to the door of the room she'd been given. She braced one hand against the door as she turned the knob and slowly opened it. To her surprise there was at least one light in the hall turned on. Quietly Stella ducked out of the room and shut the door. She stood there for a moment listening trying to figure out why so many lights were on so early and she got her answer. She could faintly hear people talking down stairs. Quietly her bare feet padded across the floor to the stairs and when she got there the conversation stopped for a moment.

Even more curious Stella headed down the stairs her golden and orange night dress shifting around her legs as it came to her knees in length. There was orange lace at the bottom and draped over the top in a slant that came down to her hip. Her blond hair was loose with no head band, hair ties or barrettes in it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she could see Shu on taking a seat on the couch in the living room, but there was no one else.

"Don't tell me you people talk to something like spirits too." Stella commented as she walked into the room. She smiled and waved when Shu looked to her. Stella walked to the plush chair near the couch and curled up noticing how nearly every light in the room was on. It seemed odd but she didn't say anything.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Shu asked. He rubbed his hands over his tired face and while he had been hoping to sleep some more on the couch he wouldn't be rude to their guests.

"We?" Stella echoed hoping Shu would explain who else was up at this horrible hour.

"Seiji, and Shin. Shin headed out to the lake and Seiji went to meditate or something." Shu yawned. The truth was all three of them had trouble sleeping more so now that it seemed the dynasty was coming back. Shu wouldn't bother Stella or her friends with that though it was their problem, and he wouldn't burden anyone.

"They know its like 3 in the morning right?" Stella asked yawning as she set her chin in her hand and Shu laughed. The big guy laid down on the couch and nodded.

"Yeah, they know, I know. It doesn't matter though. I guess we're anxious waiting for the next strike." Shu said brushing away from the truth. He heard Stella hum and tilted his head back to see her. "You should go back to bed. You are tired."

"Yeah probably." Stella said shifting how she was sitting and curled her legs under her. "What was it like? Fighting the Dynasty? I mean when we fight the trix they are cruel and all they want is power, but we only fight them and maybe a monster or two." Stella said watching as Shu rolled on to his side so their conversation would be a bit more face to face.

"It was hard. They find a weak spot and exploit it, the city was void of life so it was creepy too. Arago the emperor of the Dynasty wanted us dead so he could collect our armor. The first time we fought him it was overwhelming. I thought we'd die, but somehow we made it through. The second time wasn't any easier. Arago wants power and he's cruel so you may find it's a lot like your pass battle or maybe not." Shu shrugged.

"Why does he want the armors?" Stella asked moving the pillow from behind her to the side so she could lean on it.

"Cause our armors are Arago. The ancient one that beat him divided him up and his powers up into the nine armors. So without them he is weaker." Shu yawned and noticed Stella leaning a bit more into the pillow. "You know we can talk tomorrow, why do you go back to bed." Stella blinked at Shu a few tired times. At some point he'd gotten up off the couch and was holding out a hand for her. She took it and he hoisted her up with ease. It had happened so fast she felt more awake now and he could only give a sheepish grin and a soft apology.

There was a soft and tired silence as he helped her navigate back to her room and left her there with a goodnight. Stella sighed and trudged over to the bed. Falling into it she heard Roxy groan.

"Stella?"

"Go back to sleep, I know I am." Stella yawned and a soft moan was the only response she heard. Snuggling back into the blankets Stella closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning things went by rather smoothly and the girls learned that Touma seemed to hate mornings, and seemed to lose his sharp intelligence then. It was almost a relief to see that they seemed to have faults like everyone else. Still by the time noon had come around and everyone was around and had gathered into the living room. Everyone of them was trying to think of how to stop the trix before things got worse. The part everyone was struggling with was Kayura's insistence that the gates of the dynasty couldn't be opened, or left open. It was a point no one was arguing with but it made coming up with an idea very difficult.

The winx girls had even considered if there might have been a portal through the oceans of Andros but it became clear that it would just be the portal to Earth. The nether realm was turning out to be far more difficult to get into than they imagined.

"Hey guys? If we're having this much trouble coming up with a way to get into the nether realm. How did the trix get in?" Techna asked and all eyes turned to her. It may not have been what they had thought they needed to consider but it was something they had to know.

"I don't know. We haven't opened the gates, and even if we did they couldn't have snuck by us." Kayura stated before anyone could a accuse her or her warlords of letting their guard down.

"Maybe they didn't get through a gate? We don't know what they can do maybe they were able to get the the nether realm another way." Touma offered trying to calm Kayura before she unleashed her sharp tongue against them.

"They might have been able to. They've pulled all sorts of stunts and tricks in the past, especially to escape any sort of imprisonment." Bloom answered adding to Touma's theory. Touma couldn't help but smile at Bloom and nod, glad to have some more foundation for his idea. The exchange was something that Kayura didn't miss. It was almost cute to see their exchange, and it was something Kayura would need to look into. Touma was a dear friend and someone she wanted to see happy.

"Okay so they used some way we can't follow I don't see how that helps us." Shu groaned before folding his arms over his chest in agitation.

"Wait, if they teleported or something like that, then the ring of Solaria should be able to help us. I can just-."

"No, we don't know what they want that ring for and I'd rather not see it in the dynasty's hands." Seiji cut Stella off. Stella huffed and crossed her arms finding the blond man's actions rude. "Arago could be waiting for us to do just that."

"Well I'm not staying here while you go and fight the witches!" Stella pointed out placing her hands on her hips.

"She'll be fine I can protect her no problem." Shu chimed in arguing that Stella should be allowed to do what she wanted, plus Shu believed her idea was a good one.

"I think Seiji's right…. Only in that we shouldn't use the ring. What if it gives off an energy signature like the Jewel of Life? If they can track it then they can strike at us without us being able to prepare." Touma explained and Stella, Shu and Seiji all backed down. He was glad to provide the voice of reason her, and was sure Seiji would butt heads with all the girls at some point.

"I think the witches can, they'll know what they're looking for anyways…." Bloom said remembering back to their first year at Alfea.

"Wait maybe we could have Miss F ask the mistress of Cloud Tower if they can help in some way. If the trix got over there maybe someone from Cloud Tower knows how" Musa pointed out and the fairies smiled.

"Cloud Tower?" Ryo echoed an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah… it would take a while to explain maybe at another time?" Bloom covered and while the ronin didn't buy the excuse not one of them pressed the issue.

"So if this works we can get back to the nether realm? To the dynasty?" Kayura asked sounding hopeful and for the first time since the winx had met her showing worry and concern. Her sharp tongue was gone and in its place concern for the men who'd helped her get away. "I know they are fine but I would rather get back to them quickly." She added clutching the ancient staff in her hands. True she could get herself back there but what good would that do? She needed help to save her loyal warlords.

The moment of victory was short lived though as a sudden look of alarm over took the Ronin and Kayura. There were quick glances between the guys before they all nodded in agreement. They could feel two gates of the dynasty opening both in the actual city. Ryo glanced between all of them and each one gave a short nod.

"What's going on?" Flora ventured feeling like they were missing something.

"Two gates to the dynasty opened. It's probably a trap, or at least an attack. We can have two groups check out the gates while the last stays here to guard the jewel of life." Touma said clarifying what they had felt.

"So Flora, Bloom you stay here with Seiji and Touma. Shin, Shu, Stella and Roxy will take one gate, and Kayura, Techna, Musa and myself will take the other okay?" Ryo quickly ordered and there were nods of understanding.

"Alright lets go!" Shu encouraged looking a bit excited for the action whereas Shin seemed more ready to deal with business. The six quickly made their way outside before the fairies transformed and ronin donned their armor. It surprised the fairies how quickly the ronin could move in the armor, running as fast as their zoomix would take them, Lady Kayura also seemed to have no problem keeping up with them either.

Flora and Bloom watched from the window as the other two groups split off while they stayed here. Seiji and Touma came up behind them also watching, witnessing the fairies transformation for the first time and finding it very, magical and entrancing. Seiji placed a hand on Flora's shoulder and she placed her hand over his looking back to him.

"We should prepare. This could be a distraction to get the jewel of life." Touma said, and an unease set over them. This could all be a trap to separate them. Then which of the witches would attack them here? Bloom and Flora knew the witches but they also knew that Touma had only fought Icy while Seiji had gone up against Darcy.

"If Darcy comes she'll try her illusions." Bloom warned and Touma and Seiji nodded.

"Then it's a good thing the truth of illusions are reflected in the sword of Halo." Seiji said as they all walked to the room with the jewel of life. Nasuti came with them and the two ronin didn't argue.

"Hey what's that?" Nasuti asked looking out the window as a light was growing closer. Flora was about to move to check it out too, but Seiji grabbed her hand. Something was telling him it wasn't right.

"NASUTI!" Touma yelled as the glass shattered. The lightning crashed through the room striking Seiji and knocking him back. Stormy was laughing as appeared in the room. Wind and rain wiping in through the window to the point Bloom and Flora had to hold their hair back to see. Bloom's gaze quickly flickered to Nasuti who was being held by Touma and there was a dark blue round aura surrounding both of them. It was a force field, the same size and dome shape as the Griselda Bubble. Flora on the other hand was kneeling over Seiji who was bleeding from the hit he'd taken.

"Wow such losers." Stormy laughed looking towards the jewel of life. She pulled out a piece of paper as she started walking over to it.

"Stormy! Get away from there!" Bloom ordered, being the first to recover from the surprise attack. "Let's go Mythix!" Bloom shouted and transformed, Flora joining her. Bloom quickly moved in Stormy's way while Flora moved to heal Seiji.

"N-no help Nasuti first." Seiji groaned as he stood up. His hand was over his abdomen where he was bleeding. "Armor of Halo." Seiji called out donning his armor, while Flora hurried across the room to Touma and Nasuti. Touma was holding her a fearful look in his eyes, as he dropped the barrier so the fairy could enter. Nasuti had cuts all over her, and there was a large wound from the blast right on her side. It could have been worse if Touma hadn't gotten the barrier up in time. Flora quickly called on her fairy dust and used not only on Nasuti be Touma who had a few cuts on him as well. When Nasuti was healed and coming to Touma put her off to the side. He smiled and nodded a thanks to Flora for what she'd done.

Stormy growled as Bloom physically blocked her path to the jewel. It matched the one on the paper so it was what Arago needed. "Get out of the way loser!" Stormy yelled and wind began to swirl around her hand. "Razor wind!" Stormy cast her new spell after all she'd been itching to try it out against a fairy.

"Dragon Shield." Bloom countered making a shield but the wind was breaking through it. The witches had gotten stronger. Seiji moved behind Bloom glancing at the jewel of life. They couldn't fight the witch in here, but they couldn't get her to leave.

~Take the jewel and use it to lead her out Seiji.~ Touma ordered. ~We need to keep her away from Nasuti.~

~You're right.~ Seiji nodded and quickly grabbed the jewel of life with his free hand. He quickly tossed the jewel to Touma and it didn't go unnoticed by Stormy.

"Hey what are you doing!" She demanded her spell coming to an end and giving Bloom a moment.

"You want the jewel of life? Come and get it." Touma challenged as he jumped out the window. Flora, Bloom and Seiji all managed to quickly follow before Stormy could. The four of them stood together ready as Stormy left the house glaring and growling at them.

"You losers think you're going to keep me from that?!" Stormy demanded her hatred of the fairy fueling her new found power. The sky darkened as Stormy's eyes turned a bright blood red, a twisted smile on her face. She and her sisters had already taken some of the energy the dynasty had to offer, and now the fairies wouldn't stand a chance. The thing they were uncertain of was these warriors, the three in the dynasty were clever but still could be beaten. "Rage Storm!" Stormy laughed as the dark clouds began to swirl down towards her wrapping around her hands and arms giving her full control, while lightning pummeled the ground forcing them all to dodge and keep moving.

Seiji finally planted himself in place as the next bolt started rushing towards him. The sword of Halo had a faint glow as he held it, angling it to block the lightning. It was something like the winx had seen the specialist do in their younger years but as the spells got stronger they didn't block them as often, but relied on the fairies ability to cast shielding spells. Yet it wasn't enough they were still on the defensive and needed to turn the tide. The wind was getting stronger and stronger whipping the two girls hair around and making it more difficult to see. Touma couldn't managed to line up a shot between the wind and having to dodge.

"We have to disrupt her spell." Bloom called out though the request seemed impossible. They needed an idea or a plan of attack. They needed a convergence spell at this point but there was no way for Flora and her to converge without being targeted. As Touma jumped back right by Bloom and she had an idea. "Flora over here." Bloom called and carefully the fairy of nature joined Bloom.

"We need to get to Touma. I have a plan!" Bloom yelled over the wind, firing of a similar magical blast to block another lightning bolt. Flora nodded and followed Bloom's lead down. Stormy grinned as it looked like they were grouping up and hurled one of the dark lightning bolts at them. "Look out!" Bloom yelled and both her and Flora wildly dodged the attack, yet pressure of the explosive when the spell hit a tree throw Bloom to the ground.

"Bloom!" Touma hurried over to her quickly helping her up and moving to avoid another attack.

"Touma, against Icy I shielded you, and then you attacked her. You had a shield around you at the house! Can you create that shield while Flora and I combine our magic." Bloom asked as she pulled Touma away from another attack.

"Yeah… I can. Seiji draw her attention if you can!" Touma yelled before holding his bow out in front of him. Flora quickly landed behind him next to Bloom right before the blue dome aura encased the three of them.

Seiji looked back to see what the others were doing and nodded. The jewel was protected now behind Touma's shield and the fairies had an idea. Turning his violet gaze back to Stormy, Seiji tightened the grip on his sword. He ran towards her, taking advantaged of her fixed gaze on Touma and the fairies. He crouched low and pushed off the ground as hard as he could, the armor aiding his leap.

It was nearly too late to dodge when Stormy noticed the green warrior. His sword was high above his head ready to cut her down, and all Stormy did was smirk. It was so easy to dodge and hit someone who couldn't fly. Stormy moved without effort just right of his attack, her own ready in her hand. The purple lightning lashed out and the pained yelled, made her laugh as smoke rose from the back plate of the green warrior as he skidded across the ground. Stormy landed behind the green warrior her eyes glowing with the dark purple energy.

"You're the one that hurt Darcy. I'm going to enjoy making you pay." Stormy growled watching in malicious glee as the warrior struggled to get up. "Raging Lightning!" Stormy laughed as the green warrior tried to block the attack but the the tendrils of Lightning snaked past the sword and struck him in many spots. The attack convulsed through him forcing his grip on the sword of Halo to relent, his face twisted up with pain while the witch laughed.

Touma kept glancing to the fairies wanting to drop the shield and aid his friend but they had a plan and Seiji and he needed to stick to it. He knew this wouldn't be the first time they'd been hurt nor was it the last. "Just hang on, buddy." Touma whispered.

Flora and Bloom hand joined hands the red energy of Blooms dragon fire flickering over her, while the green energy of Flora's nature power whipped around her. They could feel their hearts beating together their emotions and minds focusing on a common single goal.

"Touma now!" Bloom yelled and the blue armor clad archer dropped the shield and knelt down to the ground. "Mythix Convergence!" Both Bloom and Flora yelled. They had raised their wands above their heads and arched them each drawing half of a circle with the combine energy of their magic glowing within. The magic rushed forth, thousands of beautiful blossoms of fire, while the winds of autumn calmed Stormy's earlier spell.

"Huh?!" Stormy turned in time to see the convergence attack and while she tried to flee away from it the spell followed her, surrounding her. "Ahhhggrr!" Stormy yelled falling to the ground as the spell ended. Her clothes torn and burned her skin show burn marks and gashes from the fairies. She'd failed and couldn't continue the fight. "Next time I'll make you pay!" Stormy promised before vanishing.

Touma was in awe of their combined strength as all the negative force he'd been sensing was dissipating as the spell targeted the witch. Yet he didn't stay in awe too long as Seiji was on the ground and not moving. "Seiji!" Touma called and rushed over to his friend. There was a clear cut on his face and Touma winced as the armor faded away revealing blood stained clothes. He placed his hands over one of the worse wounds not daring to move Seiji, in fear of causing more damage.

"Oh no." Bloom gasped fearing the worst as Flora and her joined Touma near Seiji. Touma turned to beg them for help, not above it as Seiji was his best friend but Flora already was floating over him and a soft dust raining down over Seiji. Touma sighed with relief as the wounds closed and faded into bruises and faint cuts that would be gone in a day or two.

Seiji groaned his hand going up to his head, despite the protest of his muscles and body. Everything hurt but that was normal after a fight, and yet he didn't feel the same exhaustion that followed when the armor of Halo spend energy healing his body. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was the smooth caramel colored skin and green eyes of Flora, flicking his gaze to the right he saw Touma with Bloom hovering near him. There was worry and relief on their faces. Seiji saw Touma extending a hand as Flora moved back and he took it gratefully.

"Did it work?" He asked his voice a bit hoarse.

"Yeah, we've got the jewel and that woman is gone…. for now." Touma smiled. It may have not been a victory they were looking for but it proved they could work together and aid each other.

"We should go in and get in contact with everyone else." Flora suggested moving next to Bloom as Seiji leaned on Touma.

"I don't sense the dynasty… They must have closed the gates." Seiji commented as they walked back towards the house. Yet for that bit of good new Bloom had a bad feeling in her stomach. She was worried that something had gone wrong with one of the other groups.


	11. Traps and Warlords

Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who is reading this fic. I'm glad to see you like, or I'm assuming since you're still reading it eleven chapters in. Anyways please if there's anything you think I can work on feel free to review and let me know.

Disclaimer: And once again I don't own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Warning: Violence. I realize it was a warning I forgot to put up last time so I am making sure I remember for this chapter.

Chapter 11) Traps and Warlords

While Ryo's group rushed to the downtown city area while the other group headed towards the small theme park. Stella nervously twisted the ring on her finger thinking about how the witches were after the ring of Solaria again. What were they going to do with it? Yet she wasn't given much time to think about it as they all arrived at the entrance of the park. There wasn't a single soul within the park, only a thick sickly green fog rolled through the place.

"W-what happened?" Roxy asked as she landed next to Shin and Shu. This place had been so lively when they'd been here the other night. The rides so colorful and cheery now were dark and nearly ominous. "Where are all the people?" Roxy searched around hoping to find a person.

"It's because the gate is opened… Its beginning again." Shin said his voice filled with sorrow. He hated fighting and he hating seeing the dynasty destroy everything. The first time they fought the dynasty they'd been here for one of the fights. Shin remembered that as did Shu.

"Its way to erie." Stella declared as she walked forward into the park. She could hear the movement of Shu in all his armor coming up beside her. It seemed the man was dead set on taking this guard job seriously. Then again looking at the armor he was in, it looked strong and heavy. She even had to admire the color and accents. Still it was quiet and still with no enemies around as the walked deeper and deeper into the park following the blue and red opened gate that they could see against the horizon.

"Man I'm not liking this." Shu grumbled shifting his grasp on his tri-staff that was currently one piece.

"Yeah, I… I feel like I'm waiting for one of Rajura's traps." Shin pointed out as he stayed near Roxy. It seemed like a good idea to keep together but also in pairs to the four of them.

"Like who?" Roxy asked pulling her gaze to Shin instead of the surroundings.

"He was the warlord of Illusions, and a pain in the ass." Shu grumbled thinking about his rival.

"Yeah, he tricked most of us at least once." Shin stated and Stella stopped. She glanced around the park and a sinking feeling swelled up in her stomach.

"Yeah, well I think we have walked into a trap." Stella pointed out. Her heart was beating hard as she scanned the area waiting for Darcy to come out. The witches were after the ring and there was no telling what they would do. Shu, Shin and Roxy all stopped as well, with Shu and Shin semi in front of the girls. They all were now feeling it a feeling of dread and illness. A feeling of despair and pain, one that clawed at the soul and aroused panic in its victims.

Darcy cackled as her illusion dropped and the park faded away in favor of a yellowed landscape and a maze the ronin's knew all too well. Shin and Shu quickly looked behind them to see the gate was there and the park on the other side. They'd walked right into the dynasty lead there by an illusion.

"Looks like you losers walked right into my trap!" Darcy laughed as the soldiers of the dynasty stepped forward.

"We have to run, n-!" Shin instructed but stopped when he saw two warriors rising out of the ground cutting off their retreat.

"The sand demons." Shu growled not sure who he should be squaring off with. He'd fought the sand demons but they were a pain, and well he didn't like leaving the mass of soldiers and witch to the other three. Even worse was when the laughing witch created three more of her, one appearing above the sand demons, and the other two appeared on either side of the group.

"Hey ladies… We'll give you an opening, then you go. Get out of the dynasty and get back to the others." Shu stated.

"Are you crazy? We can't leave you." Roxy argue even as she pressed closer to Stella. The green soulless soldiers were closing in.

"Yes you can, and you may have to." Shin shot back. "We can't let them have the ring. So don't worry about us." Shin looked up and smiled at the fairy of animals. Roxy truly was sweet but this was something Shin and Shu had to do.

Stella bit her lip and glanced to the orange and light blue armored guys. Why? Why was it that men either needed saving or thought that she needed saving. Screw the ring they could fight together.

"No. We'll fight together and leave together!" Stella stated glaring at Darcy who was watching them with an amused and cruel look.

"Glad you decided, makes it easy for me. I'd rather not hunt for the ring of Solaria." All four of the Darcies said at the same time. "Get them!" They yelled and the green soldiers and the sand demons rushed forward, as the Darcies floated up higher and backwards. Darcy grinned knowing that the ones she threw at them would be defeated but the point was to tire the group out bring them to a mistake she could exploit. Even if they'd separated she could have used the ronin to get the ring.

"Wolf fang!" Roxy yelled blasting a group of the green soldiers. She could she Shin slicing through them with ease with his trident, while Stella had transformed the ring of Solaria to a scepter blasting the soldiers and Shu was taking on the two demons. Each of them was barely breaking a sweat and she was breathing so heavily. She just wasn't as strong as the others.

"There we go." Darcy smirked noticing how tired Roxy looked. The young fairy would be the weak point in this group, as would the blue warrior. She noted that he was weaker than his friend barely keeping up with the soldiers coming at him. He knew how to handle his weapon and that was what gave him the edge for now. Darcy vanished and reappeared behind the light blue armored man. "Dark Ray!" Darcy yelled nailing the light blue warrior in the back.

"Ahh!" Shin cried out as first pain shot through his back and then through his arm.

"Shin!" Shu roared bashing the head of one of the demons to the ground before throwing the other into a wall. He rushed over and swung at Darcy but the images just wafted away with the other three laughing and a fourth reappearing next to them. Shu growled as he's eyes flickered to the side as one of the sand demons leaped at him. He blocked the sword and felt Shin stumbled back into his back.

"I'm fine… We just need to get out of here." Shin panted the pain was bad but he could still fight. There was a cut deep in the armor over his bicep and it made wielding the trident harder but he'd manage. Shu nodded and threw the demon back only to have its brother join it.

"Fuck." Shu growled. He couldn't use the Iron Rod crusher with all this chaos, after all he could end up hitting Roxy or Stella. It was then they flew over closer, Roxy panting hard holding her arm covering a small scratch from an arrow. Stella on the other hand was fine, if not a little pissed.

"There's no end to this." Roxy stated.

"I think that's the point. She's wearing us down." Shin pointed out straightening up against the pain.

"Actually I'm ending this game. Prism of Darkness!" Darcy laughed the four of her disappearing and reappearing surrounding them black energy connecting the witch to her clones, as their eyes glowed purple. As the last wall went up a hand yanked Roxy out and yet Roxy saw herself still in the prism. Black lightning and dark energy swirled around the four lashing them and cutting through the skin and armor. The screams of all four mixing in a lovely harmony for the dark witch.

Roxy blinked confused as she heard her own voice but before she could speak the hand that grabbed her covered her mouth. Roxy looked back and nearly shrieked at the fearsome armors standing around her. The hand held firm and pulled her further into the shadows that he'd come from.

"Hush or we'll have no chance to help Torrent and Hardrock." The one holding her growled. His armor was brown with black and red accents, and even under the mask attached to his helmet Roxy could see a scar near his left eye. Roxy gave a short nod and the man let her go before looking back at his comrades. "Rajura, teach this wench a lesson." The man growled lowly and the other answered with a smug scoff. Roxy watched as the purple armored man's appearance changed to be just like one of the demons Shu had been fighting.

Roxy wanted to go back to help them but her wrist was held and she was kept in the shadows. She only had to glance at the two with her to see that they wanted her to stay put. She also watched the one in green and red armor flick his gaze over her, frowning at each of the wounds.

"You shouldn't fight without proper armor." He stated as his gaze moved away from what she was wearing like it made him uncomfortable. His eyes were unsettling but Roxy smiled at the genuine concern.

Shu tried to protect Stella but with the darkness swallowing them from every side he couldn't do a thing. He growled he saw Shin and Roxy fall and Stella wasn't much better. She had crumpled to the ground.

~Shu… get her out of here.~ Shin weakly instructed and Shu nodded.

~I'll be right back for you guys, buddy.~ Shu shifted his weapon and lifted Stella up into his arms. He held her tight as he ran to the edge of the prism. As his shoulder collided with the wall of the prism he screamed in pain. It was worst then the lightning Arago had tormented them with. It was a blackness clawing through him setting his very blood on fire with pain. Yet he didn't relent until he broke through nearly falling but he didn't. Stella was unconscious a gash on her forehead that was bleeding a lot.

"Shit…" Shu cursed as the sand demons closed in.

"You won't get away hardrock."

"The ring or their lives!" Darcy yelled a fifth one appearing behind him.

Stella's eyes fluttered open at an orange light. She blinked looking up at Shu's conflicted face while a symbol burned on his forehead. Justice.

"The ring now, or I'll kill them."

Stella moved her hand over Shu's and he looked at her, a look that was like he'd failed her. She got out of his arms but leaned on him as they turned towards Darcy. Stella pulled the ring off her finger, as the scepter had changed back when she fell unconscious.

"I want to see them. So drop your spell witch!" Stella demanded her hand curling around the ring. She hated the smirk Darcy had on her face as she snapped her fingers and ended the spell. Both Roxy and Shin were in bad shape, on the ground and not moving.

"The ring or I kill them." Darcy demanded again. She had to hide the smile on her face as the sand demon's crept closer. "I won't kill those two if you give me the ring, now." Darcy demanded.

Stella glanced to Shu who hung his head. He was angry that he couldn't protect her, but justice wouldn't let him lose his friends for a ring. He nodded slowly and Stella walked forward towards Darcy.

"We can't let them have that ring!" Roxy gasped yanking her hand free. "Scorpion Tail!" Roxy yelled the spell catching everyone by surprise.

Stella gasped at the same time Darcy did, the ring slipping from her grasp but before Darcy could grab it the spell knocked it away. At the same time one of the sand demons raised its blade, Shu turning in time to see the blade coming straight for him. He wouldn't be able to block yet a hand grabbed the demon's wrist and Shu laughed loudly.

Darcy whipped her gaze back to the Roxy on the ground who faded away then to Shu. She growled as she watched the illusions around them fall and the smug look of the man in purple armor greeted her. "Damn you!"

"This is just the beginning wench!" The man in purple growled tossing the sand demon aside. He wasn't thrilled that his minions now served someone else but they should have remembered why they had bowed to him in the first place.

Stella looked around and smiled with great relief seeing that Roxy was okay, but Shin was still hurt. Moreover she was confused and curious about the three new armored man, but grateful to see that they seemed to be on their side.

Darcy didn't care about the reappearance of the warlords, she saw the ring and that was all she needed. Darcy dived for the ring at the same time that the warlord in the brown armor did. She laughed in triumph as she grabbed the ring. "Later losers!" She laughed vanishing, after all Darcy wasn't a fool, and wasn't going to take on two fairies and four warriors alone.

"No she got the ring!" Roxy yelled. Stella looked down also feeling bad as the warriors gathered around them. Shu touched Stella's shoulder but his eyes were on Shin who was being carried by the man in green and red armor.

"If you mean this thing, no they didn't. You think amature would out do me?" The man in purple armor snorted but when he opened his hand the ring of Solaria was there.

"Oh good… But aren't we stuck here?" Roxy sighed with relief and Stella smiled nervously as she took the ring from the man.

"Leave it to you, Rajura. But we need to get out, can we do that without unleashing the dynasty?" Shu asked the warlords. "Oh man, Shin's not good." Shu stated his voice rather small as he looked at his battered friend. There were no answers from the warlords and Shu clenched his fist tight. "We need to get the gate open!" He demanded but the brown armored warlord snorted.

"Good luck Hardrock, Arago has them seal up tight."

"Shin needs help!" Shu shot back and the brown armored man gave a look of sympathy.

"Naaza is a healer, even if Halo is stronger at it." The purple armored man pointed out but it didn't seem to assure Shu.

"Damn it, he's bleeding to much." The man, they'd called Naaza, cursed as he lowered himself to the ground and laid Shin down. He took off Shin's helmet looking over the gashes and bruises that had already formed. Yet what worried the warlord was Shin wasn't breathing well.

"Stella! Can't you help him?" Roxy begged pulling Stella out of her shocked state. She glanced to Shu who was pushing the gate opened with what strength he had left and then to the rest there. She nodded unable to find her voice and drew closer to Shin. Her wings shimmered in the sick air but no dust fell from them.

"Somethings wrong. I can't seem to conjure the fairy dust." Stella looked fearful and worried. She wasn't sure what it was but the negativity in the air wasn't letting her healing power work. Then again the scepter had worked just fine… "Wait I can get us out!" Stella smiled her face brightening up. "Just get together and get ready. Ring of Solaria!" Stella cried out changing the ring back into the scepter. She focused her mind on the Ronin's home, the yard with the small garden and the long drive way. The little dock house in the distance also came to mind as she swung the staff and opened a temporary portal. "We… have to go quickly." Stella said feeling very woozy suddenly. She could have sworn that gravity was moving as she stumbled. Her head was still spinning as Shu lifted her up and hurried the other's through the portal. He was last to go through carrying Stella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~

Bloom had been relieved when Musa, Techna, Ryo and Kayura came back shortly after they'd finished their own battle with Stormy. Their group had found Icy and with the little resistance she put up, they hurried back here realizing it was a trick to split the groups up. It had worked and even worse no one could get in touch with Shin and Shu, and Techna couldn't find Roxy or Stella. Kayura, Musa, Seiji and Flora were in the other room cleaning up the glass and trying to keep calm while Techna, Ryo, Touma and herself were in the living room. Ryo was pacing, Techna trying to figure out a way to improve the spell and find them. Bloom was curled up in one of the chairs fretting over her best friend her stomach twisting in knots.

"Hey…" Bloom looked up as a hand touched her shoulder. Touma smiled down to her before glancing at Ryo.

"Don't worry, Shin and Shu are with Roxy and Stella. There are four of them, and Shu won't let anything happen to them, and Shin wouldn't either." Touma said his voice carrying and pausing Ryo's pacing. Bloom smiled at Touma, grateful that he was trying to reassure her, and Bloom even noticed Techna looking at the blue haired archer. Techna walked over to Touma and Bloom her face showing her worry.

"With everything we've gone through recently, I don't want to lose my friends." Techna confessed and Touma looked down before looking back at her.

"No one is going to lose anyone. We've fought the dynasty before and you've dealt with these witches. As long as we work together everyone will be fine." Ryo chimed in. He had faith in Shu and Shin, he just also believed that if he should have been the one to run into trouble.

"But what if-?"

"Techna you survived the omega dimension, alone. I'm sure they're right." Bloom insisted. She still had a bad feeling but she had to believe and trust in Stella, Roxy, Shin, and Shu. At that moment Musa came running into the living room, while the bang of a door being thrown opened echoed in the background.

"They're here!" Musa cried out and everyone was on their feet. She moved for the door with everyone behind her. There wasn't a single person who didn't gasp as they saw Stella collapse against Shu in his orange armor, seeing Shin carried by a new warrior along with two others.


	12. Sincerity

Author's Note: Okay so I have a lot of things coming up soon. I've got to cousins who graduated this year and a little brother who also graduated. In short I will be busy and just to be safe I'm saying I'll post every other Monday until July.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 12) Sincerity

Shin had been set on the ground with Seiji and the man in green and red armor suddenly around him. Seiji was using the power of Halo to heal Shin up as much as he could while the other was using bandages brought out by Kayura to wrap some of the wounds that weren't healing. The rest had moved away from the three as they wanted to be out of the way and the girls were worried about Stella, and Roxy. Though Shin was in the worst shape, Stella, Roxy and Shu all were hurt, as were the two new people.

Musa was stunned and couldn't move when she saw the sight. Shin wasn't moving and there was blood coming out from under the armor. His face was twisted up in pain, and he wasn't the only one hurt. Musa didn't even think about transforming she just did and began to use her fairy dust on Roxy and Stella. Flora had joined her, but for Musa this was just too much to handle. First they'd been gone now they were back and hurt badly. Techna was too relieved to do anything but hug her too friends and even ignored the fact that Stella was being held up by Shuu.

"What happened? Why didn't you use your fairy dust?" Bloom asked Stella who was still leaning on Shu. Bloom was worried, since she knew Stella would have tried to help but they were all hurt. Had they been worst?

"We did try, it didn't work. Darcy lead us into the nether realm. Bloom it was horrible, it felt worst than the omega dimension and I thought we were going to lose Roxy and Shin. Some of my magic just wasn't working there." Stella stated her hands trembling. They'd never been so out matched by the trix since they had summoned the army of darkness.

"Yeah, I felt like every spell I tried was weaker. It took so much energy." Roxy chimed in as she returned to her civilian form out of exhaustion. "I even thought we'd be stuck there but Stella got us out."

"Yeah, I haven't used the ring of Solaria in so long I nearly forgot that I could opened up a portal with it." Stella laughed a bit but as she looked to Shin she frowned. "Shu why did you get me out of Darcy's spell and not your friend."

"Shin and I agree on that. That witch wanted your ring, and Shin and I have been through worse." Shu shrugged. Yet all the fairies looked stunned to hear that they'd been through worse. Shin was only now starting to gain consciousness and Seiji was collapsed against Touma for support. Without the armor of Torrent on Naaza was able to finish bandaging up his old rival.

"Yeah, after going a round with any of the warlords. It was like a walk in the park." Shin joked as he was helped into a sitting position. There were some glances around the group that didn't go unmissed by the winx. There was something more than that but it wasn't being admitted. Even the new people looked nearly ashamed like they had been a part of something horrible.

"Anyways I don't think you've been introduced properly… After all I can tell everyone's been fussing over other things." Shin smiled and the girls were amazed. He was still so calm and sweet even as he was being bandaged up, worrying over them instead of himself.

"Huh, you're order of priorities is always interesting, Torrent." The man in the red and green armor commented. He helped Shin stand before he, and the two other new warriors plus Shu returned to their civilian clothes. The three new men were dressed in old style traditional clothes.

"I'm Anubis, warlord of Winter and Darkness." Anubis introduced himself. He had blue hair like Touma and Shu and a prominent scar on his face. Roxy noted that he'd been the one to pull her out of Darcy's spell.

"Rajura, warlord of Summer and master of Illusions." Rajura said bowing to the fairies.

"Naaza, warlord of Fall and Poison." Naaza stated and looked almost nervous. It was when eyes fell on him he noticed the surprised looks at his features, and how there were hints that he wasn't human. He bit back a growl while the fairies looked between themselves and then two of them stepped forward. The one with red hair and the one with pink short hair.

"You guys are hurt two, we can use our fairy dust to heal you." Bloom stated and it shocked all the warlords. True they could ask Halo for help but to have it offered by strangers, it was something they'd long forgotten. Since none of them could find the words to eloquently say thanks or ask they just nodded. Though Anubis shot a glare to the smirking ronins.

"Also, I'm Bloom, this is Tencha. Over there is Flora and Musa, and Stella and Roxy were the two with you." Bloom introduced the winx each of them offering a smile or a wave to the stunned warlords. The warlords looked to Kayura who merely shrugged her shoulders but there was a smile pulling at her lips. She understood why there were so shocked, but there was no reason to reveal the darker deeds of their past.

"Thank you for helping Stella, Shu, Shin and me out." Roxy said sincerely and the warlords remained surprised though they were starting to suspect that they would be surprised quite a bit while in the presence of these young woman.. True they'd come to be friends with the ronin but there was little kindness and sincerity in their lives with the exception of each other, the ronin and lady Kayura.

"If your fight is with those wenches then it is an honor to aid you." Anubis said after Rajura cleared his throat. "But if you are satisfied Torrent would we be able to move inside. Standing around out here make little sense." Anubis pointed out and though his tone was harsh it didn't phase any of the ronin.

"Yeah, and it looks like all three of you could use new clothes." Touma smirked looking over the the traditional clothes. There were splattering of blood and a few tears in the clothes as the warlords had been focused on fighting rather than fashion. There was little else said as they all started to head inside, Seiji was leaning on Touma as he'd used much of his strength healing Shin. It was Techna who was wondering if they really had the room for three more men to join them, after all it seemed to be getting cramped when the winx moved in. Techna was first to notice Shin, Touma and Nasuti talking while Lady Kayura stood close to them listening. Maybe they were considering the same thing she was.

"Okay I think we need to take care of somethings first." Nasuti smiled pulling everyone's attention to her as they were just starting to settle into the living room. "So we need some people to go with Kayura to pick up some new clothes for Anubis, Rajura, and Naaza, since there's no hope of going back to the dynasty right now. We also need one of you girls, and one of the ronin to talk with the warlords so we can all be on the same page. Also Shin and I are going to get some more food, and other things." Nasuti said and the winx knew exactly who would go shopping.

"Oh, I'll go with Lady Kayura!" Stella jumped at the options, and while the others chuckled Musa offered to lend a helping hand. Which meant that Shu and Ryo were would be going with the three girls.

"Well I'm driving then." Shu said and while he didn't look thrilled to go shopping both he and Ryo didn't say anything on time or even complain that they were the ones going.

"Sure dude." Ryo agreed with a shrug.

"Oh, we could also get you some outfits too if you want." Stella smiled to Kayura trying to not be too pushy on the subject. Yet she couldn't help smile in excitement as Kayura nodded to the idea.

"It's not a bad idea, and don't worry boys this is will be fine." Kayura assured the warlords but they looked less than confident as they watched the five leave.

"If its pink I'm refusing to wear it." Rajura grumbled as he folded his arms and the others snickered at him.

"I don't think Stella would do that. She's pretty serious on fashion so I'm sure she'll find something you'll like." Bloom said after clearing her throat. It was a bit funny to see that this man who everyone here was regarding as a strong warrior was so off put by the idea he may have to wear pink. The one eyed man, Rajura seemed just as human as the ronin had.

"Ha, I'd pay to see that." Naaza laughed teasing his brother in arms, and even Anubis was smirking a bit.

"Hey I think I'm going to go with Shin and Nasuti if you two don't mind." Techna offered and it seemed to surprise Shin but he smiled warmly to her.

"We'd love the help. You know your friends better, than we do. It would be good to know what you eat." Shin said as he grabbed a coat and a set of keys. "Seiji do you mind us borrowing your car again?" Shin asked and Seiji shook his head. As both groups left Roxy, Flora and Bloom looked to the remaining warriors.

The warlords moved to sit in the comfy chairs and couch, almost with a sigh of relief, and one that Seiji and Touma understood. It wasn't fun being on the run and they probably didn't have much time to relax or let their guard down. The girls however were unsure about what the warlords had been through. No one was sure where to start as there were many questions, so in silence they sat and stood. It was while thinking about what to ask Roxy noticed Anubis undoing some bandages on his hand.

"Thank you, again for your assistance in healing us." Anubis said as he finished unwrapping the cloth. Both Naaza and Seiji watched as the man tested out his hand, making sure there was no lingering pain or damage.

"You're welcome. It's the least we could do." Bloom smiled.

"Can all of you heal, like that?" Naaza asked looking over the three women who were standing together.

"Yes, and any fairy who's gain her enchantix can." Roxy explains though the term seems to lose meaning for the men. "It's a strength and power a fairy can achieve."

"Hn, well at least we won't have to rely on Halo alone." Rajura commented knowing it was a drain on Halo and he would rather have the young swordsman able to fight instead of nearly falling over. "But what is it that you do… As fairies?" Rajura asked. It was almost foolish to believe in fairies, but they'd seen it and they were well aware of things not human.

"Well like Seiji, Touma and the other ronin most of us have an elemental power. Roxy has power over Animals, Musa has power over music, and Techna controls technology." Bloom explained and the three nodded. "Stella's strength is the sun and moon, I have the dragon fire, and Flora near is connected with nature. Darcy, Stormy, and Icy are the witches that we're fighting."

"Witches?" Naaza snorted.

"Yes, and I have a question. You see the fairy queens of earth, they knew about the armors, and our greatest foe used power they stole from the dynasty so I was wondering if you knew more about it. They were called the Wizards of the Black circle." Roxy asked curious. The warlords glanced around each other but shook their heads.

"We don't remember but that doesn't mean much. There are many demons, and spirits in the nether realm that move without notice." Anubis explained.

"Then there is the fact so much as blurred over the time." Rajura pointed out and the others nodded.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"Well in the nether realm time is slowed maybe even stopped." Rajura started to explain. "When… when we first entered the dynasty it was back during what you now call the warring states of Japan." Bloom and Roxy looked shocked and exchanged looks while Flora just looked to them for clarification.

"But that was like back in the mid 1500's." Roxy pointed out and the warlords nodded. "But you look like you're not much older than Seiji and Touma."

"We probably are not, in a way. We were all around 20 when we entered the nether realm." Naaza suggested but it was still crazy to believe. But it did explain the traditional clothes, and the rigid formality. Still that meant they were in that realm for nearly four hundred years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Shu and Ryo mostly stayed back and carried the bags, Kayura was more intrigued by the idea of shopping and talking with the two fairies. Oddly enough they changing room ended up being where they finally had a moment to talk. Kayura had let the two fairies pick out so many outfits for her to try on that Ryo had joked they'd be buying the store. A notion that Musa said would only be a challenge to Stella.

Kayura was turning to look at the small dress that Stella had picked out, for dancing. Though Kayura wasn't sure when she'd go dancing especially with this war looming. Still it was nice and she was sure that all the guys would be stunned to see her in the little dark blue and silver number. In fact everything Stella and Musa picked out Kayura liked.

"You definitely need to get that one. Out at a club no one would be able to keep their eyes off of you." Stella smiled proud of her choice as Kayura came out to show the other's the dress.

"I do agree, but I don't see exactly when we would be able to. The dynasty must be dealt with."

"Yeah, but isn't it a bad idea to just keep going till you're going to drop dead? I say everyone needs a break now and then." Stella argued and Kayura was surprised by the blonde woman. She had a point even if Kayura was sure she was just trying to argue her way to having fun.

"You are right… And wiser than I had thought." Kayura stated and Stella smiled.

"Well it seems like all of you need to lighten up." Musa shrugged as she leaned forward in the chair she was sitting in.

"Hmm, that will take time and effort." Kayura smiled partially joking. "Still its funny you are telling me to lighten up, when most of you are carrying around some troubles. Shin isn't the only perspective one." Kayura's smile only grew when she saw the shock on Musa and Stella's faces. "You know you can talk with us. We want to be your friends, and well all the boys seem to think highly of you."

"What does that mean?" Musa asked stiffening a bit.

"It means that they trust you, and for all but Shin that's big." Kayura pointed out as she walked back into the changing room. "The fact is they've been through this war before, we've lost people and seen other's hurt badly. We've been tricked and betrayed. But Shin and Touma honestly trust you, Seiji respects you, and Ryo has noticed you all have good heads on your shoulders and you're tougher than Shu had thought. All in all I'd say that's pretty good, after all the tough crowd will be Anubis, Naaza and Rajura." Kayura explained from the other side of the door.

"You're talking like they want to be our friends." Musa stated and Kayura couldn't help but laugh as she opened the door.

"Because they do. What did you think they would only talk to a girl if they were interested in them in a different way?" Kayura asked but noted the sheepish blush on both girls. Shin had thought the troubles might stem from romance and it looked like he was right. "Trust me dating isn't everything to these men. I should know." Kayura smirked as she saw the questioning look. "Touma and I were a couple for about a year. But that was three years ago." Kayura flicked her long pony tail over her shoulder but her smile faded as she was met with cautious looks.

"We've been around girls who dated the guys we hung out with… It never ends well." Stella pointed out thinking about Diaspro mostly. She didn't want Touma getting close to Bloom if this was going to be just like Sky.

"Hmm, well I can't say anything either way. I can only hope I'm not like them. After all I don't want to be a reason you put your guard up against the boys. After all making a few friends should help you have fun." Kayura shrugged and she couldn't help but smirk at the look Musa gave her. Musa stood up and put her hands in her pockets and turned away. She couldn't help but feel like Kayura was trying to tell them it was okay to look at the ronin as more than friends.

"This is really too much to think about right now." Stella huffed. She knew Kayura wasn't speaking straight but she wasn't sure what Kayura meant either. "So do you have what you're going to keep?" Stella asked and Kayura nodded.

"Yes so this and then what we've gathered for the warlords, and that's all right?" Kayura asked and Stella nodded. "... Though, if you guys still think it's possible. I would like to go dancing at sometime." Kayura asked and Musa and Stella grinned.

"Oh darling, you are going to love it!" Stella smiled grabbing Kayura by the arm. It was then she was realizing that even if Kayura had dated Touma, they could be friends, and well maybe Kayura was right and they could be friends, and just friends with the ronin.


	13. Time together and Late nights

Author's note: Okay so I hope people are enjoy this. I'd like to give another thanks to those of you who are still reading, so thank you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors. Also the poem mentioned is a poem by Gloria Matthew, it is short and sweet about loss.

Warning: Mention of Torture, and PTSD.

Chapter 13) Time together and late nights

Techna was surprised when Nasuti left her alone with Shin in the store while she ran to pick up something from a local college. It wasn't that she was still weary of being alone with one of the ronin but that Shin had managed to make their task enjoyable. He never once seemed awkward with her but rather treated her like an old friend. It wasn't something she'd ever experienced with the specialist. Each of them had stuck with their significant other and never hung out with the others, unless they were in a group.

"Techna?"

Techna hummed suddenly pulled away from her musing by Shin's voice. He was looking between a few different fruit but she didn't think she'd missed a question. The cart that they had was nearly full with many different foods, and ingredients. As he set a thing of strawberries in the cart he had a small frown on his lips.

"What do you need Shin?" Techna asked and his smile returned.

"I don't mean to pry, but you seem to be one of the ones who is, well most closed off. You were thinking about something related to the reason why you are weary of us too. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk." Shin said and Techna looked at him in surprise. She'd gathered he was good at picking up what people were feeling but this was beyond that.

"You're shoulders were tense, and you are sad, even though you were relaxed a moment ago." He pointed out and it was something Techna hadn't even realized she'd done.

"Have you always been able to read people?" She asked changing the topic a bit. After all she didn't know if she wanted to talk to Shin about the heart of the matter.

"Hmm, for most of my life, yes. I got better at it after meeting the guys. Seiji was quiet and closed off, as was Touma. Ryo never would share his burdens and Shu would joke through his troubles. I had a chance to help them in a way I wanted, and it felt right." Shin explained only pausing when he noticed Techna stopping to grab some oranges. "Something you like?"

"Yes and so do the others." She said and Shin nodded. Oranges were always such a nice treat, and they didn't have to be a favorite food to enjoy them.

"Have you.." Techna had started but she paused wondering if she really wanted to open up to talk with Shin. It was nice that he hadn't had pushed or echoed her, Shin was just watching clearly paying attention but not forcing anything. He was so different from the red fountain guys, Timmy would often miss cues, and well the others would try and force subjects or pout when they were kept out of the loop. "Is it strange for someone your friend is, well was with, not to care to get to know their friends." Techna asked she wanted to see what another guy would say. Maybe she was wrong, maybe the guys at red fountain and the ronins were similar.

"So, what you're asking is if two people are dating should they know their friends?" Shin clarified and Techna nodded. They walked down another aisle as he thought about the question. "Honestly? I would want to. I would find it strange not to know their friends or become friends with them. I think it's good to know the people who are important to the ones who are important to you. I know that the guys would feel the same. The five of us are like family to each other and it would be strange to have someone with a person we didn't know well." Shin explained as the approached the front of the store ready to check out. "I can't speak for everyone though. Some people are different and want different things. Some may be insecure enough that their friend hanging out with their girlfriend or boyfriend makes them believe the worst."

Techna sighed and nodded. Everything he said gave her a lot to think on. Had she wanted to be friends with the specialist, if they had been would Timmy still be with her? Why would he get her to open up, to show signs of caring so deeply only to hurt her. Shin was a guy but the insight he gave was as gentle and open as he was. Techna couldn't fault him for it but as illogical as it was she wanted someone to say what she believed, or wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you want you are looking for. Something we have to figure out ourselves, but I'm still here if you want to talk." Shin smiled and placed a hand on Techna's shoulder. He really was sweet.

"Thank you Shin. You are probably the first guy who has offered that multiple times, and meant it. That wasn't in a relationship with me." Techna smiled, it was nice. She couldn't help but feel like Shin was becoming her friend. They were nearly at the registrar when Nasuti came back.

"Hey guys. I see I made it just in time." Nasuti smiled and Shin chuckled.

"Like always, so did you get what you needed?" Shin asked and Techna looked at the older woman curious herself.

"Yes, my grandfather's earlier notes. These were the notes that lead him to find the legend, and I was hoping there might be some hint about well what they could be trying to do now." Nasuti said trying to be vague and yet clue them in.

"If you want we can get it up on my computer and we can run identification scans." Techna offered. "I would like to help if I can. Research and computers are where I feel comfortable."

"That would be great." Nasuti smiled and Shin nodded in agreement. Techna couldn't help but feel more light hearted than she had been. This trip had been a good one, as she was making new friends and while they didn't know about the source of her pain they were ready to accept her help and offer aid. There was also something about Nasuti and Shin's smiles that just made you feel like smiling yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the tense talk with the warlords, Touma and Seiji Flora had gone outside just to enjoy the crisp air and outdoors. She was sitting on the porch railing watching the wind blow through the trees when she heard the door open and saw Seiji coming out. Flora smiled to him, and he returned the smile with a nod and a small smile. Flora then looked past him as she heard the door open again and saw Anubis coming out as well. Flora watched as the grabbed a set of wooden training swords and squared off against each other without a word. There was nothing said as each lunged at the other surprising Flora.

"Don't be nervous. It's their way of bonding."

Flora actually shrieked at the voice coming from behind her. She nearly fell off the railing but she didn't. One there was something behind her two both Seiji and Anubis had steadied her. The door opened again with Bloom Roxy and Touma coming out. Anubis's hand was on her knee, Seiji held her left hand and Rajura had both hands on her shoulders, her back was against his chest till he helped her sit back up straight.

"What happened?" Bloom and Touma asked as Flora blushed. She hadn't meant to cause a scene, and no one was mad, just concerned or smiling.

"Nothing." Rajura muttered his gaze off to the side as a silent apology. He hadn't meant to scare the woman, he just wanted to chat with her.

"Hn, can't you try not to scare people. It's distracting." Anubis said as he pulled his hand away and glared at Rajura.

"Maybe you should focus on your sword play more." Rajura shot back and Touma snorted. He shook his head and headed back inside as there was no danger just some warlord foolishness.

"Are you okay?" Seiji asked ignoring Rajura and Anubis.

"Yeah, I just was startled." Flora blushed as she brushed a loose hair back behind her ear. She could feel Seiji still watching her and she wished she could think of something more to say but she couldn't. Roxy picked up on the silence between Seiji and Flora and couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Okay, we'll be inside then." Roxy smiled as she practically pushed Bloom back inside ignoring the older fairies protest.

"Oh… Then just, be careful." Seiji cleared his throat and finally let go of Flora's hand his own face slightly flushed making Anubis and Rajura smirk. Flora was sure she'd missed something as Anubis started chuckling while Rajura just waved a hand like he wasn't at fault for something. Seiji instantly looked away when he caught Flora's eyes as he was rather flustered over the teasing thoughts of the warlords. Seiji went back out into the yard and still chuckling Anubis followed.

"I do apologize. I've become accustomed to people just knowing I'm here." Rajura said bowing to the fairy of nature and Flora smiled back.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean to." Flora noticed the troubled look that flashed across his eye before he turned and started to watch the sparring swordmasters. "Um, I know this may be naive but are there people in the nether realm?" Flora asked, she didn't really enjoy watching spars and would rather talk to the white haired man.

"No, people don't live there…. Arago would trap souls there torture them and drain the spirit of all energy to expand his empire and power his forces." Rajura sighed. "The nether realm was not a kind place to live. Tell me is it possible that these women you call witches, could they be controlled or are they doing this of their own will?" Rajura asked. He had to know, if Arago had enslaved new victims or not.

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have been as bad as they come since we met them. They've teamed up with anyone who has the same goals they do. They have never been good." Flora explained and while Rajura could see that she wanted to use stronger language it was admirable that she didn't let her feelings get the best of her.

"Good, then I will not feel bad about the fights to come." Rajura stated but he couldn't help but wonder about whether or not they should tell the fairies the truth.

~Don't say a word. Not till we speak with Kayura, Touma and Shin together.~ Anubis growled through their link to Rajura.

~I was only debating the merits of such a choice.~ Rajura snorted at their leader, and he was aware of Naaza listening in and wanting for their secrets to stay that way. Wanting to distract himself from the troubles of their past Rajura turned and looked to Flora and smirked when he saw she was watching Seiji. He could tell she wasn't watching the practice fight, only Halo, and Rajura couldn't help but smirk at that.

Back inside Bloom was laying on the couch catching a moment of peace while Touma was reading in the chair near her. Bloom eyed the cover of the book, and while the translation spell was still working she couldn't even begin to narrow down what genre the book could be.

"It's old poetry." Touma smiled his eyes peering over the book at her. Bloom couldn't help but smile back as she rolled from her side to her back. Bloom remembered back to when she first met Touma, and giggled. He'd been so shy and timid, and he had grown up so much.

"What's so funny?" Touma asked lowering his book so he could see Bloom better.

"Just thinking about when I first met you. How you were reading then too." Bloom smiled and Touma paused to think about it.

"I didn't start reading until after we spoke, and I believe you asked me to read to you."

"Yeah, because you were reading a bunch of 'squiggles'." Bloom laughed as she saw him smile at her.

"You remember saying that?" Touma asked genuinely curious and awed when Bloom nodded. "You were the first person there to try and talk to me." Touma admitted as he stuck a bookmark in his book and set it off to the side. It was odd but nice to think of the past, Touma's family travelled which meant he rarely made friends. It also didn't help how smart he was and how eager kids were to pick on the differences of another. Yet Bloom hadn't even cared, she had just walked over to him and invited him to join in a game.

"Thinking about it now too?" Bloom asked since Touma had grown silent.

"Yeah, I think I even still have a copy of the book somewhere." Touma smiled and Bloom laughed. Of course Touma would have a copy of the book, but it did raise one question in Bloom's mind.

"So the poetry you were reading, is it similar to the myths or what?" Bloom asked shifting on the couch so she could see Touma, and she was surprised to see the faint blush on his cheeks. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat and looking away but Bloom grinned at his embarrassment.

"It's uh… well it's romantic poetry." Touma said trying to salvage a bit of the admission. After all it was love poems but there was a sort of romantic ideal buried in them, and it was in those ideals he found enjoyment. Bloom couldn't help but giggle at Touma's reaction and while he looked more embarrassed there was still a smile on his face. She doubted that Sky would ever read love poems unless he'd been trying to impress her, or for a class, but not for fun.

"Well at least one of us can enjoy the idea of love right now." Bloom sighed and Touma's looked at her in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because my ex-fiance said he needed a break. I thought… I love him, and I thought he felt the same." Bloom sat up on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. It hurt to talk about him, but at the same time it felt good to tell someone. She'd thought they had true love or as close as someone could get but it seemed she was wrong.

"I…" Touma stopped after all what could he say to that. She'd been engaged and the man left her? He glanced at the book he'd been reading and grabbed it. Standing up he moved to sit by Bloom, and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close not saying a word while he flipped through the book to a section near the back.

Bloom wouldn't cry but she did accept the comforting gesture and turned into her old friend. She could feel his thumb stroking over her hair as he encouraged her to lean against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and for a moment she didn't have to be the one to push through, and make sure everyone else was okay. For now she could be hurt, confused, and vulnerable. True she trusted her friends with her life, and knew they would want to comfort her for how she felt but they also needed someone to comfort them. They needed one of them to be strong and so she had decided that would be her.

"Bloom…" Touma sighed as he couldn't find anything that fit. Yet one poem came to mind, he'd read it once but his memory was eidetic so he remembered it word for word. A poem by Gloria Matthew called "Memories and Peace". Touma took a long breath before he started to recite the poem softly. Though the poem wasn't a perfect match he could feel his shirt moisten with tears, as Bloom cried just a little.

Bloom wasn't sure if it was the poem or Sky, or that Touma was still just like the little boy she met on a playground. She couldn't help the few tears that slipped from her being soaked up by his shirt. She did know however that she was glad he was here. His voice so even as he spoke, and she assumed reading to her from the book. She did have memories, but there was no peace. Taking a shaky breath as Touma finished she pushed herself away from him and back to sitting up right.

"Do you… Are you going to be alright?" Touma asked pulling his arm away and looking at Bloom with concern.

"I don't know… Eventually I will be. I just wish I knew why he'd done this." Bloom sighed wiping her eyes and hiding any evidence of her crying so if Roxy or Flora came in they wouldn't know.

"Someone who is foolish enough to call off an engagement? I don't think any answer would be satisfying. In fact I would think knowing would just hurt more." Touma sighed and wondered if this was what Shin had been in tune with, if this was the reason the fairies were reluctant around them. "If… If you need to talk or, anything I… I want to help you Bloom." Touma said. For all the wisdom he had there was little he could do for a broken heart, after all every heart break was different and everyone healed in their own way.

"Thank you Touma." Bloom smiled and leaned over to hug him and he hugged her back.

"Hey guys we're back! Oh and it looks like the others just got back as well." Nasuti announced as she came into the house. Her arms were full and her attention was on trying not to drop the groceries otherwise she would have seen the friendly hug between Touma and Bloom.

"Oh let me help you." Bloom offered hurrying over to Nasuti while Touma lazily followed. Touma glanced outside while Bloom took a few bags from Nasuti and started laughing.

"I think Ryo and Shu will need more help." Touma said as he slipped on his shoes and went to help them. It seemed Stella had bought more than enough in clothes, shoes, and accessories for the warlords, Lady Kayura and some for herself and the girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As day went on everyone got to talk and the tense with the warlords lessened, and even the girls were feeling more relaxed around the ronin. The ronin kept showing respect, and all willingness to be friends with the Winx and pull their power together to deal with the witches and Arago. While most of the chatting and been idle conversation there were moments they spoke of the dynasty and the witches and the powers and tricks they knew about. Now though it was late and Ryo had insisted on doing the dishes so Nasuti and Shin wouldn't have to. Most people had gone to bed or retreated to the rooms they'd been given while he scrubbed down the dishes.

Bloom had felt off just leaving one person to do the dishes and while most of the others were glad to take up Ryo's offer she found herself wandering back down stairs in her slippers, fuzzy pj pants and a matching tank top. She poked her head into the kitchen and almost sighed as he wasn't even half way done and it was clear he wasn't exactly enjoying the task either.

"Hey would you like some help?" Bloom asked as she watched Ryo for a moment more. It was then she noticed the small puddle that was on the floor from when Ryo had sloshed the water to much. Slipping out of her slippers Bloom walked over barefoot.

"Uh, yeah I think I'll take that offer." Ryo sighed almost with relief.

"You could have had help to begin with if you asked." Bloom pointed out and Ryo shook his head.

"Nah, if I'd asked Shin or Nasuti would have been here, and it would have defeated giving them a break." Ryo laughed a bit as he thought about how predictable those two were. He may have had a tendency to take the burden of battle on himself but those two would take on the burden of the household tasks. "Plus I would have gotten a lecture from Seiji, and probably Naaza about how it's improper to have your guests do the chores." He smiled as he handed Bloom a plate to dry off.

"Really? Then again Seiji seems very rigid so I think I can see that." Bloom said and Ryo sighed.

"He's not a bad guy, he's just a bit shy and never been very good with talking to women." Ryo defended. "Most of us either weren't close with people or grew up alone in someway. I think Shu's really the exception to this since his family is so big." Ryo said and Bloom frowned.

"I knew Touma was shy as a kid but you were too?" Bloom asked.

"Oh yeah that's right you knew Touma. Me, though, no I was an orphan and I didn't get close to people. Shin, Shu, Seiji, and Touma were the first people I really became friends with, and now they're my family. My brothers and Nasuti is like a sister to all of us." Ryo explained handing another dish to Bloom. This was now going so much faster and he was glad to have someone to talk to.

"The warlords and Kayura seem to have a similar bond." Bloom mused as she stacked another dried dish.

"Yeah they do. Just like you and your friends." Ryo smiled and Bloom laughed after all he was right. Ryo smirked and flicked some of the bubbles on to Bloom's arm.

"Hey!" Bloom laughed as she wiped the bubbles away and then swatted him with the towel and he joined in her laughter. Which only prompted Ryo to flick some more bubbles and Bloom to smack his arm again with the towel. Before long the bubbles were flying as was the towel with both of them laughing hard.

"I thought you were supposed to be cleaning the dishes Ryo not drenching Bloom." Touma cut in and they both stopped. It seemed Touma wasn't the only one who heard them as Roxy and Stella were peeking in through the doorway.

"Hey, nothing wrong with having a little fun." Ryo chuckled and went back to scrubbing the dishes with a smile on his face. Touma sighed and walked over to them he picked up the clean dishes and began putting them away.

"Bloom you've got some bubbles in your hair." Roxy giggled as she came into the room with Stella following her. "Can we help in anyway?"

"Nah, we've got it covered." Ryo smiled looking back at the youngest of the fairies. They all were pretty none of the ronin could deny that and even the warlords were impressed by their beauty and kindness but they were also more than that. Ryo could feel the goodness in each of them, and he knew the valor and bravery in their eyes because it was the same in his brothers.

"Hey can I ask you a question." Roxy started as she took a seat. At the same time Touma had finished putting away the dishes that had been dried only to take one out along with a glass.

"Shoot." Ryo smiled and shrugged as he started on the last few dishes. He realized he could tease Touma about getting more food but decided not to as Touma grabbed some crackers and cheese and a glass of pop.

"Well…. It's just when you guys talk about the dynasty I feel like you're hiding something." Roxy stated and it shocked both Ryo and Touma that she'd been so observant. "I'm not the only one, Flora and Stella feel the same way." Roxy said as Stella nodded. Bloom paused as she felt Touma's eyes wander over to her, after all she was feeling the same way. Touma then looked to Ryo and Ryo looked to Touma.

~Are we willing to tell?~ Touma asked knowing that this could end up destroying the progress they'd made.

~Shin trust them dude, and if we put it off to long well that's not going to help us.~ Ryo sent back and when he did he could feel the curiosity of the others as they listened in. ~Whether we like it or not we need to be upfront with them. We don't need to share everything but they need to know the warlords and Kayura were at one point our enemy. That I almost died if not for the jewel of life, that Shuten and the Ancient one died.~

~We are still discussing what to tell them Wildfire! Do not make this call for us.~ Anubis growled through their mental net.

~I'm with Ryo. We should tell them, it's not going to change anything.~

~Yeah man, we were the ones who took your beatings and gave you some and we forgiven you.~ Shu joined in backing up Shin's argument.

~Fine. But don't you dare say a thing about Naaza.~ Anubis snorted and quickly pulled away from the conversation

~I agree there. Naaza's secrets are his to tell.~ Rajura added with a more calm and quiet tone then the leader of the warlords. ~Ryo… Don't tell them everything. It still shames us.~ Rajura asked in a softer tone one that he didn't want his fellow warlords picking up on. After all falling for the lies and control of Arago wasn't something any of them were proud of. Rajura also wasn't proud of of they last interacted with Shuten. They'd been betrayed but they'd also been unwilling to hear him out to attempt to break free like he had.

~Don't worry, Rajura we'll only share what's needed. After all you are right most of this is yours to tell.~ Touma reassured the warlord of illusions as everyone broke away from the mental conversation.

"You guys were doing it again." Stella stated. She'd watched the looks that Touma and Ryo had been exchanging and while Roxy and Bloom were confused she wasn't. Shu had told her after all about the mental link, in a quick and brief way.

"Uh what?" Ryo asked a bit surprised.

"Talking with each other. Shu told me." Stella sighed as she looked over her fingernails wondering if Mia had any orange nail polish.

"He did?!" Touma looked rather surprised as well but was quick to recover while Ryo stared with his mouth opened.

"Wait what's Stella talking about?" Bloom asked as she finished drying the last dish.

"We have a mental link, a connection, or bond that lets us communicate to each other. It came in handy over the war but there are times that it can be distorted, like if one of us is in the nether realm." Ryo explained plainly and the girls stared at him in amazement. That had to play into their teamwork.

"Though you are right. There was something we were leaving out, about our fight with the Dynasty. When we fought them for the first time, when we were sixteen, the warlords Rajura, Anubis, Shuten and Naaza were our enemy. Arago was controlling them, and while Shuten managed to break away the others didn't. We lost the Ancient one then too, as he helped us reach Arago at the cost of his life." Touma said his tone distant but sad, like he didn't like thinking back on that time. "Every person was gone except Nasuti and a young boy named Jun, and everyday we fought for our lives and theirs.

"Yeah, while we were able to beat Arago, it brought new problems as our strength grew and other demons looked to replace him. In the end though Arago came back somehow, and we were caught off guard. Shuten became our ally honing the powers that the ancient one had to aid us, and Kayura became our new enemy revealing herself as one of Arago's favorite generals. We… We were willing and ready to kill her but Shuten."

"Shuten took it upon himself to face me one on one and freed me from Arago's control." Kayura finished for Ryo. The three girls listened in shock at how their enemies had been the very allies that had saved Stella, Roxy, Shu and Shin. "He died freeing me, because I was the last of the clan of the Ancient ones, taken from them as a child and brainwashed and controlled by Arago." Kayura sighed heavily. "My family were killed, and I didn't even remember until after I was free." Kayura folded her arms and looked away in shame.

"Hey you didn't mean it right? I mean you said it yourself you were under the control of this Arago right?" Roxy smiled being the first to speak up.

"Yeah that's right. I mean we couldn't be angry with the one's Valtor took control of people." Stella chimed in remembering how thanks to that man, her father had turned against her.

"Then you are more understanding and forgiving than most." Kayura pointed out as she placed a hand on her hip. The duality of her voice though was something that still surprised the winx girls.

"I mean if you guys trust them now and they were your enemy, we should too right Stella? Bloom?" Roxy asked showing once more that at the moment she was the most opened of the girls. Bloom and Stella looked to each other and smiled.

"Yeah, Roxy's right." Bloom smiled and Stella nodded. "If you want we can tell Flora, Musa, and Techna." Bloom offered and the three looked between each other before nodded.

"Oh, one more favor if you could." Ryo spoke up drawing all eyes back to him. "We try not to dwell on it, or talk about that part of the war much. So if you could try to avoid the topic, it would be appreciated, those times aren't something the warlords and us don't like to dwell on." Ryo explained and Touma knew instantly why he asked this but didn't say a word.

"Yeah that shouldn't be too hard." Stella smiled before yawning. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, night guys." Roxy agreed and waved to everyone following Stella out.

"I should go to bed too. Good night Ryo, Touma Kayura." Bloom said and hurried out to follow her friends. The three echoing the good nights and waiting a moment till they knew the girls were gone before speaking again.

"They'll find out eventually." Kayura pointed out narrowing her gaze at Ryo.

"Yeah, well like Naaza's secret is his to tell, this is for Shu, Shin and Seiji to tell." Ryo stated defensively. "Besides what good would it do to say, not only were you our enemy but you watched, knew, or encouraged the torture of those three?" Ryo stated, remember how Shu told him that Kayura encouraged them to scream when they were being tortured to lure Touma and him into a trap. It was at this Kayura flinched and looked down feeling ashamed and well as sorry.

"Hey easy there Ryo, and don't worry Kayura. Seiji, Shu and Shin would have said something long ago if they still held a grudge. They've forgive you guys." Touma cut in.

"But that doesn't change the fact it was done, or that they still suffer." Kayura argued and Touma and Ryo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but it's only getting bad again because of the dynasty's presence. Most times they don't think about it." Touma pointed out, before ushering Kayura away leaving Ryo to finish cleaning the kitchen. After all it was late and everyone needed sleep.


	14. Corruption

Author Note: Okay so here is the next chapter, and right now I don't know if there will be an update on the 29, because of family commitments coming up. If there won't be then there will be one on the Tuesday or Wednesday of that week or a double this week depending on how much time I have to write and how inspired I am. Also I don't know why but it came to me that I was spelling Tecna's name wrong, so now I've been going through and fixing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 14) Corruption

Icy slammed her fist against the red and blue pillar of the hallway. "How could you mess that up!" she roared as ice climbed over the pillar freezing it. Darcy nervously flinched after all out of the three of them, Icy's strength was growing the most rapid.

"Are you still harping on that? It's been over a week...I think." Darcy stated as she crushed the pebble in her hand. "They had to have had help from that illusionist, but now that we know they are working together I have an idea to get the ring of Solaria." Darcy tried to placate her sister, as Stormy came into the hallway.

"Hate to break this up, but Arago wants the three of us."

"Ugh! Tell that demon to wait." Icy snapped.

"He's not going to, and if you want to continue receiving the strength he's offered I would move it." Stormy smirked, after all for the first time she was the favorite of someone and it was starting to annoy Darcy and Icy. Both Icy and Darcy growled but followed Stormy into the throne room of the Dynasty. On the throne was sitting a demon with a cracked mask, and looking about ready for his death bed, yet power was pouring off him.

"Welcome my generals. It is time to move the plan along. It is now imperative that you get the ring of Solaria, with it we can open the gates of the nether realm on any realm. Everyone will bow to the dynasty, and those who don't will power it." The demon announced in a deep rumbling voice. The trix smiled liking the sound of the plan the demon emperor had come up with. "We will also need the jewel of life."

"Why?" Icy snapped. "It's ju-"

"SILENCE! I will not tolerant such questions! Now go and opened the gates! Pull the mortals in and strength us all."

"Yes, Lord Arago." The trix answered bowing. While they didn't like playing the errand runner, the fact they were opening the gates and taking the first step to victory was more than enough to bring their moods back up. With that the three trix vanished, to gather the nether spirits and prepare the opening of the gates. After all thanks to the trix's magic they could cover the entirety of Earth in one hit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard to believe a week had gone by since the warlords had join the winx at the manor where the Ronin warriors lived. For all the chaos that had ensued it ended up being a good week. True Naaza had been doused in flour when he'd been trying to help Shin cook, the tv had been knocked over in an argument between Anubis and Roxy after they'd learned Roxy was a princess, and lastly one of the cars had been dented in a spar. Each problem had been easily fixed and just allowed the Winx to realize that they had much in common with the Ronin and warlords. Touma and Tecna would spend hours talking about mechanics and even started to share theories, and for someone who didn't know about any of the technology in the magic realms, especially Zenith, Touma kept up very well and even surprised her with his own intelligence. Though it wasn't easy to admit, Touma might actually be smarter than she was. Roxy ended up spending a lot of time with Shin and Naaza helping them cook or just talking with them. Stella unlike Roxy loved the attention she got from Anubis when he'd learned she too was a princess, and was rarely without a bodyguard, and found a new shopping buddy in Lady Kayura who loved having Stella teach her about fashion. Rajura mostly watched over everyone from a far but was a pleasant man to talk to. Ryo and Bloom spoke almost as often as Bloom and Touma. Musa and Stella also managed to get the guys to loosen up playing music one night and games, and well it was learned that while all the guys could dance, at least traditional dances, Seiji was the best dancer, a fact Anubis began to tease him on.

With the day being unusually hot for fall everyone had gathered outside, in lighter clothes and while some were in the shade Shin, Roxy, Naaza and even Shu had vanished off somewhere out in the sun. Nasuti had made lemonade for everyone and passed out various glasses to the group lounging on the porch under the shade. Stella yawned and pushed her sunglasses up as she leaned back in the patio chair. She was wearing a simple orange tank top that was slanted with the hem, the slant starting mid torso and going down to her hip in a soft ruffle, and her faded jeans had a line of orange on the sides with a spiral patterning. Next to her was Bloom and Kayura.

"I'm starting to wonder where Shin and them went." Nasuti wondered out loud as she set down a lemonade for Bloom.

"Thank you, Nasuti." Bloom smiled but she couldn't answer Nasuti's question as she wasn't sure herself.

"Hopefully they are not causing trouble." Rajura snorted, and Ryo laughed while Touma and Anubis smirked.

"I'd worry about that expect Shin's with them, so it can be too bad." Seiji pointed out as he stood up and stretched out. As nice as the shade was he wanted to now feel the warmth of the sun. He started to head down the patio steps sighing as the sun hit his skin. He could feel Halo relishing in the light, as it rejuvenated him.

"Are you going for a walk?" Flora asked sitting up a bit when Seiji moved. She smiled when he turned and nodded to her. "Do you mind company?"

"No, not at all." Seiji said quickly and bit back the harsh look he wanted to give Anubis who was smirking. Still his quick tone didn't seem to bother Flora as she lightly stepped down the stairs and came to his side. Seiji managed a small if not nervous smile as they started to walk.

The group watched them before Anubis chuckled and shook his head. Since the warlord was standing, or more leaning against the house behind Stella and Kayura, the blue haired lady reached back and smacked him.

"Leave them alone, I think it's nice." Kayura scolded and Anubis huffed.

"Think what's nice?" Tecna asked completely missing the closeness of Flora and Seiji, and had been about the only winx to miss it, though the others had assumed it was just a growing friendship.

"Oh come on isn't it obvious?" Kayura asked but Touma cleared his throat causing Kayura to look at him confused. "What isn't Halo interested in her?" Kayura asked with a smirk and Touma just gave her a sharp look.

"Don't tease them Kayura." Touma stated and Kayura laughed and placed her hands behind her head.

"Wait are you saying-"

"Kayura's just joking around, Seiji and Flora have the same appreciation for nature and calm serenity, so I can't blame them for wanting to walk around today." Ryo stated knowing why Touma had snapped at Kayura. After all Touma had shared his theory, after his chat with Bloom, that he believed most had gone through a harsh break up. It seemed Ryo's comment aided in getting everyone to relax again and Touma turned his attention back to his book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seiji and Flora had decided that they would head into the forest after all it was a prefect day to be out and about, but as they reached the back yard Seiji stopped spotting Shu, Shin, Naaza and Roxy all in bathing suits. Shin was in a simple light blue trunks with, Shu was in black and orange swim trunks, while Naaza had black trunks with green wavy stripe on the side, and Roxy was in a magenta bikini with green straps and gold paw prints on the straps and top of the bottoms. Seiji glanced to Flora who mirrored his curiosity and the two approached the group.

"Hey Roxy." Flora smiled and waved.

"Oh, hey Flora. Hi Seiji." Roxy greeted as she tied off another water balloon. Roxy grinned as both Flora and Seiji looked at the group with suspicion.

"Seiji, you may want to either leave, or find a bathing suit." Shin smiled as he gave his not so subtle warning, and Seiji shook his head and grabbed Flora's hand.

"We should go." Seiji sighed and while Flora took a few steps to follow she paused again.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lady Kayura insisted that we needed to relax before another attack, and Torrent purposed a water war."

"Water balloon fight, Naaza." Shu corrected. "But the points the same." Shu beamed with mischievousness.

With that Flora giggled and waved to the group and turned to Seiji letting him lead the way. Flora wondered if they should give Stella and them the heads up but stopping to make a call just seemed rude as Seiji lead her through the forest. Even though there was a path he would move some of the low hanging branches so neither of them would be hurt. Every move he made was like a gentleman, like how some specialist acted, but there was more. It was more than going through the motions or being brought up proper, he wanted to be a gentleman Flora could see that. The forest was beautiful the leaves still green as the weather had been so mild.

Seiji knew exactly where he wanted to bring Flora to show her one of the places he found the most peace at. He hoped she would feel the same. He wished he knew how to talk to her to start a conversation but this wasn't his strength. He was never comfortable around women, and less so with someone beautiful like Flora. So instead they walked in silence forgetting that they were locked hand in hand.

"It's not to much farther." Seiji finally said feeling like he should say something.

"What's not to much farther?" Flora asked looking over at Seiji. His blond hair was nearly glowing under the rays of the sunlight with how bright it was. She saw him peek at her from the corner of his eye before turning his head towards her.

"The spot I meditate at, its very serene. I thought you may like it." Seiji stated feeling awkward and too warm despite the shade of the trees. He was a 24 year old man, fought a war that no one knew about, and yet he could barely speak to a woman.

Flora nodded unsure what to say but she was excited to see it. The forest was so beautiful and it seemed Seiji was at home underneath the branches and among the trees. When she talked to him about gardening he took her tips, and explained that he liked the hobby as a way to calm his mind. It meant that over the week they both spent most of their time together, in the dirt or inside where Seiji showed Flora the few bonsai trees that were kept as decor and a source of peace. Flora had to stop thinking over the week and start focusing on where she was walking as Seiji lead her off the beaten trail on to a path less traveled. They walked down that path a while Seiji slowing and making sure Flora didn't trip, his hand guiding her as much as supporting her. The other thing Flora wondered about was the sound of rushing water. It'd slowly been getting louder.

"Here we are." Seiji said a small smile on his lips as he pushed back a few branches revealing the clearing with the running stream and the small water fall. The clearly was beautiful a few rocks with moss covering protruded from the ground and the sun twinkled off of the water. This was his refuge, a place Seiji could come no matter what was going on. He was nervous showing Flora but also excited to share it.

"Seiji, this place is lovely. How did you find it?" Flora asked stepping away from him and her hand slipping from his as she moved closer to the stream.

"Trying to get away from Shu before my frustration made me hit him." Seiji snorted thinking back. It had been after the first war with Arago and while the ronin were close they also got on each others nerves.

"Really?" Flora asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were barely seventeen, and he was purposefully targeting me." Seiji sighed. "We had so much stress to deal with that all of us were ready to snap. Ryo was healing after being hurt, we were trying to get things done for school, and figure how much control we had over the armors. I left walking around just trying to collect myself and instead I found this place." Seiji smiled as he sat down on one of the rocks. "We're all friends but there are times we get on each other's nerves. Not as much anymore but when we first came together… We didn't know each other but had to fight a war together." Seiji said watching Flora as she ran her hand through the water.

"I guess that's normal. We've been through some times where we haven't gotten along but I could never stay mad at any of the winx. They're like family." Flora smiled turning around to face Seiji. When she noticed his intense stare she couldn't help but look away blushing.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could be mad at you. You are too concerned with everyone else and how they feel." Seiji stated. "You also just help people relax." At this Flora was blushing her hands playing through her hair shyly and Seiji found it rather nice. He wished he could get closer but it seemed to soon, and there was too much trouble stirring thanks to the dynasty.

"I think its only because it's easy to be relax around you." Flora said and she caught the surprised look on Seiji's face before he looked away to compose himself. She giggled at his shy action, and how she was beginning to figure him out. It wasn't that he was cold, only formal and not comfortable talking to people. Flora had seen how he looked subtly to Shin and Touma to talk for him.

"Or maybe we just see the best in each other." Seiji offered rather and argue who made who feel more relaxed and Flora giggled at his soft smile. "You know it's pretty amazing that you are ready to fight beside us. Fighting the dynasty isn't easy, and I don't even know if we can truly prepare you for the horrors that Arago will use to win." Seiji sighed running a hand through his hair as Flora walked over to him.

"It wouldn't be right to walk away. We know the trix like you do this Arago, and the dynasty. We want to help you." Flora smiled and Seiji sighed in amazement. If the fairies were going to help then it was up to them to make sure they didn't fall victim to the dynasty in any way.

"Then please, do me one favor. Stay close during any battle, we'll be able to aid each other, but only if we are together." Seiji said and Flora nodded. Seiji wished he could have said more or something different than the cool tactical reason but what could he say that wouldn't insult her? She was more than capable to handle herself, and it was selfish of him to want to protect her so she would never be hurt because it would stifle her. He didn't know what to truly say or do. "We should start heading back… I'm sure they are done with their mischievousness."

"Yeah I-AAHH!" Flora screamed as the forest around her did. It was as sudden as lightning tearing through her till everything went black.

"FLORA!" Seiji yelled rushing over to her as she collapsed, catching her before she hit the ground. He could feel the nether realm everywhere, and it was drowning out everything. Seiji lifted Flora up and ducked behind the rock as some of the forest inhabitants raced by in a panic. Of course they could feel the corruption suddenly invading everything. "No!" Seiji gasped as the light dimmed away and a green fog started to roll over the ground. Yet above it all what shook him to the core was the malicious laughter rolling over everything, the deep voice and cruelty in it was something he would never forget.

~Arago!~ A thought shared between all the warriors.

~Seiji!~

~Where are you?!~

Seiji lifted Flora bridal style and started to run as fast as he could. He winced each time they mentally reached out to him. They were frightened, surprised, and worried and it was making them too loud.

~Quiet we're fine!~ Seiji snapped. He turned his body so the branches knocked against him instead of Flora as he raced through the forest back to the manor. ~The gates are opened aren't they?~ He asked in a more serious voice. As silence echoed back over the mental net Seiji couldn't help but hold Flora tighter like it would protect her.

~They are… Nasuti is still with us, but…~ Ryo trailed off sorrow and self blame were in his tone.

~The likelihood that any other human escaped is not good, Halo. The gates didn't just open over Japan this time.~ Anubis finished and Seiji couldn't only imagine that the worst war yet was waiting for them.

~We'll be there soon.~ Seiji said before focusing back on running. Once he hit the main trail he slowed down only to shift Flora onto his back and began running again. It wouldn't do him any good to be caught up in the fog gate of the dynasty, or to run into the witches right now. He was breathing hard as he refused to pace himself and sprinted as hard and fast as he could. There had to be a reason Flora passed out but there was no injury so Halo's powers would be of no help. Naaza was more of a doctor than he was, and maybe her friends could help her. It didn't matter who as long as Flora was helped.

Seiji didn't spare even a glance up to the sky as he cleared the forest and found himself on the edge of Nasuti's property. He knew the sky would be covered with dark clouds, rolling with thunder and the chill of the nether spirits. He only slowed a little his sneakers splashing in the shallow puddles from the water fight that Shu and Shin probably instigated. Seiji shifted his grip on Flora as his hands were sweaty and he didn't want to lose his grip. He was careful as he opened the back door. He felt warm hands starting to take Flora from him, and catching a glimpse of the tan skin he knew it was Ryo.

"She passed out right as the gates opened." Seiji stated his voice actually trembling a bit. He rushed to get his shoes off and follow Ryo as he took Flora into the living room. "It was like the gates opening overwhelmed her, or hurt her? I-I…"

"Woah bud, I'm sure she'll be fine." Shu said trying to calm Seiji. It was strange to see him frantic, but there were few times when Halo couldn't heal someone. Shu placed a hand on Seiji holding him back as Ryo moved and Naaza knelt down next to Flora. He took her wrist in his hand right as Stella and Bloom came down stairs.

"Hey what's going on?" Bloom asked. Her hair was still wet but she was in warmer, and dry clothes so it was okay. As she drew closer both Stella and she could see Flora on the couch eyes closed. "What happened?" Bloom asked Touma catching her before she could crowd Naaza, while Anubis stepped in front of Stella. He wouldn't lay a hand on her because of status as a princess. He held up his hands trying to keep Stella from bolting to her friend. As it was Roxy, Tecna, and Musa were also hurrying down the stairs, and thankfully Shin, Ryo and Rajura were able to catch them.

"You must stay calm m'lady. Let Naaza focus, and give him space." Anubis urged Stella while Naaza checked over the fairy.

"But you can't just ex-"

"Yes, we do expect you to let Naaza work without distractions. He is a healer, and his knowledge of the body, and cures is greater than Halo's." Rajura interjected hoping to give the girls an idea of Naaza's skill. After all the warlord of venom didn't have Halo's power to heal, but could make remedies, and had actually skills as a healer, or doctor.

"She's fine, just fainted… We won't know if there was a correlation until she wakes up." Naaza said his voice tense as he stood up.

"Why did you take her so far off!" Tecna yelled at Seiji, her concern for her friend clouding her judgement, and catching Seiji off guard.

"None of us could have known they'd open the gates, and they were together." Shin tried to reason and calm Tecna down but she pushed by him before he could touch her shoulder. Shin could see she wanted to blame them for Flora possibly being hurt but the truth was no one was at fault but the dynasty.

"And this is why we shouldn't drop our guard." Anubis sneered before taking his leave. He didn't take kindly to Tecna's accusing stance and it wasn't long before Lady Kayura went after him.

"Tecna… No one could have known." Roxy offered feeling guilty. She had been the one to tell Naaza about water balloons, and had encouraged Shin to join her, Shu, and Naaza. She felt like crying right now but held it in. She didn't want to be the weak one, but if what was Kayura had told them all while they were changing was true. Roxy just had to hope and believe that her family had escaped before the gates opened.

"Hey Seiji, why don't you take Flora up to her room. I'm going to start some camomile tea. I think it's best if everyone tries to settle down." Nasuti said but she could tell it wouldn't help. The ronin had wanted to prevent the gates from opening but it was too late, and the somberness they were feeling was only matched by the fairies worry for Flora. Nasuti sighed and shivered as the air grew colder. The older woman walked into the kitchen as stared out the window, feeling helpless and horrified as she stared at the forest. The black clouds hung over it red lightning leaping between them, while the green fog oozed out from between the trees but didn't come closer than the edge of the forrest. Even she could feel the corruption and hate strangling everything that lived. This, this time it was much worse than when Arago opened the gates the first time. "I hope you guys can work together." Nasuti prayed as she set the pot to boil.


	15. Dreams and Understandings

Author's Note: Hello to everyone, and thank you for continued support of reading. Again I'm going to assume its because you enjoy the fic though I would appreciate some feed back from those who have the time. Also thank you to Jdog51 for adding this story to their favorites, it really boosts my confidences that this story is actually okay when I see follows and favorites.

Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 15) Dreams and Understandings

It was nightfall or at least it felt that way, as the winx club all sat around in the room Flora was sharing with Bloom. Tecna was now feeling bad about snapping at the ronins and the warlords but her guilt was overpowered by her concern for Flora. So far Flora hadn't woken only whimpered and tossed a few times like she was in pain or having a nightmare. The air was tense and not a single one of the winx could relax. They were worried about Flora, about the people of earth, and what the gates being opened meant as the ronin and warlords were quite shaken by that fact alone. Both Bloom and Roxy were trying to console each other and yet both also wanted to remain strong and not break down with worry for their families.

"I… I need a drink does anyone else want anything?" Roxy asked standing up no longer able to take the silence of the room.

"No, but thanks darling." Stella smiled weakly. It was the first time she'd been away from Shu's presence for a long time. She knew he was giving all of them space, as well as trusting her friends which was sweet of him.

"I'm good." Musa sighed as she stared out the window. Her mind was thinking about how Shin talked about the dynasty and the nether realm. Every time any of the ronin talked about it their eyes would drop and their voices would grow somber or tense and now she was understanding why. The trix had truly found an evil beyond what their ancestors had managed now.

"Thanks but no thanks." Tecna answered robotically as she typed on a laptop. She was running an analysis of the energy that the gates were putting off and seeing if they could disrupt it with a convergence spell. She also was trying to find a way to reestablish contact with the magical dimensions as since the gates had been open they couldn't reach anyone, not even Miss Faragonda. Bloom just shook her head, but also stood up.

"Hey you guys will get me if-"

"Yeah we'll get you when Flora wakes up." Tecna corrected and smiled. She had a feeling Bloom was going to go to her old friend. While Tecna didn't know how she felt about that, she knew that she liked Touma. He was a good guy and seemed to be able to ease Bloom's troubles. Logically it made sense for her to turn to him since not only was her friend not doing well but her parents could very well be trapped. Tecna then turned back to her computer, and began trying to strengthen the connection or signal, if she could just get through to Miss Faragonda things would be better.

Roxy left first and Bloom shut the door as she followed. Bloom watched Roxy head down stairs before she turned right and started to head for the small reading space on the second floor. She made her way into the room and fell into the plush chair in the corner. She worried about her parents on earth, and she worried for all the innocent people in Gardenia. It was too much to think about that only they escaped the pull of the dynasty's magic and why? The wizard had used it to trap fairies before so it couldn't be their magic could it? Then why was Nasuti safe? Bloom didn't know, and between her healing heart, and now this she closed her eyes just to stop the tears from falling.

Bloom gasped and rapidly wiped her eyes as a hand touched her shoulder. When she finally looked up to the person, she couldn't help herself from wrapping her arms around Touma and pulling him in so she could hide her face. It was only a moment before Bloom felt him place a hand on her head stroking her hair while her face was pressed against his abdomen.

"Bloom… I promise we'll find away to make everything okay again." Touma whispered stroking her hair. They'd all been through this before, knowing the dynasty had their families, the worry and the fear so it was something they expected. It was still hard but if they lost themselves now then who would fight the dynasty. Touma sighed and moved closer to Bloom, moving her over in the chair so he could sit on the arm. Shin could yell at him later for the action he didn't care, he was too worried about his friend. "Besides whatever happens to them they won't remember. And we won't hurt them by fighting against Arago." Touma said as Bloom leaned against him her head in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"And what about Flora, none of you know what happened. Then we can't even reach…"

"You don't have to hide things from me. I figured out there must be more than earth long ago. Besides everyone has been getting suspicious with the little clues here and there." Touma smiled trying to ease her burden. "You guys aren't in this alone, and for the first time we aren't either. We will get through this." Touma said softly. He liked the feel of Bloom's hair but wished she wasn't so upset. It wasn't fair that the only times he'd gotten to get close to her, to hold her she needed comfort, a friend. Sighing Touma said nothing more as he just stroked Bloom's hair.

"Your family didn't remember?" Bloom asked as she sat up but was still leaning on him. Touma moved his arm so it draped across Bloom's shoulders holding her against him as reassurance. Bloom pulled her feet up into the chair as she got comfortable, her back against the arm of the chair and Touma's side, her hand covering his arm holding on to him like he was her.

"No, neither did Shin's, Seiji's, Jun's, or Shu's." Touma said glancing to the doorway as Ryo passed by. People were always moving around in the house, but he couldn't help but to hope for Bloom someone would be coming to say Flora was awake.

"I… I know we realized that you've been through this before but… It's different being part of it, and suddenly-"

"Suddenly understand the fear of losing your family? Worrying over them? That's true but each of us knew then that we couldn't dwell on it. The only way to help them is to push forward no matter how hard that may be." Touma explained and Bloom pulled his arm into a hug.

"Still I'm sorry for being selfish." Bloom mumbled and Touma laughed.

"Bloom, you caring about people isn't selfish. Besides your big heart is why you spoke to me. How could I ever begrudge you for it?" Touma smiled his thumb rolling over Bloom's hand.

"Thanks Touma… I should go back." Bloom smiled feeling better again and able to provide the strength her friends needed as she would lead them.

"No problem, hey can I ask a favor. Will you let one of us know when Flora wakes up. Seiji's taking it pretty bad." Touma said as Bloom pulled away and started to get up.

"Sure thing Touma." Bloom smiled and waved as she head out of the room feeling much better than she had been. Touma was right. They couldn't lose hope or focus, and she was glad they had the ronin here. Their experience would help them greatly.

Down stairs Roxy had been sitting in the kitchen idly spinning her glass as she thought about her mother and father. She was helpless, and it felt like if she'd been stronger than maybe she could have done more. Maybe she was distracting everyone to much.

"You're oddly pensive." Roxy looked up as Naaza came into the room.

"Because you know me so well?" Roxy shoot back surprising the warlord but he just smirked. His smirk suddenly made Roxy feel small and more vulnerable. She watched him with wide eyes as he moved around the table and came rather close to her.

"No I don't… But any time you've been bothered so far you run to Torrent." Naaza said and suddenly walked over to the fridge making Roxy glare at him. He was playing a game with her. Roxy couldn't say why but it felt like Naaza was the only one truly not bothered by the gravity of the situation.

"Well I'm sure Shin has enough to worry about right now… We all do after all." Roxy sighed dropping her chin into her hand as she leaned on the table. Roxy watched as Naaza took a seat across from her a strawberry kiwi snapple was his choice of drink.

"If you wish to talk, please feel free." Naaza said gesturing out in front of him before taking a swig of the drink. He knew he wasn't the brightest, or as Shu put it the lights were on but nobody's home, from time to time but he wasn't an idiot. Roxy was sweet and kind to him, with no reason for her to be. She had shown Rajura, Anubis and him stuff about the world of mortals and each of them appreciated it. True the ronins were their friends but there'd never been a time before this where they'd left the dynasty. Now this girl, or young woman, was overly kind to them sincere with all she'd said and done even after learning they'd been the ronin's enemy at one point. It made Naaza wonder if she would care or not that he wasn't completely human.

"Thanks, Naaza. Why do you don't that though. Call Shin, Torrent?" Roxy asked looking at him.

"It is a habit that is hard to shake. It is for respect now, but back when we were enemies, it is easier to kill them when you strip away their identity." Naaza explained bluntly though his tone dropped low, as he was ashamed by the truth but the truth it was. "But that can't truly be what's on your mind." Naaza quickly added when he saw Roxy's mouth opened. He feared she would ask if he had killed anyone and yes he had. Nasuti's grandfather had been one of his last victims, and again while he'd been forgiven by others he still had yet to forgive himself.

"I'm worried about my parents and the other Fairies of earth. I know you say Flora's okay but what if she isn't?" Roxy explained. "I can't help at all. I feel lost and like I'm a burden!" Roxy stated her voice growing in volume as she grow more agitated. Naaza raised an eyebrow a bit surprised by Roxy's statement. After all he'd watched her fight alongside Torrent and Hardrock with Stella.

"Strength isn't something you should worry about. You are more than a capable warrior." Naaza said, and meant it.

"Then why could I barely help! I don't have my mythix, I just can't contribute as much as the others." Roxy sighed pushing her drink away so she could fold her arms over the table and lay her head down.

Naaza wasn't sure how to answer this since he didn't understand what mythix was, weren't they all fairies? More than that Roxy was fighting without armor in an outfit that was… well it wasn't proper for battle. "I don't see why you would doubt your strength. Though I don't understand what you mean by mythix either." Naaza stated plainly.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but fairies who have achieved mythix are stronger, I'd say the strongest, since well there haven't been any I know of to reach that besides Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and Musa." Roxy sighed and Naaza frowned. It would do like good if she felt like a burden and while he wouldn't coddle her maybe there was something he could do.

"If you feel your magic is not enough why not train with a weapon? It has proven most useful for the ronins, my brothers, and myself."

"Through a weapon? But the specialist are the ones who learn weapon based combat." Roxy murmured as she lifted her head. Still this didn't seem like a bad idea, she'd never considered it before. "Are you saying you would teach me?" Roxy asked feeling a bit hopeful.

"I would, as would the others once you show promise." Naaza said and Roxy got up from her chair and hugged him.

"Thank you…. I promise I'll try my hardest." Roxy said as she hugged the youngest of the warlords. Naaza was stunned and stiff his mind stalled as he'd never received such a gesture. People gave him space and were unnerved by his looks. "Thank you Naaza. I should go check on Flora again. Um… Do you mind if later I come by to set up a time for you to train me." Roxy asked and the warlord could only shake his head, his eyes still wide with amazement and confusion as Roxy left. He blinked as he watched her leave enthralled by the young woman but that trance was broken as he heard Rajura snickering.

"Be quiet spider." Naaza growled at Rajura who only continued to snicker unphased by his brother's angry tone. Rajura found it very amusing that his sworn little brother could be developing what had Strata once called it, a crush? Yes that was it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryo sighed as he sat with Nasuti in the study where the jewel of life was. He was staring off into the distance wondering if there was anything more they could do for Flora. His gaze flickered to the jewel of life and he couldn't help but wish they knew more about it. It had done so much but they didn't even know how it activated or why. If their enemy was after it than they had to learn more about it.

"Ryo… It's late. You should go to bed. Most of the others have." Nasuti said as she was looking through the research her grandfather had done. She was seeing if maybe they'd missed something earlier on the jewel or the Dynasty but so far nothing.

"Yeah, but Nasuti shouldn't you be going to be then too?" Ryo asked as Nasuti stretched and nodded.

"I am, I just need to clean up."

"Oh no, you can leave it for morning." Ryo encouraged helping Nasuti up and then out the study door.

"Ryo! Oh fine." Nasuti huffed as Ryo laughed. Nasuti didn't mind him being close right now as there was still a chill in the air from the nether realm and Ryo was always warm. The lights were shut off in the study and hall as Ryo and Nasuti left, with the house falling dark and silent with a tense sleep, the jewel of life began to glow. The jewel lifted up vanishing form the case it was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~

Flora could feel the cold death of the corruption, and helpless cries of nature. The plants dying, the very soil becoming toxic and the air suffocating anything around it. She could barely breath and her body felt so cold. Her body felt heavy like there were weights tied to her arms and legs. Even her eyes protested opening but she managed it. The sky was a thick sickly green with dark clouds and red lightning leaping between them. The ground was moist below her and tickled her bare arms and calfs. With a soft groan Flora pushed herself up her hand sinking slightly in the wet ground the grass brushing over her hand. Every part of her that had touched the ground felt wet cold and it was making her skin crawl. As she stood up she notice the redness of the dew hanging to the grass. Her heart started to pound as she looked over her moist hands to see red blood covering them.

Flora could find her voice as she looked over the forest. The blood covered the grass the roots of the trees, and tainted the flowers. The bodies of animals gutted and poisoned were before her, the trees suffering with rot and decay. Flora stepped back but something grabbed her leg and she fell.

"Ah!" Flora shrieked as she saw the corrupted roots of the tree wrapped around her ankle. She could feel her magic growing weaker. "Ngghh! L-let go!" Flora tried to command the root to let go, as it squeezed tighter. It was cutting into her skin crawling higher as she cried out in pain. Flora reached for the root her fingers desperately working to pull it off but she couldn't get it off. The sickly rot, finally reached her with a sharp heat, like a flame being pressed against her bare skin. "Aahhgg! Someone help!" Flora called finding it hard to breath as the her pain began to match the forests.

"You must let go. You are separate from the forest, two beings connected but not the same." An older man's voice echoed through the forest. Flora looked around frantically for the source of the voice but saw nothing.

"Flora!"

"What happened?"

"Flora please wake up!" It was faint but Flora knew she'd heard the voices of the winx and Seiji. Flora looked to her right where Seiji had been. She winced as the root tightened its grip again in was now around her mid calf. Flora saw a hand reaching for her, a pure light just beyond her.

"I… I can't reach!" Flora gasped as she reached for the hand her fingers just shy of touching the light.

"You can reach… Just let go. You are not the forest, you are your own. A light of Love." The man's voice echoed again and Flora heard the faint chime of metal rings on a priest staff. The light moved and she felt fingers brush against hers. They grabbed onto her, first one hand, then another and another. Something cut the root and she was pulled into the light. Glancing over her shoulder she saw two ghostly fingers one in a priest grab, the other a long red haired man in armor like the ronin and warlords, holding a sickle and chain.

"Remember you are not world that the nether realm corrupts, only connected to it. Let go when it's too much and hold to your kindness." The red haired man called before both faded from her view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright white light turned to black and Flora no longer felt like she was being lifted up or floating instead she could feel the soft but firm support of something under her whole body. Her eyes didn't feel as heavy as she opened them, blinking a few times trying to get used to the low light. She could feel hair against her neck and the bed was dipping more than her weight alone would make it. Carefully she sat up and smiled softly as she saw all the girls in the room. It was Roxy and Tecna on the bed. Stella was asleep under the window with Bloom and Musa.

Flora looked around the room, her head pounding as she still could hear and feel nature's pain only it seemed further away. Flora knew something had to have happened because the last thing she remembered were the two men, and before that walking in the forest with Seiji. Gently Flora placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Wake up sweetie." Flora said gently. She knew that it'd been light out and now it was the middle of the night. If she worried the winx she needed them to know she was okay.

"Hmmm, wha?" Roxy pushed Flora's hand away still sleepy and not understanding it was Flora there. Flora just smiled and shook her again and this time Roxy opened an eye. "Flora?... Flora!" Roxy exclaimed loud enough to startle the others awake. She wrapped her arms around Flora and hugged the older fairy. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry to worry you, though I'm not sure what happened." Flora said as the girls gathered on the bed.

"What do you remember then?" Tecna asked with a yawn. She stretched out her arms still tired from the late hour.

"I remember walking with Seiji, then the forest… every bit of nature was in pain. It hurt so much, and when I woke there was blood everywhere. The entire forest was dying the animals, the plants, they were rotting or dead. It was horrible, and it grabbed onto me. A root and it wouldn't let go." Flora said, her hand rubbing over her ankle that had been snagged. What surprised her was there were no bruises. "There was so much it… I'm not sure I'm even getting this straight." Flora sighed and Tecna narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something and Musa put a hand on her shoulder.

"How 'bout you figure the rest out before we ask questions. Okay? We need to know everything before we jump to any ideas." Musa stated and Bloom smiled. It seemed she'd said the same thing Bloom was going to.

"Sure… Oh there is one other thing I remember. A man in priest's robes with a staff. He spoke to me right before a light appeared and when I touched it everything was at peace." Flora said.

"Well I think we all need sleep, it's good you are okay." Stella yawned giving Flora another hug before standing up. Roxy was next to get up and the two of them left to go catch whatever sleep they could.

"Maybe tomorrow we could try a memory recall spell to get this all sorted out?" Tecna yawned and Musa nodded. The idea was a good one and if it would put everyone at ease Flora would agree to it too.

"Sure." Flora smiled as the two left leaving Bloom and her alone. Flora stretched and looked over her ankle surprised to see that there were no marks. With all the girls gone and a stillness taking over the room Flora could feel the choking air like in the forest. Something was very wrong. Her brows came together as she looked to the window again. It looked like a normal night, but why did everything feel wrong?

"Flora? Are you okay?" Bloom asked as she sat on her bed. Flora looked to Bloom and shook her head yes.

"I'm fine it's just…"

"Something feels wrong?" Bloom filled in the blank and Flora nodded. "The witches managed to open the gates of the nether realm. It was shortly after that Seiji brought you back here, saying you'd collapsed." Flora gawked at Bloom horrified to hear what they were trying to stop had happened. It meant that the people of earth…

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Are you okay? What about Roxy?" Flora asked.

"I don't know. We don't know anything about our families. If Morgana and Nebula got them to safety or not." Bloom sighed and was now even more thankful for talking to Touma earlier. She was sure she would have broken down if she hadn't done that already. Bloom looked up when she heard Flora move to the door. "Flora?"

"I just want to grab a glance of water." Flora smiled.

"Okay. Oh and if Seiji's up you may want to let him know you're okay. Touma said he was very worried about you." Bloom said and Flora nodded. If she passed out while with Seiji it wasn't a surprise he was worried about her.

Flora left the room found the hall to be pitch black except for a light at the end of the hall coming from a room with the door cracked. Flora put her hand to her lips as she thought about seeing who was up. Even if it wasn't Seiji if it was any of the ronin they could tell him right? Stella had mentioned that they had telepathic links so it would be easy to get the message to him. Flora softly and quietly walked down the hall and tapped on the ajarred door. She waited but there was no response she opened her mouth to say something but gasped as a hand touched her shoulder. Flora whipped around and saw Rajura, who wasn't even hiding the smirk on his face.

"Apologies for scaring you again, lady Flora." Rajura stated formally as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "Shu and Shin are asleep, despite the light being on and door open. Was there something you needed." Rajura asked and Flora glanced to the slightly opened door wondering if the two had just fallen asleep and forgot to turn off the light.

"I just was looking for Seiji." Flora answered softly as she turned her gaze back to the one eyed warlord. Rajura nodded and gestured down the hall towards the stairs.

"He's in the den down stairs." Rajura answered plainly and moved by Flora heading into the room Shu and Shin were in. "Oh, and lady Flora it is good to see you are okay." Rajura added before disappearing behind a closed door. Flora had to admit that Rajura seemed very secretive and a bit unnerving. He seemed to have an idea of what you were going to do or say. Still he was a nice man, if not a little serious. Flora turned around and headed down the stairs and turning right to head to the den. There was a soft light coming from the room and slowly she peeked in. Flora saw Seiji slumped in one of the chairs head bowed forward.

"Seiji?" Flora called softly as she walked closer. Flora smiled and shook her head as she noticed the blond man was in fact asleep, as everyone should be. Glancing around the room she grabbed a blanket and laid it over Seiji.

"Shin?" Seiji mumbled tiredly. He'd heard the moving about the room and when the blanket was set on him he figured it was the warrior of Torrent. Yet as he lifted his head shock pulled him swiftly out of his tired state. "Flora?"

"Hi…" Flora flushed and looked down. Now that she was here and he was awake this didn't seem like a good idea. She didn't know what to say, and this would have been better in a group. Flora jumped and blushed when she felt his hand brush over her forehead. After a moment he moved his head to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Seiji asked and Flora looked up at him. The concern was clear in his violet eye, and the tight frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Flora nodded watching his eye, and wishing she could see the other. It was a shame he covered it with his hair. "Tecna wants to try a spell to see if she can't figure out more, since I'm not sure what happened." Flora said and Seiji nodded as he stepped back.

"I see… You should rest now. With the gates opened it will only be a matter of time until we are attacked." Seiji felt wrong for turning the conversation back to the looming threat. He just wanted to say that he was worried about her, that he was glad she was fine. Nothing ever came out right when he spoke to women.

"Then you should too." Flora said and remembered the last time she felt like this was many years ago. There was a still silence between them as Seiji didn't move to leave and neither did Flora. She wanted to be sure that he left and was okay but he seemed lost in thoughts.

Something was different about Flora, Seiji could feel it but he didn't know if he truly trusted the feeling yet. It was late and he hadn't slept well in days. The nightmares were becoming a constant thing again. He could feel a phantom pain around many of his scars but he didn't let it show. He wouldn't let people see him as weak minded, or incapable of handling the duty Halo had charged him with. What he would admit was he was scared for the fairies, for Flora. He knew the dynasty, Arago's cruelty first hand and he didn't want her to ever know that.

"Okay, but Flora. Please in every battle to come stay close. You all should, Arago may try and separate us or capture some of us to weaken our strength as a group." Seiji warned his gaze very serious as he looked over Flora. The last thing he even wanted to think about happening was her being hurt or captured. It wasn't that he thought she was weak but the nightmare that lasted after wards was something he wanted to protect her from.

"Oh… Okay. We should let the others know in the morning, then." Flora smiled as as Seiji moved to the hall she followed. Seiji walked with her back to her room and waited for Flora to open the door before heading to his own room. Flora knew she didn't managed to get her drink but she wasn't even sure if she was thirsty anymore. With a sigh she stepped into her room and shut the door. Her mind was replaying Seiji's words the tenderness in them, and the fear. Seiji definitely had secrets but Flora couldn't help but wonder if the secret was something that was painful, a reason why he seemed to be so bothered when others got hurt. Sighing Flora trying to stop thinking about the blond ronin and got ready for bed before turning down the covers. Flora couldn't help but smile as she snuggled down into the comfy bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a full day for Tecna to get the energy she needed for her spell. What was worse was all of the winx were feeling the negativity from the nether realm. Like the omega dimension it was becoming difficult to use their powers. If that wasn't bad enough Anubis and Rajura had both seen and dealt with the soulless scouts soldiers of the dynasty. A sign that their enemy would soon attack. Tecna was now sure that teaming up with the Ronins had been the right idea as they seemed to be unaffected by the negative energy strength wise. Tecna had noticed how Shin, Seiji and Shu seemed to sleep less, how on guard they all were. The winx club along with Roxy and Kayura had gathered in Bloom and Flora's room so that could see Tecna's spell. She'd gotten the idea shortly after the time they had to analyze Bloom's dream. She hadn't truly worked on the spell though until now. There was little need for it, especially since normally she could go back to Zenith and get the latest gadget to help her.

"Okay so are you ready?" Tecna asked Flora. She was sitting on the bed behind Flora and when her friend nodded she moved her hands by the sides of Flora's head but not touching. "Digital mind scan." Tecna said evenly. Green light from her magic lite up the room the multi crossing lines casting shadows over Flora's hair and face as she closed her eyes and thought about what she could remember. Tenca getting the images in a clearer view. Both girls sighed as the spell ended. Tecna let herself lean back against the headboard feeling tired from the spell she'd created. She was able to decipher to keep points right away, the first being the Ronin's hadn't lied. The second what Flora saw was a dream.

"Well?" Kayura asked in curiousity. She'd never seen magic like what Tecna or any of the fairies could do so it intrigued the sharp tongue woman. She was anxious to hear what was found out.

"Were you able to make sense of anything?" Flora asked hoping her friend could help her make sense of what she'd gone through.

"Yes I was. You did pass out and after that point it was a dream. Or a nightmare. The only thing I can't seem to get a clear analysis on are the white light you reached for, and the two men. The one in the white robes,with a straw priest hat, and staff I didn't even get any information on him." Tecna said and the girls nodded accept for Kayura who looked stunned.

"White robes?... the staff did it look like this?" Kayura manifested the ancient ones staff the rings chiming as she gripped it.

"Yes…. it even sounded the same. Can it the same staff?" Flora asked.

"The man in white then was the ancient one. The man to make the armors, and the man to guide the ronin to their first victory. He died so that they could have a chance to defeat Arago. He and I are from the same clan. The staff is something that is passed from Ancient to Ancient. I received it, when I was freed from Arago's control so I could carry out my role as the new Ancient." Kayura sighed and dismissed the staff. "Touma told me that he even guided them in dreams after his death."

"Well then isn't that good?" Stella asked rolling her hand through the air like she was waiting for a down side.

"I don't know. From Flora's dream and what happened I think the gates of the nether realm being opened are affecting her." Tecna stated and Flora looked down.

"He kept saying that even if I'm the fairy of nature, nature and I are separate. I don't understand what he means. Nature is my power, but every bit of it is screaming. It's being poisoned, hurting worse than anything the witches have done in the past." Flora hugged her knees to her chest and the room became tense with worry.

"I think it's even more important now than it was before for each of you to stay with one of the Ronin or Warlords, we must work as a group now more than ever." Kayura urged. She wished she had more wisdom to give to the girls but the truth was she was still learning how to guide people to getting in touch with their spirits and strongest qualities.

"I don't think any of us would disagree there." Tecna stated and the girls nodded. They'd known the ronins now for about three weeks, and lived with them. They'd seen that they were genuine and willing to give them space even in the face of an enemy. Where others in the past forced or pushed for alliances to defeat the enemy or learn new skills this group was different.

"I'll leave you girls… I should mention this to the guys." Kayura smiled her two tone voice heavy like she was upset over something, but she didn't give anyone a chance to ask before she left the room.

"We're already in groups of four so does everyone still agree with their group?" Bloom asked and everyone nodded. "Good. Now we just need to figure out if we can find a spell to get rid of some of the negative energy."

"Right and I'll get back to working on breaking through so we can reach Miss F." Tecna said going to stand but she felt suddenly woozy. It was Stella and Musa who stabilized her.

"How about a rest first." Stella pointed out. Tenca nodded and felt oddly at peace knowing that their was someone trying to help them even from the grave. It was at this point Musa and Roxy also left leaving Bloom and Flora in their room alone.

"Hey Bloom?" Flora asked looking over at her friend who had gone over to her bed and sighed. Bloom was holding a pillow like she would have kiko if she'd brought him.

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing sweetie?" Flora asked as she moved to join Bloom on the other bed. Bloom looked to Flora and knew lying was pointless. Flora was good at picking up on when someone was upset.

"I don't know. I'm worried, and I don't think I'm even close to being over what Sky did. But I'm glad to have met Touma again, even if it's because of the trix." Bloom explained with a heavy sigh. "I'm glad that you are here. That all you girls are here. I can deal with this, with everything alone."

"You don't have to sweetie. We're all going to get through this. Even if the specialist were to come here now we'd get through it." Flora smiled and gently rubbed Bloom's back.

"Thanks Flora." Bloom said resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "If we get a chance to have a break, I think I want to go somewhere fun again. We should bring Kayura and Nasuti too."

"Like a girls night out?" Flora asked and Bloom nodded. "I think you are right. But I also think we should do something fun with everyone too."

"Yeah, but that can be after our girls night." Bloom smiled feeling a bit better thinking about happier times.


	16. Virtue

Author's Note: Just a couple notes. Just so people understand according to what has been gathered from either the anime or cds of Ronin Warriors Touma has an IQ of 250. I want to state that because Tecna's stated IQ is 150, so in later chapters when Touma seems to pick up on things quickly this is why.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Warning: Violence.

Chapter 16) Virtue

Touma had escaped to the roof, staring at the stars with a tight frown on his lips. Kayura had told them what Tecna had figured out about Flora's dream at lunch. It was slightly after that good bit of news that Nasuti came to them frantic. The Jewel of Life was gone. None of them had felt the presence of anyone touched by the nether realm, and Anubis and Rajura had been rather certain that nothing got by them. So what happened to the jewel? Touma trusted Anubis and Rajura, but he also wanted to plan just in case the enemy had indeed stolen the jewel. Most of the ronin and the warlords had hidden away so that the bad news about the jewel wouldn't worry the fairies. The last thing Touma wanted to cause was worry, and he knew Bloom would put a lot of the burden on her shoulders. He could tell she would, so much about her form of leadership was like Ryo's it was amusing.

"Looking to be alone? Or can I join you?" Touma glanced over his shoulder at Shu and nodded his head for him to come join him.

"What's up Shu?" Touma asked and when he saw Shu's lips peeling back into a goofy smile he rolled his eyes. "If you say the sky I'll leave." Touma threatened as Shu sat down.

"Okay, okay I won't say it." Shu muttered before sitting cross legged next to Touma. Shu leaned back on his hands and looked up to the sky. "So you knew Bloom as a child?" Shu asked a small smile on his lips and Touma couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"Did you really come up here to ask that?" Touma raised an eyebrow at his friend who only shrugged.

"Nah not really. Just trying to fill the silence." Shu said and Touma frowned.

"How are you holding up?" Touma asked turning to Shu. This was serious and he wasn't about to let Shu joke his way out of this.

"..." Shu had opened his mouth but shut it when he saw the look in Touma's eyes. "I'm hanging in there. Ran into Stella one of the nights I couldn't sleep, but I don't think she suspects the reasons… Shin and Seiji are in worst shape." Shu shrugged his lips tight together as he stared out across the distance hard. "Man this is stupid. We should be fine! It's been years."

"Soldiers suffer PTS for years Shu. You guys were tortured, it's okay to still…" Touma stopped when he heard Shu's aggravated sigh. "Hey, look I know you're strong, we all do. So this is okay. I know the last thing you'll do is put any of us in harms way."

"What if I choke. I did when I thought I could be just like the warlords, and man you have know idea how terrifying it was to be back in the dynasty… Face to Face with the sand demons." Shu ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down. "The spell that witch used… It felt similar to when they would electrocute us." Shu said his voice staying surprisingly even. "I… I couldn't fight them off, what if they capture someone again!"

"Hey, hey… Man don't worry about it. We know that trick and we'll be watching for it." Touma placed a hand on Shu's shoulder and squeezed. Shu might have been the toughest of all the ronin but torture was designed to break even the strongest. The torture that Shu, Seiji, and Shin went through left all three vulnerable. The strongest regret Touma, and Ryo carried was not getting to them quick enough. That their brothers had suffered such a horrible fate.

"Yeah I guess…" Shu sighed not because he wasn't convinced but because he was tired. He was tired of the occasional nightmare. Tired of having flashbacks, and definitely tired of worrying his friends. "So Bloom? Do you like her?" Shu asked trying to get his mind off of the past.

Touma sighed and rolled his eyes at the stubbornness of the earth warrior. Still it was a question he actually hadn't thought about. He'd been so happy to see his friend he hadn't considered how deep he cared for her. "I don't know." Touma answered honestly. True he never wanted her to hurt, but was that a brotherly affection or something more? She was beautiful there was no denying that. Her red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her courage was attractive too, and her strength. If there ever was a heroine in any story Bloom would have been perfect… She would be perfect for a love story too, he bet.

"Touma?" Shu waved his hand in front of his friends face. Touma jumped blinking wildly in surprise and Shu started laughing. "Man you were really off in space…. Thinking about her?" Shu asked teasingly and Touma shoved him playfully. Touma didn't miss a beat and shoved Shu back both of them chuckling in the little game. They could have gone further with their game but on the roof that wasn't a good idea.

"So you going to come in Shu?" Touma asked as he stood up. Shu considered it for a moment then nodded and stood up.

"Yeah sure, it's late and I should probably attempt to sleep." Shu smiled and joined Touma in heading back in. While Shu had to carefully climb down to one of the balconies Touma just floated down a blue aura surrounding him. "That's cheap." Shu huffed and Touma laughed and patted his friend's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icy flicked her hair back over her shoulder as she waited. Today was the day they'd get the Ring of Solaria and the Jewel of Life. She'd split up from her sisters hoping that a distraction would give them time to get into the manor and take the needed items. The scouts had been probing the defenses and the edge of the grounds looking to learn about the enemy, and while they wouldn't all leave the manor, a smaller group would be no problem for Icy to destroy. The morning light was beginning to light up the area and Icy couldn't help but laugh after all it would be soon. She only hoped that Bloom would be one of the guards left behind so she could crush her once and for all.

Still she would have a bit of waiting to do. As Icy landed on the ground it instantly froze, the air becoming visible around her as her strength and power now surpassed the limitations of before. Her blue eyes glowing with the power, lit up with glee as she watched nature dying around her. There was no way that warlord of the cold would stand a chance against her. No way anyone would stand a chance against her. Icy couldn't help but laugh hard.

"This time Bloom, I'm finally going to crush you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxy gasped and bolted upright in bed. She'd had another one of her visions, the gruesome results making her cringe and panic. She couldn't stop shaking, and she couldn't get the image out of her head. The frozen blood, the dead eyes frozen open with sheer agony reflected in them as the last experience of life. She could hear Icy laughing, and could feel her long nails pricking her skin as Icy taunted them all. A blue and green orb rested in Icy's hand while Seiji and Touma laid on the ground impaled by ice. Their lips were blue and blood stained the ground. Not far from them Bloom and Flora also lay on the ground. Their wings encased in ice and breaking apart, gashes, and bruises over their bodies. Bloom had been struggling to get up but just couldn't.

"Roxy?"

Roxy didn't acknowledge Stella instead she ran out the room and straight down stairs she had to know it wasn't real. Not yet at least. Roxy hopped on the railing of the stairs and slid down to avoid Ryo and Shu who had been going up the stairs. Roxy didn't stop till she made it to the kitchen where most of the winx girls, with the exception of Stella were eating breakfast. It was Musa to move first to Roxy's side and bring her over to the table to sit down as she was closest to Roxy. She'd barely sat down in the wooden chair before Shin set some ginger tea before her.

"Roxy are you okay?" Bloom asked as Stella, Shu and Ryo gathered in the doorway. Roxy reached out and touched Bloom's hand feeling the warmth and truly confirming that the vision was just that a vision.

"I… I had a vision like I used to only…" Roxy didn't even want to recount what she'd seen but knew she needed to. "Icy must have attacked… Everyone was hurt or, or worse!"

"Roxy it's okay." Bloom said trying to comfort Roxy, and ignoring the surprised and worried gazes flying around the room.

"It was horrible. She was holding something in her hand." Roxy shook still scared by what she saw. After all her vision made it look like only Bloom had survived and even then it didn't seem like she'd live long. Her visions had been bad, and warned of danger but this. This was on a different level.

"You can see visions of what might be?" Anubis asked from his place leaning against the wall.

"What was Icy holding?" Flora asked curiously.

"Yeah, well sometimes… It's been awhile since I've had one, but they've always warned me about danger." Roxy shrugged and Anubis nodded seeming to respect the ability. "I don't know they were like marbles but bigger. One was blue and the other green." A sharp breath from Shin made the girls eyes swivel to the warriors. Ryo stepped towards Roxy he hand pulling out something from his pocket. As he opened his hand there was a red orb glowing and radiating warmth.

"Were they like this?" Ryo asked and Roxy nodded. Anubis snorted as a tense moment flickered around the ronin and the warlord. Roxy was starting to pick up when they were conversing mentally. Shin was the easiest to read as his eyes would flicker to one of the others, and play out many emotions.

"Yeah." Roxy nodded each of the girls staring at the orb wondering what it was. Though Bloom was sure she'd seen something like it.

"What shade of blue? Was it light or darker?" Shu asked his eyes flickering to Shin who just looked down.

"Um… Darker I think."

"So then the armors of Strata and Halo." Anubis snorted and the winx looked at him confused.

"These orbs are the armors, when we aren't using them." Ryo explained and Shu and Shin revealed their own orbs. Shu's was orange and Shin's was light blue. "These are what Arago is after to revive himself to full strength."

"If he gets the armors he'll be nearly unstoppable." Anubis added. "Princess, you need to talk to Touma and Rajura about your vision."

"Please stop calling me princess." Roxy stressed giving Anubis a look, only to receive a hard stare back. More than his two comrades Anubis seemed a stickler for proper titles.

"Why do you want her to tell them?" Tecna asked.

"Because there's no one here who can out think the spider's strategies, and Strata will know better what can and can't be done." Anubis stated. He straightened up and moved to leave the kitchen surely to find Rajura.

"Roxy, was there anything else you can tell us on this vision?" Shin asked gently. He would have placed a hand on her shoulder but Musa and Tecna were comforting her. Shin didn't want to push her but the more they knew the better, like location, or if she could tell the time.

"No not really…. I saw Bloom, Flora, Touma and Seiji and Icy, and… And I can't remember anything else." Roxy shivered lowering her head as Tecna hugged her tighter. Shin, Shu and Ryo exchanged looks each wondering how they could prevent this. Though with everything going on Bloom stood up.

"Hey guys, take care of Roxy I'll be right back." Bloom said and Stella moved to take her seat. Bloom wanted to find Touma, she wanted to be part of the planning, and while Tecna probably felt the same way she was comforting Roxy at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touma rubbed his eyes and glared at nothing. His hair was a mess and right now the only reason he was still with Anubis and Rajura was Anubis brought coffee, sugar, and toast with jam on it. They'd moved to the second floor study so that Touma didn't have to try holding his coffee and eating. Another thing Touma was grateful for, but what he could do without was the smug look on Rajura's face at seeing something that could be a weakness. So he wasn't a morning person and Rajura was he could try not fucking smiling. It was aggravating.

"Are you awake enough for us to begin?" Rajura asked as Touma finished the last bite of his toast.

"No," Touma said honestly before continuing, "but I'll be fine to continue." Touma groaned as he set the plate down and picked up his coffee cradling it close to him. He took a moment to take in the lovely aroma and sighed. Why did things have to happen so early in the day.

"So the little princess Roxy, her vision was only of a small group of us, and Shin add that it seemed to be just you, little princess Roxy, princess Bloom and Halo." Anubis stated and Touma smirked.

"You know Roxy, especially hates it when you call her princess." Touma pointed out, mostly to cover up how uncomfortable he was. Learning Bloom was a princess had been accidental and it was a fact he didn't think of unless rubbed in his face. It was stupid to let a title bother him so much, but it made his childhood friend seem distant and out of his reach.

"Either way, this vision isn't good. Especially since it is so vague." Rajura hummed and Touma nodded. "Anubis go join Naaza and Halo on watching our perimeter, best be ready if this happens sooner than later." Rajura suggested and Anubis nodded agreeing with his second in command. "These women are dangerous and apparently ruthless. Everything we would expect from Arago. To bad it had to shake up Lady Roxy so badly." Rajura stated showing sympathy for the youngest fairy. Touma hummed and nodded, thinking through the information given to them and their allies.

"Um can I join in guys?" Bloom's voice stunned Touma who still wasn't awake enough to be aware of his surroundings fully. Touma blinked and Bloom while Rajura just smiled his eye giving away the enjoyment he was getting from Touma's annoyance.

"Of course Lady Bloom. You're perspective may give insight to something we would miss." Rajura stated and Touma grumbled. Rajura was purposefully being elegant because Touma was still tired and it was harder to follow along than with the blunt statements.

"I think the main thing to consider is why weren't you or any other warlord in the vision." Touma yawned and sank onto the two seater couch.

"What if we were forced to split up?" Bloom asked and Rajura hummed.

"They've already used that tactic and it proved effective, so it is possible."

"It was effective because we were trying to keep the gates shut. How could they split us up now." Touma pointed out and it was a good point.

"I know… Our families, there are three trix and who knows what else they'll have. But if they claimed to have our families, or anyone from earth…"

"We'd have to save them. Damn it. That is the sort of insight I was thinking of." Rajura sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. When he did this Bloom could see the eye patch and the black bands holding it in place perfectly.

"Hmm, I think we are overthinking this." Touma said as he finished off his coffee. "What if we rearrange the groups?"

"Icy might still try and come after my group." Bloom pointed out. Silence fell between the three before Rajura smirked.

"Then what if you were in two groups?"

"What?"

"Of course! An illusion! It shouldn't just be Bloom though. Rajura work an illusion over an entire group and yourself." Touma smiled glad for the prompting of both Bloom and Rajura. "We can have you go with the illusioned group so it looks like that group only has four people."

"Creating a fake weak spot… Interesting idea Strata." Rajura nodded as Touma yawned. "Bloom can I ask do you know the time frame of Lady Roxy's visions?"

"No not really. Though what she sees does seem to happen soon after the vision." Bloom shook her head her braid swaying side to side.

"Hmm, then we should be prepared as soon as possible. I will inform the others of the plan." Rajura said and excused himself from the room. Bloom smiled at Touma and sat next to him on the couch, while he yawned again.

"You're still tired?" Bloom asked poking his arm. Touma stretched and a playful smile came over his lips. As he drew his arms back in, he leaned over and fell against Bloom. "Touma!" Bloom laughed as his eyes were closed but a smile was on his face. He was heavily leaning on her his head against her shoulder and she couldn't push him back to sitting up straight.

"Yeah, 'm tired… I hate mornings." Touma mumbled enjoying the little game, and hearing Bloom laugh as she gave up trying to straighten him out. "That's the second time you've laughed while here."

"Oh yeah?... Are you keeping track?" Bloom was stunned and curious at Touma's observation.

"Hmm." Touma shook his head no against her shoulder. "Not really, its more that I remember things very well. Every one of you girls has been rather down, which is why it's easier to remember." Touma explained. "Plus the mind is funny in that I could have given a random number and that probably would have sounded right as long as it was low, because we are.. Mmpphh!"

"I don't need a lecture." Bloom chuckled as she placed a pillow over Touma's face to stop him from rambling about facts. He did that as a kid too. Always knew so much. When Bloom pulled the pillow away Touma peeked at her with one eye. "You really think this idea will work?"

At the question Touma sighed and straightened up. It was time to stop playing around. "Yes it will." Touma said confident in his decision.

"GUYS! You have got to get down stairs!" Musa exclaimed from the doorway. Bloom looked worried and Touma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will win. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Touma assured Bloom as they headed down stairs. Everyone was waiting and poor Roxy was trembling while Stella held her.

"Lady Bloom you were right." Rajura announced grimly. "We have till noon to go to downtown, where Lady Roxy's family and your family are being kept." Bloom gasped fearing for her earth parents.

"Man… This is beyond low!" Shu growled feeling the strength of his kanji of justice burning in him. It was a dirty trick, and not right to pull in the innocent people to get what they wanted.

"It's a cheap trick, that's for sure." Shin huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah… So two groups should go into downtown leaving one here." Ryo said taking charge. "Bloom I think you and Roxy should both go down town. So Tecna do you mind staying here, with Flora, Seiji and myself?" Asked having a good idea of what he was doing.

"Wait shouldn't I be in a different group then Bloom?" Roxy asked worried that something would be missed and her vision would become truth.

"Don't worry Roxy, Anubis and I will be accompanying the your group while Rajura stays. Besides if things are bad the Ronin still have a secret card to play." Naaza smirked knowingly as the ronins just smiled as the winx looked at them confused.

"Yep, nothing to worry about Roxy. We'll all be just fine thanks to your warning." Shu said as he placed an arm around Roxy's shoulders.

"... Okay let's go before anything happens." Bloom said and her group nodded.

"Just be careful, we know this is likely a trap." Seiji reminded everyone.

"You fret too much Halo." Anubis scoffed as the group left to go outside and transformed. Before they could leave Anubis used the darkness of the shadows to conceal Bloom's departure until they were far out of sight from the mansion.

Ryo looked to Rajura and nodded and the warlord of illusion's kanji of sincerity began to glow. Within the blink of an eye Ryo and Tecna now looked like Bloom and Touma, even to Flora and Seiji. There was a tense stillness filling the air as they waited. Not one of them felt comfortable sitting down, so pacing seemed to be the best option. Nasuti stayed near the hidden warlord as a precaution. Tecna had moved to the window glancing out her hand touching the glass. There was a soft crackling and Tecna looked down at the glass around her fingers as it grew colder and colder.

"Icy's here!" Tecna stated and the group moved quickly outside. "Let's go Mythix!" Tecna and Flora called out, as the guys called on their armor. When their transformation ended Flora gasped in horror, and Seiji glared out towards the forest with pure hate. The trees, plants and even animals were freezing, becoming blocks of solid ice. The trees cracked and snapped as the cold broke their frozen limbs and Flora moved to take off over the forest but Seiji grabbed her arm.

"Don't our enemy is approaching and splitting up is dangerous." He urged and wished he could do more as he saw the hurt and anger in Flora's eyes.

"You should listen to your boy scout. It won't nearly be as fun destroying you if you split up." Icy laughed as she walked out of the forest the ground freezing under each of her steps. The negative energy pouring off the witch was like nothing Tecna or Flora had ever seen or known. Even when the witches stole the power of the Dragon's Flame to raise the army of Darkness. Whatever was giving Icy power now was on a new level. Icy smirked as the group shuffled away a few steps. Flicking her hair over her shoulder she levitated into the air. "This time Bloom, you and your friends are going to die." Icy grinned and Tecna shivered in fear under Icy's gaze. She'd been frozen once and didn't want that to happen again. Tecna could fear her nerves getting the best of her but then Ryo stepped forward his arm outstretched to the side like he was shielding Tecna.

"We're not going down so easy." Ryo stated and while he wanted to draw his swords and fight Touma was a ranged fighter so he had to play defense and leave the rest to Seiji and the girls. "So give it your best shot hag!" Ryo taunted and Icy growled. Her fist clenched and her eyes turned a cold ice blue.

Seiji glanced between Ryo and Icy and knew exactly what Ryo was trying to do. Seiji gripped the sword of Halo and steadied his breath. "Flora be careful." He whispered as a last warning before charging Icy. He leaped raising the sword to strike her. Icy didn't even turn her head, and Seiji couldn't tell if or how she saw him as she blocked the sword. Ice crawling down her skin blocking the blade. Even worst as Seiji landed he noticed the ice was still on his sword crawling down the blade. He narrowed his eyes and the blade flared with light destroying the ice.

"Hag?... You are going to pay for that." Icy glared. She didn't care about the attack the green warrior made. Her rage was pointed at Bloom and the dark blue warrior in front of her. Icy waved her hand and the air began to whip around small snowflakes forming as the air grew colder and colder. Flora and Tecna could feel the wind pulling roughly at their wings. Even Seiji and Ryo had to shield their eyes despite their helmets. Each actively willing the face mask down or together, to help shield them.

Icy started to laugh as the power and wind was beginning to keep the group pinned. The fairies unable to fly in the cold wind. "Come on now I was hoping for more of a fight!"

"Griselda bubble." Tecna summoned the defensive spell that all the fairies knew to try and weaken the wind.

"Ivy wrap!" Flora called waving her wand and the vines rushed towards Icy. Icy laughed harder as the plants froze long before they could touch her. Her grin widened as she waved her hand again and the wind picked up more. Seiji stumbled back unable to keep his footing against the cold wind. The shield Tecna had summoned was freezing over.

"No…. We're no match for her!" Tecna stated in freeze as the bubble started to crack and pop. The ice over taking it and the three inside it staring in fear and worry. This wasn't good!

Icy smirked glad to see the one group would soon be out in the opened. But first she should deal with the green warrior. Icy narrowed her glowing blue eyes at Seiji as he held his old sword firmly.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Ice Wall." Icy countered easily and yet for all her new strength she gasped as part of the wall chipped and broke under the green man's attack.

Seiji evened his breath the armor of Halo glowing slightly as he couldn't lose. He would do his part to protect Flora, to keep her safe. His violet eyes trying to keep Icy within his watch, but the biting wind was making it harder and harder to do. Icy used the moment he blinked to move to the side.

"Frozen Prism!" Icy yelled throwing her hand out towards Seiji. He leaped to get out of the way but the ice was faster. It shot up out of the ground until it grabbed his leg. The rest of him was quickly encased in ice.

"Seiji!" Flora yelled right as the defensive spell broke and the wind tore her away from Ryo and Tecna with a scream.

"Flora!" They both yelled as the nature fairy slammed against the house her and slumped to the ground. Tecna winced her arms shaking as she outstretched them again.

"Griselda bubble!" She yelled before collapsing. The bubble barely formed before it shattered and Icy laughed.

"Good bye Bloom! I'll finish you last but for now I can't have you in my way. Frozen Prism!" Icy laughed as the ice started to encase Tecna and Ryo. She figured she'd first kill the nature fairy then the green warrior and last Tecna and Ryo.

~Ryo!~

~No stay, there Rajura!~ Ryo ordered as the ice quickly surrounded Tecna and him. He could hear Tecna's panicked breaths. He folded his arms over his chest and sent the armor off him. A red circle and light quickly blocking the ice from getting any closer. The thickness made it so they could barely see outside. ~I've got this, so just protect Nasuti.~ Ryo said easing the warlords worry a little. Ryo looked to Tecna on the ground and knelt next to her.

Tecna was trying not to cry from fear and pain her legs, and wings were frozen and the cold was biting her like a thousand knifes. She knew it was stupid but she feared this fate ever since it happened the first time. She hadn't noticed the ice had stopped spreading until she felt the warmth of a hand on her thigh. Snapping out of her stupor Tecna lowered her arms and glanced at the hand. A metal gloved hand of white with bits of red. She lifted her gaze to Ryo who just smiled as the ice continued to melt.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Ryo said as he placed his other hand on her back between her wings.

"You're armor…. Can you all use it to create barriers?" Tecna asked softly as the ice was melting and the pain and fear subsiding. She was understanding now why Touma wanted Ryo to go against Icy.

"Yeah, but I can't break the protection circle it creates by choice. I'll need the ancients staff to break it."

"So you're defenseless! Why didn't you just leave it on?!" Tecna snapped. Ryo was shocked by the worry in her voice. After all she'd been the most weary of them, but she was a good person.

"The armor would be too hot to touch you in. I'd likely burn you rather than melt this ice." Ryo stated and Tecna fluttered her wings as they were freed from the ice. She gave Ryo a warm and caring look and let herself hug him grateful for what he'd done.

"Thank you." Tecna said no longer shivering from the cold. Ryo was warm and she could feel something coming off him, a sense of right and wrong strong then anything. When she pulled back she saw a kanji lite up in red on his forehead. It translated to virtue, or was it righteousness. It seemed to stand for both, as Ryo did.

"Now let's beat this witch." Ryo smiled as Tenca stood back up and he followed.

"You'll stay here. I'll help the others." Tecna said with a firmer conviction. "Digital Blast!" Tecna yelled breaking through the ice. She could see that thankfully Seiji and Flora had managed to aid each other but both were hurt.

"Ice Blast!" Icy yelled sending both Seiji and Flora flying from the force of her spell. Their cries of pain bringing a smile to her cruel face. It was sickening how Seiji took the brunt of the spell and fall to the ground for the fairy. "Ugh, gag me."

"Flora!... Nothing I have is strong enough to take her down… I need a convergence spell." Tecna said as she nipped her thumb and tried to think of anything that was strong enough to slow or end Icy's attack.

"Rajura!" Tecna glanced over her shoulder when she heard Ryo snap. Rajura had appeared to her left slightly back to see the warlord appearing.

"I think it's best to end our trap. Anything you need Tecna I will try to aide you."

"I need a convergence spell. Combining my magic and energy with another's." Tecna explained and Rajura nodded. He pulled a large weapon off on his back. It looked like six sickles attached to a handle that Rajura could hold on to.

"Will the web of deception work as one you can link through? Or should I try for a diversion Tecna?" Rajura asked still focusing on keeping them hidden from Icy. He winced as he watched Icy slash Halo with an ice spear his helmet flying off. He tore his gaze away as Flora was rushing to help Halo. Tecna and he needed to act quickly.

"I think it could work." Tecna nodded, after all a spider web and her digital web were similar. So it should be almost like mixing two of her own spells. "We have to try." Tecna said as Flora cried out in pain. Ice smirked as the two didn't move from the ground. Turning back to Bloom she gasped as she didn't see Bloom but Tecna standing next to the one eyed warlord and the red warrior behind them.

"What?!" Icy snapped and the warlord smirked.

"You're not the only one able to lay a trap. Web of Deception!" Rajura called swinging the weapon down and the web of the spider covered over Icy, the ground and the air. It didn't her hurt only restrained her.

Tecna placed her hands on Rajura's weapon and focused her magic down it. "Digital Feedback!" Tecna yelled the electricity of her digital spell sparked green before it rushed through every strained of the web that had been created.

"No!" Icy gasped as she couldn't get away from the spell. The joined spell flooding the area and lighting everything up with the green glow of the digital power. The witches form was engulfed by the green light until they couldn't see her anymore.

Tecna gasped as she let go of the spell and of Rajura's weapon. Ryo instantly at her side to steady her just as the warlord was. Tecna lifted her gaze but Icy wasn't there. The negative power she'd been giving off was also gone. For now they were safe again.

"Ryo I've got Tecna go help Seiji and Flora." Rajura said as he placed a hand over Tecna's. The two watched as he hurried over to their friends and Rajura sighed. "You are quite impressive." Rajura complimented Tecna and the digital fairy flushed. Normally Bloom and Stella got all the praise and attention.

"I… Thank you Rajura. It's good to know that we can use convergence with you guys. It will be something to keep in mind." Tecna said and Rajura nodded.

"It is. Let's go inside, you seem drained." Rajura said as he started to lead Tecna inside. Not far behind them came Ryo, Seiji and Flora. Both Seiji and Flora were hurt badly but none of it was life threatening. Seiji's ankle was broken and he had several gashes, while Flora had gashes and bruises. She dropped out of her fairy form as she was set on the couch next to Tecna.

Ryo watched Tecna use her fairy dust, though it wasn't as strong as before. It was taking care of the bruises just fine but the gashes were a different story. It seemed the negative energy of the nether realm was affecting the fairies.

~Hey we're all safe here.~ Ryo sent gently through to Touma, Shu and Shin so not to distract them.

~Great! We just finished up here. It was a trap, but they didn't get the Ring.~ Touma sent back.

~That's good…. The thing that worries me is the witch didn't even try to get the jewel of life.~ Seiji added with a groan.

~That doesn't sound good... ~ Shin mused.

~Yeah, we'll talk more when everyone is back.~ Ryo sighed as he glanced around the room. He was going to leave to check on Nasuti but he noticed Tecna staring at him. "Hey." Ryo smiled and Tecna smiled back. Ryo watched her stand up and walk over to him.

"Thank you Ryo. You saved me…. What I mean is it's dangerous for a Fairy's wings to be frozen, because if they break we lose them. Fairy dust can restore them but it's not working as strongly with all this negative energy." Tecna rambled and Ryo chuckled. She was going to say more but stopped when Ryo's warm gloved hand touched her shoulder.

"We're friends Tecna. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to your friends." Ryo stated plainly and Tecna smiled at him.

"I… I know. But still thank you." Tecna was finally fully warming up to the ronin warriors.


	17. Specialist Crash in

Author's Note: Surprise! Double post this week. Okay so Jun is another Ronin Warriors character his age is 18 for reference. Also finally Aisha will enter the picture, I'm sure some people will be happy about that. Also I have started spin-off stories for this story. The first will be posted soon and they may have higher or lower ratings according to content and topics.

Disclaimer: Like always I don't own either Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Chapter 17) Specialist Crash in.

Aisha wished beyond her control that there was a better team of Specialist but there wasn't. The last three days had been utter hell for her, and many others. There was no way to contact earth, and the earth fairies had barely escaped and only Bloom's earth family along with Roxy's father and a young teenage boy had been saved of the humans. The boy had become a constant companion of Aisha's and was constantly called to speak to Faragonda and others, all because he knew the Ronin warriors and the Dynasty. He claimed that as a child he watched the ronin battle the dynasty, had been in the nether realm, and for the longest time been the keeper of the Jewel of life a sacred relic. A little digging had proved that the Jewel of light was a relic older than the ring of Solaria, but not much else, as most of the text were missing or damaged.

Still with that boy here to assure them that the Ronin would do all they could to protect the winx, it gave enough ease that a proper rescue mission had been planned out and was now being executed. Aisha sighed and placed her hand on her hip as she watched the specialist load up the hovercraft they were taking. Aisha could hear footsteps coming up behind her and wondered if it was one of her friends parents or siblings seeking reassurance again. She was holding her breath until they walked around her and came into her view. Aisha sighed as she saw Jun's curious face. Jun just smiled as he saw Aisha exhale and relax.

"Are you nervous?" Jun asked his brown eyes watching her closely. It was amazing how this human boy had become someone everyone could relax around. "I know Ryo and them are fine so I'm sure you're friends are too."

"I'm not sure. I had thought you were another person looking for assurance." Aisha answered honestly before Jun finished. His statement made Aisha smile. Even more when she remembered the look on the specialists faces when they heard the winx were with a group of guys possible. She was feeling smug to see them feeling jealous but also disgusted as some of them like Brandon, Sky and Helia all had new girlfriends. Even Timmy had a girl he was flirting with but they still wanted to be possessive over her friends.

"You really don't like the guys going with you huh?" Jun pointed out and Aisha gawked at him before she laughed. She must have been glaring at them again. Jun just waited for Aisha to calm down and explain. After all, he'd changed from the child he once had been. His dark brown hair was longer now kept back in a neat ponytail, his body taller and more muscular though not as much as the ronin. He knew how to fight, and could hold his own pretty well.

"No. They're all jerks in my book. Don't ever be like them kid." Aisha said patting Jun's shoulder and Jun scoffed.

"What stuck up? Full of myself? Breaking trust and lying? I'd rather willingly face Arago alone then do any of that. Ryo would kill me if Shu didn't beat him to it, not too mention the lecture I'd get from Shin and Seiji." Jun said making a distressed face and Aisha laughed again. The young man was so expressive, and he seemed to hold his heroes the ronin warriors on a very high pedestal. They were his heroes and his friends, that much was very clear.

"Yeah, well good to know… Hey you think you can handle it here?" Aisha asked seriously looking at the young man. Jun didn't answer but looked around. Aisha watched in amazement as he observed and thought about her question rather than running his mouth half cocked.

"Yeah I think I can. You and the guys are counting on me to do my best so I will." Jun said with a decisive nod. Aisha smiled and laughed as Jun embraced her in a hug. "Good luck Aisha. Oh and tell Ryo and them I'm safe. I'm going to see if Mr. Saladin will let me try one of the weapons they have yet." Jun said before heading off. Though his knowledge of fighting was vast everyone was hesitant to let him try the photon blades as he was from earth and had no magic. Aisha was starting to think it was stupid. Jun knew of magic and was willing to help during trouble wasn't that enough? Apparently not.

With a heavy sigh Aisha walked over to the Hawk that the boys had finished loading up. The air grew tense and not one of the boys met Aisha's sharp gaze. She wasn't going to forget what they'd done to her friends. The pain they'd caused, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them get close to her girls again.

"You boys ready." Aisha asked and it was Sky who finally met her glare. At first it was a simple look but then it turned to a glare back.

"We don't need you to come, remember. We could leave you here and will, if you don't lay off." Sky said pulling a tone of authority, and Aisha rolled her eyes.

"We both know that wouldn't happen." Aisha challenged and while Sky might have wanted to say more or do something else he just turned away and went over to Timmy who was running a final systems check on the Hawk. They needed to make sure everything was in tip top shape as there was no telling how the craft would be affected by the presence of the realm overlapping earth.

Aisha sighed and turned away to see Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin approached her. The looks on their faces were both grim, and Aisha worried what bad new they might have now. As they got close Miss Faragonda placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder and led her away from the guys so that they could talk in private.

"Tell me, that your pulling me out of this mission." Aisha begged fearing that was what was about to happen. As it was Daphne had wanted to go but had been forced to stay for her protection.

"No, you'll still be going on the mission… But we've been speaking over the information Jun has given us, and we want to urge you to be careful." Miss Faragonda said.

"We think it is important to keep the origins of the armors quiet for now. Even from the specialist. Tensions are already high without adding another point of dislike." Griffin snorted. It wasn't a lie as the witches and the fairies had all come together trying to figure out how to combat this force that in less then three months had completely taken over earth. A feat that would only strengthen their enemy.

"Also when you're heading back you'll need to contact us. We don't know if these men that might be with the winx will be able to pass through the barrier own their own." Miss Faragonda added.

"Of course…. Do you know when we are officially leaving?" Aisha asked hoping for a clear answer, since she never got one from Sky or any of the specialist.

"Tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flora yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She'd been feeling sore and had many injuries earlier but now they were gone. Her clothes were a bit torn and she had quite a bit of dirt on her skin and clothes. She stretched out and looked around the room. Roxy and dozing off against Shu while he was listening to Stella talk about clothes, and to all the winx surprise he added to the conversation. Mostly to argue that comfy clothes were fashionable.

"Hey, did you rest well?" Shin asked catching Flora's attention. He was leaning on the couch from behind it, his arms folded on the top of the back.

"Yeah, when did you guys get back?" Flora asked and Shin shrugged.

"Don't know, a bit ago I suppose. I didn't really check a clock." He laughed bringing attention to Flora and himself.

"Hey Flora how are you feeling?" Bloom asked coming over to her friend.

"Fine thank you." Flora said noticing that Seiji wasn't in the room. She wondered where he was, but he'd been hurt too so maybe he was resting as well.

"I'm so glad the plan worked… But we still don't know if our families are in danger." Roxy yawned, clearly upset. Roxy sighed as Shu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Hey, if your family is anything like you Roxy. They'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He stated trying to make her feel better. Nasuti looked around the tired group and smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Hey guys why don't we put on a movie. We can have some popcorn and drinks, with it." She offered and watched as different people glanced around the room.

"You know that sounds pretty good actually." Ryo smiled. After all a movie wasn't so distracting that they'd be surprised by an attack and it would help to relax everyone. "We can move the furniture around and it'll be perfect." Ryo smiled. He'd finally been able to get out of his sub-armor when Kayura came back and dispelled the protection circle he'd set up. It was easy since the circle was meant to use five armors.

"Yeah, comfy clothes and a good movie." Shu cheer smiling as Stella seemed thoughtful.

"Yeah, that does sound fun. But what sort of movie?" Musa asked getting off the couch with Flora. People were all moving around some off to get pillows and blankets others to move the furniture.

"How bout you girls chose? The warlords haven't seen much, and I'm sure we'll be good with anything." Touma suggested with a shrug. That seemed to make the girls smile more and as Shin and Anubis came back in the room with pillows and blankets Seiji was also in tow.

"Okay, sure." Bloom smiled and Touma showed the girls where the movies were kept. There was a large selection that seemed to span every genre and seemed to have some old classic movies like Some like it Hot, and Gone with the Wind. After a bit the girls decided that Les Miserables was something they would like to watch.

As the Touma put in the movie everyone else was getting comfortable. Stella had snuggled up in one of the chairs with Kayura sitting blow her so she could braid her hair. Next to Kayura was Musa, Shin, Roxy, and Shu spread out on the floor with blankets and pillows all laying down, while Naaza and Anubis were sitting up and saving a seat for Nasuti. Like Stella, Rajura had grabbed a chair all to himself and had also grabbed a small bowl of popcorn so he wouldn't have to share. On the couch Seiji was sitting on the far left with Flora next to him. Bloom was next to Flora and saving a seat for Touma. Leaning against the couch and sitting up were Tecna and Ryo. Touma smirked as Nasuti made her way to her spot and he went back to the couch. It was nice to see the group intermingled like they were.

"Okay last chance to grab anything else." Touma announced.

"Oh wait the lights!" Musa said but before she could get up to turn them off Shin placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, Anubis will get them…. Please?" Shin asked. After all it would be more dangerous for someone else to try and move around in the dark, and Anubis could see better in the dark than he could the light.

"Sure." Anubis smirked and all the shut off drawing some surprised screams and yelps.

"Not cool man!" Shu snapped as Anubis laughed and Touma hit play.

"Dudes quiet," Ryo hushed and soon all attention was on the screen of the t.v. The popcorn had been divided up in bowls so that everyone had some. It was nearly halfway through the movie that a small popcorn fight started causing some people to trade spots. Flora had come out the least popcorn covered as one look from Seiji and no one dared to throw popcorn that way. Bloom however had been betrayed by her teammate as Touma dropped a handful over her. Bloom of course retaliated by throwing a few handfuls at him. Still as the movie drifted on and the even grew later, some people had fallen asleep. Kayura had been the first to fall asleep since Stella had been playing with her long hair. At the end of the movie Touma glanced around and chuckled.

"Everyone asleep up there?" Tecna yawned before standing up.

"Yeah, looks like it's just the five of us that are awake." Touma said. He'd seen that Rajura, Anubis and Nasuti were also awake before Tecna's question. While the others were getting up and stretching he didn't dare move. He couldn't recall exactly when but Bloom had come to lean against him. Her head was tucked against his chin, his arm around her and it felt good.

"I don't know how they could have fallen asleep." Rajura mused as he'd been very captivated by the movie. So much so that during the popcorn fight he moved directly in front of the screen and was sitting on the floor now. His chair had been stolen by Naaza who'd fallen asleep. Shin, Shu, Musa, and Roxy were all curled up together each sleeping easy. Ryo had nodded off against Touma's legs, and Stella had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Well I think I'll head up to the room to catch a short nap." Anubis yawned. he was planning on taking watch at some point during the night so best to sleep now. "I'll place Lady Kayura in her room too." With that he picked up Kayura and headed up stairs.

"I'm going to check our borders." Rajura said and Touma nodded.

"Hey Tecna do you mind helping me get some stuff out for dinner?" Nasuti asked and Tecna nodded following her. "Touma you can join us once you get untangled." Nasuti chuckled and Touma sighed. Of course no one would want to help him detangle from his spot. Then again maybe he didn't even want to move. Not just yet at least.

Touma sigh contently as he moved his hand to stroke Bloom's hair. Something simple but he liked doing that, it gave him a feeling of being closer to her. Closer than just friends. He wasn't surprised by all the people who'd fallen asleep as it had been a difficult few days. Just sitting where he was, with the warmth Ryo provided just by being close and the soft lovely scent from Bloom's perfume and shampoo were enough to make him tired. Touma fought not to yawn but it was a battle he lost and his tensing and long breath stirred Bloom.

Bloom groaned smiling as she felt comfy. There was a bit of weight on her feet which had to be Flora, but the weight around her shoulders wasn't something she'd been expecting. More she realized her pillow was moving in even breaths, and could feel a heartbeat under her hand. Opening her eyes Bloom looked up at Touma. She wasn't shocked but she did feel a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry Bloom, that's what friends for are for see?" Touma smiled and gestured down to Ryo who was leaning on Touma's legs. Bloom couldn't help but giggle at the site and shift so she was comfy, but not leaning on him so intimately. It was almost odd for Bloom having a guy friend that was so relaxed. After all her time with Sky had meant any interaction with other guys became grounds for him to mistrust her. "Besides I think everyone was pretty tired." Touma shrugged and moved a bit himself so he could be comfy as Bloom was now leaning on his arm mostly.

They stayed like that for a bit before a groan from the floor came and everyone was now starting to stir. It was at this point Touma and Bloom decided that they should also get up and stop relaxing. Touma motioned for Bloom to wait as he just stood up and stepped away letting Ryo fall to the ground.

"Ow… man why'd you do that." Ryo groaned rubbing his head and Touma just shrugged and walked away.

"I should probably help Nasuti in the kitchen… Is it dinner time?" Shin blinked wearily as he tried to find a clock.

Slowly everyone got up and found their way to doing one thing or another while dinner was being made. With Shin up, he asked to switch with Tecna and Tecna was glad to let him. It gave her time to go talk with her friends. The girls had all decided that staying in the living room and chilling was a good idea. And while most were sitting Tecna was wondering the room, and truly looking at everything. Mostly the pictures which she'd avoided looking at. There had been something about seeing this group happy in those pictures that made her want to open up more. Now she was okay with that feeling so, her investigation had begun. Tecna stopped when she found a picture of all the guys, Nasuti, a young boy and a white tiger in a hot air balloon.

Tenca picked up the picture and looked at the date, it had been taken in seven years ago. She smiled as she looked over wondering where it'd been taken as she didn't think the background was right for Japan.

"Something catch your eye?" Ryo asked as he was passing through the room.

"Oh just some of the pictures." Tecna said and the rest of the girls started to listen in and pay attention as Ryo walked over to see which picture.

"Oh! This one. It'd been just pass my birthday. We went to New York in America to celebrate. It'd been a blast, met some of Shu's family there too." Ryo smiled as he remembered the good times in New York. He wouldn't let the troubles they face there destroy the memory.

"Who's the tiger?" Roxy and Ryo smiled.

"His name was Byakuen, he'd been with me from the beginning of the war. Actually I'm sure he's around somewhere… He started to wander with the peace lasting so long." Ryo sighed.

"Was he your pet?" Roxy asked curious.

"Nah, more like a companion and guide sometimes. He fought alongside us… Even got hurt sometimes." Ryo said.

"Oh don't start beating yourself up over that mistake, it was nine years ago Ryo." Shin huffed as he came into the room and Ryo laughed.

"Okay, okay. I take it dinner's ready?" Ryo laughed.

"Yes." Shin smiled. Tecna set the picture down before following the girls to dinner. Dinner was always fun since everyone was eating at the same time. It was usually fun and light hearted talking and joking around, a moment where the threat outside could be pushed to the back. Though Tecna was sure usually one of the men or Lady Kayura was monitoring the flow of the negative energy.

Like every night since the gates opened things became eerily quiet and Musa didn't stray far from anyone. Roxy also was more jumpy at night, and Flora well it was hard for her too. It was hard for all the girls the sun and moon were constantly blocked by the thick green thundering clouds. The air was colder like winter was ready to steal all signs of life and freeze the world for a new ice age. It was just terrible and it made Tecna work harder to figure out a way to strength her communication spell. There had to be some way to get through the negative energy. At least she didn't have to worry about talking with Musa as she'd gone off with Shin to listen to Seiji play the bamboo flute. Flora was probably with them, Roxy was with Naaza and Anubis outside for some reason, Stella and Bloom were with Shu, Kayura, and Ryo in the living room. Rajura was with Nasuti cleaning up around the place and Touma was in the room with her reading silently. It wasn't too long before Nasuti came in offering Tecna a cup of tea.

"It always helps me think." She chuckled when Tecna gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you… I just wish I could figure out how to get the energy to hence the spell. I mean a constant convergence spell would work, but we'd be too drained afterwards." Tecna sighed and Nasuti sat down at the table in the study next to her.

"What could you use for more energy? Do you have any ideas?" Nasuti pried. She knew the likelihood of her being able to truly help was slim but she could at least prompt ideas.

"Well anything magical really. But I'd need it to be stable and strong enough to last against the corruption." Tecna sighed, and Touma looked up.

"Stable? Like a landmark?" Touma asked closing his book.

"Yes, but that doesn't carry a magically current." Tecna knew that earth wasn't exactly a planet over flowing with magic which was why this was so hard.

"Wait… Touma do you think?" Nasuti placed her chin in her hands as Touma smirked. There was something they knew that Tecna didn't.

"I wouldn't have brought up the landmarks if I didn't think it could work." Touma stated before turning his focus to Tecna. "The armors pull power from certain areas around here. There places the armors can heal if we've taken too much damage, and after being there we always find ourselves stronger after visiting them." Touma explained as Nasuti pulled out a map of the area on the side was Jun's handwriting, of the poem that led her to find Ryo during the first war when Arago separated the Ronin.

"Torch of spirit, sought through five. Drinking strength from the immortal fire, Darkest prison sheds the light, Churning beneath a swirl of salt, Buried in a throne of rock, Floating among the eyes of ages unmoored in the stream of the sky." Tecna read the poem and was quickly able to pull out where each of the ronin elemental armors fit.

"With the exception of the last one, we should be able to use these site. Or at least give it a shot." Touma suggested.

"I think it will work. If I use some basic spells to connect each area we can replicate the effects of convergence of my power over a web." Tecna said pointing to each place.

"Then I've got one more to aid. The shrine we first found the jewel of life at." Nasuti said pointing to a central location between the other four spots.

"I think it will work!" Tecna said her face lightly up in excitement that they would be able to connect with the magix dimension. They would be able to assure everyone that they could handle this. The teamwork she'd seen had her convinced that they could, but it would be more helpful if they could talk with Miss Faragonda. Tecna was about to pull out but Nasuti placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's late, I think this can wait till the morning." Nasuti argued and Tecna sighed. She'd learned not to argue with the sisterly older woman, and couldn't help but smile when Nasuti huffed and placed her hands on her hips looking at Touma. "Touma, that means you too."

"Yes, ma'am." Touma rolled his eyes and put the book away.

"Hey I wouldn't have to stress you going to bed if you'd just wake up in the mornings." Nasuti said.

"Touma up before noon? Not likely." Tecna joked and Touma gawked at her surprised before laughing. This had to have been the first joke he'd heard Tecna crack at any of their expense, and it was great. The three of them laughed as they parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aisha yelped and braced herself against the interior side of the Hawk, as it shook like a leaf in the winter winds. She'd already tried three times to get the boys to let her drive and each time she was shuffled to the back with a we can handle it. Thunder boomed and the ship shook violently again.

"Apparently not." Aisha grumbled. The ride once they'd reached earth had become a bumpy one, and the ship had been hit by lightning several times. Looking out the window Aisha winced at the dark green clouds and the purple and red lightning streaking through the sky. This wasn't good, she could feel the negative energy as the drew closer to the last place Tecna's signal had come from. If it hadn't been for the weather the view probably would have been beautiful, and with so nature around Aisha was sure Flora would have loved it.

Aisha grunted as she was thrown against the back hatch. Red lights flashing and alarms blaring. She clawed at the door to right herself as the ship shook and tumbled through the air.

"It's a complete system failure!" Was all Aisha heard Timmy yell before she heard the hiss of the hatch opening. Helia had been the one trying to move to her, the photon strings whipping out to grab her but the wind took them far from Aisha. Aisha felt weightless, as the wind stole her voice and pulled at her hair and clothes. She wanted to transform but she couldn't focus enough as she was falling the craft the boys were in spinning down to the ground. She was watching it go out of control and all she could think about was her friends, that she needed to get to them and help them.

"Aisha!"

Aisha rolled herself in the air swearing she heard Roxy calling her name. Aisha opened her mouth to yell back to Roxy but all that came out was a gasp as an arm wrapped under her legs and against her back. She looked to the side to see the brown, black and red armor with a red cape fluttering behind it. She just blinked and the wind was gone, her world still spinning and wobbling but she was on the ground.

"Aisha! Oh my god, are you okay!" Roxy asked in a panic. She'd dropped the sword Naaza and Anubis had been training her with to rush to her friend.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thank you." Aisha said looking at the man, in the armor. As the armor faded away she saw the x like scar on the man's face. His blue hair was wild and he had sharp blue eyes as well.

"It is nothing, for a friend of Princess Roxy." He said but his gaze was looking to the smoke that was rising from where the Hawk most likely crashed.

"Hey don't call me that!... Aisha what are you doing here? Who else was on the ship?" Roxy asked frantically as more people poured out of the house.

"It's the specialist. Helia, Timmy, Brandon and Sky." Aisha said, and while they weren't her favorite people at the moment they could be hurt. Badly.

"Come on let's go." A man with black haired and the two guys with him nodded.

"You, my lady should go inside with Lady Roxy. See if Halo is awake and check her over for injuries." The man who had saved Aisha said before moving to follow the others.

"Who are they?" Aisha asked and Roxy smiled.

"Those are the ronin warriors and the guy who saved you is one of the warlords." Roxy smiled as she lead Aisha into the house. "Most of the girls are still asleep though I think Musa was awake." Roxy said. When they got inside Bloom was with Musa and Tecna looking worried.

"Roxy was Flora outside with you… Aisha!" Bloom had started before turning to look at her friend. The three girls rushed over to hug Aisha, the commotion bringing Seiji into the living room and out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you're safe." Aisha said calmly as she hugged her friends.

"Well that's the thing. Flora wasn't in her room this morning and we thought maybe she was outside." Tecna explained but Roxy shook her head and a worried look crossed Tecna's face.

"Pardon me." Seiji said walking closer just to the group. "Flora was talking with me last night and fell asleep. I didn't want to intrude on you, Bloom so she's sleeping in my room… I slept down on the couch." Seiji stated bending the truth a bit but it was because he couldn't tell them the truth. He then felt like he shouldn't have said anything at all from the looks he was getting.


	18. Truth

Author's Note: Yeah I'm beginning to be a bit more inspired and have time to write, so there maybe another double post. That being said feed back would be nice. Also while I am trying to write the specialist as close to the shows as possible, I don't like them. I find there characters useless, so if there is some bias I do apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 18) Truth

Naaza and Rajura observed the odd craft wearily. There was smoke coming from it and electrical sparks. They were starting to move around to try and peer into the thing, when Ryo, Shu and Shin arrived. The warlords waited for the three ronin to join them before looking into the craft. Naaza hissed as sparks jumped out at them from somewhere in the top of the hatch. There was hazy smoke obscuring the view of four younger men, two of which were at least moving slightly. Ryo, Shin and Shu hurried into the craft while Naaza and Rajura kept an eye out on their surroundings. Ryo and Shu grabbed the two who were on the floor of the craft first. They had to move things around as the one with blackish blue hair had been pinned by crates and bags that had come loose. While they worked there, Shin unbuckled the two in the front and started to carefully move the one with glasses. The guy looked at at, his glasses corked and cracked as he groaned.

"Don't worry mate, you'll be fine." Shin assured as he looped the guys arm around his shoulders and took him out. "Shu, there's one more up front." Shin called as he slowly helped the man with glasses one of the craft.

"Right I'm on it." Shu said as he laid the man with dark hair down. He hurried back into the craft while Naaza checked over the man Shu had set down on the ground. Once he was sure there were no potentially fatal injuries he moved to the next unconscious man. Next he looked over the man Shin was supporting and when Shu returned with the last young man he did the same.

"They appear to be fine to move. Halo will need to aide them once we get back…. Though for the scraps I'll handle them, no point in taxing his abilities unless it's needed." Naaza deducted and the others nodded.

"Right, Rajura can you get him, Naaza keep an eye out for any bucketheads… I'd rather not be caught off guard." Ryo ordered and the two who were mostly conscious were clearly trying to follow the orders and figure out what was going on.

"Aisha…?" The one with the glasses started to question his face squinting up and it was clear he had a concussion, and there was blood trailing from his ear where his own glasses cut him. Thankfully the lens hadn't broke, only cracked.

"The girl? Our brother saved her from her fall. She is safe." Rajura answered.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands, and you are too… Just focus on walking and soon you'll be fine." Shin smiled and Timmy blinked before nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was staring at Seiji, and he looked like a long tailed cat that just realized it was in a room filled with rocking chairs. The whole scene drawing a laughed out of Kayura as she wrapped her arms around her sides, laughing harder then she had in a long time. Seiji gain his composure only to glare at Kayura an embarrassed flush on his face.

"You still could have seen if Bloom was up!" Musa snapped as Kayura laughed in the background and Seiji's sharp gaze flickered back to the girls.

"I didn't want to risk waking you…." His voice was softer and colder. It wasn't that he was angry but very, very uncomfortable. He wished Shin was here to defuse the situation, or even Shu who was always confident around women.

"So why not tell us right away?" Bloom asked and Seiji sighed relaxing a little. Bloom was at least staying calm so that was good.

"Because I didn't want this taken the wrong way." Seiji stated evenly, and he felt the new girl eyeing him closely. "I know the conclusions that can be made, and didn't want them to become a distraction." Seiji said rigidly. He was dancing around what he was sure would have been thought but he wasn't like that. He wouldn't… couldn't take advantage of someone, and he didn't know exactly how to ease their minds.

"Then you should have just said something." Tecna pointed out, as Roxy moved Aisha to the couch. They still needed Seiji to do a quick check over her.

"I… This," Seiji sighed as he walked closer to Aisha hoping that by not looking at the winx he could find the words. "There are certain ways to act, and things to say. That's how I was brought up. To act with grace and courtesy." Seiji stated. As the others thought about what he said Stella yawned walking over to the group.

"So like a prince. Watch out for others, don't ruin their reputation, never lower yourself to base actions." Stella yawned and everyone understood as Seiji nodded.

"Shin is guided by trust, Shu by justice. I have always been guided by grace and courtesy." Seiji explained and Kayura smirked. "You could have said something or helped." Seiji glared at Kayura as his hands hovered over Aisha's arms a green light coming from them.

"Oh poor baby, did you need me to save you?" Kayura shook her head. "Why would I it was more fun to watch you handle the situation yourself."

"You can be quiet mean to them Kayura." Roxy stated, folding her arms over her chest.

"I can't do everything for them. Each of them needs to learn how to overcome their flaws and grow." Kayura flicked some of her hair over her shoulder and Seiji rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad I can still provide some amusement for you." He stated flatly as he stood up. "You're fine, and to properly introduce myself I'm Date Seiji, warrior of Halo." He said and Aisha slumped against the couch relaxing for a moment.

"Aisha Fairy of Morphix." Aisha said as Roxy and Musa settled in on either side of her.

"I'm Kayura, last of the Ancients, and had been Lady ruler of the dynasty until I was forced out." Kayura said her double voice falling to a sigh at the last part.

"So if I can ask what were you doing with that light?" Aisha asked looking at Seiji who'd stepped away from the group. He definitely was rigid and it reminded her of how she'd been told to be. The difference was he seemed comfortable as he stood ramrod straight and she'd hated it.

"I was drawing on the power of Halo to heal you, or in this case check for injuries." Seiji explained before looking towards the door. "We'll need the couch." Seiji said glancing at the girls.

"Huh?" Aisha blinked feeling confused but followed Roxy and Musa's lead and moved.

"They are connected telepathically." Tecna explained as Stella finally hugged Aisha and Aisha laughed.

"That's got to be handy." Aisha smiled and Stella pouted.

"And creepy sometimes. I've been getting Shu and Ryo to at least warn me, or keep me informed." Stella stated feeling proud of the progress she'd made. Shu really was a sweet guy and had been such a good friend, and Ryo the guy was so mellow that he didn't mind trailing after her while she'd been shopping. Ryo also would always take on any chore or unpleasant tasks others had asked her to do.

"Come on let's go get Flora up then… Um Seiji you don't mind do you?" Roxy cheered before sheepishly asking Seiji.

"Go ahead. My room is last on the left hand side." Seiji said and the girls headed up stairs. Roxy and Bloom lead the way up the stairs and even without Seiji's directions it would have been a fifty-fifty guess as only two rooms still had their door shut. The girls hurried down the hall and Bloom tapped on the door. When no response came the girls opened the door and headed into the room.

"Woah…" Musa was a bit surprised by all the old decor, and the tidiness of the room. Not one thing was out of place. The green curtains that were still shut muted the light from outside and Stella had to admit that with the sunshining in the color scheme of the room would really pop. The tans, and browns with the green accents and the occasional gold.

"Well he does have good taste." Stella mused as the girls shut the door and filled the room. Roxy was first to move and steal the chair near Seiji's bed, while Bloom and Aisha just decided to sit on the bed where Flora was sleeping. Soon Stella and Musa also climbed on the bed giggling as he was becoming crowded but seemed like a great way to greet Flora. Tecna stayed back wondering why they'd come here to talk. They could have talked down stairs or in the library so why here? Was there something not being told to them? She doubted that it was Flora with something to hide, so what was Seiji hiding.

Flora stirred a bit at the bed dipping from the weight of her friends. She sighed feeling well rested and at peace as she rubbed her eyes. The ache of nature's pain came back to her first disrupting her peace, but she tried not to dwell on it. She knew they were fighting to restore nature and to get rid of the realm that was poisoning it, and for now that would have to do. Flora blinked as a second realization came over her, the firm pillow she'd fallen asleep on had been replaced by a fluffy cold one. There wasn't the texture of scars under her hand but silk. Blinking away the last remainders of sleep she looked around her friends. She smiled to them returning their wide smiles.

"Aisha!" Flora gasped shooting upright and everyone laughed. It was rather fun for Aisha to see her friends react with such surprise and joy to her arrival.

"Hey girl." Aisha said giving Flora and hug. Flora hugged her friend back and slowly the others stopped laughing. Aisha wanted to ask Flora about this new guy, and his friends so it seemed that now would be a good time. Yet she knew she had to give them news first. "I wanted all of you to be together when I said this, but with the exception of the earth fairies, Roxy and Bloom's families, and a young man name Jun everyone on earth is gone." Aisha started and watched the worried looks being exchanged. "No one was sure you guys were okay, so they rallied a rescue mission… Headed by Sky and the specialist." Aisha sighed as she gave the bad news.

All the girls looked around to each other, and Flora clenched the blankets in her hand. They didn't want the specialist here but it was too late. Moreover with earth taken over by the nether realm was it wise to fight them here or should they retreat and figure out a better plan. Either way they would need to talk to the Ronin and the warlords, or more over Rajura and Touma who seemed to handle the strategies that they used. Still it was Stella who took a deep breath and bounced off the bed first.

"Well I'm not going to let them bug me one bit." Stella announced flicking her blond hair over her shoulder. "They're the idiots who let us go."

"Yeah you're right Stella. Besides we've got to focus on taking care of the trix and the dynasty." Bloom smiled. It was amazing to see how Stella had changed without Brandon. It was all subtle but she had changed, and it made Bloom wonder if they'd all changed in small ways.

"True, I have have work to do with Nasuti anyway. We think we may have come up with a way to communicate back to Magix." Tecna said straightening up. It wouldn't do any of them any good to be sad. Plus with people like Ryo and Shu Tecna doubted she'd stay gloomy for long. The ronin were good guys and Tecna was sure they would try and cheer any of them up with they were gloomy. It seemed to be agreed that the girls wouldn't let the guys get to them, but all of them knew that would be hard than they were making it.

"Not to change the subject, but what were you and Seiji doing last night?" Stella asked. She'd missed Seiji's comment about them talking, and the others wouldn't have minded a bit more insight to the situation.

"..." Flora bit her lip and didn't answer. After all she couldn't betray the trust he shown her in opening up. She couldn't tell them not with out getting Seiji's consent on the topic.

"Flora?" Aisha asked placing a hand on Flora's arm and Flora lifted her gaze.

"We talked… About his past but I can't say more than that." Flora said looking around the group. "I don't know if he would want me talking about it." Flora drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Hey don't worry about it. We understand." Aisha said and the others nodded.

"Yeah, but now I'm more curious!" Stella pouted and Musa laughed.

"Let it go, Stel. We'll learn about it if its important." Musa said before standing up. "Anyways I'm going down stairs I was going to show Kayura some more pop music." Musa said. The rest clamored over things they had to do, Roxy and Bloom wanting to see if the ronin were back, Stella wanted to get showered and dressed, and Tecna wanted to start working with Nasuti on their idea. As everyone left Flora paused with her legs hanging off the bed.

"Hey Flo, what's up." Aisha asked walking back to her best friend. Aisha watched as Flora touched her lips for a moment before looking at her.

"I couldn't tell the others yet, I'm just not sure how they'll react but…" Flora started feeling very nervous. Sure she'd talk to Roxy about thinking Seiji was attractive and possible more, but last night was different.

"Hey you can tell me anything." Aisha assured Flora placing a hand on her arm.

"Last night Seiji he kissed me…. And I kissed him back." Flora stated and Aisha looked at her surprised. She never would have thought someone so rigid would be Flora's type. Helia was polite but Seiji acted over like old royalty, how her family thought royalty should act. Still she smiled at Flora happy to see her friend happy, and moving on with her life.

"Hey, if you like him, I don't see a problem with it." Aisha smiled and Flora smiled back and stood up. "So.. You to talked and he kissed you? Is that what you didn't want to tell the others?"

"No, what we talked about, it really is Seiji's to tell. It's his past." Flora assured Aisha that they really had talked about something she couldn't tell them. The kiss was just something she wanted to keep mostly quiet for now.

"Well if you like him, and he's a good guy I don't see any problem." Aisha smiled. Now though she planned on seeing what sort of guy Seiji was. After all she wasn't going to let her best friend get her heart broken twice. Sure Jun had spoke well of each of the ronin but she was still going to judge Seiji herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Seiji had finished healing the man Shu had carried both the blonde, who'd they had learned was Sky, and the one with glasses, Timmy, were both fully conscious. Sky had managed to get under Anubis's skin as the man wasn't listening and was trying to wander off rather than wait for Halo to finish. When he saw Sky moving for the stairs Anubis quickly put himself in the way.

"Hey, look we have a mission to do." Sky said crossly. He hadn't taken a liking to any of these men as they seemed to expect the specialist to wait around. He wanted to know where Bloom and the winx were, now.

"And I told you. You're friends are fine, now stay put till Halo checks you over." Anubis growled narrowing his blue eyes at the blond man. Anubis could feel the eyes of some of the fairies peering down at them. He'd taken a liking to their new allies, and much like a guard dog, or a wolf he wasn't going to let any thing he didn't like or saw as a possible problem near them. As it was he'd already sent Nasuti into the study and tried to send Kayura there two.

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed as Bloom started to lead Roxy, Tecna, and Musa down the stairs. "I'm glad you are alright."

"You think I would lie boy?!" Anubis growled and Shu quickly moved to pull Anubis away from Sky.

"Calm down, man." Shu urged before waving to the girls.

"Of course we're fine Sky. We can handle ourselves." Bloom said stiffly. The tension between Bloom and the blonde man wasn't missed by Shin, nor were the uncertain and angry looks from Musa, Roxy, and Tecna.

"Tecna?" Timmy questioned and Tecna tried her best to ignore him.

"Is Nasuti down here? We were going to start working on the idea, for the communication spell." Tecna asked, as she tried to not look at Timmy. Yet she couldn't help it and as she stole a glance he looked away with a face she didn't understand. It wasn't regret and it wasn't love. She didn't want to stay here near him. Her heart just wouldn't let her be logical.

"Of course Lady Tecna. This way." Rajura answered moving to show Tecna the way. "Is your other friend okay? I wasn't given the chance to meet the young Lady." Rajura asked trying to distract Tecna. He may not have been empathetic but he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Aisha. Yes, she stayed upstairs with Flora I think." Tecna mentioned as Bloom watched them wander down the hall. "Is Touma awake yet?" That was a question that Bloom hoped the answer was no to but she was unable to hear Rajura's response.

"Bloom I think it would be better if we talked with you girls alone." Sky urged pulling away from Ryo who had been trying to get Sky to sit down.

"Sky… I think you should listen to Ryo." Bloom stated as she looked back to him. Just looking at Sky made her feel tired and filled her with pain, anger, and more. They'd been so close for so long and now they were suppose to just what? Act like it never mattered? Bloom didn't know, but what hurt the most was there was no sign of heartache on Sky's face or Timmy's face. Even Helia who was now awake and looking around didn't show heartache when he looked at them. Both Helia and Timmy looked remorseful but that was it.

"What? I don't need to sit down."

"Dude you could have a concussion, please just sit down till Naaza gets back or Seiji finishes healing your other friend." Ryo said as he placed a hand on Sky's shoulder. His tone was still light and carefree, instead of the aggressive one that Anubis had used.

"Can't you guys use your fairy dust?" Helia asked as he looked stood up. There was clear damage done to his uniform but no gashes or even bruises on him.

"It's been weaker since the dynasty gates opened." Roxy said matter of factly. She wasn't shocked at all be the attitude that the specialist were showing as she'd seen it when she first met them. The jealous streaks that would come out if the winx even talked to another boy. It was as Brandon was coming to that Flora and Aisha finally came down.

"Hey be careful please!" Shin chided Brandon. He was glad for his quick reflexes that let him steady Seiji.

"Where's Stella?" The girls wished they could say they were shocked but they weren't. Brandon had nearly knocked Seiji over in standing up to look around the room. His demand to see Stella coming off much like Sky's to see Bloom. The girls looked to the ronin trying to figure out how to fit into the quickly crowding living room. After all for the movie they'd moved furniture and most had stayed close together.

"Hey Anubis why don't we go join Naaza on the sweep for bucketheads." Ryo suggested to the scarred warrior. It was a suggestion by Shin's prompting as he thought tempers were getting out of control.

"Hn, fine Wildfire. Though I'd be far happier finding one of the wenches." Anubis growled and the lights in the room flicked. Yep Shin was right, Anubis needed to step away from the new young men before someone got hurt.

"Stella is showering, Brandon. So you guys are going to have to wait to talk to us all." Aisha snapped and both Sky and Brandon narrowed their eyes at her. Even as two people left the tension didn't die down. As Flora moved to Shin and Seiji to check on Seiji and how he was feeling after healing everyone. Between Flora and Shin Seiji was some how escorted and persuaded to sit down. Helia studied then feeling almost cross at how Flora's hand rested on Seiji's shoulder. Rajura had come back into the room and placed himself near Roxy to comfort and support the youngest princess. Kayura was sitting on the back of one of the chairs with Musa next to her watching everything like it was a movie.

"Well we're not staying here. This isn't a place that can be defended anymore. We have to get you guys back to Magix." Sky announced and the commotion in the room stopped.

"Hey we've fought the dynasty on this front before and won." Ryo pointed out.

"We can't leave. Our families, and every other person who lived on earth is in the dynasty's hand! We can't leave them to that sort of fate!" Shin objected loudly and Brandon shot him and Ryo a glare.

"No one's asking you. And who said you're going with us?! We're here to rescue the winx." Brandon snorted and Shin looked rather stunned.

"I doubt they need rescuing from the likes of you." Kayura scoffed. She smirked as all the specialist glared at her. "Oh poor babies, did I hurt your feelings?" Kayura teased her smirk growing as Brandon stepped aggressively towards her.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Roxy whispered to Rajura as she watched Brandon advance. It seemed the girls were shell shocked while the ronin and specialist were both watching with calculating gazes.

"I don't need to. Lady Kayura is a match for any of the ronin, this boy barely has their level of skill." Rajura stated plainly and Brandon stopped advancing to glare at Rajura.

"What did you say?!" He roared not liking how these men from a place with no magic or even school of training were belittling them and their training. Before he could get over to Rajura to take a swing Bloom stepped up.

"Guys knock it off!" Bloom snapped at both Brandon and Sky. "We're not going to leave without the Ronin, and Warlords first off."

"Yeah and second we're not leaving the people of earth stuck." Musa chimed in. It had been hard enough to imagine it being Bloom's and Roxy's families trapped by the enemy. They had to help the Ronin free their families. "Plus we never asked to be rescued." Musa glared at the boys.

Dumbstruck didn't even begin to cover how the specialist suddenly felt with the winx taking the sides of strangers. It didn't even occur to them that the girls would object to being rescued. In the past such stunts would have earned them praise and swooning from the winx club girls. They were actually going to impede the mission they had to safely return them home? That they wouldn't leave.

"Look, we really wish there was more we could do, but we can't. Everyone is worried about you. You have to come back." Sky said trying to take control of the situation and to get the girls to bend. "Your families are worried sick."

"Why are you pushing the matter when the ladies have said no." Rajura asked and Brandon glared at him.

"Why don't you just keep quiet this doesn't concern you." Brandon said and Rajura folded his arms and smirked. Everything about the one eyed man was getting under Brandon's skin and the guy seemed to know it.

"Hey don't start fighting again." Roxy cut in stepping in front of Rajura. She was getting fed up with both of them. After hanging around Rajura, Anubis and Naaza she knew that Rajura was instigating the trouble here. Rajura bowed his head and stepped back.

"Of course lady Roxy. I did not mean to make you mad." Rajura offered sincerely. Timmy blinked several times trying to figure out why the white haired man was being so obedient to Roxy. Royal guards would have acted like this, as would any Red Fountain specialist with their teachers, though that was more out of respect.

"It doesn't matter we can't just leave. Not without our allies and not without helping the people here." Bloom sighed feeling exhausted, just from the way the warlord and specialist seemed to be going after each other.

"Bloom-"

"I have an idea." Nasuti cut Sky off as she emerged. There was a stern look on her face that made all the ronin and even Rajura look away sheepishly. "How about everyone goes and calms down. Seiji needs to rest before he can finish healing people anyways." Nasuti pointed out as she walked passed Rajura and Roxy and over to Sky. "Now please sit down, and rest. I'm sure your journey to get here was a long one. So why don't you relax and I'll go start some tea. Shin can you help me?" Nasuti said and while Sky looked ready to argue she didn't give him the chance to cut it. "Shu go get Touma up please? Flora can you and Ryo help Seiji to his room to rest? Kayura can you and Rajura go back to their craft and make sure it won't be found?" Nasuti gave orders and the girls couldn't help but smile as the ronin and warlords listened to her. "Now why don't you girls take a break too? There's a lot to consider and I'm sure you want to catch up with your friend."

"They don't have time to catch up. We have to leave ASAP." Brandon said loudly and this time Shin frowned and walked straight over to the brown haired specialist. He placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"Do not raise your voice to Nasuti. She is being kind enough to let you rest in her home. Now I'm sure you've only forgotten your manners because of the situation. So I suggest you listen to her, or I will escort you out…. When your tea is ready I'm sure we can introduce ourselves properly." Shin stated his voice colder than the sea at winter and his eyes dark.

There was silence and a moment of stillness before the specialist sat down and Shin smiled the anger around him gone as he went into the kitchen Nasuti following. Shu raced up the stairs muttering about hating seeing Shin angry and the girls decided to split up and collect their thoughts. Musa decided to head into the kitchen after all what she'd just seen contradicted everything she'd thought about Shin, after all he'd never been aggressive before now. Bloom decided to head outside, the air would help her clear her head of Sky and everything else. Aisha and Roxy went to join Tecna in the study. As the last person left the specialist looked around at each other as something came to them all. They were the ones out of place here, and while they had been taught to take control they wouldn't be able to without a fight. The truth was things had changed somehow and they didn't understand why.


	19. Broken Ships and New Relationships

Author's Note: Thank you to female transformer toa and TrimusicaDrag00n90 for adding this story to their favorites. There will be another chapter of Autumn Halo coming that is eluded to in this chapter, right now I'm still finishing it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 19) Broken ships, and New Relationships

Bloom sighed as she sat on the railing of the porch. The cool air was nice but the negative energy all round made her feel sick. She wondered why the house seemed to be protected from the energy. Looking up at the sickly green clouds it almost reminded her of how her home had been before they broke the ancestral witches curse. It was bad enough her home had to wait so long to be helped, she wouldn't just leave earth to the same fate. Earth was as much her home as Domino was. The creaking of the screen door made Bloom sigh heavily, her heart feeling heavy as it banged shut.

"Sky I don't want to talk to you, right now." Bloom stated, her voice tense with aggravation. There was no answer just two arms wrapping over her shoulders and held in front of her as a chin landed on her head. The smell of the coffee was the first hint that this wasn't Sky the second was the sleepy groan.

"'M not Sky, 'm the warrior o' Strata." Touma yawned and Bloom laughed a bit. It felt weird having him slur through tired words with his chin on her head.

"Sorry my mistake." Bloom laughed and Touma moved next to her. She shook her head as his eyes fought to keep from drooping shut. "You should drink your coffee before you fall over." Bloom said and Touma snorted. Bloom watched him drink down about half the cup before he set it on the railing and leaned on the railing careful not to knock over his cup.

"So… What did I miss?" Touma yawned. And while he might have been tired he had seen the four new guys.

"My ex and his friends arrived…." Bloom sighed dropping her chin into her hand.

Touma didn't need to be awake to realize how this explained everything. Well maybe not Shin's mood but he was sure it could be connected. It did explain why the girls were all grouped together or with one of them. He was sure all of them would do anything to keep them happy. After all they had become close allies and friends. Most importantly though the information didn't sit well with him that the man that hurt his friend so deeply was their guest now.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be working on something with Tecna?" Bloom asked and Touma sighed.

"It's too early… Plus I think you could use the company." Touma stated and Bloom rolled her eyes.

"It's almost noon."

"Yeah, I'm not a up before noon kinda guy." Touma yawned and Bloom shook her head. "Bloom you know if any of them do anything to make any of you uncomfortable, we'll throw them right out." Touma said more seriously as he grabbed his cup to finish his coffee. "I'm sure Kayura would laugh and Shu and Anubis would take pleasure in throwing them out. For Shu it would be a literal thing to. Lift them up throw them out." Touma snorted and Bloom chuckled a bit. It was a funny image to picture Shu lifting any of the specialist and throwing them out.

"Thanks Touma but I'm sure will be okay." Bloom smiled and she knew that it was true. "They may have hurt us, but that's not going to make us helpless. We have each other and better friends than them." Glancing over at Touma she caught the smirk on his lips. "What?"

"I knew you would be okay. You doubted it, before but you're starting to see what I know." Touma smiled and straightened up to stretch.

"Oh and what do you know?" Bloom challenged hopping off the railing and standing next to Touma. He was taller than her but a bit shorter than Sky was. Bloom remembered how Sky and her talked how it would be friendly, just like how she could talk to Touma. The difference was Touma was her friend, and not only her friend but a friend of her friends.

"I know that you're strong, brave, and if you want something you'll get it. That you never let the voice of other's hold you down…. Or you didn't as a child and with how strong you've been now, I believe that you kept all of your strength." Touma smiled and Bloom flushed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and touched his forehead to hers. "You're kind, but... maybe a little too stubborn." Touma teased smiling.

"Hey!" Bloom laughed smacking his arm.

"You're the perfect story heroine," Touma started, "and someday you'll find the one. I just don't want them to be like Romeo." Touma smiled and touched Bloom's arm in a friendly gesture. He could see the confusion in her eyes about the last part of his statement and maybe someday he'd explain but right now he wanted her to think on it.

Bloom couldn't keep Touma's gaze but she didn't push him away either. He just was tired and being silly, and he hadn't done anything that she was uncomfortable with. It was just Bloom felt almost timid or bashful by his comment. The heroes from stories almost always found love and had a happy ending. It was a popular trend, and it would never fall out of style. Bloom and Touma were too distracted by the other or their thoughts to notice that someone had come out onto the porch.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

Touma didn't know the voice and Bloom couldn't figure out who's name she should yell as Sky ripped Touma away from her, and Touma fell over the railing on the porch. It was nearly slow motion for Bloom and at the same time it was happening to fast for her to stop.

"TOUMA!" Bloom yelled as he hit the ground. She didn't bother rushing over to the stair, instead Bloom hopped the railing. "Sky why did you do that?!"

"I didn't mean for him to fall!" Sky shouted back at Bloom's accusing tone. He'd just been trying to keep Bloom away from another man. To keep her safe. They didn't know these people and they were just human's not even from the realms of magic. Yet his statement didn't seem to matter as a hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall of the house and out of the way. The shorter man was glaring dangerously at Sky while others swarmed down to Touma. The dark blue hair and eyes told Sky it was the one the warriors called Shu, the man supposed to be protecting Stella.

"Is he okay?" Flora asked nervously from the doorway.

"'M fine…" Touma said groaning as Bloom and Seiji helped him up. There were a few cuts on his arm and the coffee cup laid shattered on the ground.

"You're lucky it was just the glass that hurt you." Seiji stated to his friend.

"Shu leave him alone it's just a misunderstand." Touma sighed as Touma let Seiji look at his forearm. He knew Seiji was checking to see how much glass was there and how deep it was.

"But Touma-"

"It's fine. We're all on edge and he already said he didn't mean for me to go over the railing. Why fixate on it." Touma argued and Shu relented backing away from Sky. "Well I guess the breaks over. So let's get some things straightened out." Touma noticed how Flora Seiji and Bloom had him wait for most of the people to go back inside before heading in with him. When he saw Shin setting the first aid kit on the table he grimaced. He hated having the tweezers dig things out. It always hurt.

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"It was just an accident. No reason to worry." Touma cut in before anyone else could say anything.

Sky was surprised that Touma kept stressing it was an accident. He was also grateful for that, as he was feeling bad for the rough action. He'd figured the other was suppose to be a warrior and would have better balance, or was going to resist. He'd just wanted to protect Bloom from other men. It also was because he still cared for her even though he'd broken off their engagement. Sure he didn't love her as much as he used to but there was something missing since he called it off and he wanted to figure it out without any guys around Bloom.

With everyone gathering in the living room with the exception of Nasuti who remained in the doorway to the kitchen it was cramped. Roxy, and Kayura had taken seats on the stairs with Anubis. Touma sat on the couch with Bloom Seiji and Flora. Seiji was working to remove the couple pieces of glass from his arm. Shu and Ryo stood behind the couch with Stella between them. Aisha and Musa were next to Shin against the wall near the kitchen. Tecna was standing near the hallway with Rajura and Naaza. The Specialist had grouped together and stood closer to the door leading out of the manor.

"Right well I'm Ryo leader of the Ronin Warriors, that's Shin, Shu, Seiji, and Touma. Anubis, Rajura, and Naaza are the warlords of the Dynasty and Lady Kayura was the one keeping peace there." Ryo quickly introduced everyone now that there was less chaos distracting all of them.

"I'm Prince Sky, this is Brandon, Timmy and Helia." Sky introduced them, and shot a glare at Anubis when he snorted. It seemed no matter what the warlords and the specialist weren't going to get along. Then again the only people they had warmed up to quickly had been the winx girls. "And like we said earlier we're here to rescue the winx, it's been decided that they can't stay here."

"We're not going Sky. There are people here who need help." Bloom argued back.

"It's not that we don't want to help them, but our mission was to bring you back." Timmy offered. "We just need to check on the ship and we can go."

"You mean the ship that crashed? I doubt it will fly." Aisha said rolling her eyes.

"We can repair it, but the mission will still stand." Brandon said crossing his arms. He glanced over to Stella who instantly looked away.

"Yeah but we can't leave the ronin and the warlords!" Roxy argued. Timmy shifted his gaze down, while Helia remained passive and Brandon and Sky glared at the comment. It was all behavior that had the girls wondering.

"Sorry but the mission was to get you. We can't bring them back." Sky said. At that several voices broke out into protest, another fight bubbling below the surface of the words. Something had to be done or this wasn't going to work.

"Wait!" Tecna tried to get people's attention but it didn't work. "Hey guys!" Tecna tried again but only Rajura looked her way.

"Do you have an idea Lady Tecna?" He asked softly and Tecna nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sure I can finish before they fix the ship." Tecna insisted and that was all Rajura needed. He turned back to the group and smirked. Tecna jumped and several of the girls shrieked as the lights exploded bright colors raining down. The specialist had drawn their weapons, flinched or in Timmy's case lost their balance. The ronin had also been surprised but had all turned to glare at Rajura. The illusion ended with the lights being just fine and the warlord smirking.

"Lady Tecna has a proposal." He calmly said and while it looked like some of the specialist were going to say something Tecna beat them to the punch.

"I'm nearly finished with a communication spell. It'll take no time to finish and prep. We can then ask to bring everyone back. It's a compromise and it'll be done before you can fix your ship." Tecna said sure that they could finish before the boys. The specialist looked between each other, Helia nodded as did Timmy, Brandon just shrugged his shoulders and Sky sighed.

"Fine if you get the okay before we're done then its fine." Sky said.

"Touma I just need you to finish the calculations."

"I-I can help you with that Tecna." Timmy offered hoping to talk to Tecna and explain why he couldn't really look at her. That he felt bad for hurting her but that it was done.

"No Touma knowledge is more useful here. Since he knows earth." Tecna said turning away from Timmy.

"Well Doctor can I go?" Touma smiled to his friend and Seiji just snorted. Touma waved to Bloom and even patted Sky's shoulder as he passed him. "Don't worry about it. Kayura dropped me from a worst height." Touma said just to make it clear again to everyone no grudges should be held over the accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tecna had been right it only took Touma and her an hour to figure out how to anchor the connections spells and how to make sure they would last until Tecna dismissed them. What took them the longest to figure out was how to deal with the volcano. But it was done and the only thing needed to do now was have Ryo, Shu, Shin, and Seiji get Tecna safely to each location. Since Shu's was the easiest they had taken care of that today. Tomorrow hopefully they'd get the other three done.

The best part was that they could take their time as it looked like the specialists ship was more damaged than anyone thought. The extra time though the girls thought was good as it would allow Tecna to make sure the spell worked. The only downside was that the manor from time to time was going to be over crowded and the girls had to see the specialist far more than they would have liked too. At least Nasuti and Shin and set it up so that the specialist would be sleeping in the dock house as there was no way to rearrange the rooms in the manor again.

As night rolled around and things settled down the winx girls decided to all cramp into one room with Nasuti and Kayura and just have a relaxing night of talking and no guys. Stella had broken out all her nail polishes and Nasuti had brought in the aromatherapy kit that Seiji had given her for her birthday last year, that included incense and oils. They had all decided on a mixture of Chamomile and Patchouli a nice and soft mixture.

"Ugh, this is soo what I needed after today." Stella sighed as she finished painting the second coat of polish on her finger nails.

"Yeah, it is nice to just be with everyone again." Aisha smiled as she wiggled her drying toes. "I really am sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Don't worry we understand you had to meet with your parents. What was it about anyways?" Tecna asked. She was laying down on the bed just relaxing and breathing deeply.

"It was nothing interesting. Just wanting me to be present as the talked alliances, and well there also was just some small trouble makers to take care of. Nothing like chasing the trix, or going up against well anyone we've faced." Aisha smiled and the girls nodded.

"You faced many foes and battles." Kayura said feeling a bit surprised. As the winx talked about their old foes. She was currently styling Musa's hair in a more traditional style at Musa's request.

"Yeah, well I think we've gotten through it because we've been together." Bloom said before blowing on her nails again. "Though I was wondering Nasuti do you have any idea why you didn't get pulled into the dynasty like everyone else."

"Honestly I only have theories. The biggest one is that it was thanks to the Jewel of Life… I still can't believe we lost it." Nasuti sighed as she brushed her brown hair out of her face.

"I don't know if it's that simple. I just can't see any of the trix sneaking in and stealing it without hurting someone or gloating in some way." Tecna piped up again.

"Yeah that is true. Those girls always want to crash the party and annoy everyone with their horrible fashion." Stella commented and Roxy laughed.

"But that still doesn't answer where it is, or what happened to it." Kayura said almost pouting. It was a relic of the ancient clan like her staff, powerful and needed to fight the dynasty.

"Well what if nothing happened to it. Shu said that not even Touma understood the thing fully, what if it did something?" Stella offered and Kayura blinked at her. Nasuti hummed before nodding.

"That is possible. I mean it did decide to save Ryo on it's own but did nothing to help Shu'ten…. Maybe its acting on its own again. If so then I doubt the enemy has it and I know will see it again. We just need a little faith." Nasuti pointed out. After all it never seemed to work on command and it was still a item of mystery. Nasuti looked about the room and notice Flora running her fingers over the leaves of the bonsai sitting by her. "Hey Flora are you okay you've been really quiet."

"Oh yes, I'm fine just… thinking." Flora said with a slight flush. She'd been so wrapped up thinking about Seiji about the bonsai he'd given her and admitted to earlier today. About the girls and how Aisha was right. She had to tell them. "Actually I was trying to figure out how to bring something up. I was nervous to tell you guys because I didn't know how you'd taken it." Flora brushed some of her hair back as everyone looked at her.

"Tell us what?" Bloom asked curious now.

"You can tell us anything." Roxy smiled trying to encourage Flora. Flora glanced to Aisha and felt a bit relieved as her friend nodded and smiled.

"Last night… When I was talking with Seiji he.. We kissed. I really like him and it feels like how it was when I." Flora stopped thinking about how to say this. "I know it's soon but I feel like I'm falling in love with him. He's been so nice, and talking with him over Helia and them arriving today as well. He's always concerned with how I'm doing, how we are all doing." Flora said. She wasn't too surprised by the shocked looks that surrounded her. Both Stella and Tecna looked the most uneasy at least for a moment.

"He… He has been nice. He even asked about the ring and if it was a family heirloom. He thought it was great that it was, and that I took such good care of it." Stella mused looking at the ring remembering that conversation. She'd been a little intimidated talking to him, but he was calm and seemed genuinely interested in her family's legacy, and impressed by what she knew. The silence fell again before Nasuti got up and walked over to Flora and hugged her.

"I'm happy for both of you. I know Seiji can be shy and distant but he really does have as big a heart as any of the others." Nasuti said.

"And here I was thinking that Shin would be the one to steal one of your hearts." Kayura chuckled. "He always is talking with you girls."

"You really like him?" Musa asked still feeling surprised. After all Helia and Seiji well there wasn't much they had in common.

"Yeah, I do." Flora smiled as Aisha gave her a supportive hug as well.

"I don't know how I feel about this… but I think that I understand." Tecna said finally and Bloom just smiled. Flora sighed feeling a huge weight lifting off her shoulders.

"So was that the reason you were keeping things from us?" Bloom asked wondering about what Flora had said this morning.

"No.. It's something I can't tell you it's for Seiji to tell." Flora said, and Kayura understood.

"Bloom. Flora is right if, I can guess at what he told her it has to do with the second time they fought Arago, and their other battles." Kayura said and Flora nodded.

"What happened that they're so secretive about. Even you've been secretive about something." Musa pointed out and Kayura looked down. She bit her lip as remorse and guilt budded anew in her chest. This was a guilt she would never forget or forgive herself for.

"Because some of the Ronin were tortured. I over saw some of it, at Arago's orders. Even used it to lure Touma and Ryo into a trap… We were all so young." Kayura admitted and the winx except Flora stared in shock.

"Hey, they've forgive you. You were being controlled by him." Nasuti said as Kayura finished Musa's hair and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Even if they didn't have details the girls were shocked that ronins had experienced torture.

"It's why they want you guys to stay close to them. Why we all want you to stay close. We don't want you to go through anything we have." Kayura explained with a shaky sigh.

"We will…" Bloom said as Stella stood. She watched her friend wrap her arms carefully around Kayura.

"I don't know what you've done. And honestly right now I don't care, especially after seeing you rile up Brandon. You're our friends just like the Ronin and the Warlords and I'm not going to lose a friend so quickly." Stella said and Kayura hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"Oh no problem doll, besides you still have to go clubbing with me before we can stop being friends." Stella joked and Kayura laughed. "And Flora, next time tell us sooner! He's cute so you had nothing to worry about." Stella smiled.

"Cute? I think he's handsome." Roxy pointed out. Cute just didn't seem like a word that would fit Seiji.

"No handsome that would be Shu." Stella stated and the girls laughed.

"So then are you two dating?" Bloom asked trying to get clarification.

"I don't think so. He wants to wait, and take this slow… And I agree. I like him but I don't want to rush anything." Flora blushed toying with the hem of her shirt.

"And yet you've kissed him." Musa teased.

"It was… Well yes, and it was after that we decided to take it slow." Flora said before sticking her tongue out at Musa, prompting another bout of laughter from everyone.


	20. Jealousy

Author Note: Okay as I stated on the Autumn Halo update, real life hit hard recently. A friend of mine hard, as her apartment evicted her even though her contract was still good, because she was making to much money. (That shouldn't matter till the contract was up for the year but the place is run by horrible people and over half the people living there got evicted.) Anyways I'm back to writing and will be back to weekly posts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors.

Another Note: So over all this chapter is a little lighter in content and length as I didn't want to write anything to dark, yet. That will be the next chapter.

Chapter 20) Jealousy

While everyone had wished the next day would go smoothly that was far from the case. It was barely ten and already Bloom and Tecna had a headache from arguing with the specialist. Rajura had to remove Naaza from the argument as he nearly lost it, which left Ryo, Shu, Shin and Anubis to side with Tecna and Bloom. The argument had started when Brandon overheard that Tecna planned to travel to four different locations without any specialist escort.

"I'm sorry Sky but no. You guys have to fix your ship, remember." Bloom stated trying to keep her head as best she could. She was thankful when Shin put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Bloom wanted to scoff as she saw Sky narrow his eyes at the action. Thankfully he was smart enough not to try and make Shin stop touching her.

"We can't let Tecna do this alone. We should go with her, it's logical. Right Tecna?" Timmy argued and Tecna folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going alone, Timmy. Ryo, Shin, Shu, and Seiji are going to be my escorts along with Stella and Musa." Tecna stated and Brandon interjected.

"Yeah and that's why we are going! You can't trust these guys!" Brandon nearly yelled and Shin looked beyond perplexed, while Shu growled in annoyance at the attitude of the guest.

"Excuse me?" Ryo gawked but before he could say more Brandon kept going.

"They are just humans, we've worked together for years it makes more sense to bring us. We've been trained to protect you."

"And you know nothing of the dynasty or the locations little boy." Anubis snarled even though Brandon was taller than him.

"Besides that going with the Ronin will make the trip faster." Tecna added ignoring the stunned look Timmy was giving her.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should-"

"Sky don't even finish that." Bloom said. She wasn't going to listen to any more of the specialist weak attempts to keep them away from other guys. It was unbelievable how the specialist were acting towards the ronin and warlord. Or maybe not so unbelievable as Bloom sighed recalling their jealous streaks, but they weren't dating anymore! The specialist had no right to act this way.

"Here let someone make this very clear." Stella yawned as she came down the stairs with Seiji and Flora. "We. Are. Going. With. The. Ronin. That's. Final." Stella said her hands on her hip and despite being rather tired it was very clear the sun fairy wasn't budging on this decree.

"Stella's right. Oh and also, while they may be 'humans' we know we can trust them and they've been a big help against the dynasty." Tecna said and for a tense moment the specialist were staring the five men down. It was Timmy who was first to leave to go gather the stuff to fix the ship, and slowly the others followed. Helia though let his gaze linger on Flora and Seiji a frown on his face at the closeness between them.

When the specialist finally left the house Bloom sighed and slumped down on the couch. Shin frowned and sat next to her while Ryo and Shu placed a hand on Tecna's shoulders. Each one of the guys could tell how much the exchange had bothered the winx girls and that in turn wasn't okay with them. Bloom sighed and smiled weakly when she felt Shin's hand on hers and his other hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. We'll get this done soon, and then you can get everything you need straightened out." Shin smiled trying to ease the girls worry.

"Yeah, it'll work out for the best and then we'll send the dynasty packing just like old times!" Shu cheered grinning and drawing more smiles just from his optimistic personality. His upbeat attitude helped draw smiles back to the winx girls.

"If you'd like we could send them away too?" Ryo joked a friendly smile on his face.

"Tempting, but I'm sure there would be too many questions." Stella yawned and she fell onto the couch next to Bloom gracefully.

"Jeez, I though Seiji was the only one that could make a fall look graceful." Shu murmured and Seiji shot him a sharp look as Shin chuckled.

"Hmmm, Shu are you watching me?" Stella asked looking to tease him, but to her surprise the strong warrior looked off to the side with the slightest flush on his cheeks.

"Maybe…" Shu muttered low enough that only Tecna and Ryo heard him.

"So Tecna when would you like to get going?" Ryo asked switching the topic for Shu's sake.

"Once Musa's up and ready it seems like we should." Tecna said and Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you girls take some time to relax and get ready. I'm going to start on breakfast." Shin smiled as he stood up. As he passed Shu he gave a look and Shu frown while Ryo chuckled and Seiji shook his head.

"Yeah but do you guys think it's safe to leave the warlords here with the specialist?" Flora asked as he left his side and moved to join the other girls on the couch.

"I don't think the warlords will hurt them." Bloom said, though as she thought about it the temperament of the warlords towards the specialist was interesting.

"They won't. They are just trying to protect you girls." Ryo said leaning over the couch just behind Tecna.

"They are used to a formal society, and they are worried about you girls. Ever since these guys have shown up you've been tense and frown more." Seiji continued as he leaned against the wall. He may have wanted to be near Flora to reassure her but he was the one who had pushed them both to wait and think about this for a while. "Besides Touma and Kayura will be here. Kayura can keep the warlords in line, and well Touma will keep Kayura in line." Seiji said and Ryo nodded.

None of the girls could think to argue with that. After all Touma had been the most relaxed around the specialist no matter what happened. Though he had missed much of the confrontation to begin with. There also was the fact that Touma seemed to go with the best strategy whether he liked it or not.

"I think I'll go get Touma up, so that by the time we leave he's awake." Seiji said evenly and Ryo and Shu nodded.

Shortly after Seiji left Ryo and Shu also left to switch off with Rajura and Naaza leaving the girls alone with the sound of soft music, and delicious smells coming from the kitchen. For a moment it felt like it had the last couple of weeks, when it was just them and the ronin. It was comforting and something the girls hadn't realized they had grown fond of until it was shattered. Each of them were left to their thoughts, thoughts about the ronin, the dynasty, the witches, the specialists and themselves. They were deep enough in thought that when Aisha, Roxy and Musa joined them they could only offer a soft hey. It was enough that Musa had decided she wanted to be closer to the lively music rather than stuck stewing with her thoughts.

Walking into the kitchen was like walking into a warm bakery, the smell of tea and coffee lifted over the smell of simple blueberry pancakes. The pancakes had been something Shin had starting making because Roxy asked for them one day. After that they would show up every so often. Musa made her way to the table and hopped up on it watching Shin and listening to the music he was bobbing along with. She could help but smile and sway herself to the cd he had on. When he turned to move to the stove was when he saw her, and Musa waved to him. It was such an odd thought to think she'd mistaken him for Riven, as they were nothing alike.

"Good Morning." Shin greeted as he poured some of the batter on to the pan.

"Morning." Musa answered hopping off the table and moving closer to him watching him. It was interesting to see how good he was at cooking as she didn't think any of the specialist could cook, well beyond making smoothie drinks, and maybe they could grill. The song changed and Musa started humming along with it. She'd grown fond of the random music Shin would play from the classical genre to more modern like, well what was play, Capital Cities "Safe and Sound". Musa couldn't help but grin as Shin put the bowl down and she squeezed by him dipping a finger into the batter collecting some long with a blueberry.

"Hey!" Musa couldn't help but laugh around her finger at the offended look he was giving her. Sure she'd taken advantage of him flipping the pancakes but it was for a good cause. Musa laughed even hard as he lifted her up and spun them so he was better her and the batter.

"Just because you're a guest doesn't mean I'm going to let you break the rules in here. I don't even let the guys or Nasuti get away with it." Shin said trying to sound and look stern but he was smiling.

"You have rules in the kitchen?" Musa teased and she tried to reach around him again.

"Yes I do." Shin stated catching her hand and spinning her around so that she was trapped against him. He was trying not to laugh but she was making it hard to stay serious laughing like she was. More curious was the girls that had gathered in the doorway to see what was so amusing. "Now behave or everything is going to burn." Shin stated though he was chuckling a bit as he let her go and turned back to the oven.

Musa laughed but see her friends smiling left the kitchen and followed them back to the couch and chairs. Musa was still grinning as were some of her friends. Stella took the one chair curling up in it while Flora, Bloom and Roxy grabbed the couch, Aisha sat on the arm of the couch and Tecna sat down on the floor next to Musa. Stella glanced back in the kitchen making sure Shin wasn't listening in and threw a pillow at Musa.

"You like him." Stella accused softly and Musa stopped smiling and just gawked at Stella. She looked around the rest of the group before pushing some of her long blue hair over her shoulder.

"No, he's just a friend." Musa insisted, and while Tecna nodded seeming fine to accept that, Stella didn't as her grin grew wider.

"Really? You flirted like that with Riven!" Stella pointed out. Why Musa was so against admitting it was beyond Stella. Shin was nice and everyone of them had grown to trust him.

"No I didn't." Musa crossed her arms and gave Stella a stern look. Bloom couldn't help be sigh and smile. It was like they were back at Alfea the way Stella and Musa were starting into it.

"Yeah you did. You would tease, him and do anything to make sure his eye was on you. Remember that little dance, while we were cleaning up Alfea?" Stella pointed out as she gestured with her hand.

"That's nothing like this." Musa said in a rather final tone right as the door opened and Naaza and Rajura walked in. Some of the girls couldn't help but giggle and the two men exchanged worried looks. They weren't used to walking in on girl talk so at first they thought something had gotten on the clothes that Stella and Lady Kayura had picked out for them.

"Don't worry it's not you." Aisha said noticing the way Naaza was looking himself over.

"Hey Naaza! The others are going to leave shortly, I was hoping maybe you and I could go over some more of the basics." Roxy jumped up. She really enjoyed training with the warlords and another session would be a good excuse to leave Stella and Musa before the got into a really argument.

"Why don't you at least eat first." Naaza said smelling the aroma of the finished food. After all pancakes never took long to cook. Naaza was starting to head to the kitchen but paused as Touma dragged himself down the last few steps. His hair was a mess and posture loose and slouched. He blinked at them a few times before attempting to say good morning.

"Morning Zombie." Aisha laughed and Touma just looked at her.

"Coffee… Coffee Zombie." He corrected and the girls burst of laughing and stood to follow him into the kitchen. It wasn't that the statement was overly funny but combined with his look and the truth of it all, it was just the sort of laugh they all needed. While they gathered up plates some food and a drink Shin and Touma stood off to the side Touma with a cup of coffee resting in his hands.

While there was a bit of general talk as they ate breakfast it didn't take long for everyone to start getting ready. Ryo and Shu were already waiting out in the yard with the specialist who were trying to figure out if they even had the spare equipment to fix the ship with. When the girls came out with the other ronin they noticed the glare that Brandon was shooting Ryo and Shu as they stood there in the base sub armor.

"Okay so it should just take a day to hit each location, if we keep moving." Ryo said to Tecna, Musa and Stella. Aisha was who had been standing near Seiji and Shin tilted her head curiously as they pulled out a orb slightly larger than a marble and in a flash of light their clothes were replaced by the same sub armor as Ryo and Shu. White base, but different colors for the accents.

"Right and for the trickery locations we'll do what we can to get you as close to the center point as possible." Shin said and Seiji nodded in agreement.

"We know. There's no way you're going to let anything happen to us." Musa stated with a smile and the four men nodded.

"Okay then girls." Stella smiled. "Let's go Mythix!" All three of them cheered transforming and hovering just above the ground.

"You guys stay focused on your mission, we'll hold the fort down here." Bloom smiled. The group leaving nodded and to the surprise of the specialist as the winx girls took off flying almost as swiftly as they would with Zoomix wings and the Ronin's were keeping up.

"I still think it would have been better to just have us teleport Lady Tecna there." Naaza stated as he came outside. He ignored the looks from the specialist putting his attention instead on Touma and the remaining winx girls.

"It would have been quicker true, but we don't know if it would draw attention. This way they have a chance of at least getting a few setup before the Dynasty notices. If its just the bucket head they'll be fine." Touma explained and at that Sky cut in.

"And if it's not!" Sky snapped. He was the leader of the specialist and while he was glad Touma had helped with the misunderstanding he didn't like being pushed out of the picture. He didn't like not being included and most importantly it was the specialist job to protect the fairies not these guys!

"Then Touma's idea of precaution by having the four Ronin go and two of our group will have been put in place for a reason." Bloom answered her voice taking on a cold tone of authority. So much so that the specialist back down and went back to trying to fix their ship, well except for Timmy.

"But having just Stella and Musa on watch doesn't seem like enough!" Timmy explained and Naaza snorted.

"It's not just them. Each location only corresponds to one Ronin. So only one of the ronin will be helping Tecna with the spell the others will be on guard with Stella and Musa. Besides I told Tecna to save Shin's location for last. As it will be the easiest to guard." Touma said and Roxy looked at him funny.

"But didn't you say Shin's spot was a whirlpool? How is that easily defendable?" Roxy asked, and Naaza smiled. He was glad she was picking up on what Anubis, Rajura and he were teaching her.

"We have to go after them! How could you make a call like that?!" Brandon snapped clutching the wrench in his hand.

"Because Torrent is invincible in the water." Naaza said calmly. "I have battled him at the very point they will be going to and in that domain none can beat him. He'll be able to protect them all himself."

"But…" Roxy frowned thinking about her first fight with Stella, Shu, and Shin. Shin and herself had been the weakest it seemed.

"Don't worry. Shin's strong and tough, and the armor of Torrent is the most powerful went in its element. Think of it as a balance exchange." Touma said with a wink. "Just trust him."

"Yeah you're right." Roxy smiled and watched as Touma headed over to a bench on the patio and sat down. It was clear he was still feeling very tired.

"I'm going to go back in and see if I can help out Nasuti." Flora said softly and Bloom followed to join her.

"Roxy did you want to still practice?" Naaza asked and Roxy nodded.

"Practice?" Aisha asked stepping closer to the two and following them as the walked around to the spacious backyard.

"Naaza, and Anubis have been teaching me how to fight with a weapon. So that if my spells don't work I can still be useful." Roxy beamed. In the back Rajura and Anubis were already sparring.

"Cool." Aisha smiled and looked over at the training weapons. "Think you could teach me?" She asked picking up a longer slightly curved sword while Roxy picked up two of the sword training weapons.

"Two hands." Anubis said, as he held up a hand and Rajura stopped. Both of them were sweating but neither was breathing hard, and it seemed they could probably continue for a while.

"What?" Aisha asked looking at the scarred blue haired man. She watched him move around her and take her wrist while his other hand settled on her elbow.

"Two hands. One here, and the other here." He said as he moved her grip. "Only get the most strength behind your swing that way." Aisha looked at where he positioned her hands and tested the weapon a bit. She wasn't sure how she felt about the grip but Roxy seemed confident in them. Aisha let Anubis continue to adjust her stance and posture but she was watching Roxy walk out into the open yard with Naaza. He held two training weapons that were longer than what Roxy had picked up but shorter than the one she grabbed.

Anubis stopped trying to move her when he realized she was more interested in watching Roxy. Roxy and Naaza weren't moving as fast as he and Rajura for their spar and Naaza was verbally instructing Roxy what to do but that was because they were still working form and the basics with the fairy.

"Lady Roxy has picked everything up very quickly. It is impressive." Rajura said and well Roxy got distracted she was still able to move her off hand to block the slow side strike.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Roxy asked as she tried to strike Naaza as commanded but he blocked her movement with ease.

"For the same reason we address the Ronin by their armor. To you it may not seem like it but it is respect. While at first none of us knew the others names, the titles stuck for us. The ronin are formidable opponents or allies, as are you ladies. Also you have positions of status, and will not let us call you princess." Rajura calmly explained and Roxy sighed with frustration. Through all this back and forth exchange Aisha was impress that Roxy could continue to follow Naaza's direction and how relaxed the warlords were. Without the specialist around it seemed their aggressive front was gone. Around Roxy they were honest, calm, and patient. It was quiet the switch.

"Do you want to learn as well?" The question pulled Aisha out of her thoughts and she glanced over to Anubis.

"I doubt my parents would approve… Their still getting use to my love for dance." Aisha sighed a bit and Anubis hummed.

"Respecting your parents is important, but they would prefer to see your guards to do whatever need be to keep you safe? So you would avoid being hurt?" Anubis asked an arogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah, they would." Aisha said turning to him and placing a hand on her hip. The training weapon rested in her one hand pointed down so it was touching the ground.

"Then allow us to teach you. Then pick a weapon you'd like to learn, any skills you have will be well needed against the Dynasty." Anubis said and Aisha was a bit shocked, but soon she returned his smile and started looking over the weapons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Bloom, and Flora were in the kitchen with Kayura and Nasuti peeking out the window as they finished cleaning up from breakfast. They left Shin's music playing to fill the air with something other than the silence and water. Bloom sighed as she set the last plate away and looked over to the others who were also glad the work was done.

"Roxy has gotten really good." Nasuti commented and Kayura nodded.

"She has some good teachers… Just don't tell them I said that." Kayura smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Why not? Don't you think it would be good to give them a compliment?" Flora asked and Kayura glanced away.

"I don't want to be soft. I've been a warrior, raised as one and now I'm the Lady Ancient. I don't want them to forget that I was first Lady Kayura." Kayura explained and Bloom nodded.

"It's hard when you go from being some normal person to someone important. But don't you think you over do it? You're always teasing them."

"The Ronin? Of course I am. They… They're like my brothers, it's why Touma and I didn't work out. The warlords are also like my family." Kayura said a soft and sweat smile on her face. "They know I love them like family, it's why I tease them. At the end of the day I would do anything for them. If they asked me to stop I would."

"Aw how sweet Kayura. I didn't know you cared."

"And they tease back." Kayura laughed as Touma entered the room.

"Of course we do. As long as we're out of arm's reach." Touma smirked and Kayura laughed. "I hate to interrupt your bonding but your… well the specialist are about ready to demand Tecna comes back now and won't share why." Touma said and Bloom groaned with aggravation while Flora also looked upset. "If I had to guess they can't get the ship fixed for some reason."

"Did they tell you to talk to us?" Flora asked.

"No I offered when Sky started to head for the door. I figured it would give you ladies less of a headache." Touma said and Bloom looked back outside to Roxy and Aisha.

"Probably a good idea. They wouldn't be happy about you guys teaching us how to fight with a weapon." Bloom sighed and moved to head back outside.

"Want support?"

"I definitely won't turn it down." Bloom smiled as Touma put a hand on her shoulder. With that Bloom, Flora and Touma headed back out to the front yard. Sky was clearly waiting, Brandon and Helia were moving out the broken equipment from the ship and Timmy was trying to see what could possibly be salvaged. The second Sky saw them he started to briskly walk over even though they had barely made it down the patio stairs.

"You need to call Tecna back. The ships badly damaged and it's our only way back." Sky ordered and Bloom placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Tecna will want to finish this first. She worked so hard on it with Touma and Nasuti." Bloom argued.

"Also… I think we'll need a different means home anyways. The ship won't seat all of us." Flora added softly and Sky narrowed his eyes.

"It will."

"If you're not counting the Ronin, Warlords, Kayura and Nasuti." Bloom stated and Touma just raised an eyebrow. Sky didn't even try to deny the accusation only offered a glance of sympathy to Toua.

"You guys are our mission. Your return safely home. Not them, so stop trying to bring them with you." Siky said. Bloom actually growled in frustration at Sky her hands balling up into fist until Touma set a hand on her shoulder.

"So Earth is a lost cause?! We let the witches win!" Bloom snapped folding her arms in front of her.

"... We can beat them from our home like we used to."

"Nothing can be like it used to, and the Dynasty is too strong we need the Ronin, Warlords, and Kayura."

"Guys!" Touma interrupted and Bloom and Flora looked to him. "Let's worry about who the ship can and can't fit when it's fix. If it can be fix. Tecna's not here so why don't you explain it to me and see if I can help." Touma reasoned out and Sky just gawked.

"What, you can't help you don't know-"

"Then explain it to me. I'm the person you've got right now. If this is urgent then work with me and what you've got." Touma stated in a rather final tone. Bloom couldn't help but smile at this as it was frustrating Sky just like he'd been doing to her. Only it wasn't because of stubbornness but true logic and wisdom.

"Helia you guys will attempt right? Touma is very smart, and it's not a bad idea." Flora said, and the guys exchanged looks. With a heavy sigh Sky nodded and Touma smiled, while Flora and Bloom sat on the porch to watch. It was almost satisfy to see the specialist struggling to get along with Touma as it was very clear they were jealous.


	21. Dark Schemes and Hope's new light

Author's Note: So I'm trying to get back to a once a week update on Mondays but it will take a little as things are still a bit crazy in my life. So please bare with me. Also huge thanks to the people who have been reviewing lately. E. Wojo your review was a nice surprise as it came when I was very busy and stressed. Again thanks to the people who read this story.I hope you have enjoyed it so far and will continue to as it goes on.

Also I am bringing in a character from Ronin Warriors who's fate was unclear. Yes he was defeated, but I don't believe he was destroyed or killed.

And lastly sorry this took so long I wrote this chapter 3 times before I was happy with it, and it is one of the longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Warning: Violence

Chapter 21) Dark Schemes and Hope's new light

Darcy wondered the massive castle that Arago had. She'd stepped away from her sisters because all the bickering was giving her a headache. Icy's obsession with Bloom, Stormy infatuation with Arago, they were just things going to get in their way of their true goal. After all the closest they'd come to succeeding was before Icy had a vendetta against Bloom and before any of them let a boys bad streak awe them. Oh how Darcy wished they'd go back to that.

"Hrm. Yet not a single piece of magic has figured out time travel." Dracy scowled as she leaned against the red pillar with a dark blue dark black stripe at the top and bottom. Her lips tightened into a deeper frown as she felt the presences of the nether spirits drawing closer to her. She didn't know if they were Arago's scouts, or just here to help bring more strength to the dynasty.

"Some times to get to the past it's better to plan for five steps into the future." A nasally ghostly voice said. Darcy glanced off to her right as saw the green skinned ghost with a long fine mustache that hung past his chin.

"Go away I have no time for ghosts." Darcy scoffed waving the being off.

"No, only time to wish for everything to be yours instead of acting to make it so." The ghost taunted a sly eye watching Darcy as she watched him.

"And you think you can provide an idea to me?" Darcy straightened up and placed a hand on her hip.

"I can do more than that. Our master forgotten the subtle things of trickery and deceit, after so many years but I remember them well." The ghost grinned a twisted grin the draw a sadistic smirk to Darcy's face, but it quickly fell back to a frown.

"What's the catch." Darcy demanded.

"I need a vessel to hide in… Till a weaker will comes along." The ghost said and Darcy thought about it. That was quite the catch as there was no guarantee the ghost would leave. What if it overrode her will. "My power would fuss with yours our minds would be linked and you would be able to bring the victory you and your sisters deserve."

Darcy glanced back down the hall before staring hard at the ghost. This risk was worth it if they would finally have all the realms. It would be even better if she could turn around and get rid of Arago so they would be at the top.

"Alright, you have a deal, if I like your subtle trickery." Darcy stated watching the spirit.

"Of course my lady. I, Badamon high priest of the nether spirits will give you what I can. I know that all hearts fear change, the unknown, and those they do not know. Give them reason to doubt a new ally and weakness is created." Badamon stated and Darcy tilted her head intrigued. "The scouts have mentioned more people appearing and you were able to give us more information on these other realms. If the other realms were to reject the presence of the Ronin and traitorous Warlords…" The spirit smirked and Darcy's eyes lit up. It was a sound move and she could she that this spirits intellect would be something she could use.

"Alright you have a deal." Darcy stated. The spirit floated behind her and Darcy felt a sharp pain in her head, her tensing and moving for a moment on its own. Once the fusion was done Darcy felt the concern of the spirit as she was far darker and stronger than he had anticipated. Darcy laughed loudly as she felt his strength becoming hers all his plans and plots becoming hers and he was nothing more than a trapped voice in her head till she decided to free him. She could feel that he knew Arago's chance of winning was slim and was already planning to strike the new alliances. "Now let the wheel begin to spin." Darcy laughed as her eyes turned a bright red power oozing off her body in dark tendrils.

"Darkness come, and Shadow run. Cover the wards, and raise my goals. Block out the human blood with the righteous souls!" Darcy chanted as the shadows pulled up images of the magic realms and the invisible barriers around the realms that stopped on magical creatures from gaining access to them. In each image a dark purple light shimmered over the barrier and the hex was placed.

"DARCY!" Icy's voice rang out down the hall and Darcy quickly pulled back on her new power. She turned and greeted her younger sister with a calm but calculating smile.

"Is there something you need." Darcy asked.

"Yes, Arago wants us to go stop what ever the losers are up to… What's with the smile?" Icy asked her eyes narrowing at her sister.

"I just am working on a plan to crush the winx for good." Darcy shrugged and Icy snorted in contentment.

"Good, it's well past time that Bloom met her end." Icy growled and Darcy rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was going so smoothly as they placed the first to spell conductors at the volcano and the shrine of the, Throne of the Gods. They'd reached the cave and there was still no sign of the Dynasty or the witches. The spell had just been placed among the stalactite and stalagmites. Musa and Stella hovered near Tecna and while the cave was dark the light coming from the armor of Halo. Being at each place allowed Tecna, Musa and Stella to feel the magic there. It was faint but came to life around the armors restoring any damage done to the armor and each of the guys seemed to even be feeling stronger.

"This place is pretty cool." Musa commented looking over the rocky landscape of the cave. There didn't seem to be any danger so Musa's wings fluttered taking her up higher looking over the pillar of stone that had cracks in it near the top. It was like something had burst out from the inside.

"Yeah it is, when you have a chance to see it." Ryo smirked and Shin just shook his head.

"Still we should stick together." He said getting a bit nervous as Musa wandered a bit further.

"There the spells set." Tecna declared. Musa however flew a bit higher looking over the ledges and peering down the many pathways of the cave. "Where's Musa?" Tecna asked and Shin pointed. With both Seiji and Tecna focused and ready to move they needed to.

"Musa time to go!" Stella yelled her voice echoing through the cave and Musa smiled. The sounds were so wonderful in here. She could hear the water dripping echoing, their voices, even the softest of movements was amplified in here. While Musa wanted to stay they others were right it was time to go.

"So we only have one more right?" Stella asked and the guy nodded. "Ha this was easy! Plus I bet the boys are barely done with fixing the ship." Stella smiled heading quickly for the exit. She had enough of this damp and dark cave. Even with the light of Halo she didn't see the beauty here like Musa, she wanted to be back out where the sun and moon were. The light chiming of her wings echoed as did the footsteps of the ronin and something else. Musa could hear it echoing off the stone ahead of them.

"Guys wait there's-"

"Look out!" Seiji yelled and Stella turned a spear soaring just over her shoulder and clipping her wing. She yelped at the pain and quickly landed Musa and Tecna rushing to her, while Ryo and Seiji moved passed them to meet the dynasty soldiers.

"We have to move quick! There's only one spot left!" Shin urged.

"Then go on ahead and leave the tin cans to us!" Ryo called back and Seiji gave a quick nod. Tecna didn't like the idea of splitting up but Stella grabbed her hand before she could go join Ryo and Seiji.

"They'll catch up don't worry." Shin said trying to ease her worry as Tecna nodded and wrapped an arm around Stella. Musa went to the other side and they lifted their friend so her damaged wing wouldn't be hurt more. There was no need for any signs or words as they all fled as fast as they could. The cave was a winding maze without Seiji to guide them, yet Musa could hear the changes in sounds, the light blow of the wind over the mouth of the cave.

"We're almost there!" She encouraged everyone while behind them they could hear loud crashes and could only guess what was happening. The light outside the cave should have been blinding, but instead the outside seemed darker than the cave itself. This didn't slow them down they had to get out to get to the next spot. It was only when they breached the cave's mouth and saw the three witches waiting for them with more soldiers did they stop.

"This is not good." Stella murmured as they floated closer to Shin and Shu.

"Ah, what's wrong don't wanna play?" Stormy laughed the dark clouds in the sky beginning to swirl. Tecna felt a flicker of fear from the dark energy coming off the witches but Shu moved in front of all of them.

"Shin get them to the sea. This matters more." He said his voice deepening with his seriousness as he narrowed his eyes at the witches.

"You don't really think one of you can take all three of us?!" Icy laughed. She raised her hand ready to cast her spells.

"Come on!" Shin urged taking Stella on to his back and leading the way.

"You're not going anywhere!" Darcy declared making a grab for Tecna but another explosion distracted the witch as the red flames of Wildfire nearly caught her.

Tecna's heart was pounding as she glanced over her shoulder to see Ryo and Seiji emerging from the cave Ryo clearly blocking the path to following them. She should have been scared or worried but she wasn't. Her mind was racing demanding attention to the decreasing probability of success but one thing she couldn't forget. So far no matter what they'd gone against as along as they worked as a team it had been okay. She tore her eyes away from the three men staying to fight the witches and focused on where Shin was leading them.

"Are you sure we should leave them?" Stella asked as she held onto Shin. She hummed as the black bit she was holding didn't seem secure. She tried moving it and found that Shin had a large dagger, or was it a short sword Stella wasn't sure, strapped to the upper back of his armor. The handle breached just over his shoulder. Sliding the weapon back down into the sheath Stella moved her hand to his armored shoulder.

"I trust them, and I know they'll be okay and buy us as much time as they can." Shin assured her though his voice was lost a bit to the wind as they fled.

"Should we call backup?" Musa asked flying closer to Shin.

"Let Ryo make that call, we just need to focus on getting Tecna to the whirlpools." Shin said and all three girls nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a great annoyance to all of the specialist that everything they explained about the ship. Everything they had shown Touma he picked up with a quickness none of them had. Timmy even felt a bubbling of jealousy at how smart Touma was. How he quickly spotted a problem they had overlooked and how he could convert the terms and technology he knew to be applied to their ship. Yet for all this talk and all the minor things that he could fix. The problem was far worse than the specialist had thought originally. It was a problem that Touma couldn't offer a solution from earth as the engine of the ship had been extensively damaged and the only replacement parts would be back at magix.

The news had brought the specialist inside and trying to figure out if there was any other way to get home with the girls. They had gathered in the living room and Nasuti had brought tea out to them but only Helia drank any. Touma had attempted to help them plan or come up with an idea but he was quickly made aware that they didn't want him there. It was too bad too since Touma was sure he knew a sharp tongue lady who could have helped them in some way. Yet instead he moved from his spot against the wall and headed into the kitchen where Flora, Bloom, Nasuti and Kayura were.

"They're morons." Kayura said flatly as Touma walked in and he just shrugged. She kept her voice relatively low so the specialist wouldn't hear.

"Come on Kayura be nice. There's used to being in charge and in control. That's all gone, of course they're going to be agitated and irked." Touma said as he grabbed a glass and started to fill it with water.

"I think Touma's right Kayura. They seem like they would be very nice, if we met on more peaceful circumstances."

"Nicer to you and Kayura maybe. They've always been jerks to the boys we hang out with. They never liked it when we were dating and would get very upset, but if we were concerned about them hanging out with a girl..." Bloom huffed as she finished making a few sandwiches.

"You don't think it would be different now?" Nasuti asked and Flora looked down while Bloom just sighed heavily.

"No, I don't. They've been acting the same way the acted when we dated." Bloom placed her hand on her arm and wished that things still didn't hurt. They were so much better, all of the winx, but there was still the sting of the loss and all the good memories conflicting with the more recent bad ones.

"Hey Bloom, guys!" Aisha greeted as Roxy, the warlords and herself came inside through the back door. Both Aisha and Roxy had a towel and were dabbing off a bit of the sweat on their necks and forehead from the workout.

"Did you guys have fun?" Nasuti asked as she moved towards the table, and let the others help themselves to glasses and either water or lemonade.

"Yeah, I think I'm even getting better." Roxy smiled.

"You are getting better. Your progress speaks for itself and you've worked hard." Naaza added and Roxy couldn't help it as her smile widened.

"They made a good case to learn so I see no problem with it." Aisha said. She was just about to say more when Touma stood up suddenly. The chair clattered on the ground and without a word the warlords nodded that everyone should head outside.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked as they reached the living room, she was looking back at Touma who had a focused stern look on her face his hand in his pocket but his arm was tense.

"They've been split into two groups. Ryo wants us to be cautious and join Ladies Tecna, Stella, Musa, and Torrent at the whirlpools." Rajura said and the specialist moved to join them.

"I knew this wouldn't work we should have gone with them." Sky argued feeling a bit triumphant but he was instantly met with a glare from Anubis.

"Sky's right you were certain nothing would happen." Brandon accused as he followed Touma. Brandon reached to grab the blue haired man but even communicating with Ryo far away Touma dropped his right shoulder and twisted away before Brandon touched him..

"Guys I want to come to." Nasuti stated and Anubis nodded.

"But you are just a human." Timmy pointed out with more concern than anything else.

"She's coming! Kayura can you use the ancient's staff to get all of us there."

"What? Touma-"

"They're going to fight to come and the longer we bicker the closer the three witches will come to stopping this plan." Touma said pulling out the armor orb. There was no more argument just nods from the warlords and Kayura. "Ryo, Shu, and Seiji stalled the witches for a bit they're trying to catch up to Shin to add them. Put us near the whirlpools. If Shin's there we'll be fine if not we work back." Touma instructed. "Armor of Strata!" Touma summoned the dark blue armor as the warlords did their own.

The specialist gawked as the four men donned the ancient armor. It looked old and useless to them because of the out of date style. Yet there was also awe over the armors that they were seeing. These men weren't just human they were warriors and it was finally sinking in and stirring up their jealousy, anger, and concerns even more. They didn't know why but everything about the Ronin and Warlords just threatened them. It threatened their relationship with the winx, their skills, everything! Besides some of the specialist had been planning on asking for their girl to come back, only to find them hanging on these strangers!

"Touma, is Tecna safe?" Bloom asked fluttering over to the dark blue warrior, and Sky shook his head. He'd been staring not even aware that Nasuti was in the arms of Anubis who had also pulled a red cape around them, or that the warlords and Kayura had stepped very close to them.

"Shin says they're all well. They've reached the whirlpools. Hey specialist. Stay close to me. It's the only way you'll have air." Touma said before focusing on bringing up the dark blue barrier around him and the specialist. Helia shook his head, while Brandon and Sky rubbed their ears and Timmy just blinked as the pressure changed around them. It caused their ears to pop but Timmy was more used to that than the others as he dealt more with driving the ships. What he noticed was the brisk feel to the air. It was colder than the temperature moments earlier.

"Hold on boys." Kayura smiled as she lifted the Ancient's staff. The rings began to move chiming and echoing as a golden light came down around all of them.

Bloom and the winx gasped as they felt weightless their hair lifting and floating like they were under water. Not only did they feel weightless but there was a surge of energy traveling through them. For a moment the corruption was gone and they could feel all their magic back at its prime. The feeling sunk deep into their hearts and fluttered there euphorically. Bloom couldn't help but smile as memories of her first experience with magic came back to her that moment of courage when she helped Stella.

Flora had somehow taken Aisha's hand a smile also on her face as her friend giggled like something was tickling her. Flora could feel something growing deep within her not ready to blossom but it felt wonderful. She glanced at Aisha and Roxy and saw they clearly feeling the same ways Bloom and her, Aisha was trying to stifle the giggling.

Yet the light faded and a rush of cold hit them. The waters were deep and Touma was moving his barrier down further and further. Rajura and Kayura waited till the winx started to swim deeper and as they reached the bottom near the point of the whirlpool was Tecna, Stella, Musa, and Shin. Unlike the other warriors who had barriers around them keeping the water at bay Shin just had a steel face mask covering all but his mouth, with a clear orange visor over his eyes.

"Guys!" Musa called and Stella snapped her head to the others. They swam to meet the others.

"So does this mean Ryo contacted you?" Stella asked worry lining her face.

"Yeah he did." Bloom answered. The rest of the people gathered around ready to check in on Stella's group but the water started to grow dark. "What's going on?" Bloom asked looking around. It was then she noticed the water was rapidly getting colder, and thicker.

"The water's freezing!" Timmy explained.

"It has to be Icy!" Roxy added. There wasn't much that the warriors could do not guarding Nasuti, Kayura, and the specialist who would drown.

"Get Torrent to help. We should go after the witch." Naaza said but knew he couldn't and Roxy glanced down. She was being a burden again, because she was only a believix fairy.

"Agreed. Give Nasuti, Roxy and Kayura to me. We'll go protect Tecna and you guys help the winx and Naaza." Touma ordered.

"We'll go on ahead!" Bloom said as the girls nodded and took off.

"Good luck!" Roxy called after them as Naaza stepped into Touma's barrier with her.

"Next time you will be able to show how strong you've become." Naaza smiled trying to lift Roxy's spirit and she smiled back at him slightly.

"Lady Roxy please help Lady Kayura protect Lady Tecna and these boys." Rajura added and Roxy smiled a bit bigger, while Touma nodded to Rajura. The specialist looked ready to argue but Touma moved them down fast so they were interrupted by the surprise. As they landed by Shin and Tecna Touma let her barrier engulf Tecna but not Shin.

"Shin can you pull away long enough to break the ice?" Touma asked and Shin just smiled.

"No problem." Shin smiled and took a calmly breath. The armor around him flickered to life glow a bright light blue. "Super Wave Smasher!" He called out and the torrent of the water ripped around him. The ice that had formed was being pulled apart the light slowly filtering back down around them. "Where are the others?"

"Going after the witches… Once the spells up you can go help them." Touma said walking over to Tecna who was focusing on getting the last piece set up.

"Right." Shin nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If the winx wanted to play in the water that was fine they would kill them before they could even retaliate. Or that's what Icy figured as she had started to freeze the water. Yet the more energy she threw into freezing the water then more it spun and thrashed making it more difficult to achieve.

"Hurry up Icy! It shouldn't be that hard! Or have you lost your edge." Stormy grumbled and the leader of the trix snarled at her.

"Someone is just trying to slow me down that's all." Icy snapped.

"Pay attention!" Darcy warned floating away from the freezing water. The ice covering the surface was turning red and rapidly cracking till it exploded outwards. The winx burst from the icy water changing from their Sirenix to the mythix forms with wands in hand, along with the warlords and Strata. "Just great more dweebs to play with." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Say what you will but you won't win." Bloom announced right as warriors from the dynasty started to appear, both in the water and on the shore lines.

"We'll handle the shore and help where we can." Naaza said before the warlord leap to the shore. After all unlike Touma they're armor wouldn't help them fly or hover.

"Oh goodie looks like this time it'll be like old times!" Stormy laughed the clouds thickening and darkening dimming all light but the glow of the lighting and a soft light around Stella. It didn't help that Darcy was adding to the darkness swallowing them.

"We aren't going to be able to fight them like this!" Aisha pointed out as she barely avoided a blast of lightning. Shy couldn't even see where the witches were to attack. Touma wanted to call out to the warlords but they were busy taking out the trash on the shore. He glanced at the clouds and while they might be able to clear them for a moment it wouldn't last.

"We don't need to win. We just need Tecna to succeed!" Touma announced grimacing as ice shattered across his barrier. This wasn't good. They needed help. ~Shin tell me you're nearly finished?!~

~Not yet, she needs a moment more.~

Touma cursed mentally at the answer. They could try and give a moment but all of them were barely able to defend against the ice, darkness and lightning. The air around them was quickly dropping in temperature the water on the girls and on him was quickly turning to ice crystals.  
The girls could feel their wings freezing over along with their skin, and even their hair was stiffening in the cold air. Bloom tried to increase the heat around them with her dragon fire but it wasn't working their wings were freezing and Stella's wing was already damaged.

"This isn't good!" Musa commented flying closer to the rest of the girls.

"Come on! Tecna will be finished soon!" Stella said as she wavered. She was so cold she couldn't distinguish between the cold and pain. She didn't allow herself to glance at her wing she just couldn't.

"We have to change tactics!" Bloom instructed as she barely pulled her foot away from a black tendril.

"When did the trix get so strong!" Aisha asked but Flora just shook her head.

"Touma! We need a new idea!" Bloom yelled as the girls hovered over to the blue armored man. Touma nodded and Bloom noticed that as cold as they were Touma didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"I… Ryo and the others are almost here and Shin's almost done. We can't keep up an offense but maybe we can hold a defensive position in the water."

"But, if we freeze we'll die faster." Flora chimed in worried. They'd never been so boxed in before.

"We're freezing up here." Musa pointed out.

"What about Shu and the others?" Aisha asked her arms wrapping around her. Stella listened to them talk for a bit but she wasn't actually hearing the words they said. After all somehow she knew that they were going to be okay. That Shu, Ryo, Seiji, and the warlords would join them under the water safely.

"Come on girls!" Bloom yelled and Stella moved with them but her mind was elsewhere.

Somewhere peaceful and she could feel it. The Moon and the Stars behind the darkness, beyond the reach of the thick dark clouds of dynasty. It was there just like hope was always there with them. She gasped as she realized she could breath and looked around as they all stood on the sand below the water. There was so much yelling so much anger and negativity. It was giving her a headache. She no longer felt the drain that the dynasty had put on her, she felt warm, and light. She could feel something breaking through like rays of the sun after a storm. Almost hearing a voice.

"~Stella." Stella jumped and blinked looking at Bloom confused.

"We just need your barrier." Bloom said and Stella could see all the girls except for Tecna, focusing plus Touma, and Shin. She nodded and moved closer to the others.

"See I told you she's hurt! It's probably why she's dazed."

"I'm fine!" Stella snapped shooting Brandon a glare for causing trouble. She just couldn't believe him.

"I've got it!" Tecna cried out joyously. "Okay so I'm going to link you Bloom to Faragonda but it will be telepathical, since we don't have a screen. We can-"

"We can't ask for help the ships can't make it here." Sky cut in to remind Tenca.

"That's true but Roxy pointed out something. Bloom focus on getting miss Faragonda to let the ronin, warlords, and Kayura come with us. If we can do that then I have a plan." Tecna smiled.

"Okay, I will."

"We don't have time look!" Timmy yelled pointed as the witches were floating down into the water. The warlords not far from them but they were battered and needed a rest.

"You guys just focus on your plan." Shin said calmly as the face mask lowered. He moved as the warlords broke through the barrier and nearly fell to the ground.

"Shin what are you doing?!" Musa yelled as he stepped out of the barriers.

"Torrent… Be careful they're stronger." Naaza grunted at him and Shin nodded.

Shin moved through the currents gracefully the witches laughing as it was just him. He gripped the trident with both hands and narrowed his eyes at them. They'd hurt his friends, they'd badgered the winx, his new friends, attack his home and the waters and everything in it. He was not going to let them win here.

"This is barely going to be a fight." Stormy laughed and Shin's grip tightened.

"You're right about that." He murmured bracing himself as Icy launched her spell. He didn't feel the cold of the ice only the sharp points like needles that poked at him unable to do much else.

"Shin!" Musa yelled as she watched the spell swallow him up and the witches laughing. The girls were all still and wide eyed as they stared. Yet as quickly as her heart had stopped it skipped a beat as the ice broke and Shin was okay. "He can't fight alone…." Musa whispered and Stella looked out at Shin.

It felt surreal watching him take the hits and yet keep trying to fight on his armor glowing with the strength of the water surrounding them. Even more amazing was how little damage he seemed to be taking. Shin he was kind nice and he was always believing in them and trusting them. Stella was starting to see even if Musa wasn't that Musa was falling for the nice guy. It was about time that her friends had a good man, and she didn't want to let him fight alone. Stella didn't even notice that others had come into the barriers, that Ryo, Shu, and Seiji were back. She was just staring at Shin. There was so much hope that was breaking through and see knew it felt it.

"Stella?" Roxy asked as she caught a glimpse of Stella moving. It was like the fairy of sun was in a trance as she wasn't responding to her name.

"Stella! Stella wait!" Brandon called out and Shu tried to grab her. Kayura had gotten the okay to teleport all of them to magix.

"Stella no!" Shu yelled.

"I'm not leaving Shin." Stella murmured as the gold light surrounded the group except for Stella and Shin who were in the water.

"Stella go back to the group!" Shin urges swinging at Stormy and forcing her back. Yet Darcy chuckled as her darkness grabbed Stella's leg and dragged her down.

Stella screamed hearing Shin's voice before everything went black. She could feel his hand around hers and hear his voice but none of the words made sense. She could breath with Shin so close to her protecting both of them with his armor but they were pinned. She came out here to get him, to help him and they were going to win. They were going to escape.

Stella gasped as a surge of energy ran through her. Her skin drying and warming. Magic wrapped her hair up in three buns with only a few strands by her ears hanging free. She could feel the weight of hair sticks with charms on them. She felt light fabric wrap around her body and the bright orange and yellow nearly glowing in the dark water. Boots covered her feet and her wings unfolded healed and feeling stronger than ever. She could feel something in her pressing against the darkness and forcing it away from her and Shin.

"Stella?" Shin questioned and she blinked first at him then down at her appearance. This was new, something beyond anything she'd been told.

"The hell is that!" Stormy demanded.

"Who cares just kill them."

"Sorry girls but I can't play anymore." Shin smiled as the witches started to come after them. "Super wave Smasher!"

"Dawn's Light!" Stella yelled the light and heat of the sun swirling in the water a beautiful mix that forced the trix back and Stella smirked. "Let's get out of here. Teleportis!" Stella yelled calling on the power of her ring of Solaria and opening a door to magix. Shin started to head through when he saw Stella falling. Her eyes were shutting and she nearly dropped her staff. It was all he could do to get her and it before falling through the portal with no grace, and crashing into something metal hard and loud. He would definitely have some bruises but looking at Stella unconscious in his arms and feeling her ring in his hand he couldn't help but chuckle.


	22. Escape

Author's Note: Still trying to get back on track with updates so please be patient with me. It's been hard, but I'm trying my hardest. Also this chapter will focus on Stella a lot, as I do doddle in my spare time I've been working on a set of pictures for this fic, if I finish them to a quality I like I'll post links to them.

Disclaimer: Rinse and Repeat from every chapter previous to this one. I don't own either the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Warning: Minor illusions towards memories of torture.

Chapter 22) Escape

The second that Bloom had gotten the okay from Faragonda she nodded to Tecna. It was all Tecna needed to get proposed her idea. "Kayura you escaped the dynasty with your magic. If I give you all the information on where we are going can you get us there." Tecna asked and Touma smirked. Such a simple gesture from the ronin made her feel wonderful like she was on a roll here.

"Yes I think I could." Kayura nodded. "Even if the staff alone doesn't have the power I can give it some of my energy." She summoned the staff again and looked at it. It seemed for the first time since the specialist had joined up with them that they weren't going to argue against the plan.

"What about Shin? How will we get him?" Musa asked looking at the others worried.

"Musa we have to get out of here… Don't worry about Shin, we'll come back for him. Right now though we can't do anything pinned like this." Ryo explained and while he hated leaving Shin. It was Shin who had urged them to leave him. Kayura felt like it was just fleeing the dynasty all over again but none of them could stand up to the witches magic. Shin only could because of the water surrounding him.

Roxy hummed as she saw Stella moving towards the edge of the barriers she was murmuring something. Roxy didn't think anything about it till the injured fairy of the sun and moon started moving through the barrier.

"Stella?" Roxy called worried. Before she could open her mouth to speak again the staff started to chime the gold light flowing around them.

"Stella! Stella wait!" "Stella no!" Both Shu and Brandon yelled at the same time. Shu hand reaching for the confident blonde but his fingers were just shy as they golden light took them all. Shu couldn't believe that she'd slipped by him. He didn't want to think of the dynasty capturing her, as that is what the ronin and warlords all believed would happen to those left behind on earth.

The gold light faded and the group found themselves outside the barrier with Alfea on the other side. Yet there was no relief at their safety, no awe at the school before them. There were just worried looks exchanged by all.

"Have your friend go back now!" Brandon demanded getting right into Anubis's face. "We have a mission to complete!"

"She can't. Kayura needs to rest." Ryo explained and quickly moved Brandon back so that Anubis wouldn't get into a fight.

"We that's not good enough. We promised to return with all of the winx. We've never failed a mission!" Sky started to add.

"Shut it Sky! You think your mission matters! We left Shin and Stella… We should have come up with something else!" Musa yelled as Tecna wrapped her arms around her.

"Stop it all of you. We didn't have a choice, and Shin is with Stella. They'll be fine together. We need to stop fighting each other and regroup so we can get to them." Nasuti chimed in before anyone else could start yelling.

"Yeah… You're right…. Come on girls lets show them Alfea. We can see if maybe Miss Faragonda has an idea." Bloom said though her tone was dull and it made the ronin worry. This was clearly not easy for the winx, but it wasn't easy for them either. The ronin just knew that they had to trust Shin. That they would see him again, and with him Stella. The group began to trudge towards the school in the distance. Naaza was holding Lady Kayura and while the two of them passed through the barrier without issue, the rest of the warlords and Ronin found themselves stopped by the invisible wall.

"What the?" Ryo questioned as he placed his hand against the invisible barrier.

"See they shouldn't be here. This is a mess and a bad idea." Helia sighed shaking his head.

"How is it that Naaza and Kayura got through?" Rajura wondered but before they could investigate they watched a light shimmer across the barrier and it parted for them.

"Welcome back girls."

"Miss Faragonda!" The girls chorused as the old head mister stepped closer. "I wasn't sure if your friends would make it through the barrier…. It seems that concern was well founded."

"Miss Faragonda, we got separated before we were able to get here. Stella and Shin they're still on earth!" Aisha filled in the head mistress before the specialist could open their mouth.

"Oh my. Come we should speak with everyone. Since there is much grave new to share with you as well." Miss Faragonda sighed. It would be hard to tell the girls now but they had found already that this new enemy the dynasty weakened the powers of fairies, and it had grown strong enough that even if the company of light reformed they wouldn't be able to recuse the two from earth. They would need an option that didn't rely on the magic or technology from the realms here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin groaned as where he'd fallen had been rather uncomfortable and the fall had definitely broke whatever he'd fallen on. Shin held Stella close as he maneuvered to get up. Seeing the broken wood and glass that was under them he was grateful for his armor. As he stepped away from the mess of few thick wooden pieces clunked and clattered over the floor. Once he was away from the broken mess Shin turned his attention to Stella.

"Stella?" He questioned softly as he brushed back her blonde hair. Her eyes didn't even flutter, yet he could tell that she was breathing, steadily by the flickering of the hair stuck to her lips. "Well you're not bleeding, and your breathing, so I hope you'll be fine till I can figure out where we are and get some help." Shin mused and shifted his hold on the fairy of the sun and moon. He held her bridal style with her head resting against his shoulder before he started to move through the dully lit room.

He was just about to open the door when it was thrown out and he jumped back. Glowing yellow blades and some normal steel ones were pointed at him by guards dressed in golds and oranges with accents of blue and yellow.

"Who are you?!... Wait that's-! Why do you have Princess Stella what have you done to her?!" One of the men ordered in a loud voice and Shin blinked stunned.

"Nothing I wouldn't hurt Stella, she's my friend." Shin stated backing up again only to have the men come closer and surround him. He was pretty sure he could take them but he didn't want to fight.

"Hand over the Princess!" Another man ordered and Shin nodded.

"Sure, alright. Look I am her friend, you have to trust me. I would never hurt her, and it was Stella who brought us here-Ah! H-hey!" Shin had handed Stella over and wanted to explain but a soldier grabbed his wrist and forced his arms behind his back cuffing them there. He wasn't to worried until they started taking Stella a different way then they were taking him. "Wait, where are you taking Stella?" Shin called out trying to follow but it wasn't possible without fighting them. Shin could feel the rush of his blood the power in the armor but he hung his head. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt someone who was just not understanding that he was Stella's friend, ally, and that he would never hurt her.

Shin wasn't surprised by the rough way he was lead to the cells, it was normal. The cell wasn't like the ones from the dynasty as there was light and Shin could see the bars but the guards didn't uncuff his hands only shoved him in and slammed shut the cell door. Shin hurried back to the barred door watching the guards go through one other door and while most seemed to leave he noticed that two were still stationed there. Shin swallowed drily as his heart pounded. This wasn't the dynasty but it didn't stop the memories, the feelings, smells, and sounds from clouding his mind.

"It… it's not the dynasty. Keep your head together." Shin murmured to himself and prayed to god that Stella would wake soon. He tried not to blink because every time he did he would see the dynasty around him, in his mind instead of the well lit cell he was in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to Alfea had been a quiet one as the most were worried over the fate of their friends Shin and Stella. The Specialist even hung their heads, though for them it was over the idea that they had failed their mission. Yet they weren't so down that Sky and Helia could spare stinging glares at Touma and Seiji. Touma's arm was wrapped around Bloom holding her close to him while she clung to his shirt. Ryo had a hand on Tenca's shoulder and was insisting none of this was her fault. Rajura had taken up the post as rear guard with Aisha and was clearly trying to think of a solution, while his brothers were at the sides of Kayura, Musa, and Roxy. Nasuti was comforting Shu and trying to cheer up the warrior of Hardrock, as he fretted over his best friend and Stella who he was supposed to protect. Flora's head rested against Seiji's shoulder, while her hand touched his arm and his hand rested over hers in mutual comfort.

Miss Faragonda sighed as she could feel the worry and fear that the group was feeling. It had to be hard for all of them, that much the headmistress of Alfea was certain of. As they reached the front door of her school Faragonda stopped and turned to face all of the weary warriors, winx, specialist, and the two ladies. She knew what was best for her girls just by looking at them and she was going to make sure that what needed to be done was done. She would give her girls the help she couldn't earlier.

"Girls, why don't you head to your old rooms, there are no students or guests in them, and I believe there are more rooms in that wing that are free. You look like you could use a moment. I let everyone know you need a moment to rest. Boys you may go to report in." Miss Faragonda instructed and the boys nodded splitting off from the group but not before glaring at the ronins.

"This is their fault. We would have succeeded if not for you." Brandon spat and Shu and Ryo looked even more guilty. Anubis growled at the boy as he left but didn't dare leave the side of Roxy and Aisha.

"Miss Faragonda?... Can you ask that our families meet us in Palladium's classroom in an hour? Stella's parents too?" Bloom asked and Miss Faragonda nodded. Miss Faragonda opened the doors and watched as the girls lead their guests up towards the dorms, and sighed. This was not going to be an easy talk but everyone needed to understand the stress and fatigue the girls were feeling, and she would make them see that.

"Come on this way." Bloom said taking the lead as the others followed up the stairs. It was a comfort to be back here to something familiar and yet it wasn't right. They weren't all together, after all they couldn't be the winx club when they were short a member.

"Shin's with her. So they'll be fine." Nasuti said breaking the tense silence and drawing out some unsure smiles. There was no doubt that Shin would do his best to protect Stella, the doubt and worry was over if the dynasty had gotten them. It wasn't something that Shu, or Seiji wanted to think about. As they reached the floor where their old dorms were it was clear which suites were empty and which were in use, for the ones not being used all had the main door open.

"So why don't we grab three extra suite rooms. One for the ronin, one for the warlords, and one for Aisha, Roxy, Kayura and Nasuti?" Bloom suggested and everyone nodded. Stella would most likely be thrilled about having her own room again. Even though that was stated none of them moved to separate. There was a long silence as they all stood in the hall until finally the warlords stepped away followed by Lady Kayura, then the Ronin and Nasuti. For now the girls watched the group head into one suite, and figured they would be trying to think of a plan.

The girls walked into their old suite and just like that they all found the spots were they used sit and talk in the common room, Roxy found her spot next to Bloom, while Stella's spot was empty. The silence continued as each of the girls tried to think of how they would tell Stella's family.

"She'll be okay. We all know that." Roxy stated and everyone nodded.

"It just doesn't feel right to have left them in the first place." Aisha sighed stating what they all were feeling. They hadn't wanted to even leave Shin, but they had and Stella had stayed with him.

"We have to go back and help them as soon as we can." Tecna said and Flora nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icy, Stormy and Darcy hadn't gone back to report into Arago. No not yet, not with such a large failure looming before them. They hadn't even been able to trap Torrent thanks to the stupid fairy of the sun. Yet there was one thing on their side, as they knew Magix just as well as the winx did. Also they still could track the Ring of Solaria with their crystal like they had when they were trying to find the Dragon fire.

"Ready sister?" Icy asked and the other two nodded. "Then focus! We'll win this time." Icy demanded and Stormy rolled her eyes. Dark energy crackled around the witches as they hovered in the sky over the whirlpools calling on the crystals they hadn't used for many years. In flickers of magic the crystals appeared and soon dark electric magic connected them.

"Show us the ring of Solaria!" Stormy commanded and within the circle an image waved into clarity. First of a golden and ivory castle, slipping in closer to Torrent holding the passed out fairy and then to guards taking the fairy away and Torrent being cuffed.

"Hmmm… I think I have a plan. Darcy why don't you welcome the pathetic princess home. Stormy, we'll handle Arago." Icy gleamed as she thought of the harm they could and would do. It was time the realms of magix learned to fear them and bow to them.

"Oh I know just the thing." Darcy laughed as the crystals were dismissed. It was time to play with some foolish boys again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella groaned as she started to come to. Her body felt drained beyond anything she'd known, and yet she felt like a huge weight was gone lifted off her shoulders. She could left the sun, the moon and the stars so clearly as she stretched. Anything that had plagued her seemed like a bad dream as she took in the smells of her room and the soft silk of her bed. . . . .!

"Huh!?" Stella bolted up and looked around to see her room. The sun shining through her windows and the rays glittering as they reflected off of prisms and her golden decorated room. Stella blinked rapidly trying to remember how she had gotten here but nothing came to mind. She got up off the bed and unconsciously started to play with the ring of Solaria. She started to pace wondering what was going on and her third pass by the mirror Stella froze. Swiftly she turned looking at herself in the mirror, her hand lifting to touch the area between her collar bones. There was a golden mark almost like a henna design but it wasn't. A kanji just like the ronin had was there, surrounded by a sun design with the moon and stars.

Hope. It was hope. Her fingers traced over the kanji and she wondered why it had appeared. Stella wasn't given long to think on it as a knock sounded on her door. Stella looked but she didn't make a noise as the fairy of the Sun and Moon was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Princess Stella?"

"Yes?" Stella answered sighing with relief at the sound of one of the palace guards voices. She knew them all as most had worked here since she was little. Still after being on earth with no one around she was still on edge.

"We are glad you are okay Princess. We need to talk to you about the ring of Solaria could you bring it out with you?" The guard asked.

"My ring…." Stella looked at the ring and bit her lip. Something didn't feel right. Why wasn't their first concern about her health, or… SHIN! "Where is Shin?" Stella called through the door. She'd walked over and placed her hand on the handle ready to enchant it if need be.

"Princess who are you talking about?" The guard asked honestly confused.

"The man I was with! There had to be a guy in blue armor."

"... He isn't here my Princess. He left you in our care." The guard answered and Stella twirled her hair nervously. Something wasn't right here.

"I… I'll be right out I have to change." Stella called and she heard the guard step away from the door. Stella sighed but this wasn't good. Something was wrong, she knew it. She knew Shin, he would never leave her, and not leave a note or something. He was too kind like that. Stella challenged a bit of magic through her finger and enchanted the lock so that it would stay shut as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Okay Stella… What would the others do?" Stella murmured to herself as she paced the room. She wasn't the smart one in her group, or the leader, or even the clever one. She was a princess! She was a beauty and knew how to use that. She didn't know what to do alone, trapped in her home when something was clearly wrong! If… If she was here did that mean Shin was here too? Was he hurt?! What if he was in the hands of the dynasty? Had the Trix got him? Oh, there was so little she could do! She was just a princess…. Just a princess. Taught how to stay calm, how to take charge. Maybe.. Maybe she could do this.

"Okay I have to stay calm and focused. Collected just like I should be." Stella reminded herself out loud and looked around the room. She'd been with Brandon or the winx so much she'd forgot she could be strong on her own. She didn't need anyone to save her…. But still what could she do! "Come on Stella think!" She huffed as she traced her fingers over the kanji. Hope.

Stella gasped as she felt warm and full of energy at the idea. She stopped in front of the mirror again and blinked at her reflection. The kanji and design around it was glowing and she could feel a power ancient and strong within her. It made her realize that she would and could do what was needed, she just needed to believe and have hope. Hope that she would be okay, hope that they would beat the trix, because it was that hope that would guide her, like a star, or like the sun lighting up the day. The glow started to dim as she knew she could do this.

First she needed to find Shin, and then she needed to find the girls. Stella quietly transformed and while she'd been aiming for mythix the wand never came. Instead her power surged and she could feel her wings unfolding, her hair twisting and lifting. The soft jingle of beads near her ears and the light feel of make-up over her eyes and lips. Her feet touched the ground in heeled sandals. She looked over the shimmering gloves and fabrics on her body, the hair accessories with stars dangling from them and loved it. She looked amazing but, this wasn't mythix… Or any transformation she knew of.

"Princess?" Stella gasped at the guard's voice checking in on her.

"J-Just a minute! I'm still trying to find the right accessories for my outfit!" Stella called back and was statue stiff as she heard the grumbling of the guard. She took a quick deep breath trying to calm down and she felt it. Hope. Not her's but someone else's hope. "Okay, let's try this. Guiding star." Stella whispered casting a spell and in the mirror she could see Shin locked up in the holding cells of the castle of Solaria. Her home. Waving her finger she pulled the glowing star out of the mirror and dispelled it.

"Well at least this is my home." Stella smiled as she moved over to a secret passage out of her room. It was of course located in the closet behind all her clothes, but it would get her closer to Shin. "Just hang on. I'll be getting us out soon." Stella whispered as she shut the door behind her. She felt giddy and excited, for once she was going to be the hero and do something completely on her own for the first time in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had only been one hour and thirty minutes, and he'd been told to quiet down five times. Shin was barely able to hold on to his mind, even though this wasn't the dynasty. He swallowed hard as his throat felt dry, and his body was recalling all the pain from before. He'd never had a flashback like Shu or Seiji but night terrors he was used to. This, this scared him as he felt like he was losing his mind and sanity. Worst than being locked up, was silence. His time in the dynasty before Seiji was brought in had been pure silence with only his screams as the only sound he heard. He became dependent on Seiji's voice when the other was brought in, just talking about anything to keep his sanity. The silence had been just as bad as anything else they did to him, maddening at times. Silence that was back.

He clenched his hand and focused on the one thing he could, Stella. She'd been with him and now he didn't know where she was. Shu would be very upset if anything happened to the bubbly fairy. He had to keep his head and mind for her. He hoped she was safe, and protected.

"Deep breathes, mate… Just try and calm down." Shin whispered to himself. He was trying to not let the guards catch him this time. Shin tried to breath deep but the concept escaped him, as he still felt like there was a vice around him. He was having a panic attack, great. He just couldn't shake away the feeling of the dynasty, or the memories.

…. Shin's gaze snapped up and over to the door the guard had been behind. There had been a soft noise, a shoe… Something with heels by the tapping and light scuffing sound. He let out a shaky breath as he stood and walked towards the bars of the cell. His eyes watching for the slightest of motions and he spotted the handle of the door turning slowly.

The tension in those moments were killing him, as he held his breath and waited for the door to open. Shin throat tightened at the sight of the dark purple clad witch with the long brown hair. He pulled at the cuffs that still held his hands behind his back as she sauntered closer to him. He was now worried for Stella, and everyone else here. There had been guards so what had become of them.

"You know I have to say I enjoy the look of you locked up." Darcy smirked and Shin narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh what's wrong? No comment? No more fighting spirit without those pathetic fairies, and your useless friend?" Darcy taunted.

"If you're trying to bait me, you'll have to do better than that. Your wit is a little dull compared to others." Shin said and Darcy was actually shocked by the biting comment. She hadn't thought the light blue warrior had it in him.

"You're full of surprises aren't you." Darcy smirked and Shin stepped back uneasy. Darcy had to admit that it was interesting that he seemed to be struggling to break the cuffs when earlier he was easily beating her sisters and herself. It was making her wonder if he was tired out or if it was something else. "So why don't you just break out?" Darcy asked reaching through the bars and Shin leaned away. He wasn't going to let the witch touch him.

"How bout instead you tell me what you've done here." Shin stated hoping to stall the witch while he figured out how to get out and by her.

"Easy we followed you and the fairy here, so we could collect another armor and the ring of Solaria and with some persuasion the guards will not lift a finger. After all Arago is eagerly awaiting both." Darcy said as she pulled her hand back through the bars. "There's a cell you should know well waiting for you." Darcy chuckled at the flash of fear over the ronin's face. It was rather delightful how Arago had managed to cause lasting damage that she could use now. Oh if only they'd thought to do the same to the winx and specialist, it would have been wonderful. "Still enough talking. Time to bring that armor to Arago." Darcy smirked the shadows started to grow and coil around the light blue armor clad man.

Shin felt a swell of panic as the shadows climbed over him. He pulled and struggled to break free from the tendrils wrapping about him but he wasn't strong enough to pull free. Even if he could there was nowhere for him to run. A glimmer of light pulled his eyes to flicker pass Darcy and he shook his head. He had to get her to run, he couldn't let her be caught to. They'd messed up and he couldn't put Stella in harm's way. He opened his mouth to shout to her but she beat him to it.

"Let him go! Dawn's Light." Stella thrust her hand forth a blast of shimmering light flowing from her. Darcy hadn't even turn completely around when the spell hit her and knocked her hard into the bars. The light also chased away the shadow's and Shin blinked at Stella in surprise. Stella smiled and quickly stepped around Darcy over to the lock on the cell.

"Not to seem ungrateful but you should have run." Shin said as he glanced at Darcy. There was a gash on the witch's head where she had collided with the metal bars. It didn't look like she'd get up any time soon.

"Well I wasn't going to leave you. You're my friend so I'm not leaving you." Stella huffed as she unlocked the cell with magic and waved for Shin to come with her. She glanced to the main door and held back a sigh. She wanted to help the guards knowing they were spelled but it would take to long and there was so much at stake.

"Stella?" Shin asked his armored hand touching her arm.

"I know. I know, so follow me." Stella said her voice trembling and Shin wished he could do more as she undid the photon beam cuffs. Stella glanced one more time at Darcy.

"She'll come after us, I'm pretty sure." Shin said trying to ease Stella's mind and the blond fairy nodded, the beads of the hair sticks jingling like chimes. They had to get out before anyone caught them. "Once we're away from the castle I can call the girls we'll be safe in no time." Stella smiled. She wondered if the transport stations were still running if not she was sure that she could get them back to the main group no problem.


	23. Light in the Darkness

Author's Note: Okay so like I've said I'm trying very hard to get back on schedule but I just had a job change at the end of October, followed by some very nerve wrecking news concerning a family member I'm close to. This person may have cancer and we are still going back and forth with inconclusive test results. Hopefully it is nothing and we will hear soon. Anyways do enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Winx Club.

Chapter 23) Light in the Darkness

Worry. It was a constant feeling knotting and twisting in the king's gut and mind. King Radius of Solaria paced back and forth in a secluded room, with only Oritel and Jun in the room with him. Oritel and Radius had talked a few times as their daughters were very close friends, and being one of the few Radius would allow near him without giving into rage Oritel stuck near by. Jun had been allowed because he knew the ronin that was with Stella. With a heavy sigh Radius stopped pacing and rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't dare try to speak as the emotions running through him were to high and too strong. He was a father, his only daughter stuck on earth, with a protector he didn't know. His ex-wife Luna, Radius knew was raising hell insisting something be done, and he would have been right beside her if he could only be more calm. The news was horrible but the smugness the specialist delivered it with, the subtle glee that these new allies of his daughter had failed made his blood boil.

His little princess was in trouble and they were happy that these people from earth failed! Failed in keeping his daughter safe! He couldn't take it. This worrying would kill him!

"She'll be okay."

Radius and Oritel looked at the young man who spoke. Radius's face held anger, hope, disbelief and more as he stared at the human man with an accusing look. Yet it didn't seem to phase the young man as he kept his composure and even smiled to the king of Solaria.

"She's with Shin, and he's not going to put her in danger. I know it's hard to believe, but Shin is someone you can always trust."

"Trust? My little girl is in danger and you want me to trust some man I have never met." Radius said, his tone intense but he didn't raise his voice. He was above yelling no matter how he felt.

"Yes sir. I'm sure it sounds foolish, but you trusted the people you knew and they failed. Even if they try to blame Ryo, and the ronin, but it wasn't because they lacked skill, just they didn't know the dynasty." Jun rambled standing up from his seat. "Shin is a ronin warrior. He fought with Ryo and the others against the dynasty twice and won! When the ronin needed him most in africa he was there, and figured out the blood lust of the armors. Shin won't let her be hurt, he'll keep your daughter safe sir." Jun smiled speaking with such certainty that Radius let his shoulders slump the anger gone but the rest remained.

"It might be hard, Radius but hope is all we have at the moment… Kid can you go see if there is more news?" Oritel asked. Oritel put his hand on Radius's shoulder trying to comfort the other king and nodded for Jun to leave.

Jun nodded before leaving the room, and walking around the large school. He hummed as he reached a cross way in the halls. Jun stopped in the middle of the hall and looked down each of the three options and hummed again. He wasn't sure which way he'd come from. This place was too big for him to memorize the layout.

"Maybe its this way." Jun mused as he headed down the left hallway. All he knew was that there would be a door at the end of the hall he wanted and that it would go to a large ball room, as that's where most people were. He'd learned a lot about how things worked around here which had annoyed many as they saw him as just a non-magical human, or earthling. He just was glad they hadn't cast the spell on him that they'd done the rest of the earthlings. They all slept in a state of suspended animation and were being watched and monitored at Red fountain.

The only noise as he walked down the hall was the tapping of his own shoes. He'd been told that classes should have started but when the crisis had begun they leaders of the realms out here decided to hold off the start of school. Sure there were some students who had arrived but classes were in session just yet. Jun smiled as he found a door at the end of the hall way. It was fancy and rather large so he was pretty sure it was the right one. Jun pushed open the door and walked in. He looked around the room and winced. Nope this was someone's office, and with the amount of typical magical items around he was sure he shouldn't be here.

"Miss F?... Miss F? Of course this would be the time she's away from her desk!"

Jun had been going to leave but the crystal ball was lighting up and a young woman's voice was coming from it. He inched closer curious about the magic and who the person was.

"Stella, maybe we should try for Bloom or the others."

Jun gasped at the sound of the second voice. Jun hurried over to the crystal ball and rested his hand on it. He had seen a blond woman but not Shin. As he pulled his hand away he jumped as an astral projection popped out of the crystal ball and he could see the blond woman and SHIN! Shin was with her.

"SHIN!" Jun laughed and smiled rushing over to the image only to find he couldn't touch it.

"Jun?" Shin looked shocked, surprised and happy, and Jun couldn't help but mirror those emotions.

"Who's this?" Stella asked stepping closer to Shin, as she kept the spell up. "Where's Miss F?"

"This is Jun. He was a kid when we found the dynasty and well he was of the two they didn't managed to take, the first being Nasuti." Shin explained.

"Oh, so this is the boy Aisha mentioned. Okay well then you need to tell Faragonda that we're on Solaria and that my father's guards are spelled and Darcy's probably going to be looking for us soon." Stella stated, and Jun nodded.

"Right I'll tell everyone now." He smiled and rushed out the room before Stella even ended the spell. He knew she told him to tell Faragonda first but he felt like Radius had to know first. Jun sprinted through the halls and barely missed a random specialist patrolling the halls.

"Sorry!" Jun called over his shoulder as he skidded through a turn and continued his fast pace. By the time he reached Oritel and Radius he could see two other people had joined them. The first he recognized as Marion Oritel's wife and the other was Luna Radius's ex wife.

"Prefect!" Jun panted drawing an angry look from Luna, surprise from Radius and Marion, and from Oritel a look of curiosity. "I…They're safe! Shin and the girl he's with!" Jun panted with a big grin on his face.

"I understand that's how you feel but-."

"No, I mean, sorry to interrupt you but I got lost and stumbled into an office and they were trying to reach a miss F. And mentioned Solaria, and the girl said her father's guards are spelled and someone named Darcy is after them." Jun rushed through his words and it was relief that flooded Radius and Luna's face. Luna covering her mouth trying not to cry for joy and Radius stepped forward and set his hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Thank you! You were right about your friend." Radius said before he left with the other adults. Jun was guessing they were going to go speak to everyone so he started to follow. They hadn't gone far before Marion stopped and turned to Jun.

"Thank you for all you've done but I want you to go and tell your friends the good new." Marion smiled to him and Jun frowned.

"But… I don't know who to find them." Jun stated blushing a bit with embarrassment. Marion chuckled and pointed him down a hall.

"Go down this hall and take the first staircase on the right. Go up to the top floor and go left. They'll be there from what Faragonda told us." Marion directed him and Jun nodded.

He had to tell Ryo and the others. True they were suppose to leave them alone but they needed to know. It didn't come as a shock that the winx and ronin hadn't shown when the hour was up. Jun was betting they were tired and worried. Ryo was probably beating himself up over everything. Like before Jun was racing through the halls, not stopping and yelling apologies to those he nearly ran over. When he reached the top floor he looked down both halls before recalling the directions.

"RYO! Ryo!" Jun yelled as he ran down the left hall. He'd passed one door as it opened and he looked back to see who was looking out.

"Look out!" The pink haired girl yelled and Jun looked. He yelped as he crashed into someone, but before he could fall back very far there was a hand on his back and a hand holding each wrist. Jun couldn't help but grin when he saw the ronin, Ryo, Shu and Touma being the ones who caught him before he could fall back and Seiji standing back with Nasuti.

Voices chorused with Jun and guys as Jun was helped to regain balance before he greeted his heroes and Nasuti again. The winx girls smiled and while Aisha was staying in the hall most were heading back into their room. They just weren't ready to face people yet.

"Wait! I have to talk to all of you!" Jun called trying to stop the winx and getting raised eyebrows from the ronin and warlords.

"What is it Jun?" Nasuti asked her hand still resting on his shoulder. It was hard to imagine that at one point she had been much taller than him as he was now taller than her by four inches.

"It's about Shin and king Radius's daughter! They're somewhere called Solaria!" Jun exclaimed and was once again meet with confusion and yet joy at the news.

"How'd they get there?" Tecna wondered stepping into the hall more

"What does it matter they're safe!" Roxy answered with a big grin on her face.

"Well mostly. They said that someone named Darcy was coming after them and the guards had been spelled." Jun shrugged his shoulders to Ryo and the other ronin since he didn't really understand what he was saying.

"That's not good. If Darcy's there she could call the other two. They'd be outnumbered." Musa stated looking worried. She didn't like the idea of Darcy chasing after Shin even if it was only because he was her enemy. She didn't want Darcy anywhere near him.

"That's the name of one of the wretched woman isn't it?" Naaza asked folding his arms over his chest with annoyance at the mere thought of the witches.

"Yes. We need to talk to everyone now. If we take the lead then maybe we can go meet Stella and Shin." Bloom stated and the group nodded yet before they could fully leave Nasuti stepped forth.

"It's a good idea but I think that the warlords, and I should stay here. Kayura's still resting after using so much strength."

"Agreed. I do not know the people here and would not trust her safety to them." Anubis said and the winx girls smiled. Bloom really now could see what Kayura was talking about how all of them were like a family.

"Okay then let's go." Aisha said and the group plus Jun quickly headed down to find Miss Faragonda. They were all so glad that their friends were safe that the specialist being with their parents and Miss Faragonda, Saladin, and Griffon didn't bother a single one of the winx girls. They walked up ignoring the looks that the specialist were giving to Jun, Shu, Seiji, Ryo and Touma. The girls took a moment to exchanges a hug and reassure their parents they were okay. Though for Bloom and Roxy they were just glad to see their families safe as they'd been so worried. Even Daphne and her new husband were here to greet Bloom and make sure she was okay. It was just so wonderful, her biological family and earth family were safe and here, along with her friends families. Yet Roxy couldn't help but glance back at the Ronin wondering how they were holding up. After all they weren't sure if their families were safe or not.

"Girls I'm so glad you're here. Its seems Stella and the ronin, Shin, did escape earth. We want to get a transport between here and Solaria as soon as possible." Faragonda said and the girls all were excited.

"We will need a small group to go to Solaria just to make sure that Stella and Shin make it to the transport. I don't think we should leave anything to chance with Darcy there." Griffon added, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll get ready right away. Extraction missions are easy." Sky spoke but before he could leave Saladin held up a hand. Sky turned back to the group a perplexed look on his face.

"Actually I spoke with Saladin and have decided that I would like for my daughter's friends and these ronin to take the mission." Radius spoke clearly and the specialist gawked at him. The girls and ronin were also surprised by Radius's decision but the look on the king's face said his mind was made up. Bloom stole a glance to Luna and she could see that the other didn't quite agree with her ex's choice here.

"But sir we've worked with the Winx longer." Brandon bowed and pointed out. He didn't want this other group playing the hero. It was bad enough they had to deal with them longer but he was really starting to hate this new group of guys.

"If it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have-"

"Enough. Radius is the king of Solaria and made his decision. Stop the whining and move on… This is why I encourage my girls to use men and move on." Griffon scoffed as she folded her arms. She raised an eyebrow at Sky seeing if he would listen or continue his childish blame game.

"We believe that the groups should only be four people. As you'll just be going there to assist a safe return here." Saladin said after clearing his throat. It was rather embarrassing to have his students question King Radius but it was only a fault of youth. Besides even he'd been shocked when Radius argued that he didn't want any of the specialist for the mission. Luna had wanted the specialist sent but the call was made now there was no going back.

"Okay then it should be Musa, Touma, Shu, and myself." Bloom said and the girls nodded. Shu and Musa were the most worried and Bloom found it was easy to rely on Touma for quick plans and strategies. Plus Shu was the strongest of the ronin warriors and the toughest from what the girls had seen. The group was getting ready to disperse but it seem Radius wanted more.

"Bloom wait. Could you come over here with the men going with you?" Radius asked. He was still worried for Stella and wished to speak with the men. After all the new of these ronin as they'd been called was quite shocking and the buzz on everyone's mind.

"Of course king Radius." Bloom smiled and waved for the other's to come with her. "Was there something more?" She asked being as polite as she could be. Touma stood on her right while Musa and Shu were to her left.

"I wanted to meet the young men." Radius said and Touma and Shu glanced at each other and nodded.

"Hashiba Touma, warrior of the Strata." Touma said and bowed.

"Faun Rei Shu, warrior of Hardrock." Shu smiled and bowed. "Our friend with Stella is Mouri Shin, warrior of Torrent." Shu added explaining a bit more and the king nodded as Luna came up to them.

"The specialist said your group came up with the plan that put her in danger in the first place." Luna spat bitterly but neither Shu or Touma looked phased.

"If I may? There was nothing we could do that would have held no risk. You're daughter deviated from the plan because she is kind and caring. She didn't want Shin to fight alone. If I could have come up with a better plan I would have." Touma explained and Luna clenched her shaking fist. This was the first time they were dealing with a powerful enemy that the realms of magic had nothing on and her daughter was in danger.

"We tried to stop Stella but she moved too quickly." Shu added and bowed his head to once more show respect. Yet this didn't seem to make Luna any happier. Instead the queen turned away keeping her anger in check. She didn't like or trust these new men like her ex did.

"King Radius we should get ready. If you'll excuse us." Bloom smiled and Radius nodded. Bloom lead the group away and back to the rest of the winx, ronin and Jun. It didn't escape the annoyed look on many of their faces. "What's wrong guys?" Bloom asked.

"Sky and them have spun everything so that most people here believe the ronin didn't attempt to save Stella, that they're to blame-"

"It's okay. We all figured those guys wouldn't paint us in a good light." Ryo said as he set his hand on Aisha's shoulder. "But it doesn't matter. The Dynasty is the threat and we'll be here to face it, no matter what anyone thinks." Ryo smiled and the girls were stunned.

"Ryo's right, whether we like it or not. The Dynasty is our enemy, and our main focus." Seiji stated and Jun and Shu both looked even more unhappy. It was clear both of them wanted to defend the truth in their actions but it would be a waste of energy right now.

"Don't worry about us. A few words and opinions are not going to hurt us." Touma smiled and Bloom frowned. It wasn't fair or right. Even worst this reminded her of what it was like when they were kids. Touma was always on the outskirts of the children but not accepted by adults either.

"Okay let's hurry down to the transport station." Bloom said and the group leaving nodded.

"Good luck you guys." Ryo smiled and the group nodded. Yet he was worried as they had tried to reach Shin mentally but nothing which meant Ryo wouldn't be able to make sure everything was going fine. With nothing more to say those who weren't going headed back to the warlords, Nasuti and Kayura, after all they needed to keep them informed and warn the warlords about the hostility if only to help avoid in fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella and Shin had taken to a small forest on Solaria, and had paused near a fresh spring. Stella kept looking to Shin with concern, as he seemed distracted by something else. She'd noticed it from the moment they had gotten out of the castle. He was more tense and jumped at the slightest surprise. She would have taken him down through the city and should him her home, if the alarms hadn't been sounded. Her own guards were looking for her under Darcy's command.

Stella knew her fairy dust could help but how could she get it to such a large group all at once. She was unsure and trying to think of something as she watched Shin splash some water on his face. It was then she noticed his hands were trembling. Stella blinked and stood up walking over to Shin.

"Shin?" She said his name and watched his body jerk with the surprise. Her hand gently touched the light blue and white sub armor and it felt cool just like the spring. "Shin are you okay?" Stella asked as he looked to her.

"I… I'll be alright. Just… just thinking about the past too much." Shin said trying to force a smile but he just couldn't. He was trying to hold on to what was here and now, because every time he closed his eyes, every time there was a moment of silence or still wind, he was there. He was there in the dynasty, the smells, the deafening silence of his capture, the taste of blood, and the sight of only darkness. It was making his stomach churn and his heart race, beating hard while it was caught in his throat. When he shook the thoughts free he saw the concern on Stella's face again. He was worrying her at best and at worst she might fear for him. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"I do trust you. But right now you're not fine. Shin what's going on?" Stella demanded as she sat down next to him the beads on her hair sticks jingling.

"I..." Shin sighed knowing he couldn't lie or obscure the truth not from Stella. No she deserved to know. "I'm just having a mild anxiety attack. Last time I was locked up… It wasn't pleasant and I guess with everything that happened its been putting me on edge. I'll be fine, just not right now." Shin said and Stella placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kayura said you, Shu, and Seiji were tortured… Is it because of that?" Stella asked curiously but she didn't want to pry.

"A bit yes."

"Then I understand. You don't have to talk about it or tell me, okay?" Stella winked at him and Shin offered a small smile. Stella truly was an amazing girl. So cheerful, and concerned with her friends underneath the fashionista exterior.

"Thank you Stella." Shin smiled and looked around the foreign forest. The place was beautiful and rays of sun breaking through the leaves seemed to glitter like gold. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, Solaria is great." Stella smiled feeling a swell of pride for her home. It was weird but this compliment was something she wasn't used to. Maybe because everyone could reach Solaria so easily. Still it touched her to hear it.

"Then this is your home? You truly aren't from Earth?" Shin asked trying to clarify, and Stella nervously chuckled.

"Well…this is my home yes. We didn't want to tell you guys but you've been brought to Magix, or the rest have so I guess it doesn't matter." Stella shrugged.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Shin asked a bit confused as to why this was a big secret.

"Well at first it was because not all of us trusted you. I mean the last group of guys we worked with… Well you met them." Stella sighed, and Shin nodded. "Then we just figured it'd been really hard to explain, but even that was a weak excuse. So I guess in the end it's cause I'm scared and I don't know maybe the others are too." Stella said hugging her knees close to her.

"Scared? What could you be scared of?" Shin asked and Stella looked at him.

"Because the realms of Magix aren't exactly a place for people without magic. I was worried that for some reason you guys wouldn't be allowed here, and because I don't want to share more of myself." Stella said her frown deepening. She didn't want to say more not to Shin, after all he was Shu's best friend.

"You are worried about being hurt again?" Shin mused before he stood up and helped Stella up. He had a small smile on his face and his body more relaxed now. "He wouldn't ever hurt you, and Stella he likes you too." Shin's smile grew and Stella flushed before looking away.

"Ugh, gag me."

Stella and Shin spun around to the taunting voice to see Darcy floating there with a cruel smirk. The light around her seemed to be growing weak the plants wilting just from the witch's presences. Her smirk turned to a sneer as the warrior in the sub-armor placed his arm in front of Stella. She could see the choice in his eyes stay and fight or run. Only she wasn't going to let him make up his mind. She'd been told by the nether spirits about the torture the Ronin had endured and oh how she wished they'd been clever enough to do that to any of the winx. Still his nightmare would be easy to bring to life.

Stella didn't like the darkening of the sky, and placed her hand on Shin's shoulder as her blue eyes studied the sky. She could feel the tension in the air, and she could feel the gathering of the evil energy around Darcy. She knew Shin felt it too.

"Let's see you still be a nuisance with this!" Darcy laughed dark tendrils lashing out at them.

"This way!" Stella yelled pulled Shin quickly to the left.

The spell slammed against the ground where they had been, charring it and leaving it a sickly black. The two ran as fast as they could Stella's hand still holding Shin's tightly as if letting go would split them apart. Branches snapped before them or clawed at them as they rushed by Stella wanting to look back to see if the witch was still there but looking back would mean possible tripping. Stella was the one guiding them with gentle pulls on Shin's hand but even with as far as they were running Stella could still feel the negative energy. It was surrounding them and it was starting to worry both Stella and Shin.

Shin's lips held a tight frown as he noticed the bright forest growing dim, the soft soil turning hard and dried out. It was like the dynasty was here corrupting this place. Was this woman so evil and corrupt that the dynasty and her energy were the same? Such an idea made Shin shiver with worry and fear. This wasn't a good thing.

"What's going on?!" Stella gasped as they ran nearly out of breath. She felt Shin squeeze her hand trying to offer her a bit of comfort.

"I'm not sure. We can figure it out with Touma and the others. Right now just keep running." Shin encouraged, and Stella nodded. Yet she couldn't shake her fear and worry as she watched the corruption speed around them. The darkening trees and the shadows all reaching out trying to catch either of them. Stella knew that Darcy shouldn't be this strong but then again she didn't even know her own limits now. This power in her, new and shining like the moon, stars, and sun.

~Shin?...~

~Shin?~

"It's Shu! And Touma!" Shin gasped almost stopping but Stella pulled on him to keep going. Stella was surprised, overjoyed, and excited but they had to keep moving. "Stella where are we? Or where should they meet us?" Shin asked eager to give his brothers in arms their location and the closest meeting point.

"The Northeast part of the Royal Forest. We've been running towards Celesta City, my fave place to shop!" Stella stated and Shin smiled. It was nice how nothing brought the fairy of the sun down that she always held to something she loved even in difficult times.

~I'm here, Stella too… We're North east of the castle in a forest. Heading to a city called Celesta.~ Shin sent back in a flash.

~Right!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're okay." Shu blurted out as the group moved. The news was greeted by relief and haste. The group had ran from the transport with Bloom calling out a few apologies as they cut through a crowd to get out onto the streets. Once clear of the crowd the fairies transformed but Touma and Shu hesitated. "Uh… Should we really call on the armors here?" Shu scratched the back of his neck, and Musa shook her head.

"You'll be fine. The people here are used to magic, it won't be out of place." Bloom assured them fluttering back down to them. There were a few people who had stopped to look at the group.

Touma and Shu exchanged another look one that was more assured than the last and nodded. Each pulled out their armor orb and with a flash they both stood in sub armor. Nothing more was said between the group as they took off, though both Shu and Touma caught the surprised gasps from the people. It seemed while magic may have been common they would still be something new or strange. The sprinted and flew as fast as they could everything blurring by them as they raced towards the forest, with Touma right below Musa and Bloom and Shu slightly behind them.

"Oh no! We gotta move!" Musa urged as from their aerial point of view both Musa and Bloom could see a darkness moving through and over the forest. They had to find Stella and Shin before Darcy reached them.


	24. Friendship

Author's Note: Okay so this chapter ended up pretty easy to write, so it's up sooner than I thought it would be. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You all know the run down now, but just as a reminder. I do NOT own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

24) Friendship

Neither Stella or Shin were sure how Darcy managed to get ahead of them but she had. Yet the bad news didn't just end there. Standing back to back Shin and Stella were surrounded by knights of Solaria with Darcy grinning like a fox slightly behind them. There were a few scratches on Shin's armor from the weapons while Stella was holding the Full Moon shield spell in front of her.

"Let them go Darcy!" Stella demanded, pulling another laugh from Darcy. Stella shifted her weight as Shin's back pressed against her's for a second. The clash of the metal against the

photon blades cracked swiftly and faded just as quickly. "Shin, you're okay right?" Stella asked worried about him.

"I'm fine, though an escape route would be nice." Shin smiled in a joking manner. He winced as another man swung a spear at him, mid left. Shifting his grip and twisting his yari Shin easily blocked then deflected the incoming attack, only to block an overhead swing of a sword. "Nnggh!" Shin grunted in pain as a third knight landed a blow. The plasma bolt breaking through the armor and piercing his side. "Damn her cheap tricks." Shin hissed as he pushed back the swordsman and shifted his grip again.

"Let's make a little trade Stella. Your ring and I might let you run away." Darcy smirked and Stella growled. That witch had another thing coming if she thought she'd give up the Ring of Solaria. With the Ring and Kayura's staff they could go back to earth and save the Ronin's family. Stella didn't know if it would be possible without both powers.

"No way!" Stella yelled jumping over a low swinging sword and then blocking two bolts with the shield.

"Suit yourself. Kill them and bring me the armor and the ring!" Darcy ordered lifting her hand as her eyes turned red. Purple ripples waved through the air, and as they reached the knights of Solaria their eyes turned purple. "Now let's up this game. Shadow blast!" Darcy aimed her spell right at Stella as she was blocking another sword. Stella pushed back the knight so he wouldn't be hit but it left her wide open. Stella cringed waiting for the pain but instead she felt herself move pressed against cool metal and the shaft of a spear brushed over her arms.

"SHIN!" Stella yelled as she stared at his pain stricken face. Yet before Stella could even figure out if her fairy dust would work to help him another group of knights were charging in. She didn't even know what spells she had yet. She hadn't connected at all with this new transformation! They just needed to get out of there! His hand was on her shoulder pulling her in tighter while the spear was being raised to block another swing. Everything seemed so slow and fast at the same time. Stella could feel the weight of the conjured shield vanishing while her eyes burned with frustration. Why! Why was she always helpless! She didn't want to be! She wanted to be helpful to inspire her friends! "Star step!" Stella yelled not sure where the words came from but with a silver flash everything changed.

"Woah!" Stella gasped as the two of them tumbled onto the ground unable to regain balance after the surprise spell.

"What was that?" Shin groaned as he forced himself upright. "And where are we?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The building seemed normal enough but there were motorcycles without wheels just hovering over the streets. Everything seemed so far beyond Earth, like he'd stepped into a movie of the future.

"Oh… That might not have been the best idea…" Stella groaned and rubbed her shoulder. Looking around Stella grinned as she took in the sight of her favorite shopping city on Solaria. They were on the roof of the Lazuli Bistro a place that she'd had many great memories of. The best ones were of the times she'd come up here with old friends from Solaria to watch the shooting stars when she was little. Yet something was off. She was seeing hues around the people understanding them. She could tell who was doubting themself, who was falling to darkness from envy or rage, who was in love who'd been hurt by love. Then there was Shin, bright and comforting a steady source of Trust. She was seeing the soft welcoming glow to him despite the concern or pain on his face.

"Hmm, Oh this is Celesta… But what's with all this." Stella reached out trying to see if the light coming off Shin was tangible, yet she instead saw a light from her own hand growing more and more intense as she reached closer to Shin. The light sparked and flared knocking both of them over again.

Stella bolted up her hair falling slightly out of the complex buns and braids held there by crooked hair sticks. "Oh it's gone!" Stella exclaimed as the sight she'd been seeing had vanished. A groan pulled her back to the current troubles and she hurried over to Shin. The armor flickered before fading away to just his sub armor. "Shin! Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Stella… Just what did you do?" Shin assured her as he held his side and got back up to a sitting position.

"I'm not sure, you were glowing and so was I and I've never seen anything like this. Or heard about it but that's par for the course." Stella shrugged and Shin smiled. He could see why Shu was so enthralled with Stella, there didn't seem to be much that would stop her sunny personality. Her eagerness and honest good will were such rare traits in people. Yet they were traits they noticed in all of the winx club ladies.

"Well we can figure it out later… Right now its just good that we're safe." Shin smiled. His hand was still gripping his side. He was bleeding, and this side injury wasn't the only injury he had. He was sure of at least two broken ribs from how much it hurt to breath, as well as a gash left from Darcy's spell. He just had to stay conscious and aid Stella till the other's got here.

"Shin. Shin why did you protect me?" Stella asked sitting next to him and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"For the same reason you didn't stay with the others. Stella you're my friend and if I can protect you I will. I don't want to see you, Flora, Aishia, Roxy, Bloom, Tecna or Musa hurt. None of us do." Shin explained and Stella rested her head on her arms that were folded over her knees.

"You don't think we can handle it right?"

"What? No! Stella not one of us believes that! Stella, you're strong and smarter than you think. It's amazing what you and your friends do. So when I say I protected you because you are my friend, it's the same way I would protect Ryo or Shu if I could." Shin elaborated and Stella smiled feeling better.

"Sorry if this is stupid, but with the guys…. It always felt like they protected us cause they thought we couldn't handle something. If it wasn't that then it was out of love but what did that really mean." Stella huffed and reached down to the roof to flick a small pebble away. "Well we should probably stay here. It'll be easier for Bloom and them to find us if we aren't moving." Stella sighed and Shin smiled.

"You're right there." Shin smiled and laid back down. His back hurt but at least the sub armor would keep the gash from collecting dirt. He just needed to stay conscious until Shu and Touma got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy growled as the light faded to reveal that the warrior of Torrent and the pathetic sun fairy were gone. Damn it what ever this new power that the fairy had it was starting to annoy her. Not only that but this fairy seemed to be more self assured another thing that bugged Darcy. Before they could easily take down one fairy, even if it was Bloom. There was some new strength that this fairy had found and Darcy and her sisters needed to look into. That could wait till she claimed the ring of Solaria.

"Go find here!" Darcy snapped at the knights of Solaria. Darcy watched in distain as the knights scrambled off to search for the fairy and the warrior. She would get that ring no matter what. Last time she'd been so close thanks to the threat against the sun fairies friends. "Well since this is her home maybe I should give her a harder choice. Let the people see their princess." Darcy chuckled her eyes flashing red. She could feel the armors thanks to the powers of the nether spirit. There were three here. Two together and one alone. It had to be the one alone that Stella was with.

"I just need to beat those goody goodies to them." Darcy grumbled and teleported into an alleyway in the city. A noise of disgust left her mouth as she saw the busy streets of happy shoppers and other people. The shining sun made the day beautiful and perfect, and made Darcy wish Stormy was here to ruin it. Yet a big entrance wasn't what she needed. "Darkness Haze." Darcy smirked lifting both hands and a purple haze drifted out into the streets with the people slowly falling down as the haze passed by them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella and Shin both noticed the subtle change. The noise below them growing softer and softer. Stella was first up and over to the edge of the roof looking down to the streets. Stella gasped as she saw every person on the streets collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on?!" Stella didn't know what to do. Before Shin could even place a hand on her shoulder she flew off the roof landing among the people. "Hey what's going on?" Stella landed next to a pair of young girls their shopping bags spewing out the clothes and shoes they'd picked up. She tried to summon her fairy dust but it wasn't working. She couldn't reach for it in this new form. The only form they'd achieved without any sort of guidance was their Bloomix every other form someone had told them about or someone knew about it. This though, was completely new to Stella.

Stella stood up to dismiss this form and transform back into her mythix, only to see Darcy standing there. Stella growled in rage as Darcy laughed. The witch's eyes flickering slightly behind Stella noticing the warrior joining the fairy. He wasn't in the full armor she was used to and she felt a certain smugness when she noticed the way he was holding his side.

"I'll ask again, hand over the Ring of Solaria. Or are you two really going to try and run?" Darcy asked.

"What did you do to the people!" Shin challenged stepping up next to Stella.

"Made them less annoying." Darcy scoffed and at that Stella screamed in rage and flew towards the witch.

"Dawn's Light!" Stella roared blasting the strong spell at the witch only to have the imaged flicker away. An illusion. Stella tensed instantly her body on edge as Darcy's location was now unknown. She looked to Shin to see if he was engaging Darcy but he looked just as worried as she was. This wasn't good. She barely landed on the ground when a noise had both of them turning to look. Stella gasped as she saw the hoverbike flying towards her. She needed her Silver Moon shield! Her hand was gliding over her forearm trying to conjure the shield while her eyes watched the hoverbike.

"Stella!" Shin yelled. He wanted to run to protect her but he had his own defense to worry about. Black spears were ripping through the concrete towards him. He was moving faster enough to get out of the way. The wound in his side was slowly him down!

"Stella, Shin!" Touma yelled as Shu, Musa and Bloom rushed forward.

"Dragon Shield!" Bloom called out the spell as Musa helped balance Shin.

Stella had barely blinked as the crashing sound of the bike hit. A smile breaking out wide on her face as Shu stood before her, the bike falling to the ground after crashing into his armored shoulder.

"And there's two saves for the good guys." Shu smiled straightening up.

"SHU!" Stella cried out and glomped on to Shu's back. It was so good to see everyone, to have back up. "I'm so happy you guys made it!" Stella said as she turned to look at her girls. She hurried over to them with Shu at her side, Touma was clearly scanning their surroundings while Musa and Bloom stayed close to Shin.

"You guys made it just it time it seems." Shin smiled trying not to lean on Musa too much at the moment. Bloom dropped her shield and smiled before embracing Stella then Shin.

"Yeah, we're just glad that you guys are okay." Bloom said staying close to Stella.

"Well mostly." Touma added with a smirk.

"Yeah but what happened to the people." Shu asked pointing out to the people. Stella wanted to explain but she saw Darcy's reflection in the glass.

"Darcy!" Stella growled and the witch laughed showing herself.

"So glad you didn't forget about me." Darcy levitating up into the sky. She scowled at Bloom, Musa, Touma and Shu as their presence meant she had to change her plans. "Well I was hope to eliminate two pest but I'll settle for the Ring of Solaria." Darcy smirked.

"I'm not giving it to you!" Stella snapped glaring at the witch.

"Just try and take it!" Shu challenge stepping in front of the group weapon in hand. Darcy's cruel smile only grew and both Touma and Bloom knew something was wrong. She was out numbered and matched but Darcy was calm. She was still in control.

~Shu be careful. Something's not right here.~ Touma warned as he knocked one of his golden arrows waiting for the witch's move. Shu and Shin both nodded slightly signalling that they understood the warning Touma gave.

"You will give me the ring now!" Darcy demanded her eyes narrowing and irises turning a bright red. Her hand was outstretched waiting for them to comply. Darcy couldn't help but smile more at the glares from most of them and the worried looked on Torrent's face. It was amusing to her how he was the only one seeming to be aware of the darker power she'd consumed. "So you're not going to give it up? Fine then I'll just kill innocent person here." Darcy stated casually yet there was a smug smile on her face as shock took her opponents.

"You can't do that!" Shu yelled before anyone else could object to Darcy.

"I can and will. After all my dark magic is inside them already. I could snap my fingers and kill them." She laughed and the group fell silent.

They couldn't trust her, but if they didn't do what she wanted then innocent people would die. She'd caught them between a rock and a hard place, a masterful trap. One that seemed even more vicious than the traps Rajura had set for the Ronin before he was freed from Arago's control. Stella looked at the ring on her finger twisting it as she tried to think of some way out.

"This is low." Shin growled narrowing his eyes at Darcy.

"Isn't it? All the power the dynasty has, we're going to get our way this time so hand over the ring." Darcy smirked.

"I-... I have no choice." Stella whispered and Bloom placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to hand it over but what choice was there. She needed to protect her people. "I swear Darcy you pull any tricks and I will make you regret it!" Stella growled as she pulled the ring off her finger. As Stella walked forward Shu and Touma kept their weapons pointed at Darcy. Stella hated the grin on Darcy's face the smug look of victory with nothing they could do. Stella's shoulders slumped with defeat as she placed the ring in Darcy's hand, yet none of the people in the streets moved.

"Darcy! Lift your curse!" Musa snapped and Darcy laughed as she levitated up.

"Why? I only said I wouldn't kill them. See ya losers!" Darcy vanished right before a golden arrow reached her.

"Damn it!" Shu cursed slamming the butt of his staff into the street and cracking it.

"Ugh! I hate that witch!"

"Hey it's okay our fairy dust should be able to lift the curse." Bloom pointed out as Touma took Shin. The two girls nodded and while Bloom and Musa were able to call on their fairy dust Stella couldn't. First she couldn't transform into any form but this and now she couldn't reach back to her old powers?! What was going on! Yet bad news just kept piling up, as Musa and Bloom couldn't shake off the curse the people of this town were under with their fairy dust.

"This is bad…" Bloom sighed her shoulders dropping a bit. There was no way the specialist would leave them be after this. They would claim that things would have gone better if they'd gone. Bloom hated that right now she was being pulled into worrying about their stupid egos and pissing contest because they couldn't help Stella's people.

"What do we do?" Shu asked looking for a bit of guidance. "We can't just leave the people here like this."

"You're right, I just don't know what to do." Stella felt horrible. The joy of being strong on her own was gone and she felt helpless and was sure that Brandon would rub it in her face. She hadn't told the others that the few times she'd run into him he'd been a royal jerk.

"Stella, why don't you, Bloom and Musa stay with Shin… Maybe you could try and heal him as well. Shu and I will move the people out of the streets and into buildings. We can have a large group come to rescue the people or examine them." Touma said as he set Shin down.

"Of course." Bloom answered trying to usher Stella over to Shin. "And Touma… Thank you." She smiled and he nodded. His cool head was helping them out very much as was Shu's strength. With Musa healing Shin there was only one thing left for Bloom to do. Bloom wrapped an arm around Stella's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry we'll talk to Faragonda about this new transformation. She'll know something about it, or someone will."

"Thanks Bloom." Stella smiled. She was more powerful and yet felt helpless.

"Don't feel bad Stella. We'll turn this around and get the ring back." Shin smiled as the cuts and gashes from all the fighting faded away thanks to Musa's fairy dust. Shin knew words could only do so much at this point. They had suffered a few loses and the girls were emotionally drained. They needed something to cheer them up again.


	25. Ups and Downs

Author's Note: Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry for the slow pace while things are getting better for me it looks like updates will be once maybe twice a month for a bit longer. Also there will be a new side stories coming out for this fic. The first Song and Sea focusing around Musa and Shin, and Autumn's Halo will be getting a chapter update this month as well. Also just as a note because I realized something, this is my longest fan fic I've ever written and one that I'm pretty proud of.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Chapter 25) Up and Downs.

Jun sighed heavily as he walked the grounds of the large boarding school. He knew that Naaza and Anubis were off training together, Rajura was calmly observing everything ignoring the dirty looks that were being through his way, Seiji had left with Flora to seek out a spot for meditation, Ryo had decided to lighten things up with a game and Tecna and Aisha seemed to be enjoying playing it with him, Kayura and Nasuti were resting, and well he kinda lost track of the sixth girl Roxy. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her. He was sure that they were close in age, but Roxy got to help out more than he did. More than he could. Still Jun wouldn't turn his back on the Ronin now.

"I can still help… I just have to find a way to do so." Jun smiled to himself. Yet as he was wandering he heard chuckling and whispers. Jun lifted his brown eyes and looked around. There were a few groups of fairies whispering and some specialist laughing at him. Jun frowned a bit and continued moving until his way was blocked. It was the guys that had gone to earth, plus a new boy. These guys Aisha really didn't like, and for the reasons she gave Jun didn't like them either. Loyalty wasn't something that should be destroyed. Jun paused and looked over the group wondering what it was they wanted. Before Aisha left these men ignored him or would just scoff when he would try to convince Red Fountains headmaster to let him train with a photon blade. Jun started to move to the left to go around them but the one with brown hair and eyes, Brandon Jun was pretty sure Aisha called him step back into his path.

"Could you please move?" Jun asked trying not to get too annoyed yet.

"Sure, but tell your friends to back off the winx girls, and to stop messing things up." Brandon shrugged and Jun gave him a strange look.

"No. The ronin aren't doing anything wrong." Jun said sternly and watched as the blond man, Sky stepped closer now.

"Look we are sure they can handle themselves but working with the winx is what we do. We protect them, and more over your backwards friends are getting in the way." Sky tried to explain but Jun only glared.

"They're not backwards. They may not have the photon weapons but they're strong and they won't lose to the dynasty!" Jun argued his fist clench and his voice straining with the passion he felt.

"Look kid. Just tell them to back off!" The man with dark brown hair and blue eyes snapped shoving Jun. Jun lost his balance and fell back landing on his romp. He glared up at the unknown man but the glare faded to surprise as Brandon lifted him up by the collar.

"Do it or-"

"Hey!" Jun glanced over to the voice and saw not Roxy and he caught a flash of movement. In the blink of an eye he was dropped onto his feet and trying to regain balance while Anubis held Brandon's hand firmly and was glaring at the group.

"Let go!" Brandon snapped trying to pull out of the warlords grasp as Roxy hurried over to them.

"Anubis, let him go." Roxy pressed her voice sounding slightly out of breath. It was a moment of tension before Anubis narrowed his eyes and shoved Brandon back into Sky and Thoren. His eyes scanned the five men and he scoffed.

"This is pathetic. Bother any my friend again and I'll give you something to worry about." Anubis threatened and Jun shook his head. Yet the threat seemed to work as the group dispersed without challenging Anubis, though the by standers were still watching.

"You're going to get a bad reputation Anubis." Jun smiled and Anubis snorted. "Oh hi I don't think we officially met. I'm Jun a friend of the Ronin." Jun smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Roxy, nice to meet you." Roxy smiled. Sure they knew the other's name but that's because in all the chaos from earlier names got thrown around but no introductions really happened.

"Anyways Anubis, we need to get the people here to relax around you or there is no way they are going to trust you guys." Jun pointed out gentle and Anubis shook his head.

"Torrent can worry about whether they trust us or not." Anubis said before looking off. "I must go, you did well today Lady Roxy." Anubis bowed his head to Roxy and then left the two alone. Anubis couldn't help the slight smirk as he walked away as a thought about how Jun had been when they first met. A child trying to use the jewel of life, interfering with his fight with Halo, and helping them when Arago turned on them all trapping them in the towers. He had grown so much and there was no doubt the boy took his studies of combat seriously. The smirk faded to a somber frown though as the thought of an unlikely comparison flew through Anubis's mind. Jun was loyal, loyal like Shu'ten his former leader.

Roxy waved as Anubis walked away and didn't mind that he didn't wave back. She then looked around the large hall dotted with fairy students and specialist in training staring or glaring at Jun and her. Why was it that the Ronin were being so mistrusted. They were nice people. Plus they knew about the dynasty and all the leaders plus the head masters wanted to speak with the ronin and the winx as soon as Shin and Stella were brought safely back.

"So um Jun have you known the Ronin long?" Roxy asked and Jun grinned.

"Yeah! I was ten when they fought the dynasty for the first time. Nasuti and I were the only people besides the ronin not captured by the dynasty." Jun smiled. "I even went to the dynasty with Ryo, Touma, Shu'ten and Nasuti to help them fight against Arago. I carried the jewel of Life watched over it but when I started at a University away from home Ryo and I agreed that it was best for the jewel to stay behind."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing for a kid to do." Roxy admitted as they started to walk together.

"I-it's nothing. I mean nothing compared to the guys or you! You have magic, and get to protect everyone you care about. That has to be exciting." Jun smiled and Roxy flushed. His excitement was flattering and honest.

"Thanks, but I'm still learning. I feel rather weak still, beneath the abilities of the rest of the Winx. I'm just glad that Naaza agreed to teach me how to use a sword. I think I'm getting better with it." Roxy said but lowered her voice as they passed a group of specialist. Jun looked at the group then to Roxy.

"You shouldn't be ashamed or doubt yourself. I bet you're doing amazing." Jun grinned. "If you want I would enjoy sparring with you Roxy." Jun said and Roxy smile at the offer. She was about to answer Jun when she saw Aisha running over to them.

"Aisha!" Roxy called out and waved.

"Hey, Aisha." Jun smiled and bow his head a bit.

"Guys, their back." Aisha said carrying the message. She'd been with Ryo when he found out thanks to the mental link. It was all that needed to be said before the three took off, weaving through the students who were walking to and from classes and the notable families who'd gathered to speak together. Aisha was leading the way with Jun and Roxy close on her heels till they reached a secluded part of the Medical office.

Seiji was already checking over Shin and Stella while others were gathering around and overwhelming the two with questions. Stella who looked pale to her friends was leaning on Shu while her hand rested against her forehead. Roxy winced just from the demanding sound of the Queen of Solaria.

"What do you mean they are both fine! Look at my daughter!" Luna snapped at Seiji. He looked taken back by the tone but was quick to gain composure again.

"Your highness if I may, Halo is very skilled at checking for injurie-"

"Clearly something is being missed!" Luna cut Anubis off and the warlord just humbly bowed his head and apologized for his disrespect.

"Mom I… I'm…" Stella started before collapsing into Shu's arms. Her transformation flickering out till she was left in her civilian clothes.

"Stella!" The girls yelled, and soon had gathered closer along with Radius and Luna. Radius took Stella from Shu and placed her on medical cot. There was no doubt in Aisha's mind that Queen Luna wanted to blame the Ronin for this but no one said anything as Miss Faragonda looked over her. Or at least no one said anything they could hear.

Anubis, Naaza and Rajura nodded before quietly requesting that Nasuti, Jun and Kayura come with them. Ryo sent a quick glance around the ronin and was answered with nods, and a thumbs up from Shu.

"Bloom… Can we speak to you and the winx outside for a moment." Ryo asked softly. His tone indicated that he was feeling the tension that was raising as the uncertain opinions on the ronin from the people in the room. Even Miss F seemed uncertain about the presence of the Ronin right now.

"Yeah." Bloom nodded and subtle motioned for the girls to follow her. They left slowly trying not to draw the attention of the royalty and teachers in the room. Bloom waited for everyone else before slowly ducking out of the room leaving the teachers and kings and queens to talk, while Stella was checked over.

"So what's up?" Musa broke the somber silence. Her arms were crossed and hip cocked, as she looked to the Ronin. Musa help but notice that Shin seemed more on edge until she spoke.

"You don't think it's a curse do you? Like with Icy's spell when we meet?" Bloom asked venturing a guess.

"I don't think so." Ryo answered his face lightening up. "We think she's just drained from the form she was in. It's something that happened to me after drawing on the white armor. It was something that Seiji's power of Halo couldn't heal. I just needed to rest."

"We would've said something in there, but I don't think many of them would be willing to listen… Plus we may be wrong on this." Touma explained more.

"While that is logical, it would be the first time a transformation did that to us." Tecna reasoned out. "Though I don't think I've seen anything like what Stella has become in any book." Tecna mused and the ronin nodded.

"Anyways we'll let you go back in with your friend." Ryo said and the other's nodded.

"What about you guys?" Aisha asked, though she was sure she knew that they weren't going to come back in. She couldn't blame them either. Everyone was looking at them like villains or like they didn't belong here.

"We're gonna go check on Kayura, and you know look around the school a bit." Shu smiled and motioned with his thumb over his shoulder back towards the rooms they'd been given.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Shin insisted as he noticed the worried look on the winx's faces.

Still as the ronin left the girls watched them leave feeling lost as there was no clear answer to make everyone here understand that the Ronin, something new and strange, were good people. Kind men who took their duty of protecting other serious while remaining silent, and letting their deeds and courage go unnoticed. Still with a heavy sigh Bloom turned and headed back into the room to see if Stella had stirred or if anyone had an idea why she fainted. Slowly Flora, Aisha and Roxy followed gloomy as if they'd been defeated by a foe.

"It's not fair." Musa whispered just as Tecna was turning to head back in.

"I know. But there is logic behind everyone's caution. Even we were cautious with them." Tecna argued gentle with her friend.

"This is stupid! We had a reason! They were guys who seemed to good to be true after getting our hearts ripped out! It could have been anyone and we would have been guarded!" Musa ranted and kicked the wall. It wasn't right. "I… I'm going to see them. Just holler about Stella or if something comes up." Musa said voice cracking as she walked down the hall. It wasn't right. They didn't deserve to be treated like this, like outcaste. They way they acted like it wasn't bothering them but it had to! Shu and Shin were too sweet, and Ryo and Touma were always nice and kind. Even Seiji, Naaza, Anubis, and Rajura had to be bothered. She just knew it. She knew that they had to be hiding it. Like how Riven hide things. Riven never let people see him down or feeling hurt, and Musa had guessed it was because he was trying to be strong. Well she was done with the people in her life being strong! She just wanted to help and not pretend it didn't exist if it wasn't said.

Tecna waited outside in the hall till she no longer could see Musa. She had been tore between going after Musa when she heard her voice. Tecna wrapped her arms around herself wanting to do more to but she'd been asked to stay here. Plus the fairy of logic was stumped on what she even could do. Heading back into the room Tecna quickly stepped to the side to let Queen Luna by, as well as Master Saladin. There seem to be a relief that had filled the room and soon she felt Aisha's hand on her shoulder.

"Ryo was right. Stella passed out from exhaustion." She whispered and Tecna nodded slightly.

"Girls? I want to ask you something. Have any of you transformed to the same state that Stella was at?" Faragonda asked and Radius seemed to be listening as he state by the cot Stella was resting on.

"No Miss Faragonda. Seeing her on Solaria like that was the first we'd seen of it. She also mentioned that she couldn't connect to her fairy dust, to help heal Shin; so Musa and I had too." Bloom explained and the girls all hoped that Miss Faragonda knew something. Yet the hope was dashed as Miss Faragonda just hummed and cleaned her glasses.

"Girls I'm not even sure what it is that Stella has achieved. Can we go over the last moments you were with her? Maybe there is something there that will give us a hint."

"Sure Miss F." Roxy nodded and the girls gathered in closer to talk with their former headmistress. Hopefully something would be learned about what Stella had reached. The girls let Tecna retell the story as she could be the most objective and had been with Stella in the events leading up to her disappearance, but every so often the other's would chime in. After that Bloom recounted the events on Solaria and it seemed King Radius didn't like hearing the news about what Darcy did to the people either.

"So the people of Solaria's city Celesta were curse?" Miss Faragonda clarified and the girls nodded.

"Darcy made Stella trade the ring of Solaria for their lives." Bloom admitted with defeat.

"That's my Stella… Always doing the right thing." The girls looked up to see a more composed Queen Luna in the doorway. The expression on her face was both proud and sad, and definitely far more calm. "I just now have one question. What fairy form was my daughter in? It was so elegant."

"I wish I knew but I do not… However I think we should she if there is any note of it in history or legend." Miss Faragonda reasoned and the winx girls looked at each other. Stella had reached something Miss Faragonda didn't know? Who would guide them then? Who would help Stella? "Girls why don't you stay here with Stella. King Radius, Queen Luna, Griffon, I think we should go and meet with the other's who have gathered. There is much to talk about."

"Yes… As well as fear to control, or spread. And while I enjoy watching the torment of others I despise the idea of Icy, Darcy, and Stormy winning because we are too afraid of what can help us against their new toy." Griffon crossed her arms with a tight scowl on her lips.

"We can at least agree there." Faragonda nodded and the four left. The girls founds seats or spots to lean on or an area they could relax while they waited and watched over Stella.

"Hey Tecna, is Musa coming back?" Flora asked gentle and Tecna shook her head.

"No she wanted to check on the ronin. She was pretty upset, and frustrated." Tecna explained and Bloom nodded, understanding perfectly where Musa was coming from.

"I don't blame her." Aisha snorted. "These guys have been nice, they've been way cooler than the specialist but everyone is going after the mistakes." The sarcasm Aisha used on the word mistake would have even made a deaf man cringe.

After an hour where Stella didn't stirred the girls agreed to take shift staying by her so other's could get food, stretch, and even talk with their families and the ronin. Bloom left Aisha with Stella and headed to meet up with Daphne. She wanted to talk with her sister, but when she saw Thoren with her Bloom paused. She looked away about to leave when she heard her name, not from her sister but there was no way that her sister would have missed it. Bloom first waved to Daphne who was waving to her then looked to her right where Kayura was with Rajura and Touma.

"Hey guys, hey Daphne." Bloom waved as both groups came over to her. "Daphne, Thoren this is Lady Kayura, Rajura, and Touma. Guys this is my sister Daphne and her husband Thoren." Bloom smiled as Rajura bowed and Touma nodded.

"Just Kayura will be fine." Kayura smiled and shook Daphne's hand. Though the look Thoren gave all of them wasn't missed by Rajura. The warlord noted the flicker of mistrust and horror, he also was sure Touma would have caught it if he wasn't paying so much attention to Bloom.

"It's nice to meet you. You guys helped get my sister back here safely so I'm grateful." Daphne said sincerely and Touma shook his head.

"It was nothing. We are lucky to have allies who know these witches. It will allow us more knowledge and the ability to prepare better strategies for the battles to come." Touma smiled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It was an honor to assist Lady Bloom, princess. She has been an amazing ally, and has done her family proud." Rajura answered taking both Thoren and Daphne back by his speech.

"Rajura, you don't have to be so formal." Bloom laughed and Kayura shook her head.

"Then should I stick with the title of Lady? And allow for you to guide us when other titles?" Rajura asked and Bloom nodded with a slight blush. She hadn't thought that Rajura or the warlords would address people with their titles. For many it would be appreciated but it would surprise and shock others.

"Well I think I will continue survey the surroundings. Lady Kayura please stay with the ronin or with Anubis or Naaza."

"Yes of course. Just go already." Kayura smirked and Rajura bowed before leaving the five alone.

"He's nice." Daphne smiled as she watched the one eyed man leave.

"You mean weird right?" Thoren whispered harshly.

"Thoren! Don't be rude, please?" Daphne asked as she wrapped her arms around his and he smiled. Something about the interaction made Kayura want to roll her eyes but she didn't.

"Bloom how is Stella any change?" Daphne asked reaching and placing a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"She's still sleeping. I hope you guys are right and that it is just exhaustion." Bloom said looking to Touma.

"I am sure it is. None of us saw the witch use any spell on Stella, and nothing has affected Shin. Logically if the witch had a chance to curse Stella why not hit Shin as well. Arago wants our armors."

"He'll need them… Unless he's found another to reform." Kayura frowned. It would be bad if Arago gained his form again. Last time he was defeated it was almost at the cost of Ryo's life and at the cost of Shuten's life.

"So who ever the witches have sided with isn't at his strongest?" Bloom asked feeling a wave of worry and fear swell up.

"No he's not. That demon was defeated twice and I figured as long as we guarded the Dynasty it would be impossible for him to regain his power. Now though I'm not sure. Those witches will help him I'm sure of it." Kayura said and Touma placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did your best Kayura. We will beat the Dynasty again, or until Arago learns just to stay down." Touma smiled and Kayura nodded. Bloom watched Touma comfort Kayura and couldn't help but wonder if his touch was as gentle as he'd been with her. Would Touma's embrace be as warm and protective? Would he still be as close as they seemed to be know if he found someone?

"So it's true you fought them before?" Daphne asked and Touma nodded.

"Yeah, twice and won each time. We've faced other foes to, but not many can be compared to the devastation that Arago can bring." Touma explained.

"They even managed to keep up with me… Mostly." Kayura smirked, and Bloom and Touma laughed, while Daphne smiled and Thoren looked confused.


	26. Soulix

Author's Note: I forgot to say this last time so I'll say it now. Thank you to everyone who reads this and special thanks to the following people: For following the story thank you to Adora440, ChaosTatsumaki, E. Wojo, animebella90, cookiegirl28, and tienphama92, Thank you. For Reviews thank you to julissa maldonad, Sky-Hater, and E. Wojo. Lastly a special thank to all of you once more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 26) Soulix

The night flew by with the ronin and warlords settling their minds, the winx girls keeping an eye on Stella. Even the ronin, warlords and Kayura stopped by to help the girls. As the morning was raising Queen Luna, King Radius, Roxy, Shu and Naaza were in the room. Naaza was sitting on the floor back against the wall and head listed to the side as he slept. Shu and Roxy were sitting on a countertop while Radius and Luna were sitting by the bed. Shu was talking with Roxy aware that the King and Queen were listening but that wasn't stopping Shu from being honest.

It was the sound of Roxy and Shu talking that Stella registered first, followed by silence after her father said something. It took more effort than staying awake through her old classes did, to open her eyes. A moment more for her eyes to adjust to the light and be greeted by smiles and relief.

"Stella you're okay!" Queen Luna breathed with relief and Stella hugged her worried mom.

"Of course I am. Just a bit tired. Why are you so worried?"  
"You passed out yesterday." Roxy chimed in. With all that's happened I think people were fearing the worst." Roxy shrugged sheepishly. It seemed the ronin were right, and sadly Roxy didn't think anyone would ever let them know, or apologize for acting as they did.

"I knew you'd be okay." Shu laughed and Stella smiled. His vote of confidence in her was refreshing. Sure she loved being fawned over and treated like a princess but she also liked how Shu believed in her and her strength.

"Thanks Shu. Where are the others? Has anything happened? What about the people Darcy cursed!" Stella pride quickly dwindled as she recalled the events on Solaria. It was her father who placed a hand on her shoulder calming her a little but the somber look worried Stella.

"There are people looking into Darcy's curse, but now one has been able to break it." Queen Luna sighed and Stella looked to Shu and Roxy.

"As for everyone else most are sleeping or in their rooms, trying to figure out what our next move should be." Roxy smiled.

"Hey there's no question there. Find the dynasty and those witches send them packing after we get back Stella's ring and Shuten's armor." Shu declared and Roxy laughed at Shu's confidence. It was very much like the broad shouldered warrior to see the simple answer. It was something that was keeping them all grounded.

"You make it sound easy Shu." Stella smiled as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Why shouldn't it be?" Shu smiled though his smiled faded a bit at the looks he was receiving from Stella's parents. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to go let the guys know you're up and okay. I'll let your friends know too." Shu said.

"But Shu can't you…" Stella faded off as Shu left, and Roxy frowned. It was clear to the earth fairy that while the ronin said the looks and gossip wouldn't get in their way, it clearly bothered them. "Why did he leave?"

"Maybe it's best if they don't get involve sweetheart. Such a light attitude with a dangerous foe would only get people hurt." Queen Luna said and Stella was taken back.

"Shu would never let any of us get hurt. None of the Ronin would. Shin was willing to risk his life for us to get here. And when Darcy trapped Shu, Roxy, Shin and myself. Shu and Shin did everything they could to make sure Roxy and I were going to be safe. Even if that meant Shu had to leave Shin behind!" Stella stood up hands on her hips. "The specialist have never risked the things the ronin have for us."

"Stella…" King Radius frowned and looked at her mother. "We went on a gamble and let them help you from Solaria but they are human and many including us are not sure if they should continue to help."

"They are the only ones who have fought the dynasty and this guy named Arago. We need them." Roxy chimed in.

"I'm sorry but we only have your word, and some believe you have become bais." Queen Luna stated evenly and Stella was shocked. She couldn't believe it and she was sure this was the fault of the specialist.

"With respect, I will take my chances with the ronin. The fairies of earth were looking to connect with them, and now I can." Roxy stated proudly. "They have been there for me, and even taught me a thing or two in our short time together. I'm not abandoning them."

"Me neither! I'm sorry, mom, dad, but I believe in the Ronins and that they can help. I know we work well together and they know about the bring the trix are working for." Stella stated firmly. "I don't care if people disapprove or don't like it. I'm siding with my friends, with Shu, Shin, Ryo, Touma, Seiji, the warlords and Kayura against the dynasty." Stella like any child had argued with her parents but never had she been so certain in her side as she was now. She could tell that neither her mother or father were thrilled with her standpoint, but it was her father who stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Stella you know many wouldn't agree with you, or your friends if you choose this."

"I don't care. I'm not going back to working with some jealous jerks who can barely keep up with us any more. I won't trust them like I can the ronin, and if that puts me at odds with others fine. The ronin understand the real threat and so do I. It's the dynasty and the trix dad and I'm not turning back." Stella said and Roxy nodded. Radius laughed and Luna looked pretty defeated after Stella's two speeches.

"Just keep that passion Stella. This will be hard, but we know you will do what's right and can handle this." Radius said and Stella smiled and took Roxy's hand and left the room.

As they got out pass the door both Roxy and Stella saw Shu leaning against the wall and grinning happily. Shu moved over to them both and lifted them up in a friendly embracing. Both girls were left squealing and laughing as he spun them around holding each one in one arm before setting them back down. It was about then that both Radius and Luna came out of the room, and the looks exchanged left Shu with a mild blush and nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Stella asked once her parents were out of earshot.

"Not intentionally, I mean, I am supposed to stay near you and protect you right? Even though the ring is gone, Shin said you seemed stronger than before." Shu shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, that new form." Stella mused.

"I wonder if anyone has found anything out about it." Roxy chimed in.

"Well let's go ask. Is everyone together?" Stella asked looking at Shu.

"Well mostly. Tenca was with Ryo, Rajura, and Nasuti getting food, and Aisha, Anubis and Naaza are coming in from training. Other than them everyone is up in the rooms and waiting." Shu smiled. Roxy and Stella returned his smile and took to walking on either side of Shu up to the rooms. Stella wasn't sure if it was Shu's devotion to his job or just his personality but she felt she could rely on him more than she ever could Brandon. Shu was a rock strong and steady, with an unwavering sense of justice, but as lovable as a teddy bear. When this was over it would break her heart if she couldn't see him again. It wasn't just Shu either, Ryo, Shin and Rajura had become close friends to her and she would hate parting ways with any of them.

As they reached the room Shu opened the door and a moment later Stella, Bloom, Flora, and Musa were all in one big group hug while everyone else laughed. Laughed because Stella had nearly been knocked over in surprise. The thump, clap of shoes told Shu to move quickly as both Tenca and Aisha soon joined in the group hug. Aisha's boots were a bit muddy, and clearly made the floor slick and slippery as when the hug broke and Stella stepped back she nearly fell. Thankfully Shu and Rajura caught her and easily lifted her away from the muddy prints.

"Stella we're so glad you're okay." Nasuti said as she came up to Stella and touched her shoulder.

"I knew you would be. You're too strong too quiet in the middle of a fight." Kayura smiled and flicked some of her dark hair over her shoulder. Stella smiled grateful to hear the vote of confidence from her friends.

"Thanks guys, but I still don't know what that new transformation is or why I can't connect back to my other powers." Stella sighed.

"Hey don't sweat it. We'll help you figure it out. But I think all of us just wanted to take a moment and relax now that you're okay." Ryo offered and while Anubis started to growl Seiji shot him a hard glare.

"Ryo is right. We can't make any move at the moment so why not relax. Besides I could actually use the time." Shin piped up and Touma placed a hand on his shoulder.

~It's still bother you huh?~ Touma asked and Stella heard but his mouth didn't move.

~... I didn't realise it was over that. Apologies Torrent.~ Anubis was humbled nodding his head in apology and Stella felt her lips part in shock.

~Hey are you accusing us of slacking?~ Shu teased and Stella snapped her gaze to him.

"Hey Stel are you okay?" Aisha asked feeling nearly as confused as Stella was.

"I… I just heard everything." Stella stated and every warlord and ronin looked taken back, excepted for Seiji who somehow remained calm.

"Y-You did?" Shin broke the silence looked both a little terrified, and nervous. He relaxed a bit as Touma squeezed her shoulder in support. He didn't want to be such a bother to the group. Stella had already seen his in a near panic attack.

"Yeah… I did. Touma spoke then Anubis apologized and Shu teased him. You all were listening." Stella summed up and the winx girls stared as it was their turn to be surprised.

"That would definitely be new. Maybe it's connected to this new form?" Tecna theorized and it seemed as plausible a theory as any right now.

"We could at least test to see if it goes both ways." Seiji said with a shrug.

"Yeah we should! Try it Stella, it's pretty easy. Just think of who you want to talk to, and go through it in your mind like you're practicing a speech." Ryo said trying to ease Stella into their way of communication.

Stella looked around the group wondering what she should say or to who. Yet in the end there was one thing she was dying to know. ~Shin, is this because of what happened on Solaria?~ She wasn't even thinking about communication only that it was a buzzing thought a guilty memory. If Shin was upset because of something that happened on her home realm she didn't want that. She wanted them to see her home as she did and see the glory and beauty.

~Don't blame yourself Stella. It has more to do with my past, but yes I'm still on edge. Though I'm better after talking with both you and Musa.~ Shin smiled and Stella gasped. Not only could she hear him but she could feel the sincerity and the concern beyond his words. Had he felt the same.

~Does he know…?~ Stella wondered and her thoughts were confirmed with a subtle yes from Shin.

~Don't worry though you were focused enough on me that no one else heard.~

~Heard what?!~ Shu whined and there was a faint chuckle from both Seiji and Naaza.

~If it's important Torrent or Lady Stella will tell us.~ Rajura reasoned and Shu crossed his arms while Shin just smiled.

~True, though it is good to know this goes both ways. Please Lady Stella if you have any trouble getting used to this tell me. I will aid you as best I can.~ Anubis said and Stella nodded.

"It works guys both ways." Stella said a smile breaking out over her lips and the Winx girls soon returned the smile. This was a rather interesting turn of power, but would she be able to pull away if she wanted to. Stella figured she had to be able to since it seemed that the ronin could.

"Even if we find evidence somewhere in history of this form we may, I theorize we may not find the limitation of the power with it." Tecna offered.

"I think, we should split up into research groups and try to approach this from a couple angles." Touma added and Tecna nodded.

"Agreed. One groups should go with Stella and see what she can do, another could talk with Miss Faragonda, Daphne, and maybe Morgana and Nebula from the earth fairies, the last group should hit the books and see if there's anything there." Tecna smiled to Touma. It was fun for her when she worked with Touma and Rajura. They enjoyed strategy and their insight was something new. Then there was the point that they never believed their plans above reproach and sought to work with her, instead of as an exclusive group. Such a difference from the specialist worked, and to Tecna it had made a vast difference.

"So how do we divide this up?" Rajura asked.

"Well I was thinking, that I could lead the team doing research in the library, Bloom and Roxy could talk with Miss Faragonda and others." Tecna offered.

"Its a good start. Why don't Nasuti and I join you in the library we are better suited there I think." Touma smiled.

"I would love to help." Nasuti smiled, happy to be included without pushing the ronin to do so.

"I would like to go with Roxy and Bloom, if you guys will let me." Jun offered and Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in for that as well." Ryo gave a thumbs up to Bloom and Roxy.

"So why don't Anubis and myself work with Stella on powers, meditation could be useful as well as a spar." Seiji suggested.

"I like that idea Halo." Anubis smirked.

"What about the rest of us?" Kayura asked. It seemed that only a handful of them were needed and she was tired of resting.

"Well maybe we can do something together." Musa offered.

"It shouldn't take us too long then we could do something nice together, something relaxing like Ryo suggested." Bloom offered. A little work towards their goals to help the warlords feel like they were making progress, plus some relaxation for all of them to put them at ease.

"Then I think I know what the rest of us can do." Shin smiled.

"And you're not going to share are you Torrent." Anubis stated flatly.

"Of course not. Though I will promise there will be no water balloons." Shin smiled and most of the group laughed.

"Good, I really didn't like that surprise. You nearly ruined my hat and top." Stella stated and the girls laughed harder, while Flora smiled. She remembered that was the day Seiji took her out into the woods to show her that beautiful meditation spot. Would that place be okay once they beat the dynasty? Flora sure hoped so.

"Okay so we all will meet back up here tonight?" Bloom asked and everyone nodded. Soon those who were leaving flittered out and Shin shut the door so the rest could plan for tonight.

"I'd almost be worried but we are confining them to indoors." Nasuti said and Jun grinned with excitement.

"I doubt that will limit them." Anubis snorted.

"I think it will be a nice surprise to come back to." Roxy stated.

"Your faith in them Lady Roxy is fine, but we left Rajura with them." Anubis pointed out, and Ryo chuckled.

"It won't be that bad." He said as they all reached the stairwell. It was the last thing said as the group split up even more. Ryo and Jun let Roxy and Bloom lead the way down the stairs and off to the right. They passed many students and staff most giving Ryo and Jun plenty of room. It seemed that people were not going to easily accept the ronin.

"So where do we start?" Jun asked.

"Well I think it would be easiest to talk with them all at once." Roxy said and Bloom nodded.

"Yeah, plus meeting in Miss F. office will give us some privacy." Bloom said as she tried to ignore how everyone was acting towards Ryo and Jun. They never treated her like this or Roxy but they were fairies, magic was part of them. It didn't take long for Bloom to lead them to Miss Faragonda's office and thankfully she was there with Gresilda. Gently Bloom tapped on the open door and the headmistress and Gresilda looked up.

"Bloom, is there something I can do for you?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Yes I was hoping you could help us. Miss Faragonda this is Ryo and Jun, they wanted to come with us when we asked you some questions." Bloom started. "We also were hoping to speak to you, my sister Daphne, and Queen Nebula and Morgana at the same time." As Bloom explained Miss Faragonda laced her gloved fingers together and rested her elbows on her desk. "We wanted to talk about when Stella was on Solaria. She was in a form we've never seen, and she has some new powers."

"Yeah, and she can't reach back to use fairy dust. We were worried for her." Roxy chimed in. As Roxy finished Miss Faragonda nodded to Gresilda and the school enforcer left shutting the door behind her.

"Why don't you get comfortable while we wait for the others." Miss Faragonda said gesturing with her right hand and Ryo and Jun stepped further into the room. "So am I correct to assume you, Ryo, are one of these Ronin warriors."

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone you met at that barrier with the exception of Lady Kayura and Nasuti are bearer of the armor. I lead the Ronin warriors, and Anubis leads the Warlords." Ryo said with a bow of the head for respect.

"I see, and the young man that was with Stella?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"He's a ronin, like me." Ryo said calmly. He had no problem answering her questions, and his posture was completely relax with no sense of formal rigidity that some of the others had. Miss Faragonda nodded and Ryo rested a hand on the back of the chair that Jun had sat down in.

"Can I ask what you know of us or the dynasty?" Ryo asked.

"I know what Jun has shared. Many were near a state of panic until he shown some light on the situation." Miss Faragonda explain and Ryo smiled. Bloom and Roxy watched the calm conversation noticing how Ryo was feeling out what Miss Faragonda knew already.

It didn't take to long for Daphne, Morgana and Nebula to arrive in the room and when they did Jun stood up so that someone else could take the seat he'd been in. Even Miss Faragonda rose to greet the three woman. Nebula shook Miss Faragonda's hand, while Bloom and Roxy greeted their family a little less formal.

"Thank you for meeting us here. Bloom, Roxy and their friends had questions for all of us." Miss Faragonda said and Nebula nodded, while Morgana looked to Roxy.

"The thing is Stella transformed to something beyond Mythic, and we have no idea what this power is or what it might hold." Bloom said and Daphne nodded understanding that her sister was concerned for her best friend.

"She was stronger than before but she couldn't use fairy dust." Roxy said jumping in. She wasn't sure if she should mention the mental link.

"It could be that Stella hasn't fully achieved this new state." Miss Faragonda theorized for the lack of use to fairy dust.

"Do you girls have an image of what she looked like?" Nebula asked and Roxy nodded. Roxy held out her hand and let a little bit of magic create a copy of how they'd seen Stella. The three buns with the jeweled sticks that held a sun and moon theme, the silky orange and yellow outfit with soft pinks and golds just like a sunrise. There was nothing like this that Nebula or Faragonda had ever seen. Not even one of the nine nymphs of magic looked like this.

"I don't believe I have ever seen anything like this." Faragonda said as Nebula and Morgana studied the former closer. "Was there anything that is new that could help us figure out this power?" Faragonda asked and Roxy and Bloom looked to Ryo.

"There was. The warlords, and all of the ronin, myself included have a telepathic connection. One that lets us know when we're in danger, locate each other, and communicate quickly." Ryo explained as the four new fairies listened. "Stella was able to hear this recently, and even communicated back to us, or Shin which was who she reached out to."

"Hmm, that doesn't help, though it is an interesting power to develop." Faragonda said.

"Sorry Bloom I haven't seen it either." Daphne sighed wishing

"I too do not believe I have seen anything like this." Nebula stated as she crossed her arms. There were two many new things occurring for her liking.

"It is also beyond me." Morgana said looking over the illusion of Stella. "However there may be something in an old story. One that explains why even fairies can fall to dark powers and desires, each of these stories were carried as legends at Tir Nan Og, though they aren't very well known any more." Morgana said.

"You mean the legends that speak of the Seelie and Unseelie." Nebula asked as the younger generation listed closely.

"Yes there are mentions in those tales how magic and life came to be. How the dark desires and creature that rose from the abyss of chaos sought to snuff out the growing light. Yet before the light was gone a few rose up and became the watchful eyes of the realms." Morgana said.

"So can you tell us about these tales, if you have time? They might give some level of insight." Ryo asked and Jun grinned excited to hear more on magic and the old legends. It had become a passion of his after living through the two wars with the dynasty.

"I will tell you what I can recall." Morgana nodded, as the attention of all in the room turned to Morgana. "There is a myth about the first fairies, that they worked to bring and awaken power in others, awakening them to greater things. They brought forth magic to the realms before turning to slumber believing their job was done. With this beginning nothing but darkness was able to existed as it destroyed any source of light before it could grow strong enough to fight back. During these time every realm was under the control of the Unseelie, dark fairies, witches, and more.

Eventually a brave soul reached out the the being that had brought magic to them, asking for help and guidance. The being rejected the request expecting the brave soul to crumble or beg, yet the brave soul didn't. They instead left the first fairies and fought on through the darkness. The first fairies watched the brave soul fight with everything they had until their last breath was drawn. Even in death the brave soul held their ground the darkness unable to knock them down.

The youngest of the first fairies left the place they lived to see the body of the brave soul. Seeing them so close again opened the fairies heart and she wept tears of light and magic, her voice vanishing for how long she wept. They spilled across the realms chasing away shadows and pulling others with such good natures out of hiding. That was not all her tears did for the brave soul spoke again, moved and breathed in life once more. The soul became her first knight, and she the first fairy queen given the title of the Soul queen. The Soul queen was never able to utter a word but the brave soul knew exactly what she had to say." Morgana finished and the group of four was stunned by the tale.

"That's an amazing story." Jun smiled.

"Yeah, but it feels a bit sad. Were the first fairies not good?" Roxy asked looking to her mother.

"I don't think it's that simple. This speaks of a time that is unimaginable to so many." Daphne chimed in and Roxy and Bloom nodded.

"Yeah but for that one person to rise up against the darkness, it's amazing." Bloom observed yet Ryo stated quiet. "Ryo? Are you okay?"

"Hn, yeah I'm fine." Ryo said. He was trying to commit the tale to memory to share with Touma and the others. Maybe there would be something they could pull out of the tale, or maybe they would feel the same sharp cold shiver at the mention of the darkness. There was something about it that even in this story was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This library is amazing." Nasuti smiled to Tecna who was finishing calling the possible books they might need.

"Magic really is a wonderful thing. It has helped with research but the drawback is when you aren't sure what you are looking for, you tend to get this." Tecna looked over the piles of books that lined the table they had decided to work at. Touma laughed at the slight dip in Tecna's voice, and understood her exactly. Even for the three of them this was going to be a tedious task. Yet Touma didn't even think about asking anyone else to join them.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. It'll be a little refreshing staying up all night reading." Touma said picking up a thick an old book titled Folklore of the Magical Dimensions.

"You know I think the last time I stayed up like this was the first time you guys fought Arago. With Grandfather suddenly gone I had so much to learn." Nasuti sighed and Touma offered a sad smile.

"Your Grandfather was with you the first time?" Tecna asked stunned. They'd been told over and over that Jun and Nasuti were the only people with the ronin when they fought the dynasty.

"Yes, at the very beginning. You see he was the one who knew all about the Ronin warriors. He even had some notes on other magical legends a few lead me to fairies, though it wasn't very thorough." Nasuti smiled. "The legend of the armors was his focus, and he even identified Ryo as a ronin just from seeing him on the news. It was so soon after the dynasty had shown themselves and after Arago used his power to scattered the ronin to the points we used for your spell. They were stuck in a sleep like state and it was my grandfather that helped Jun and I find where Ryo was. He had started to help with the others but… The dynasty sent the warlords after us. My grandfather died because of the dynasty's attack. I know it had to be because Arago feared the ronin, and that they would stop him if they joined up again. It was why they attacked us." Nasuti explained wiping her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something painful." Tecna said looking down at the book before her.

"It's okay. It just reminds me that we can't let them win. People will die, people will suffer if Arago is revived, if Arago wins. Its why I help out even though I'm not as strong as the guys. If there's anything I can do I will." Nasuti smiled and Tecna smiled back. She was impressed by Nasuti's resolve, faith and courage. There was much to the slightly older woman that was admirable and this had to be a time where Tecna wished she could be more like her.

"Don't worry. We're going to help you. I promise we will help you defeat the trix and push back the dynasty." Tecna promised placing a hand over Nasuti's.

"None of us will face them alone. Will stick together and we won't lose anyone this time." Touma added placing his hand over theirs. A smirk graced his face and his eyes were bright with optimism.

"Then I guess we should tackle these books together." Nasuti smiled grateful for what Tecna and Touma were doing.

They studied the books reading non stop all morning, even lunch was skipped in favor of research. It was about noon when Touma had told them to look for anything mentioning a Soul Queen. Yet with sunset coming fast it seemed there would be nothing today. No hint of the Soul Queen in any book Touma or Nasuti had looked through. 

"Uh, I think I'm ready to call it quits for now." Nasuti sighed and stretched out. As if to agree with her Touma's stomach rumbled a little.

"I would like to look some more later but I could use some food and maybe coffee." Touma said closing the book he'd been working through. Their pile was done to only a fourth left which was quite impressive if you asked Touma.

"Don't you mean sugar with some coffee?" Nasuti teased him.

"I've got something!" Tecna interjected cutting off Touma's retort. She spun the book around and pointed to the page she'd been reading. Next to an easy was a yellow clad fairy in something similar to what they'd seen Stella in yet what stood out was the shape of the wings seemed almost identical. "This essay was looking at truth in old legends and found a story around a painting. That picture is the painting. Sadly I know that place was raided by a man we fought named Valtor… If I recall I don't remember the painting being returned." Tecna said sadly.

"Hey it's a start. We can look into the paint later, but does the legend have a name?" Touma asked.

"No but the painting was titled Soulix." Tecna said.

"So we now have two leads, the story of the Soul Queen and this Soulix." Nasuti smiled. "We can easily narrow down our search tomorrow." Nasuti smiled. Tecna nodded and stood up book in hand. It was as the others were starting to stand that Tecna saw Shu and Ryo coming towards them. Shu had his fingers pressed to his lips and Tecna blinked. Yet as she stayed quiet Shu rushed up behind Touma and lifted him and the chair up into the air with no effort.

"H-HEY!" Touma snapped as he flailed about and fell out of the chair. He landed on his feet but was less than amused with his friend. Touma glared at Shu, while Shu laughed and set the chair down.

"Hey dudes." Ryo waved. "We were told to collect you, and the chairs if need be." Ryo smirked and Touma frowned.

"Let me guess Kayura's suggestion." Touma said flatly.

"Nope, Shin said you guys should take a break and it was Aisha and Anubis who suggested dragging you back in your chairs." Shu gladly spilled the beans. Nasuti laughed at the explanation and was sure that Shu was using it more as an excuse.

"Well since you're here why don't you help us put back these books." Tecna smiled and dropped a few books into Shu's arms.

"What? Man this sucks." Shu sighed and Ryo laughed.

"I've got no problem with that. What needs to go back." He asked and Tecna smiled at him. It was so nice being around the three ronin. They were so different and yet she felt close to all of them. Each one of them she gladly called her friend.


	27. Flour War and A Secret Shared

Author's Note: Okay so a new shout out thank you to The Tall-Tale Man for their review and following and adding the story to their favorites. Thank you to Thiendrah for the recent review, and hopefully I have answered your question. Thank you, you guys have no idea how much little things like this mean to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 27) Flour Wars and Secrets shared

As the door clicked shut all eyes turned to Shin who claimed to have an idea. The smile on his face was both friendly and a bit mischievous. Everyone was waiting to hear what he would say and if it really would be as fun as the surprise water balloon fight.

"I think it would be best to keep things pretty simple. If we move the room around everyone could comfortably fit in here just to hang out, relax with games, or a movie." Shin suggested. "Though I'm not sure where we could go to make the snacks." Shin mused and Aisha smiled.

"That's easy. There's a communal cooking area, or a few we can just take over one." Aisha stated. This was an interesting idea and at least they would be setting up for something fun later.

"Considering that Anubis will be expecting something more I like this idea." Rajura smirked.

"Hmm, I'm more interested to watch you two try and make snack." Kayura smiled. "Though I think we should move the room around first." Kayura hopped off the couch she'd been sitting on and looked around the room.

"Hey we can put on some tunes as we work too." Musa smiled, and concentrated a little bit of magic on the tip of her finger before pointing at the stereo and taking control to put on some music. It was some of her favorite songs. One's you could move and dance to, and it seemed Aisha liked them as well. Aisha started dancing as Shu easily pushed the couch out of the way. Rajura and Naaza started moving the desks, and end tables, while Shin moved the floor lamps.

"Come on Kayura, let the boys do the heavy lifting, I wanna see your style?" Musa said pulling Kayura into the middle of the room. It was already cleared and the four guys were discussing how to make the most of the space. Kayura flushed a little and looked off to the side.

"I don't really know how to dance, it's not something my training ever brought up." Kayura admitted.

"Hey no problem. I'll show you." Aisha smiled and took Kayura's hand as she was moving. "It's easy just let your body move. Start by gently swaying, and it's okay to move your feet." Aisha instructed as she stepped in close and started dancing with Kayura.

"I'm not sure." Kayura stated as she tried to follow Aisha's instruction.

"Don't sweat it Kayura, you'll do fine." Musa said as she danced along to the music too. It was as she was dancing that she peaked out to the guys and saw the four had stopped to watch them. Musa grinned as the boys stared all wearing the same stunned look as they watched the three girls dance. No matter the guy there were just somethings that were predictable. Their stares didn't last too long as they went back to moving things around, except for Shin. Both Kayura and Aisha noticed the shy way he kept stealing glances at Musa as she dances and even sang with the music. Even more amusing was the knowing smile on Musa's face. Aisha shook her head, as it seemed Flora wasn't the only one interested in one of the ronin. Interestingly though the guys they normally saw around Alfea would have already tried to pick them up already. It was something that Aisha wondered about. Maybe she could ask one of them later.

Kayura was quickly becoming more and more confident, while the boys finished setting up the room. Well there was one more thing to put down and that was the long coffee table that borrowed out of the suite that the Warlords had so that they could all have a place to set plates when the time came. As the song finished the three woman jumped onto the couch laughing and allowing Naaza and Shu to put the coffee table down.

"Well that was fun."

"More for some than others." Rajura commented with a smirk, and Shin laughed. Even Naaza was chuckling at the light-heartedness that had overcome the room. It was nice to see the warlords enjoying themselves as it wasn't very often they engaged in activities like this. It made Kayura wonder would they do this again once this war was over.

"It wasn't all that bad. Though I guess we should now, go see what we can make for snacks." Shin chuckled.

"Okay but someone can help me up." Musa stated stretching out her hands with a smile. Her grin seemed to grow as Shin and Naaza each took a hand and easily hauled her up onto her feet. It was such an odd thing to consider but she was sure none of the specialist, except Riven when she'd been dating him, would have done this for her. Goofed around and humored her.

"So Torrent what is it that you have planned?" Naaza asked as he opened the door for the girls. Yet he couldn't help the mild annoyed growl as Shin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you. I figured it would be nice to make snacks." Shin finally chuckled and Naaza huffed. The girls chuckled at the exchange from the boys and as they left the room Musa paused to put a lock spell on the doors so that no one would see what they'd done with the step up of the room. It was suppose to be a surprise after all. It was a quick walk to the kitchen areas that could be used, and thankfully they had managed to find one that was free.

"The nice thing about the school is everything you could need is here, and they keep any baking supplies well stocked. And we are free to use it." Flora explained and Shin hummed watching as Aisha and Musa opened up the cupboards showing him what there was to work with. There was a lot of raw ingredients, and he had an idea.

"I think we should make everything mostly from scratch. We could easily make pizza, some dip for chips and something sweet for dessert."

"Maybe something with fruit in the center?" Flora asked and Shin nodded.

"Now this is sounding good." Shu said clapping his hands together.

"Okay so what do we need and who will work on what?" Musa asked and Shin looked around.

"I'll work with everyone and give help when anyone needs it. Flora why don't you, Rajura and Kayura would on the desserts. Shu, Naaza and Musa why don't you take care of the pizza, and Aisha we'll focus on the dip first and then help the others." Shin said dividing up the tasks evenly. As some worked to get what they needed for this project Musa went ahead and set up some music. Next the four girls tied back their hair was well as Rajura's, and even Shin pulled his hair back just to be safe.

"So should we do a spicy and non spicy dip?" Aisha asked Shin as she grated was of the mozzarella with Musa. They both needed it and would need a lot of it.

"I think that's a good idea." Shin smiled. He was working with Flora at the moment on the fruit filling that would go in the pastries. They had decided to do two types and go for black raspberry and cherry fillings. Shin was explaining each step that they took with adding each ingredient to the warm pot stirring it till it was thick and right where they needed it.

The music played and eight friends worked on each project. They had decided to make three pizzas one cheese, a veggie one and a meat lover's one, the dip was currently baking in the oven both the spicy and non spicy. Even the pastries were coming out well from the cookies to the small little pie like treats they were doing. Everyone had flour on their hands and smears of white on their cheeks or forehead. There was dusting of white hand prints on Shu's shirt and Naaza's pants from where the two had tried to dust off their pants. Bowls, and used utensils that were no longer needed had been pushed to the center of the work space so they all could work on the treats, for now.

"We need more of the white flour." Kayura said as she tried to pluck sticky pieces of dough off her fingers. It was a mystery to her how Shin seemed to enjoy this so much. It was Naaza who moved quietly around people to get it from the top shelf. Unlike the first bag they'd gotten down this one was pushed to the back and just out of normal reach.

"Can you reach it?" Shu asked noticing that the flour hadn't appeared yet.

"Of course I can Hardrock." Naaza said in a slight growl.

"I don't know maybe you could magic it down-"

"Hardrock I can handle this!" Naaza snapped finally brushing the bag with his fingers.

"Look out!" Aisha warned having looked over at the commotion. Her warning came too late as the flour tipped and Naaza was doused in a cloud of white. As the powder settled the whole room was quiet all wide eyes staring at the green haired warlord. Finally the stillness broke, laughter both hidden and not so hidden filled the air along with the music that was still playing. No one could keep from laughing as Naaza tried to rub the flour off his face, and brush it out of his hair. He set the half empty bag down on the counter and narrowed his eyes around the room.

"I told you so." Shu laughed clapping a hand on Naaza's shoulder. A white puff of flour dust raising with the action. Naaza glowered at Shu's gloating till he had an idea of fit revenge, dropping a handful of the flour over Shu. With more laughter erupting at the childish antic, it only encouraged Naaza to toss a handful across the counter at Rajura.

"Hey!" Aisha laughed as Rajura knocked into her trying to avoid the cloud of white like it was poisonous. Flora yelped as Shu decided to join the fun and tossed some flour at her.

"Boys knock it-" Kayura started, as she flicked the spoon that she'd forgot she was holding. "..." Kayura blinked wildly as the raspberry filling dotted her face, as well as Naaza and Shin. Shin dapped his finger in the filling that had gotten on his arm and grinned as he smeared it on Musa's shoulder.

"Shin!" Musa laughed and moved away while he laughed. Oh this meant war. The music fairy grabbed some of the unused shredded cheese and threw it at Shin. That was all any of them needed to grab anything they could and start throwing it at each other while trying not to make a huge mess. With the screams, laughter and loud comments about people cheating spectators had gathered in the doorway watching three of the famous wink, act like young adult having fun without a boyfriend.

"What is going on here!" Griselda bellowed and the three winx girls stopped immediately, and a moment later so did the boys and Kayura. "Look at this mess!"

"Sorry miss G. We just-"

"Just what Musa? You girls are suppose to be responsible adults by this point. Yet here you are indulging in childish-"

"Enough! What harm has truly happened?" Rajura spoke up defending the girls and shocking Griselda.

"Do not interrupt me young man. Your presence is barely tolerated as is!"

"Why because of our connection to earth?" Rajura challenged wanting to find the root of this bias against them.

"Because you are human and lack magic. You shouldn't be here, you couldn't even cross the barrier without Miss Faragonda." Griselda huffed.

"He couldn't but I could. Now unless you have a reason for this absurd scene please kindly leave. We will clean up here." Naaza snorted and Griselda blinked wildly. That was right Naaza and Kayura both passed through the barrier when the others couldn't.

"Miss, we are sorry for the trouble. I didn't think it would be wrong to have some fun, as long as everything was left as we found it." Shin smiled stepping up next. The girls looking around at the boys and Kayura and finding themselves feeling better.

"Yeah, dude this is our fault not theirs." Shu said as he rubbed his nose. "And well we won't do it again." Griselda looked even less thrilled now that the ronin and warlords were owning up to the mess but she didn't move towards them. Swiftly she turned and casted them one final look and warning.

"You better get this placed cleaned up." She warned and left, the younger fairies that had gathered had long scattered away.

"Wow… That could have been worse." Aisha said looking around the group.

"I like her." Kayura smiled and set her filling covered spoon back in the bowl she'd plucked it from.

"I still hate it when she scolds us like that. I always feel like I've messed up really badly." Flora stated looking down and Rajura touched her shoulder.

"You didn't mess up anything Lady Flora. It fact it has been a great pleasure being around you and your friends." Rajura smiled. "It has been a refreshing change." Rajura added after looking himself over. He was just as covered as everyone else here with flour and filling.

"Why don't you guys go shower off I'll put the rest of the stuff in to bake and clean up." Shin suggested.

"You sure man there's a lot here?" Shu asked looking around.

"I'm sure, besides you'll just make it worse and start another game. That how you are." Shin smiled.

"Ouch man, that hurts." Shu feigned being hurt by the rather truthful comment.

"I'll stay and help Shin." Musa said levitating a broom to her to tackle the flour mess. "It'll go faster, plus I know where everything goes." Musa pointed out and Shin nodded conceding to let her help him.

"Well have fun both of you I'm planning on a nice warm bath." Kayura smirked and stretched. As the group was leaving Shu was looking back over his shoulder at Shin and Musa. He chuckled and shook his head. It was amazing how far the girls had come in trusting them, and amazing how strong and kind hearted they were too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was as the sun was setting that everyone was gathering back together. The topic of Stella's new powers had been decidedly tabled for the night in favor of relaxing, mostly at Stella's insistence. It seemed trying out her new strength from this unknown form against Seiji and Anubis had been tiring for all three. Stella had already complained to Bloom while she freshened up after the workout. Right now everyone was settling into the room which had been nicely arranged so that everyone would have a spot around the table surfaces and view of the entertainment system if they wanted to watch a movie or play a game. Both were highly tempting to the group. For now they were were munching on the dip chips and pizza, idly chatting while Ryo and Tecna picked up the cards from their last game. Tecna had won, but Ryo volunteered to clean up. Now they were working together while everyone else lounged..

Aisha had fallen rather quiet wondering about Naaza and Kayura. None of them had really thought on it but now with it being pointed out a second time. Sure Naaza seemed slightly different from the others, like the fact his eyes were well, almost scary. Black beady slits for his pupils and no iris, it was creepy and unnerving but Aisha had learned through her time with him and Anubis, that Naaza was a sweet man. He wasn't like Shin always doting or worried about your comfort, or Ryo and Shu who would gladly take your burden for you. Naaza was sweet because he didn't treat her any different than he did Kayura, Anubis, Rajura or even any of the ronin. Aisha turned her dark blue green eyes to Naaza who was sitting next to Roxy munching on a slice of pizza.

"Is something on your mind Aisha?" Shin asked as he sat next to her. It was uncanny how he could tell when one of them was feeling pensive or bothered.

"Well yeah, I guess I was just thinking about when you guys passed through the barrier. How Miss F had to let most of you through but Naaza and Kayura were able to pass through without a problem." Aisha stated and a quiet hush fell over the room. While the girls were curious, for the first time since they'd meet the ronin there was clearly an uncertain silence over the group.

"It is because Kayura is a member of the Ancient Clan, and they were a clan of mystics gifted with power." Naaza spoke up. The tension among the ronin and warlords was still clear as Naaza spoke. "As for I…" Naaza's voice dropped as did his gaze a hint of uncertainty on his face. "I am part demon, and therefore not entirely human." Naaza stated and the girls looked around each other.

"But didn't you tell us that Arago is a demons?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah and weren't those freaky look-a-like goons demons too?" Stella asked remembering the things that had been with Darcy when they had stepped into the nether realm.

"Yes they are also demons." Rajura answered a tension in his voice as he waited for the reaction of their new allies.

"But would a demon stand out on earth?" Flora wondered, after all they'd been lead to believe before they helped Roxy magic was practically gone from earth.

"It probably would of, but Naaza like Anubis and Rajura are from feudal Japan era. Thanks to the distortion of time in the nether realm they haven't truly aged." Touma said logically answering Flora inquiry. "Tales of demons, and magic are far more prominent the further back in time you go for earth. Something that has always been a curiosity." Touma said folding his hands under his chin and leaning on the coffee table from his spot on the floor. He had to admit it was easy to say that magic was the excuse man used to define the science he didn't yet understand in the past. Now though he wondered if magic had been a larger part of earth long, long ago than he had originally given credit for. It very possible after meeting Roxy and Bloom and them, that more legends and stories were in truth, fact hiding in plain sight.

Roxy and Bloom knew better than the others the ideas that earth held on demons. How they were believed to be evil and more times than not the villains in a story, or movie. Having gone to Alfea they had found more mentions of demons, along with other creatures of darkness. For all of the girls they could recall lessons of evils that existed with no light in them. The examples they knew of creatures like this had been the army of darkness that the trix had summoned Bloom's first year here. The girls looked at each other as they all came to the same decision on the secret that had just been shared with them.

"Were you worried about us not taking that well?" Bloom asked and Naaza nodded slowly.

"Yes, it isn't something that is well accepted." Naaza admitted and it was the truth.

"It doesn't' matter to us. You're still the same person." Roxy smiled and patted Naaza arm.

"Roxy's right, being a demon doesn't change who you are. Though it might explain why you are a little off." Stella smiled, and was nudged for by Tecna for her brutally honest observation. "What? He is!" Yet Stella's comment seemed to draw a small smile from the warlord of Fall.

"If that is the worst that is said, I think I will live." Naaza said with a small but grateful smile gracing his lips, and the easy that had been in the room at the start of the night returned.

"Well since that's all settled. I say we have some fun." Musa smiled using magic to turn up the music. It didn't take long for floor space to be cleared and for Aisha, Kayura and Musa to start dancing while everyone else clapped and cheered them on. As thing went on they'd broken into smaller groups before eventually parting for the night, everyone feeling refreshed and ready for whatever tricks were sure to come their way.


	28. Guidance

Author's Note: Okay next chapter and I will hopefully be getting a few more chapters up for the side stories too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Warning: Violence.

Chapter 28) Guidance

The next two weeks blurred together in such a fast pace Bloom couldn't recall if she'd fought with Sky or Icy on one day to another. Touma and Tecna were looking into the tales of the first fairies, the Soul Queen and Soulix. They'd been attacked by Icy when they'd left Magix to go look for the painting. The trix had also attacked a few other worlds but nothing that was serious. It was a tactic that was starting to make Rajura and Anubis nervous.

Right now Bloom was sitting with Daphne, Thoren, and her biological parents staring at the ice tea she had idly stirring it. They'd gathered for lunch but her mind just wasn't here. She was worrying about the trix, annoyed that Sky would come around with Diaspro, and pondering over the story of the Soul Queen. What worried her was that Stella had mentioned to all of them that the Ronin and warlords seemed to be concerned about the darkness that the tale of the Soul queen spoke of.

"Bloom are you alright?"

Bloom looked up in surprise, seeing the concerned looks from her sister and parent. Thoren looked annoyed but she couldn't figure out why.

"Thoren asked you a question Bloom." Her father Oritel stated looking concerned.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Bloom shrugged as she set down the spoon.

"I noticed." Thoren's voice had a bit of a bite to it, which had caught Bloom and Daphne by surprise a little. "I was asking if you have thought about what you're doing? These men, you've been hanging out with are unknown to everyone. Don't you think you should be careful? Wouldn't it be better for us to take what knowledge they've given and work with the graduates of the major academies?" Thoren pressed and Bloom looked away. "So think that you are letting the recent break up cloud your judgement." Bloom gasped at the venom in his tone and looked rather shocked by the accusation. Wasn't it bad enough that the specialist hurt them. Now the break up would be used against them?!

"Thoren!" Daphne chided giving Thoren a very upset look. Even their parents and Bloom's earth family were offering hard stares to Daphne's husband. "Thoren how could you say that?"

"I'm not accusing her. I'm only repeating what is being said, it's something she is going to have to face down." Thoren said in a softer tone. He kissed Daphne's hand and while the action had released the tension and seemed to earn him slight forgiveness from Bloom and their parents Daphne wasn't sure. "The question Bloom needs to consider is if it's true."

"It's not." Bloom said but she couldn't think of a defense as to why. Not at the moment. "I.. I should go." Bloom said pushing away her ice tea as she stood up. She didn't want to deal with the opinion that Thoren had brought up. It didn't seem fair that they should have to defend their friendship with the ronin just because of their past relationship.

"Bloom wait up." Bloom turned around to see Daphne running over to her having left Thoren and their parents, and Bloom's foster parents. "I'm sorry about what Thoren said. I know the truth and I'm sure he does, I just don't know why he would say what he did." Daphne sighed and Bloom smiled.

"It's okay Daphne. I'm sure we can get through a little gossip." Bloom said trying to put on a brave face.

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to." Daphne argued. The whole break up had left Daphne feeling helpless as her sister's pain wasn't something she could help with. Another part of her was angry with Sky, no matter what Thoren said. Over all it had made their marriage tense as Thoren was repeatedly defending Sky even when Daphne tried to make them agree not to talk about it. "You guys are some of the strongest fairies Alfea has ever had. With everything you've done for everyone it's not right for anyone to accuse you guys of being vengeful." Daphne explained as she rubbed her sister's arms.

Bloom sighed but smiled and embraced her sister. It was good to have the support of their families or most of them as there was still some skepticism over the ronin. Her parents had accepted them as allies, but Stella's mother, Tecna and Aisha's parents, and even Flora's father seemed to doubt or wonder about the ronin working with them. Every argument was different but all boiled down to the fact the ronin weren't naturally magical or most of them weren't.

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's just hard to think that we'll be questioned on top of the ronin being questioned. It's not right. No one saw how we met them. How they didn't know us or the witches but knew the trix had to be stopped. No one felt what it was like when the people of earth vanished. The worst part is, is knowing that the ronin went through this before but couldn't share it with anyone. They've lived in secret." Bloom lamented her voice hitting an almost aggravated tone as she finished. She couldn't manage keeping the secrets they had day in and out, guided by virtues that others couldn't see.

"Oh…" Daphne looked down as she had to admit she hadn't thought about the fact that the ronin had faced the dynasty before. Daphne was wondering now how many of them had thought of this or had just accepted the information and not thought of the cost. They'd seen conflict and she herself had been isolated only able to reach out and guide bloom and maybe it was easier to see the troubles they knew as more devastating. Daphne wasn't sure.

"Anyways I should join the others, we still need to figure out that legend, and Stella's new powers." Bloom said perking up a little. Daphne smiled and nodded giving her little sister a hug before stepping back.

"I'll let everyone know. I hope you find something more this time." Daphne smiled and watched Bloom leave. Once her sister was around the corner Daphne turned to go back to her family, and was surprised to see Thoren coming over to her. "Oh Thoren. I was just coming back to join everyone."

"Bloom's not coming back to join us?" Thoren asked as he offered Daphne his arm.

"No she's going to look into a legend she if they can't pin down this new power Stella has." Danphe smiled as she took his arm.

"But they aren't going to ask for the help of specialist or paladins." Thoren said his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I-I don't know. I didn't ask." Daphne said wondering if he'd been listening in on her conversation with Bloom.

"Which means they aren't. Daphne you need to tell Bloom that they should be working with you know people everyone can trust! Not these strangers!" Thoren snapped hastening his step and nearly pulling Daphne along.

"These strangers know the most about what going on. We need them." Daphne argued as she stumbled a bit to keep up with Thoren. "Thoren please slow down." Daphne said as she slipped away from Thoren and stopped. It was only a moment before he stopped and stared at her hard and she stared at him. It seemed neither would back down from the tension that was between them over what Daphne wasn't sure. All she was sure of was she would always protect, love and side with her little sister. Finally Thoren gave an aggravated sigh and walked back to Daphne and once more offered his arm. Daphne wasn't sure why Thoren was so bothered by Bloom's choice not to involve the specialist or her choice not to pressure her sister. These thoughts swam around her head as they rejoined her family to finish eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been hard to figure out how to proceed and even hard to argue the plan that Touma and Tecna had made to the people in charge. It also was stupid and infuriating to Stella. She was a grown woman, and in line for the throne of Solaria. If it hadn't been for the good attitude of the ronin Stella knew she'd be far more miserable. Yet right now she was finishing the detailing on her nails waiting for everyone else to get here. It had been decided that they wouldn't tell many about their little trip idea over to the Arcanus Library part of the Arcana realm. They needed to look up more on the legend and while they all would pitch in this time they also wanted to show the guys, Nasuti and Kayura what a magical realm was like. To share all the amazing things with them. Stella was finishing up her hair clipping a gold and white sparkly stars in her hair behind her ears right above each pigtail. She looked over her appearance in the mirror and smiled satisfied with how she looked in her tan with gold full knee length skirt, and her red, gold, and white top. It was simple comfortable but still very stylish.

"Stella are you ready?" Tecna asked peeking in on her friend. Tecna had gone back to wearing more tomboy clothes as had Layla, sporting jeans and tee shirts that were easier to move around in. Tecna had even trimmed up her hair making her mod pixie cut look closer to how it had been when they all first met.

"Yeah, is everyone else ready?" Stella asked and Tecna nodded.

"Well Bloom just got back from breakfast and is talking with Shin and Anubis but they are ready to go whenever." Tecna explained. Stella nodded before thinking for a moment on the information she'd been given. Was Bloom okay? Then again Stella noticed that Bloom flocked more to Touma if she was upset, unless he wasn't awake yet.

"Is everyone ready?" Stella asked as they left her room. As they came out into the common room Flora and Seiji were sitting on the couch, Aisha was perched on the arm of the couch talking with Kayura, and Rajura was chatting with Nasuti by the door that lead to the hall way.

"Yeah I believe so. They just are spread around." Nasuti smiled and Rajura nodded to the two fairies.

"I will go get everyone else then." Rajura said and left the room. As he left the rest of the people stood up and started to group together. There was a hum of excitement as more of the group gathered, excitement over getting away from the school for a day, at seeing new things, but for the girls of having a moment of fun and something that would be stress free was the greatest source for the excitement. As everyone finished gathering Stella couldn't help but smile at the wide array of styles. The casual, to fashion forward, to the sporty, dressy casual and tomboyish looks. It was odd and yet refreshing to see Aisha, Musa and Tecna dressed in sneakers and boots instead of the heels they started wearing when they'd been dating the guys.

"So it looks like everyone is ready." Nasuti smiled looked around the group. There were only a couple girls bringing purses and Kayura had taken a liking to a cute little mini backpack that was night blue and had a sakura tree on it with the petals blowing about. There wasn't much needed for a day trip so Aisha, Musa, Roxy, and even Bloom had decided to leave their purses. Tecna and Stella had both insisted they would need theirs but for greatly different reasons. Reasons that left some of the ronin and warlords smiling and the others shaking their heads.

"So how long will it take to get to another realm?" Shin asked as they headed down the hall.

"Well once we are at the transport terminals it's just like the teleport spells that we've used. The bus ride there is about fifteen minutes." Musa explained as she walked next to him. She'd left her hair down with a few elf braids here and there, away to make a stronger difference between her and Kayura. After all they looked like they should be sisters, and both had rather amusing ideas of buying the same outfit and seeing how many mistook them for the other.

"Huh, so is that how you always get around?" Jun asked shifting so he wouldn't be clipped by a student running to her class.

"Well not always. I mean there are other ways but for something like this, a day trip, the transport station would be best. Its both efficient and quick." Tecna explained and Jun hummed appreciating the answer.

The group as nearly to where the bus would stop when the posture of the ronin, warlords, and even Jun shifted subtly. All of them could feel eyes on them and Rajura even cast a glance off to the right seeing, the specialist and a few girls glaring at them. While there was idle chatting going on Rajura, and Seiji refused to completely ignore the contempt being focused at them. Thankfully the door to the bus closed behind Naaza and it seemed the group of specialist and the few girls were going to stay behind. While some of the group grabbed free seats others stood holding on to safety handles and rings. The ride was a smooth and quick with the people only lurching at the stops.

The girls had taken to leading the group off the bus. With all the excitement it almost escaped Aisha's notice that Seiji and Flora were holding hands. Such a small thing had her feeling giddy inside especially after making sure that Seiji was going to be taking Flora to the winter festival dance. She was just making sure that her best friend was going to have a good time, and well if Seiji and Flora got together Aisha wouldn't complain. She knew he was a good man, and his traditional view didn't bug her as much as she thought they would. Maybe it was because of how he explained it, when they spoke about her training with Anubis. Still the group headed into the transport station and the girls went to work explaining everything to the guys, and Nasuti.

It was in a simple statement, magic. Just with a blink they were in a new location, the weightless feeling of the staff never even occurred. It was hard to fully grasp how this could work and yet they all knew that they accepted it. It was just another thing that would be beyond them to explain, something like the jewel of life, or why time was so different in the dynasty. It didn't take long though for the excited girls to take the lead and break the moment of silent awe.  
"Hey do you guys think we'll have time to check out this little boutique? I've been dying to see it." Stella stated a big grin on her face.

"Sure, when we're done with what we came to do." Bloom said dictating how their time would be spent.

"If we run out of time I'm sure we could come here again." Shin added and Stella smiled.

"I would enjoy that. I'm kind of curious to see what is at a boutique from a place filled with magic." Nasuti said and Stella stepped back next to her to start gushing about all the wonderful things she'd be able to show Nasuti.

The group stayed together and walked down to the museum where the painting titled Soulix was suppose to be. While most of the group wandered the museum to take in the sights Ryo, Touma, Bloom, Tecna and Stella had gone to see the head of the museum. Stella really didn't want to go and talk about some essay and old painting but this was important. Plus she owed it to Darcy to learn everything about her new transformation so she could kick the witches ass throughly for what she did to the people of Solaria. Still as they walked to see the man in charge Stella couldn't stay focused on the questions they were supposed to ask. They walked down a hallway with large windows letting the sun shine in and it was reflecting off of crystalline pieces of artwork. Stella let her eyes drift over each piece talking in the colors the blues, greens, violets, and oranges. She could hear that Ryo, Touma and Bloom had gotten away from her a bit but she was enjoying the pretty show of colors dancing over the wall.

Yet as she watched them the oranges and yellows started to swirl together and on the wall was a the colored silhouette of herself, in the new transformation. Stella blinked wildly half expecting it to vanish each time she opened her eyes but it didn't. The mix of color's lifted a hand and pointed. As Stella started to turn to look out the window she saw the same silhouette on the window and it beckoned for her to follow.

"Um, Bloom?" Stella called out watching as the silhouette moved from the window to the ground outside. Not a single person stopped and stared at it. It was like they couldn't see it.

"What is it Stella?" Bloom asked giving her a questioning look.

"Tell me you can see the colored shadow on the ground. Cause it keeps gesturing for me to follow." Stella said as Ryo and Touma scanned the outside area.

"The only colors on the ground I see are the reflections of the prisms." Bloom stated. Yet as she spoke both Ryo and Touma's kanji began to glow, and within moments they faded away.

"Something is there…" Touma trailed off as he pressed his hand to the glass window. "I think Bloom and Ryo and I should still go and speak to the head of the museum. Stella, you

should check this out, but take some people with you." Touma suggested and Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you could even test out sending thoughts to the others again." Ryo smiled and Stella nodded stepping closer to the window. Her eyes only left the silhouette for a moment as she watched Ryo, Bloom, and Touma leave. She took a deep breath and remembered what Ryo and the ronin had told her about the link they shared. Just think of the people she wanted to communicate with.

~Shu?~ Stella closed her eyes as she thought his name and pictured his large smile.

~Hey Stella, what's up? You guys find something?" Shu asked. Stella could hear his voice as if he was right next to her. She could even feel his slight boredom from being here, and it made her wonder if he could feel what she was feeling at the moment.

~Well, yes but they are still going to talk with the head of the museum. I am kinda seeing something and it wants me to follow.~ Stella explained feeling very awkward as no matter how she thought about this telling someone you saw things no one else did always seemed crazy.

~You're not crazy. Well except about shopping.~ Shu teased.

~Hey that was private!~ Stella shot back and Shu chuckled.

~We'll teach you how to guard what's personal and what's not later. So do you just want anyone who's bored or a specific group?~ Shu asked, but Stella got the sense that he knew she wanted at least a few people with her.

~Just anyone around you, or a couple of people I don't mind who.~ Stella sent back to him. ~I'll be outside.~ Stella opened her eyes and walked down the hall towards a glass door that lead to the outside. She pushed it open and walked towards the glimmering silhouette of herself. Once more it moved leaving the grassy garden and darting over to the sidewalk down aways. When Stella didn't move it beckoned her to follow once more.

"Stella."

Stella looked to the right at the sound of Roxy's voice. She saw Shu, Naaza and Roxy all coming out to join her. As they draw closer to her both Shu and Naaza's kanji's lit up for a moment before fading again. It seemed whatever this was it was triggering the kanji's of the warlords and ronin for some reason. With the small group together they started to follow Stella, as she followed the silhouette down the sidewalk of the city. The longer they walked for, the faster this things would travel making them in turn go faster to keep up. As it reached the city's limits it lifted off the ground as a glowing being with fairy wings, still looking much like Stella had, and started to fly off.

"We're going to lose it!" Roxy stated as the group watched it fly higher.

"We'll have to transform." Stella said taking charge.

"Then to arms!" Shu and Naaza cried nearly in unison as Stella and Roxy drew upon their powers to transform as well. They fairies quickly took to the sky chasing after it while Shu and Naaza ran along the ground in their sub armors. As they covered more ground Naaza glanced over his shoulder and growled at the distance they had covered. If something happened it wouldn't be easy for their divided groups to meet back up, and that left him with an ominous feeling.

"Where is it going?" Shu wondered out loud but wasn't given any response. By the time this thing had slowed down they found themselves at the starting edge of a mountain range the city a small thing against the horizon that would have fit in the palm of their hands. The thing finally seemed to pause for a moment allowing the group to come together, Shu and Naaza on the ground with Stella and Roxy hovering close by. They watched for a moment as the being moved into a nearby cave.

"Should we follow?" Roxy asked. This had gone from something that they were certain of to something else. All of them knew that the witches loved their traps, but there could very well be something here to help Stella.

"It's worth a risk." Naaza said and Shu nodded.

"Plus I'm sure we'll be fine." Shu grinned and started to walk closer to the cave. He knew he could take a hit and give one back of greater strength, Roxy was quick and very determined, Stella was strong and reliable, and Naaza had his poison swords that would eat through anything and his medical knowledge. They'd be fine.

As the group walked into the cave the being of light had vanished, and was nowhere in sight. Each foot step of echoed off the walls along with the soft chiming of the fairies wings beating against the misty air. The fine mist was cool but left them all feeling sticky and uncomfortable. The light from the mouth of the cave was quickly fading the further in the group went. A soft dripping of water from the stalactites above joined the heavy scuffle of their footsteps and the chime of the wings in an eerie way.

Stella and Roxy looked to each other both feeling a source of magic but unable to pin down where it was. With it getting so dark Stella started to focus on creating an orb of light. As the small orb lifted out of her hands her wings lit up as well, casting yellows, orange and gold colors over the dark rocks of the cave. With the new light shadows danced and moved over the walls and floor, and Roxy found herself drawing closer to Naaza, Shu and Stella.

"I'm not so sure continuing is a good idea. We should get the others first." Naaza voiced stopping. Shu and Stella continued to move forward and Roxy stay close to her teacher.

"Just a little further? I can feel some magic around here… I just don't know where." Stella pleaded. She wanted to know about this new power, why she couldn't use fairy dust or reach back and call her mythix wand. "Please Naaza?" Stella begged clasping her hands together and the warlord sighed.

"Fine." Naaza agreed yet the ominous feeling just grew more. Naaza uncrossed his arms as Roxy placed a hand on his shoulder. The group starting to go deeper again not managing five steps before Shu and Naaza stopped and tensed. Stella even could feel it something was wrong. Something had happened. She could feel adrenaline, worry, anger, and duty all coming from the ronin and warlords and even Lady Kayura back in the city.

"They're being attacked!" Shu stated and Stella and Roxy landed and the cave started to rumble.

"We have to turn back now." Naaza ordered but it was too late. The mouth of the cave was gone and lighted runes were spreading over the floor. Naaza growled his armor dawning on him, while Shu and Stella watched the runes.

"Naaza wait stay over here!"

"Roxy!" Stella and Shu yelled at the same time before a bright light engulfed them and filled the cave as it dimmed enough that Shu and Stella could see they they realized they'd been moved. Stella's wings beat the air and lifted herself up as Shu looked around. His fist clenched when he realized he couldn't reach the guys or Kayura, the only connect was to Stella. The other's were being attacked and he needed to get to them but he no longer knew where they were.

"Shu... Look." Stella whispered and Shu let his gaze drift around them. They were standing on a plateau before them were large curling rock structures, with a green glowing lake dividing them from the sweeping structures. Near one of the structures across the lake was the very being that they'd been following.

"Stella wait!" Shu called catching her hand as she started to move forward towards the being.

"Shu I need to know what this is. Is it what we found or something else." Stella explained and watched as Shu's blue eyes narrowed with determination and understanding. He nodded and let go of her hand letting his metal gloved hand falling back to his side as he watched Stella fly over to the being. Shu trusted her, but he also wanted to protect her. Stella smiled at Shu grateful he understood and let her go. Stella took in a deep breath and flew across the lake landing on the stone structures. She could now see carved details into the stones, details of flames, water, flowers, flowing wind and, moon and sun. Stella looked back at Shu noting that the distance was enough that neither of them would be able to rush to the other's side if they needed help. Turning back to look for the being of light Stella stepped closer.

The being passed through stones and rock and gently glided before Stella. It's vaguely fairy form just floating there before her. The soft glow it held was pale yellow and where its eyes should be, the color changed to a pale orange. Its wings were folded laying softly on its back as it observed Stella and Stella observed it. It reached out holding out its hands for Stella, and after a moment Stella placed her hands onto the beings hands.

"Listen closely Chosen daughter of eight, thy power of sun and moon will guide you and yours in times to come." It's voice was soft and serene yet it held the same echoing tone that Kayura's did. "When eight join in heart and soul, and the corruption of nine tamed by the virtuous human soul meet the claimed king of demons dead, times will begin to change again."

"Wait is this like some sort of riddle or prophecy thing? I don't understand why you're telling me this. I just want to know what this new power is." Stella said her fingers twitched with her impatience and growing need to figure out what was going on.

"This isn't a new power but an awakening. The first cycle of a new dawn. It has always been inside you and now you know it." The being spoke again.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't use my mythix or enchantix powers." Stella stated, and the being pulled away its hands. It began to drift back and Stella tried to reach out.

"The power you've begun to awake is incomplete, you will be missing many pieces until all Chosen daughters of eight have awaken to take their place. With only two you were limited but now a third has awaken and you will understand all soon." The being started to fade away.

"A third… Hey wait!" Stella yelled trying to reach out to the being but it was gone, bursting into a rain of sparkling light. As the light touched the ground the dull rocks change, the grim and dark color beginning to wash away. A sharp snap shattered the moment of silence and stalactites began to fall, the rocks shifting and moving nearly throwing Stella into the water.

"Stella! We gotta find a way out." Shu called out as the fairy of the Sun and moon rushed back to him.

"What did she mean a third?!" Stella asked ducking as Shu used his staff to knock away a falling rock. Stella didn't know when he'd called his full armor but she was grateful for it.

"I don't know but we can wonder later. Just stay close." Shu stated and turned his attention to a growing weak spot in the rocks. He could see bits of light peaking through like there had once been a passageway. "Iron Rod Crusher." Shu spun his staff around the energy collecting first in the staff and when he stopped the energy shot through the ground quickly breaking away lifting the rocks making the passageway big enough for them to escape.

"Man I hope Naaza and Roxy are okay." Shu muttered as they started to run and fly down the hall. Stella blinked for a moment wondering why Shu was worried. They had the link right? Yet as she tried to reach out she couldn't feel anyone but Shu.

"We should really hurry." Stella stated and Shu smiled but nodded in agreement.


	29. Panic and Fear before the red gates

Author's Note: Okay so this is up so quickly because originally it was part of chapter 28 but then I realized it was too long and moved things around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Ronin Warriors.

Warning: Violence.

Chapter 29) Panic and Fear before the red gates

The museum seemed to have been something that was a good idea for an outing even if they were on a mission, Flora believed. Seiji and Rajura were silently observing everything, and reading the information with each piece. Shin was enjoying the cowards of people and was sitting on a bench with Aisha, and Musa talking and had other people joining in with their conversation. Anubis, Jun, Kayura, and Nasuti were looking around like Seiji and Rajura but at a faster pace and clearly were talking about everything they saw. It was nice seeing everyone so relaxed but looking around Flora noticed Tecna wasn't with them.

Flora pushed some of her brown hair away from her face doing another sweep of the area but Tecna truly wasn't with them. Concern washed over her expression and she started to head back the way they'd come from. Flora made sure to swing close to Anubis's group and tapped the warlord on the shoulder.

"I don't see Tecna, so I'm going to go look for her." Flora explained and started to leave again.

"Do you wish company?" Anubis asked but Flora shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Enjoy your time here." Flora smiled as Anubis nodded and rejoined the conversation of his group. Flora took a deep breath as she walked down the halls with the big glass windows. The sun pouring in felt wonderful on her skin and made her feel more awake. It was around the bend in the hall that Flora saw Tecna looking over her phone.

"Hey Tecna." Flora greeted and Tecna looked up and smiled.

"Hello Flora." She greeted before she leaned against the wall and studied her phone some more.

"Is something wrong?" Flora knew her friend well enough to know the tight frown on her lips wasn't a good sign.

"Actually I don't know. Timmy messaged me. He stated he saw us heading out with the ronin, said that it's drawing a lot of negative attention and that he hopes that I will be okay." Tecna explained her voice was mostly neutral but Flora picked up the anger and confusion there as well. "I just don't get it. I want to tell him it's my business and I don't care what people think of the ronin, since they are my friends. But at the same time I don't care."

"Then don't respond." Musa chimed in and both Flora and Tecna looked over to see Musa standing there with a hand on her hip. "They don't deserve anything from us, they're not worth it any more." Tecna looked back at her phone as Musa joined them. Tecna watched as Musa reached over and shut off her phone for her. When she looked up Musa was smiling and soon Tecna found herself smiling and even laughing. Musa was right after all, she didn't have to do anything she didn't have to be nice or polite to someone who ripped her heart out. Even more she didn't need to explain herself to them either. The three of them had just started to head back when Shin turned the corner almost running.

"There you are, we have to go! There's trouble, and it's not good." Shin hastily explained before taking the lead with the three girls quickly following.

"What happen?" Tecna asked wanting to have a grip on the situation.

"We all can feel the presence of a gate to the dynasty." Shin said in a soft but stern voice. Such a statement was not only worrisome but confusing. Since as far as any of them knew the gates would only reach earth, or appear on earth so how could there be a gate here?! As the group reached the outside the streets were crowded with people just standing and staring at the forming red pillared gate. Among the Ronin and Warlords there was a shared look of fear and worry. It was clear they were all talking amongst themselves and the girls exchanged looks as well.

"We can't let it open. What happened on Earth can't happen here." Bloom stated and the girls nodded. They could ponder the why later, right now all that mattered was stopping the gate and whoever was summoning it. They began to weave through the coward running towards the large gate towering over the buildings and beginning to cast its shadow over the people.

"Will the people here be safe?" Nasuti asked unsure if the gate would pull them in or not. Would these innocent lives be used by Arago too?

"It's a question none of us have the answer too." Rajura stated as the group ran.

"Then let's not find it out today." Ryo ordered and the ronin and warlords nodded. As the group reached the point where the crowds had thinned to one or two people cowering they could clearly see all three of the trix. Dark magic poured off their hands charging the gate and slowly it began to open.

"To arms!"

"Let's go Girls!"

"Nasuti this way." Jun said as the fairies and warriors transformed. He pulled the older woman over to a child and their mother who looked terrified as they hide behind a tree planted next to the sidewalk. "Hey follow us. We'll get you to safety." Jun smiled as he reached out his hand.

"That's right, if we move away from here we'll be safe." Nasuti added and the mother nodded as she lifted her little boy into her arms. "Jun I'll go with them. Round up the other people, that way the ronin don't have to worry about holding back."

"You got it." Jun gave her a thumbs up before moving along. He would always do what he could to help out the ronin and warlord, but he didn't want to leave them. He wanted to be able to help more, and stand at their sides.

Meanwhile the winx who were there took to the skies and the warriors plus lady Kayura had surrounded the witches. The three sisters had stopped charging the gate, but it was open enough to let through several of the soulless soldiers. Touma knocked an arrow and gave a slight nod to Ryo, signally he had a plan to make the battle more manageable. The witches were starting to approach the group the foul corruption of the dynasty starting to affect the plants on the streets and window.

"Everyone scatter now." Ryo called and the group quickly parted to the sides and edges of the street. Touma who'd stayed released his arrow straight up to the sky and within the blink of an eye thousands of golden arrows were raining down like falling stars. Most of the soulless soldiers looked up and as the golden arrows pierced through the armor the green smoke started to raise and their bodies crumpled to the ground.

"Ugh, they're useless!" Stormy griped as lightning crackled around her protecting her from Strata's volley of arrows. Yet with her gaze on the soldiers Musa and Kayura charged forth. A second later everyone else followed. The few soldiers left were treated like stepping stones by Kayura as she used jumped from their shoulders and helmets to go after the witch with Aisha flying to the right of her. With the girls before Stormy Rajura and Anubis flanked the witch from the sides. Seiji, Flora, Touma and Bloom had surrounded Icy but kept their guards up as it seemed anything close to the witch was quickly freezing. Leaving Darcy to the hands of Musa, Tecna, Shin and Ryo all were guarded as they were aware that Darcy would most likely use a trick or two.

Icy grinned as she saw Bloom in the group choosing to face off with her. This time she would get that fairy, and no one would stop her. The wind crack and hissed around Icy as the air swiftly dropped in temperature to the point the ground below her was crackling and ice was quickly coating the pavement. This was something that Seiji and Touma noted and kept their guard up. If they could manage to keep Kayura busy back when they were sixteen then they could handle the witch for the winx club.

"Well then let's get things started sisters! Corruption Blizzard!" Icy called her cape whipping in the wind as dark energy snapped around her and soon black ice and dark winds rushed towards Seiji, Touma, Flora and Bloom.

The four of them scattered flying and leaping out of the way of the dark ice. Bloom and Flora were able to nimbly dodge the ice but every attack that missed them left them cold and worst yet ice was forming on their wings. Icy was laughing as she saw that clearly she now had the upper hand in strength. Her mirth wasn't enough to distract her from Halo's lung and she easily floated backward.

"Ah!" Icy yelped in pain and clapped a hand over her upper arm. Whirling around she growled as she saw Strata smirking. "You little bastard, I'm going to enjoy killing- Ahh!" Fire blasted against her back and vines were quickly wrapping around her legs.

"You're not going to hurt anyone Icy!" Bloom call out. Sure Icy was far stronger, but they were going to win. Not alone but with the ronin. Bloom felt confident and assured of herself as Touma knocked another arrow and Seiji was poised to strike from the ground. Flora was focused on concentrating, creating more and more vines to take the place of the ones snapping or freeze over with ice before they broke.

"Well at least this will be a little bit of a challenge." Icy snarled as she froze the rest of the vines and broke free barely missing another attack from Halo and Strata. Yet for what seemed to be an equal match Icy couldn't help but grin as the fairies were shivering from her cold wind and ice was starting to build up on Halo and Strata's armor. Sparing a glance at her sisters, Icy could see that the new power of the dynasty and the ring of Solaria was indeed strengthening them. They would grow even stronger if they could trap even more people in the nether realm to feed its power.

"She's freezing everything." Flora stated as she moved closer to Seiji. He nodded before breaking more ice off his armor.

"We need to let Ryo and Bloom handle her…!" Seiji stopped a fearful look of worry making his eyes go wide and Flora quickly raised a stone shield around them. It wasn't just Seiji who missed a beat either from the couple of cries of pain and rage.

"Seiji what's wrong?!" Flora asked groaning as something pounded against her shield threatening to break it.

"Shu… We… The link to Shu, Naaza and Stella. It's gone! We can't reach them!" Seiji stated and Flora gasped.

Rage, and concerned flooded through Anubis, Rajura and Kayura. If Naaza was lost to them they… They didn't know what they would do. The dynasty had already stolen one brother from Rajura he would not let it claim a second. It was time to stop playing and end this so they could find what happened to Naaza, Shu, Lady Stella and Lady Roxy.

~Pull back… I am through entertaining these wretches.~ Rajura growled through the net. His eye flashed before the pavement started to crack under his armor. His stature started to swiftly grow, and while it was an illusion if Shu was here he could have attested that it shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Musa, Aisha step back." Shin called out as he nimbly jumped away from Darcy. Her attention was on Tecna and Ryo at the moment so with black energy cascading towards them.

"Time to let the warlords take control." Touma said to Flora and Bloom who quickly followed him in retreating with the other.

"Get back here Bloom we're not done yet."

"Mind if I cut in!" Anubis snarled swinging his sword and nearly catching Icy. The blade tore through the witches cape and Icy scoffed at the warlord. He held his sword straight out to the side and the blizzard Icy created was drawn towards his blade swirling around it and purifying the corruption she'd created.

Darcy and Stormy had began to chase the Ronin and Winx as they pulled back but the giant shadow caught both witches attention. Darcy's eyes widened as she saw the illusion behind them. It was massive and it wasn't even a spell!

"How are they doing this?" Flora asked as Ryo focused on melting the ice without getting close to the fairies.

"He's the warlord of Illusions, and the warlord's have always fought better alone." Nasuti said as her and Jun joined the group. The fairies blinked at Nasuti surprised by the strength now being displayed. They knew the warlord's were strong but truly seeing Anubis and Rajura take control alongside Kayura was different.

"We can't take to long or they'll notice what we are planning." Seiji reminded people as he broke some ice off his armor.

"I think I've got an idea…" Tecna said looking around the area and the group. They couldn't allow the witches to escape their attack but she had some ideas.

Kayura had ditched the staff of the Ancient in favor of her twin sais, and was standing on Rajura's shoulder. Next to him she looked so small as did the witches, and if knocked to the ground he could easily crush them with his foot.

"We have somewhere to go and you're in our way." Kayura announced as she lunged off Rajura towards Stormy. With ease Stormy flew out of the way and Kayura smirked as the rabbit foot and wire off the end of her sais grew. Twisting around in the air Kayura threw out the wire and grinned as she caught Stormy's arm. The witch yelped as she pulled her down with her. "I will not see the people I love in pain!" Kayura stated with a fierce tone. Her knee slamming into Stormy's stomach as they landed on the ground. The which barely noticed the soft glow from the ancient girl as her breath left her body and pain howled through her abdomen.

"Well to bad." Stormy yelled calling lightning around her fist to strike Kayura but Kayura ducked out of the way and tripped the witch with glee. They were going to teach them a lesson now.

Rajura's giant illusion was handling Darcy and keeping her on the run as she avoided him. The attacks she was making not even making the warlord flinch. Even more frustrating for Darcy was that there was a single gap in the illusion, no ripples or signs that she could exploit. She was so focused on finding a way to take down the large illusion she nearly had been caught in his hand. His size didn't slow the warlord down either, which was another annoyance.

While the witches were so focused on Kayura and the warlords Touma and Flora had moved to the sides boxing in the battle and preparing to lift a combined barrier. The goal was to protect the city but also deny the witches any escape. The remaining winx girls had joined hands and let their energy collect around them. As their strength gathered the ronin also readied their weapons allowing the armors power to channel through them.

"Kayura Now!" Touma yelled the dark blue aura of his armor extending up high, as his kanji flared up and started to glow. At the same time Flora raised her own defensive spell her face scrunching up as she focused on pouring as much strength as she could into it. Kayura and Anubis lept out of the way while Rajura's illusion vanished and he reappeared behind the winx girls.

"Everyone now!" Bloom yelled.

"Winx Mythic convergence!" The four girls called out. Their power swirling together towards the three witches. Ryo and Shin were the first to call out their surekill power attacks adding a blazing flame and swirling torrent of water to the spell the winx had cast. As Anubis landed he lifted his sword and Seiji mirrored him.

"Black lightning Slash!'

"Thunder bolt Cut!" The two swordsmen called out and black and yellow lightning struck their blades and lept into the air angling their attacks down onto the witches refusing to let them dodge or flee.

Darcy could feel the power of the nether spirit she'd absorp crackle through her but she didn't dare lift a shield it was too soon to let the enemy know her new power. No they had to find the jewel of lift before she revealed her hand in this game. Darcy inhaled sharply trying to brace herself for the pain of the attack but it wasn't enough. Both her and Icy screamed out, while Stormy used power that Arago had given her to shield herself. While Icy fell to one knee her lip split and many gashes on her body, Darcy and completely collapsed lacking her sister's physical endurance.

"Damn you Bloom." Icy snarled starting to raise herself up shocking the whole group. That should have taken out all three of them but it hadn't. The trix were getting stronger.

"Icy. We're pulling back." Stormy snapped as she lifted Darcy up. She'd slung one of her sister's arms around her shoulder.

"Take this as a warning Bloom next time we'll find the jewel of life and end you." Icy growled, a cold energy wafting off her body. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on summoning three ice spears behind the group, a dark blue energy swirling in them with her frozen curse. She clenched her teeth to keep from smiling as she finished forming them. "Bye bye Losers!" Icy sneered pulling the ice spears towards her and towards the Ronin and Winx.

"Ryo look out!" Nasuti yelled when she saw the spears of ice move. "Jun!"

Jun ran towards the group as fast as he could. The three spears holding the attention of everyone as the witches slipped back through the gate. Aisha barely called forth her shield before tackling Shin to the ground the ice spear breaking and pressing against the morphix shield as it flew by. Tecna tried to get in front of Ryo and call her own shield, but the spear broke through and pierced both of them, Tecna in the side and Ryo it impaled in his abdomen. The last one was aimed missed most of the group but Flora was dead center in its path. Jun lept forward and pushed Flora down the spear tearing through his shirt and shattered against his skin.

"Jun!"

"Tecna! Ryo!" Voice chorused. Seiji and Touma were first over to Jun and Flora, with Nasuti, Aisha and Anubis swiftly behind them. Shin, Musa, Bloom, and Rajura had hurried over to Tecna and Ryo. Ryo let his armor disperse so that the fairies could heal him as well as Tecna while Seiji checked over Jun and Flora. Even with their fairy dust Bloom noticed the large bruise that remained on Ryo's skin and it worried her. It was like there powers were weakened just by the presence of the witches and the dynasty. This wasn't a good sign.

"Tecna are you okay?" Ryo asked as he touched the tender bruise.

"I'll be fine… I should have gotten a better shield up." Tecna sighed looking at her hand in disappointment.

"Jun what were you thinking!" Nasuti exclaimed as Seiji healed the small wound then let Flora's fairy dust lift the freezing curse. The wound had been so small. Unnaturally so and it left him, Touma, and Kayura wondering if it was because Jun had been so close to the jewel of life for so long or was something else happening here.

"I wanted to help! I don't want to see my friends get hurt, and I want to help somehow." Jun argued and Flora felt sympathy for his plight.

"As much fun as debating this could be. We must go." Kayura cut in and all the warriors nodded.

"I've got the last place location they were at from Stella's and Roxy's cell phone." Tenca wincing a little as the wound from the spear healed up thanks to Musa's fairy dust. She materialized her phone and quickly pulled up a digital map as everyone gathered around.

"Nasuti, Jun… I don't think we can bring you this time. It's too much ground to cover." Ryo said, and Jun sighed in aggravation while Nasuti nodded.

"We understand Ryo… Now go get everyone and bring them back safe and sound." Nasuti said and everyone nodded to Jun and Nasuti.


	30. Devotion

Author's Note: Sorry was very busy this month in RL, but I've gotten the chapter done. This will focus heavily on Roxy and Naaza for most of the chapter. Also because I forgot to say this earlier thank you to zaber999, and for following and favoriting this story. It is always greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Winx Club

Warning: Violence.

Chapter 30) Devotion

The flash of light faded allowing both Naaza and Roxy to see again. Shu and Stella were gone and there were two many paths that they could travel down. Each options seemed darker than before when Roxy looked between the four openings, and thanks to the mouth of the cave closing the only light came from the glowing runes. Roxy's wings chimed as she flew closer to each option trying to peer down them.

"Roxy… We should hurry to find Stella and Hardrock." Naaza said and Roxy nodded gliding back closer to the youngest of the warlords.

"How? I'm not sure which path to even start with." Roxy said and she landed by him and Naaza hummed obviously stuck on the same problem. He like Anubis had hunted and toyed with the ronin when they first battled but there was an energy they could trace that was unique. Here there was so much energy pure, good, evil, tainted that he couldn't find the one that was Shu and Stella. There wasn't even any sounds from the two echoing down any of the paths. At this point it would be guessing while his brothers and Lady Kayura were in danger. Naaza hadn't even realized he growled in frustration until Roxy touched his arm.

"We'll find them, and get back to everyone." Roxy smiled and Naaza's face soften. Roxy was a special girl he couldn't deny that. She was a friend to him, and his student. The bond he felt for her was much like what he felt for Lady Kayura.

"You are right… But I am at a lost as how to find Hardrock." Naaza said his eyes scanning over their choices. He raised an eyebrow as he felt Roxy's fingers grip the hard metal glove over his own hand.

"Well then hopefully luck will be on our side." Roxy said trying to smile but Naaza could see the worry in her dark blue eyes. She loved her friends and comrades like Lady Kayura did. Naaza glanced to his side where Roxy flew beside him as they raced down the central right path. There would be no telling if it was the right one but they needed to take this gamble. They couldn't leave Shu and Stella alone but they needed to join their friends in the city.

Roxy's mind was also racing wondering why this being lead them here. Could it have somehow been a trap? If so how could they have missed it? Yet as these doubting and dangerous thoughts filled her head she could only focus more on finding Stella and Shu, flying faster and faster. She didn't even realise that know she was ahead of Naaza. She just didn't want anything bad to befall any of her friends. She also wanted to prove that she was just as strong and wouldn't be a burden to her friends.

"Roxy!" Naaza yelled grabbing her wrist and pulling her back just as an energy ball collided with the stone wall. He then took the lead into the large opening drawing two of his six poisonous blades. Roxy landed with her back to his trying to see what had attacked them and nearly taken her head off.

"Naaza I don't see anyone." Roxy whispered her voice echoing off the dark stones. Why did it seem so dark suddenly. Something was very wrong Roxy could feel it.

"They're here… I know they are." Naaza assured her keeping his guard up and his senses opened to any hint of where their attacker could be. The only sounds in the air were the steady drips of water, and the sounds of their breathing and feet shifting over the rocky ground. The darkness was almost rivaling what his brother could create, and it was making the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was very wrong.

Boom! The crash of an explosion left Naaza's ears ringing, and eyes blinded by a brilliant light for a moment. He couldn't even speak the curse on his tongue before a blade pushed by his swords, the metal scrapping over the armor before sinking deep into his flesh. The pain blinded him to the exact spot and yet his nerves were on fire feeling the second and third blades before they even pierced him. His eyes barely focused his breath stuck choking him, as the gleeful grin of someone registered before he collided with the ground. No he couldn't die this way. Naaza growled listening for Roxy but he couldn't hear her. He tried to reached for his dropped sword as the being over him raised their own blade again.

Light exploded tossing Roxy against the wall of the cave, her cry piercing the air as pain erupted through her back and head. Still the young fairy refused to be down for the count. Her fingers curled against the dirt and pebbles of the cave floor as she pushed herself up. She groaned as her head throbbed and her ears rang. She could feel a warm sensation slowly sliding over her neck. A faint sound that Roxy couldn't identify drew her gaze to the left and fear started to take its course. Her heart pounded and her wings flared, as she scrambled to push herself off the ground lunging into the air.

Roxy's scream of rage was enough to draw a moment of the beings attention away from Naaza though her magical blast was easily knocked away by the beings sword. Still Roxy didn't pause her charge, as the being lifted their blade to strike as the dazed and injured warlord. Roxy didn't even need to think as she flew between the two Naaza's venomous sword in her hand.

"Argh!" Roxy cried out. The force of the swing had knocked her to the ground her feet landing close to Naaza. "Leave him alone!" Roxy demanded and twisted the sword before thrusting the blade forward. The being was suddenly gone leaving Roxy stunned and blinking wildly. She didn't think to look around for their attacker, instead Roxy was down on the ground trying to lift Naaza enough to get his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, just hold on and we'll get out of here." Roxy promised and she could see that Naaza's eyes were on her. He was conscious so that was good, and despite the grunt of pain she was able to help him to his feet. It took all the strength she had not to be crushed under him and the armor as he was leaning on her.

"Head to the wall." Naaza gritted out through clenched teeth, his hand weakly holding the sword that hadn't been dropped. Roxy groaned but with a little more effort and probably adrenaline pumping through her body she was able to help Naaza move closer to the wall, his sword still in her hand. "Roxy look out!" Naaza shouted and Roxy slipped away and lifted the blade in defense.

"Aahh!" Roxy cried out as another blast knocked the two of them into the wall, Roxy mostly hitting Naaza instead of the rock. Roxy ignored the screaming pain in her hands, side, and head to look over Naaza. His beady eyes were barely focused, and his grip going slack. "Naaza! Naaza, please be okay." Roxy begged her hands trying to steady him as he waffled between consciousness. Roxy felt tears touching her eyes and without thinking she drew another one of his swords and stood defensively in front of him. "Don't worry I'll protect us." Roxy stated but it wasn't so much to Naaza as to herself. She'd never been alone in a fight, and she was the weakest of the winx not having her mythix transformation. As she readied herself a being of soft pink energy and sparking fairy wings lowered itself down hovering just off the ground now.

"Young daughter step away from this vile cretin." It demanded and Roxy lifted the swords. She exhaled slowly and widened her stance recalling every word of advice Naaza had given her.

"Don't call him that! Naaza isn't some beast, he's my friend." Roxy yelled her voice echoing off the stone a bit.

"Very well then." The being's voice was cold and hard. "By the last duty bestowed to me, I will not let this half breed live." The being stated as energy crackled through the air and into the ground. Stone soldiers stepped out of the walls and lifted up out of the ground. Roxy gulped as she saw that there was at least twenty of these stone warriors each with a weapon in hand. "Will you truly defend him, injure as you are? He isn't an innocent, he's a killer and beast. One who toyed with his opponents and took pleasure from their suffering."

"I don't care! You're not taking my friend!" Roxy yelled dodging away from an overhead swing and then brought Naaza's sword down against the stone warriors arm. It was a surprise when there was a hiss in the air and Roxy watched the stone melt around the blade of Naaza's sword. With another swing the first of the soldiers crumpled to the ground. Each time she swung, her mind was replaying the instructions that Anubis, and Naaza had given her. Balance your guard and attack, don't swing with the blade, but think of it as your arm. Roxy winced as pain shot through her arm as the sword in her hand blocked a simple thrust from one of the stone warriors. With every moment, every movement she was finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Nnaghh!" Roxy yelled out as she was pushed back coming closer to Naaza. No she couldn't lose ground, she had to protect Naaza. Her hands were shaking and pain sparked constantly through her fingers and arms. Another swing and the red venom on the blade lifted up into the air and landed on Roxy's leg. "Agh, Naaza please hold on. Stella and Shu are here somewhere…" Roxy panted her vision doubling for a moment.

"Even if you win he will perish from those wounds. Surrender and allow for a merciful death of the vile creature." The being taunted calling more stone warriors. "Even now his true nature is shown. The very weapons you try to defend him with are killing you." The being declared and Roxy was finding it hard to argue as venom dripped down the blades more. Roxy only narrowed her eyes at the soldiers, and reaffirmed her grip on the deadly weapons. She couldn't! She wouldn't leave Naaza. He wasn't like Shin always understanding, or like Rajura elegant with words, but he was a good man! He cared for his friends, he cared for her friends. It wasn't in what he said but how he paid attention, how he took the time to help her grow stronger. He respected her request not to be called a princess, he never talked about how he had to protect her, and encouraged her during their training.

"Young daughter no more pain has to come to you just give up and walk away. Whatever you believe this half breed isn't worth your life."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Roxy screamed. She didn't want to hear another word! It wasn't right, or fair! "Naaza is my friend. I don't care how you see him or what he's done! I know he's a good man, and I'll die before I let you hurt him anymore!" Roxy swung the sword cutting through another stone soldier. The next swing she missed and the venomous sword knocked out of her hand.

"If you do not move aside you will die for this cretin." The being stated and Roxy glared at it. How could this thing look like a fairy, it wasn't kind. If anything it reminded Roxy of how the earth fairies had been when they were consumed by vengeance.

"Stop calling him that! I will give my life for any of my friends!" Roxy screamed taking off the head of another and finally she had a clear shot at the being. She wouldn't lose her allie, her teacher, her friend! Naaza, Anubis, Rajura, they'd saved them from the dynasty and she had to repay him. She couldn't leave him. She couldn't leave any of them. Not to save herself. They meant to much to her. Roxy's body trembled with determination, a force in her howling. Clawing at her just below the her skin.

Roxy screamed out as she pushed her free hand forward conjuring a barrier to protect them. Light enveloped her, flowing through her and replacing her torn and bloody outfit with a new one, her wings changing and hair being lifted to a new style. Most of her hair lifted off her neck a braid twisting around a bun before falling down loose. Her signature blonde tipped strands that framed her face still hung loose as well. A jeweled tiara rested now her head with brightly colored feather hanging from the edge as well as mixing with her loose hair. Light green fabric covered her right arm from fingertips to her upper arm. Her left hand was covered with a shorter light green glove and both gloves had silver metal patterning the back of her hands weaving down her fingers till it gathered in sharp claws on each hand. The top was cream and dark green that split open right under her bust line and the hem had small brown and gold feathers. The top had no straps but she was now wearing beaded necklaces with different animal fangs and claws. A slanted, skirt with a torn and jagged bottom hem was around her waist. It was a beautiful deep brown with this torn edges being a bright yet deep emerald green. The leather boots that came up to her knees looked similar to Lady Kayura's boots with a small heel and sturdy leather meant for combat. A belt also was around her hips, slanting down in the opposite direction of the skirt. The belt was made of three metal chains woven together and feathers hanging off the end.

As the transformation finished Roxy could feel more power than ever before. She could hear Naaza's faltering shallow breaths. It seemed her transformation had caught the being off guard and that was fine by Roxy. She pointed both arms before her and could hear her magic telling her what to do. "Eagle's Talon!" Roxy yelled and the from her hands a bright energy burst forth. The spell took the form of three eagles and each of them tore through the stone warriors before heading to the being at the center of the room. While the being dispelled to of the magic eagles the last one tore by it ripping through its arm and wing. The being cried in pain and moaned as the wounds started to heal on their own.

"You truly will protect him with your life?... Though this being isn't worth your devotion?" It questioned and Roxy only glared at it before moving closer to Naaza her hand touching his armor. "You are just as foolish as she was young daughter… I pray you do not share her fate, and that this moment is worth it." The being said before bowing. "Farewell." With that it disappeared and Roxy turned to Naaza.

Roxy quickly helped Naaza to the ground. She couldn't wait for the others there had to be something she could do. She was thankful to hear him groan as she moved him and choked on relief as he glanced to her. Roxy watched him tried to get up but she gently pushed him back down.

"You can't get up. I need to stop the bleeding." Roxy told him. She pressed her hands down over the gashes in his armor hoping somehow the pressure would help slow the bleeding. Yet she was finding it hard to keep up the pressure, as her body felt like it was on fire. Her vision was blurry for a bit after every time she blinked. There had to be something she could do. Roxy squeezed her eyes shut wishing that she had been able to use fairy dust unaware of the energy flowing off her. Opening her eyes again Roxy felt woozy and for a moment her vision was still black even though she knew her eyes were open. Yet the more she tried to think of a way to save him the more time was slipping by.

"No." Roxy gasped as the armor faded away from around Naaza. When had he closed his eyes? She couldn't recall. Her arms trembled as she tried to focus to see if he was breathing. He wasn't… No. No she had to do something! Her eyes were closed and her mind and magic focused on trying to save her friend. The bits of dust that had fallen from her wings swirled around her. The dust drew a light from her causing her whole body to glow. Her hair lifted up floating freely as the pink magic colored and lit up her form and washed over the warlord of venom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stella sighed with relief and couldn't help but stretch out as they exited the cave and were finally back in the sun light. She still was staying close to Shu and by the furrowing of his brows she could gather that he was talking with the others. Stella tapped her lip and tried to open up her mind like Ryo had told her when they worked together on the link. She tried to hear their voices.

~-split from Roxy and Naaza. I think we were teleported.~ Shu's voice held a bit of worry.

~What's going on?~ Stella asked and nearly wished she hadn't as she felt the flood of worry and anger rolling off of Anubis's thoughts.

~We couldn't reach any of you and we still can't reach Roxy and Naaza.~ Rajura explained but his usually calm soft voice trembled with worry.

~We're almost to you two, so stay put and we'll all go together to find Roxy and Naaza.~ Ryo stated. ~At this point we stick together and find them quickly.~

Stella could feel the minds of the guys pull away and she turned her gaze back toward the cave they'd broken out of. Was Roxy in danger? What about Naaza? Were the two even together? Worry over took the moment of joy that she'd felt at learning something that might help them with this new power. Stella wrapped her arms around herself and looked up to the sky. The sun shining down like there wasn't a care in the world. It just didn't seem to fit. She looked over to Shu and was surprised to see his fist shaking. Stella moved closer to him, watching him as he glared holes into the ground.

"Shu." Stella said softly her hands covering his fist. The way he jumped at the touch shocker her.

"Ah man. Sorry Stel, I just.. I don't like just waiting! I don't want anything to happen to Roxy or Naaza! This isn't right!" Shu dropped his gaze again his voice shaking from the tension and his own feelings. Stella blinked and recalled something Shin had confessed to her on Solaria, a smiling coming to her face.

"I know, but we're going to help them together!" Stella said and while Shu relaxed a bit it seemed something more was bothering him. Still when he looked at her he'd plastered a grin on his face and nodded.

"You're right, I just hope they don't take to long." Shu muttered his eyes glancing back to the horizon filled with worry.

Thankfully Stella was right, even if the wait felt like forever it had only been a few minutes maybe ten at most. The girls quickly conjured spells to light the dark cave, and Kayura summoned back the ancients staff the decor on top glowing as the rings chimed. The further into the cave they travelled the more Bloom noticed that Seiji's armor and sword were glowing too. It made sense since Halo was suppose to be connected to light but it was different to see it. Even more shocking was that his eyes were glowing too. They moved quickly though everyone was on guard. Unlike when Shu and Stella walked this path they could feel eyes on them. As they approached the a large opening Seiji stopped and even held out his arm making Aisha, and Ryo pause. Most eyes turned to Seiji, and Touma even moved closer to his friend. Yet the girls watched as a ripple of confusion washed over Ryo's and Shin's face.

"The link…." Shin breathed looking to Seiji.

"Somethings is blocking our connection to each other, which may explain why we can't reach Naaza."

"Really? Can something do that?" Musa asked looking to Ryo and Touma. Sadly neither of them had any idea on how it could happen.

"So then Roxy and Naaza could be fine?" Stella ventured in a hopeful tone.

"Yes but there's something more." Rajura said slowly pulling his weapon. "Look there." He pointed and faintly the group could see runes moving over the rocks.

"Why doesn't it come closer? Or activate?" Tecna wondered. She was staring at the moving runes trying to memorize them so she could ask miss Faragonda about them.

"Hey those look like the things that were all over the room that being was in!" Stella pointed out drawing everyone's attention to Shu and herself.

"Yeah, so why do did it work then and not now?" Shu wondered.

"I believe it can't." Kayura stated gingerly shifting her grip on the ancients staff, the rings still chiming away. "We can continue just don't leave the light of the staff." Everyone nodded and the group shifted closer. The paths of the weaved and wound leading the group to darker and darker places, wet and cold. The dripping of water on the floor echoed as much as the rustling of their armors. Among the dripping, the rustling and even the chiming of the winx's wings Musa stopped hearing something almost to faint for her ears.

"Guys wait!" Musa called. She closed her eyes trying to focus on just the sounds. Light breath, a whispered plea, and chiming close but it wasn't in the same cavern. Musa opened her eyes looking around and Tecna was quick to move her spell of illumination over the walls for Musa. There were no paths but Musa knew what she had heard. "They're on the other side of this wall." Musa declared.

"Are you sure?" Anubis asked in haste.

"Piece of cake then."

"No Shu." Seiji stepped in. "We don't know if knocking down the wall will hurt them."

"But we may not have a choice." Ryo pointed out.

"Can we first try Stella's staff? Even if she can only take a few with her?" Rajura asked his concern for Roxy and Naaza every clear even with the mask down over his face.

"It's worth a shot." Bloom piped up and Stella nodded.

"I think I can get everyone, and I think I won't need the ring of Solaria." Stella smiled as she vaguely remembered fighting with Shin underwater. "Teleportis!" Stella called yellow energy surrounding her hands before shooting forward three feet and spreading out to form an archway. As Stella focused on holding it open Seiji and Flora made their way through first and were quickly followed by everyone else, with Kayura and Stella being the last through. Stella nearly collapsed catching herself by placing her hands on her knees. The deep breaths she took shook with exhaustion and Stella couldn't help but feel light headed.

The girls and the ronin were shocked by the scene before them. They silently observed the pink glow of magic around Roxy for a moment. The warlord's were first to recover attempting to rush over to the scene only to be caught by Shu, Touma and Seiji while Ryo and Shin caught Lady Kayura. They were worried and the three ronin understood that but they also know that Seiji and the fairies should be first over to tend to any wounds.

The blood on Naaza's armor the way he wasn't moving it had all of them fearing the worst. None of the fairies could believe their eyes and Stella couldn't help the swell of guilt in her. Was this her fault for trying to follow the being waving to her. But it had spoken with her and Shu, peacefully why was Naaza hurt. Musa was almost shaking as she watched Flora and Seiji, the fairy dust carrying a light glow over Naaza and Roxy, while the armor of Halo lit up green with energy. The second the pink glow started to fade the group rest of the group rushed to Roxy and Naaza. Tecna and Bloom were first to notice how injured Roxy was and started to heal her with their fairy dust. Even more shocking was Roxy's transformation, and how much it was like Stella's but vastly different too.

A gasping cough wrecked Naaza's body as Saiji finished healing Naaza as best he could. He could feel the strain on his own mind quickly setting in, his pain was noticed by a few and with Shin and Touma he was able to tell them to stay quiet for now. With Flora the last to notice his pain he just took her hand in his, his eyes conveying enough for her to smile in understanding.

"Guys something's wrong. Roxy's burning up!" Tecna stated as she held Roxy's barely conscious body. The young earth fairy's breath was labored and a fine layer of sweat covered her face.

"It's…. Poison." Naaza said against harsh breath as he struggled to sit up.

"Naaza, stop-"

"Quiet Halo. Poisons are my specialty, especially the poison from my snake fang swords." Naaza pointed out and Seiji sighed and helped the still injured warlord up instead. Even if he was still injured and still in pain he alone knew the most about poisons and the anti-venom needed. His entire torso throbbed with pain and the armor felt tight, practically constricting as moved about. "Lay her down. Flora with your power of nature can you grow plants?" Naaza asked and Flora nodded giving the warlord her full attention and power if need be to save Roxy.

"Come, we should step back." Rajura said with a calmness that was betrayed by his furrowed brow.

"But… We should help." Stella offered weakly as Shu was guiding her away.

"There is nothing we can do but let Naaza make the anti venom, with Flora's help." Shin said but even his voice was distant as he watched Naaza work with Flora.

"Seiji, can't you just heal her?" Tecna asked and Seiji shook his head.

"I've used the sword of Halo to cure blindness caused by the venom but that was through the light of the blade lifting the darkness. My power to heal through Halo works for broken bones, gashes, cuts, and physical wounds. Venom, diseases and curses are beyond my ability." Seiji explained, yet as he finished a sigh left his lips and his gaze hardened.

"What's wrong Halo." Anubis asked noting the tension on his rival.

"Naaza's still severely injured. His breathing is still labored, and I know I didn't close all of the wounds." Seiji stated folding his arms. "He still needs to be treated himself."

"Believe me when I say I know, but our younger brother is right, Halo. He is the only one that knows venoms well enough to aid Roxy." Rajura said and the winx girls couldn't help but understand how powerless the ronin felt, because they felt the same way. One thing caught Aisha's mind as Rajura called Naaza our younger brother… Did that mean Anubis viewed Naaza as a brother too? Was Kayura family to them? She had questions that should have been asked but hadn't, and she wanted to know so she could help them, comfort them, and fully understand her new friends.

"She'll be stable till we can… get proper medicine...back.." Naaza had finished giving Roxy an anti venom and she was out of immediate danger but he could barely breath and was close to passing out again. With Roxy safe and back in her civilian clothes the ronin and the winx moved back to the group. Anubis barely reached Naaza before the warlord of venom fell back into unconsciousness. Seiji was over by them immediately picking up healing Naaza where he had left off. The green glow from his power seemed to bud over Naaza and by the time Seiji was finished his eyes held a look of shock.

"Seiji." Flora asked placing her hand on his shoulder. She jumped slightly as he let the armor of Halo fade away and a familiar pain crossed his features.

"We should head back. Rajura you grab Seiji, I'll take Roxy and Shu can you get Naaza?" Ryo ordered and the group nodded.

~Guys… Naaza… He shouldn't have been.~ Seiji's voice was so low Stella almost missed it.

~Stop there Halo I don't want to hear you speak it.~ The sharpness in Anubis's sharp cut like his sword and Stella gasped and bumped into Bloom.

"Stella?" Bloom asked the winx looking at her but her gaze wasn't on them it was on the ronin and the warlords. Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing and it made her wonder if learning about this power was worth it. How could so much danger be surrounding them already, when it seemed like this was the beginning. Most of the Ronin and warlords had started to walk out of the cave with Lady Kayura leading them, but Stella didn't move. Worried for her the winx closed around her and Bloom touched her shoulder. Shin and Touma walked over to the winx and Touma motioned for them to follow.

"Stella it's okay." Shin said reaching out to touch her arm.

"But Naaza…. Did he really?" Stella asked looking fairly white and worrying the other girls.

"Yes, from what we'd been able to gather I believe Naaza was dead, even if it was for a moment. I think Seiji was able to help him because of Roxy, but we can't confirm that until both Naaza and Roxy are fully recovered and ready to talk." Touma elaborated and the following stares of shock were expected since they girls hadn't heard or felt what Stella had.

"We weren't even separated for that long…. How did this happen?" Tecna stated feeling more at a lose and Touma and Shin exchanged concerned looks.

"If this is what we have to go through to learn about this power…. I don't want it." Stella said shaking her head and dropping to her civilian clothes. At this point Bloom had wrapped her arm around Stella's shoulder and pulled her friend close as they walked trying to comfort her.

"Stella… Believe me when I say no one will understand that statement as much as I do." Shin said and the girls looked over at him. "I hate violence, the idea of fighting always made me uneasy. But it is the love I have for my family and friends that has made me realise that the sacrifices we suffer are worth it." Shin said and Stella's lip trembled. "I know this fight and anything that goes with it can feel like the worst thing in the world, but it is easier when the burden is shared." Shin smiled.

"But…"

"What if someone dies?" Touma finished for Stella and she somberly nodded. Her fear of pain was echoed on the faces of the other winx. After all they were still healing from their heartbreak, and all were aware that their fairy dust wasn't working as well as it should. "It is a real threat sure, but I promise none of us are going to go down without a fight."

"Or at least taking Arago with us." Rajura chimed in and the winx girls lifted their gaze to see the smiles from each of them, expect Naaza who was still unconscious.

"We will all make it through this together." Kayura said and Stella dried her eyes and nodded.

"Together." Musa echoed softly as the group started to leave again. Yet the whispering of a voice on the wind made her stop and look back over her shoulder. It had been too quick and soft for her to hear, and with the light of Kayura's staff fading Musa knew she couldn't stay there. Maybe they would have to come back here, after everyone was well.


	31. A moment to Think

Author's Note: So I believe I also forgot to say thank you to another person so I will do so with this chapter start.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Winx Club

Warning: Violence and altercations.

Chapter 31) Picking sides and Picking fights

Once they were out of the cave the group split into two. Kayura, Anubis, Aisha, Bloom and Touma heading back into the town to get Jun and Nasuti, while the rest took Seiji, Roxy and Naaza back to Alfea. When they arrived back Shin, Musa and Tecna headed off to make sure Ryo could move Roxy to the infirmary without too much of a commotion happening. Seiji was set to rest in Flora's room with her, as she thought the smell of flower would help, and no one disagreed. Naaza was set to rest in his room, and Rajura stayed with him along with Stella and Shu.

"Dammit… Rajura, I…"

"There's nothing to be said Hardrock. This isn't your fault, if anything your strength allowed us to reach them." Rajura stated calmly but Stella could tell he was also beating himself up over it. His lips were tense and his voice sounded off like this had opened some old wound. "It will be okay Naaza is still with us."

"Yeah, that's true." Shu sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Stella looked between the two but she couldn't tell how she could help them. Was the loss of their other friend weighing so heavily on them still. Sure the group thought about Nabu, but they'd long since healed from that loss.

"Does the death of your other friend still bother you?" Stella asked voicing her thoughts. Rajura took his gaze from Naaza and looked at Stella before smiling.

"Is that what it seems like?" He asked and she nodded. Rajura smiled at the misunderstanding and even nodded his head. "It is kind of you to worry about how our past affects us but this isn't about that. To myself and Anubis, Naaza is like our brother. We have known eachother for a very long time and we have no other family but each other." Rajura explained. "When Shuten betrayed Arago to aid the ronin, he betrayed us. He was guided by loyalty and betrayed us. There was no wound greater than that knowledge." Rajura explained and Stella looked down to the ground. It sounded so strange to hear the conflicting anger and love in Rajura's voice. It was clear the white haired man was passionate about this topic but she still couldn't see yet how this wasn't about his death.

"Stella when Shuten left us, we closed ranks even after the war. Lady Kayura, the ronin, even the woman Nasuti and the child Jun."

"He's not a child anymore." Shu interrupted.

"I know, Hardrock. Now what I was saying was. We didn't trust them. We couldn't open up to them for years. The betrayal of loyalty had us watching everyone so closely. Most of you have been as guarded as we are but Lady Roxy was always very opened, and Naaza grew to enjoy her company. We have accepted you are our allies, but shamefully not Anubis or myself ever thought any of you would lay your life on the line for us. We are shaken more from Lady Roxy's actions than anything else." Rajura explained and Stella wasn't sure what to say. It was a bit offensive that Anubis and Rajura believed they wouldn't fight their hardest for them. Yet to be betrayed by someone who was close to you, that always hurt. They felt the sting when their ex boyfriends left them, and she had felt it when her father had been spelled.

"Well I won't tell you that I'm not upset to hear that…. But I think I get it. It's not easy to open up after being hurt." Stella said sitting down across from Rajura. She felt Shu come up and place a hand on her shoulder in support. "I guess it's a bit surprising to since Shu, Shin and everyone being so open and trusting." Stella shrugged and Rajura nodded seeming to understand.

"Still I'm sorry we weren't there to help Naaza, and Roxy. I don't get why they were attacked." Stella lamented. "I just want for once something to go right." Stella stated as she dropped her head into her hands. She didn't care if she was slouching or that she was whining and not exactly handling everything maturely. There had been so much that had happened to her and her friends, and every time it looked like they'd catch a break or things started to look up something had to happen to drag them down. Stella was the most aware of the political arguments going on about the ronin and warlords, after all she loved that sort of stuff most days.

"Stella…" Shu trailed off he wanted to say or do something to make it right but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. Seeing her sad changed the mood of the day, like the sun vanishing behind dark clouds. He wanted to bring back that smile that lit up a room, and the care free view she had not letting anything but style bother her.

"Still I believe this saddened mood of yours is causing more strife than anything those wretched women have done."

Stella gasped and her gaze shot over to the bed Naaza was resting on. He was pushing himself upright with Rajura there to steady him, and a look that screamed push me away and you'll regret it. Stella breathed out a sigh of relief seeing Naaza get up and even stood up herself wanting to approach him. The moment Rajura moved to the side Stella walked over and hugged the warlord of venom. She was glad he was okay, glad he had helped Roxy, and glad he wasn't to proud to not return the hug.

"I will be fine…. Though I fear the clothes you got me can not be saved." Naaza said as Stella let him go. She chuckled a little bit as she looked over the torn and bloodstained shirt. Somehow she wasn't to appalled by it at the moment.

"Well you make it work." Stella said a small smile coming to her face.

"How is Roxy?" Naaza asked.

"She's stable from what we've been told but the fairy dust isn't helping her, and it seems your poison is stronger than anything the people here have encountered." Shu said and Naaza nodded. He started to move towards the door and while Stella and Shu thought about going with Naaza it was Rajura who set his hands on their shoulders.

"The fewer people the better. We all can see Lady Roxy, after Naaza gives her an anti-venom." Rajura stated and Shu huffed while Stella nodded.

"But what can we do till then…" Stella wondered and the two warriors looked at eachother lost for what could be done.

"We can be at ease and think about what we've learned. There is also how did a dynasty gate open by the museum." Rajura purposed.

"Yeah, hey maybe we can go and explain this to the people in charge so that Bloom and Ryo don't have to shoulder that burden too." Shu grinned and Stella smiled. She'd never stepped up to give a report but it would be important to talk with Faragonda about what happened to Shu and her, and Rajura knew what happened in town.

"Okay yeah that sounds like a plan." Stella nodded. "Even if it isn't my first choice of activities." She smiled and Rajura chuckled. Shu placed himself between the two and wrapped an arm around their shoulders. The three smiled before heading out to talk with Faragonda, Griffon and Saladine. Still Shu was just happy that Stella was in a slightly better mood now. It helped him feel more at ease.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naaza had taken a moment in the hallway to mentally snag a few of the other ronin and warlord's attention mentally to see if they knew where Roxy was resting. Thankfully Touma responded and told him to meet by the dorm stairs, and Bloom and her sister would help show him the way. He quietly headed down the stairs and he hadn't even reached the bottom when he saw Touma talking with Bloom and her sister. Naaza snorted and shook his head as he watched how Touma watched Bloom quietly listening to everything she said. It was more intense than when the ronin had dated Kayura.

"Oh Naaza, I'm glad you're okay." Bloom commented as she spotted him first. He nodded and tensed only for a moment as she hugged him. After a moment Naaza's surprise melted and he returned the short embrace. Touma just patted his shoulder and smiled, and Naaza nodded. It was still foreign to him to have such acceptance from people, but the winx were surprising him every day. "Daphne, this is Naaza, he's one of the warlords. Naaza this is my sister Daphne." Bloom said introducing the two.

"Hello Princess Daphne, it is a pleasure to meet you. Though now is not the best time. Lady Bloom I would like to check on Lady Roxy, and see what I can do for her." Naaza said as he gave a slight bow to Daphne. Daphne wanted to smile at him, appreciating the respect, but she couldn't.

"Naaza there's a slight problem with that, and Daphne was explaining it to Bloom and myself." Touma said a frown making his lines turn down slightly.

"What's the problem." Naaza asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of the staff in the infirmary, let it spill that this happened while the winx were with you. Many people want your friends confined till they decide if you should be allowed to stay or sent back to earth…. Some don't even want you being around the winx." Daphne explained and while Touma looked disheartened Naaze didn't flinch. Daphne felt a small shiver run up her spine as Naaza just stared at her for a moment. His narrow gaze and strange eyes reminded her a lot of a monsters, or how she felt as a child when looking at depictions of demons.

"Let me guess these people support the men we met?" Naaza stated flatly and Daphne nodded. He hummed for a moment before bowing to Daphne. "Thank you for the concern, and warning. I will however still need someone to show me to where Lady Roxy is. The venom of the Snake Fang swords is unique, it isn't something that should be left untreated." Daphne couldn't help but smile at the green haired man's words. His appearance was intimidating but Daphne could see much much he cared for Roxy, much like how she cared for Bloom.

"It won't be easy." Bloom said looking to Touma and Naaza.

"Nothing important ever is." Touma smiled and Bloom and Daphne nodded taking the lead. As they walked Daphne noticed how the two men fell behind them slightly, silently nodded or casting glances like they were talking to the other. Daphne's amber eyes filled with confusion and as she was about to ask the guys what was going on Bloom touched her arm.

"Don't worry about them, it's a gift they share. And Daphne thank you for coming with us, I'm hoping you'll be able to help us provide some reason." Bloom thanked her sister and Daphne shook her head and smiled.

"Bloom it's nothing. You feel very strongly about this and that's enough for me." Daphne smiled. The smile was short lived as a clearing throat brought the group of fours attention on Sky, Thoren, one of the Nurses from the infirmary, Diaspro, Sky's father and a rather tired looking Faragonda. It was clear the headmistress was also being berated for her choice to allow the ronin and warlords to continue to move freely through the school.

"Bloom? Are you here to see Roxy?" Sky asked ignoring both Touma and Naaza as he approached Bloom. He reached out to touch her but Bloom moved back. While Sky frowned Diaspro clearly was unhappy that Sky still wanted to connect back to Bloom. He broke up with Bloom to come back to her, and now he wanted Bloom again! Diaspro couldn't help but clench her fists, the whole mess was unfair!

"Well no, I'm just showing Naaza the way to Roxy's room." Bloom answered calmly but she could see that the majority of the people around were now bristling. Apparently getting Naaza in may be harder than she thought it would.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that will happen." The nurse stated firmly not even attempting to hide her glare.

"Please forgive my rudeness but you are nothing more than a nuisance right now." Naaza stated his patients for these politics was gone. "Roxy was inflicted with venom, from my swords when she picked them up."

"Why would you allow her near poisoned weapons!" The nurse yelled.

"How could you poison your weapons." Sky scoffed and Touma placed a hand on Bloom's shoulder to hold her back.

"None of that matters, and if you wish to scream than do so after I have tended to the poison." Naaza said sharply. He began to move forward and found Sky and Thoren moving quickly to block his path. Daphne froze as she found herself in between the three. She could feel the anger off of all of them, as well as the jealously and hate that was burning in Sky and Thoren. She barely had time to flinched as someone touched her gently. She could feel the hand ready to guide her out of the middle, but it's callous grip shifted.

"Hey don't touch my wife!" Thoren yelled making a grab for Naaza, and Naaza moved Daphne and himself with inhuman speed. The Paladin was shocked as Naaza disappeared for a moment. As he recovered from his surprise he snapped his head to the left where Naaza was now with Daphne.

"Thank you for being a guide here Princess Daphne, but stay back here with Strata and Bloom now." Naaza said gentle, and Daphne nodded. He moved her so she wouldn't be hurt or caught in any cross fire. Had Thoren thought about that when he moved, or had he been so wrapped up in siding with Sky that he forget she would be between them all. Daphne watched as Naaza moved with purpose and without fear of consequences towards Thoren and Sky. She worried for Thoren, because she felt deep down that there was no way for him to match this man if a fight broke out.

"Move now boy, or I will have no problem with moving you." Naaza growled and at this point Sky's father moved up.

"Do not speak to-"

"Please let's all just calm down." Miss Faragonda cut in before Sky's father could say anything that would aggravate the warlord more. "I'm sorry to you, but I don't believe there is enough of a reason to let you by. The top teachers here and herbal experts are with Roxy." Faragonda explained and while Naaza was still impatient his scowl returned to a vague frown. Touma at this point was stepping up next to Naaza his eyes filled with a mix of concern and worry.

"I don't think this is something they will have any knowledge on. That poison only comes from the Armor of Fall, and I doubt any have experience with that, other than myself." Naaza explained just as Nebula came up the hall.

"They can handle this, and I don't appreciate you questioning the knowledge of my coworkers." The nurse chimed up and Naaza narrowed his eyes. He didn't wish to speak about the poison being demonic thanks to how the armor was formed or give away the antidote but he had to get to Roxy before what he used to stabilize her worked through her system.

"Miss if I may, the armor's abilities are hard for us to explain but I would implore you to trust Naaza on this." Touma stated and the nurse huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Please Miss Faragonda, I know it's a lot to ask but let Naaza see Roxy." Bloom begged earning a glare from Sky's father.

"This group of young men has bumbled about enough." He snorted but Faragonda ignored him.

"If you could explain just a little it may help us-"

"Faragonda?" Nebula interrupted Faragonda as she came up behind the group. Her gaze was sharp and as stern as ever. "Let them pass. As queen of the Earth Fairies I have much interest in trusting these men and speaking with them." Nebula stated and while some may have wanted to speak her tone made it clear she wouldn't hear any argument.

"Very well Nebula. Please Prince Sky, Thoren step aside." Faragonda urged. Sky growled and narrowed his gaze at Naaza and Touma before stepping to the side. As soon as the group started to move Sky's gaze fell on Bloom and darkened greatly. He was going to speak to her about this ridiculousness. It was them who should be working with the winx, and being close to them not some earth humans with barely any power. His lips were in a tight frown as the four started to pass them and right as Bloom was within reach he reached for her arm. His fingers almost able to wrap around her forearm but instead he hit something like a wall with the hint of a dark blue shimmer. It was only there for a second and he couldn't figure out what it had been.

Touma didn't take his attention off of Sky until Bloom was safely pass Miss Faragonda. He had prepared his barrier the second Sky had looked at Bloom. Touma knew it was pushing it with Sky when he set his hand on Bloom's shoulder, but he'd learned from Shin, Musa, Tecna, Stella, and even Roxy that the specialist didn't want to accept the olive branch that Shin, Nasuti and himself had offered many times. Touma was kind but he wasn't going to let anyone bother his friends no matter who they were.

"Thank you Nebula." Bloom said softly as she walked next to her sister. She placed a hand over Touma's and even looked back briefly at him to smile in thanks for his support. It was hard for her to see Sky acting like this, and even harder to deal with the looks she was getting from Diaspro, because Diaspro should have been leaving her alone now she had Sky, and her brother-in-law Thoren.

It was clear even Daphne was a bit upset by how Thoren and Sky had acted. She knew Thoren wanted to reconnect with Sky and probably was influenced by the fact that Sky's father was there, but was it too much to hope that Thoren would have been his own man? That he would stop acting like Bloom had done something wrong, or that she was doing something wrong by being supportive of Bloom. The suspicion he kept throwing at her was too much to handle. As she gazed at the floor still following the Queen of the Earth Fairies, she noticed someone coming up on her left. Lifting her gaze she first saw the shocking green hair and purple eyelids, before realizing that it was Naaza.

"If you wish you can go back. We appreciate what you've done but you seemed bothered, and I'm sure your role to your crown is more important." Naaza spoke and Daphne smiled. He was giving her a way to leave without being rude.

"It's okay I want to be here for Bloom. Roxy is a close friend of Bloom's and I know she's worried sick." Daphne said with a soft shake of her head.

"Indeed… It is nice of you to stand by your sister, it hasn't been concealed the amount of disdain there is for our presence, or the contempt towards those who would call us allies." Naaza said and Daphne nodded feeling sorry for him and his friends. Those who she had interacted with seemed incredible nice, and she remembered when she found Touma and Bloom talking a week ago how both of them seemed so happy talking with the other. Naaza, Rajura, and Touma were all sweet, but the bias support for specialist and paladins over these humans from earth was the obstacle here.

"Here we are, I will ask that some of the others step out of the room." Nebula said and to her surprise Naaza bowed deeply.

"Thank you." Naaza said as Nebula opened the door to let him in. Roxy's parents were there and there were a few teachers and nurse staff trying to figure out how to neutralize the venom completely.

"Bloom we should wait here." Touma said before either of the Fairies could move. "Naaza knows what he's doing and we will probably just be a distraction."

"Yeah, but what can we do than." Bloom asked Touma and he shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

"Well we could talk about how we can lessen the tension after what has happened. I'm sure people will want Roxy to tell them what happened looking for a way to say we are at fault again." Touma reasoned out.

"So what you're saying is you need a way to prove you are reliable and that this is because of the situation?" Daphne asked and Touma nodded. "I know it might not be the best idea, but what about trying to get a third party like the head masters to hold a tournament and let you and your friends participate to ease the stress. It would allow for people to see you in action and see that you are capable. There could be a festival too, which will help lift the mood since people are still worried about Solaria and Earth." Daphne suggested and Touma nodded. It was a good idea, especially if someone else could propose it.

"Yeah, but do you think everyone will agree?" Bloom asked looking at Touma. "Shin doesn't like fighting, and will Anubis truly participate in a competition? He takes battle so seriously." Bloom pointed out and Touma smiled.

"Shin won't like it but he'll come through for us, and Anubis will need to be told it's just like sparring." Touma answered and Bloom nodded. Daphne smiled to herself as the two talked over the idea. It seemed the more Touma spoke the more Bloom smiled, and that made Daphne happy. Bloom had been so destroyed when Sky broke up with her that it had affected everyone in the family, all they wanted was to somehow bring back Bloom's smile. Thanks to Touma Daphne was getting to see her little sister smile again, and watch her move on from a crushing breakup. Daphne decided since Touma agreed to the idea that maybe she could be the person to get the ball rolling for them. She would speak with the headmasters for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naaza was grateful that while he mixed the antivenom people were quiet. Only twice had someone started to speak only to fall silent after a few words left their mouth. The teachers were watching seeing what they could learn, or maybe watching to see how he could do what they couldn't he wasn't sure. It didn't take long for him to finish the antivenom and give it off to one of the nurses. The continued stares however made Naaza move back in the room as he tried to seem unintrusive but still everyone's attention was on him.

"May I ask how you know of this antivenom? We tried some of what you used to no effect." Palladium asked and for a moment Naaza studied him. The pointed ears were odd, and he couldn't help but wonder what the teacher speaking to him was.

"It is because of the armor. I add energy from the armor to the antivenom, without the armor it would just stabilize Lady Roxy." Naaza explained and Klaus looked more confused then before.

"And here I was hoping that it was a normal explanation." Klaus sighed and Morgana stepped up next to him.

"If that was the case, why did you wait till here?" Morgana asked having been filled in by Ryo.

"I was gravely injured, in that state I couldn't use the energy of the armor safely for myself or Lady Roxy. I focused on stabilizing her so that there would be a chance to heal her…. Are you Lady Roxy's mother and father?" Naaza asked looking to Morgana and Klaus.

"Yes, oh." Morgana gasped as Naaza got down and prostrated himself out of formality as well as his wish to apologize to them. Palladium and the staff were also taken off guard by the action and looked to Nebula wondering if it was a custom on earth.

"I apologize for it is my fault Roxy was poisoned. I missed the ambush and after being injured Roxy used the Snake Fang swords to fight off the attackers." Naaza stated his eyes closing since the floor wasn't much to look at. "You're daughter, Lady Roxy is someone I would never meant to place in harm's way. She is… precious to myself and my brother's in arms." Naaza said, though the words still didn't justify what Roxy meant to them. She was like Lady Kayura, someone that they respected and wanted to protect.

"Please you don't need to bow." Morgana implored. She watched as Naaza first lifted his head and after a moment he nodded and stood up again.

"How did Roxy learn how to fight with a sword." Klaus asked and Naaza closed his eyes for a moment.

"When the gates of the dynasty opened Roxy felt frustrated that she couldn't use her magic as well, she wanted to protect her friends and aid everyone. I suggested that she could learn to fight with a sword." Naaza noted how the teachers gasped and looked at him like done something unthinkable, but still he continued. "She's worked very hard with Anubis, Rajura and myself and become very good. Her skill has improved and it has built a confidence in her, that wasn't there before."

"Why would you teach her that?" Klaus asked sounding distressed at the idea of his little girl being in more danger than before.

"For the same reasons she learned how to use magic. On some level she learned how to use magic to protect herself, whether from her own powers, or from others. She is a princess who didn't seem to have any guards, and clearly from her skill she didn't need them. But the dynasty showed all of us that it will weaken the magic of the fairies, leaving them vulnerable to attack. I taught her how to use a sword so I could ensure her safety and because the princess asked." Naaza stated and he watched Klaus's face soften. The idea wasn't liked but there were some good points to what he said. Naaza's seriousness was interrupted slightly by his gaze catching Roxy moving. He didn't lose his composer but relief flooded him as Roxy's face turned towards him and she smiled. Her gaze didn't stay on him though and drifted quickly to her parents.

"Mom, dad?" Roxy spoke softly as she sat up. Her parents were soon by her side embracing her. Her name was breathed to her by both her parents clearly worried about her, and as she was let go Roxy could see Naaza standing on the outskirts. She smiled warmly to him before trying to get up.

"Roxy don't get up, I think you should stay in bed a bit longer." Klaus urged and Roxy dropped her smiled.

"But-"

"Listen to him Roxy." Naaza stated making Roxy pout a little. Still the warlord couldn't hide the smirk as he walked over to her. He didn't know how to tell her thank you for what she'd done but it seemed he didn't have to. As soon as he was within reach Roxy had leaned forward and hugged the green haired warlord.

"I'm glad you are okay." Roxy said, remembering how scared she'd been that she would loose her friend.

"I feel the same way about you." Naaza said as she hugged him and he just rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't mean to be cold but back to the problem at hand what do you mean the dynasty weakened magic?" Nebula asked, as Naaza stepped back from Roxy and some of the nurses left. It was now just the six of them and that was probably for the best.

"I don't know." Naaza said and Roxy looked between him and Nebula.

"It was like all the energy was being pulled out of me, or pushed down by something. There is so much evil there is was like nothing I've experienced." Roxy chimed in trying to explain what the dynasty had felt like.

"Does Faragonda know?" Morgana asked as she touched Roxy's shoulder.

"I am uncertain." Naaza said shaking his head.

"I don't think so… Everythings been like a whirlwind. When we get a moment to rest no one is around to speak to us… Not to mention the stupid gossip is getting out of hand." Roxy stated folding her arms. It seemed Klaus, Morgana and Nebula all turned to look at Roxy for more of an explanation while Naaza just looked off to the side. The gossip didn't matter to him or his brother's their skin was thicker than that.

"The words of boys will not shake our resolve." Naaza muttered and Roxy frowned.

"Yeah but if it causes people to stop us from working together!"

"Roxy, maybe you can start at the beginning?" Klaus asked and Roxy sighed.

"People are agitated by the Ronin warriors and Warlords working with us. They don't trust them, and many seem to think that since our more recent battles haven't been that difficult that the losses we've faced are their fault. It's just not fair!" Roxy stated firmly. "We need to work with the ronin and it's getting hard to focus when people keep shooting glares at us or questioning us for being their friends." As Roxy finished Morgana and Nebula exchanged a look and nodded.

"Then maybe having people on our side will help." Morgana smiled.

"We will see what we can do to help." Nebula stated though her face still held a tight frown. One that reminded Naaza of a look Kayura would get when someone crossed her.

"If there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Naaza stated bowing his head and Roxy frown.

"No Naaza, I wanted to talk to you. Please?" Roxy asked and Naaza nodded walking closer to the bed she was own. She had to apologize to him, for not being stronger, for worrying him and his friends. She could just feel it. She knew they were all thinking of her. She could feel the rush of suspicion as Naaza glanced at the others when he moved closer, a subtle wondering what they could do, and Roxy blinked. Nothing was in the way say thought it would be like a spoken phrase or comment but she knew it! She was feeling, and hearing what was on Naaza's mind. But not just him, she could vaguely feel Ryo, Shin, Seiji, Shu, Touma, Rajura, Anubis, Stella and Lady Kayura.

"Roxy…" Roxy snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Naaza first wide eyed then with a grin quickly spreading over her face.

"I can feel your thoughts! I mean I can hear them too, and everyone else in the ronin warriors!" Roxy exclaimed and a moment of confusion passed over the three older adults. She didn't even remember transforming beyond what she could but she had to have. Had she finally caught up with the winx, and could this power help her protect her friends? Oh Roxy hoped so.

"If it is the same power as what Stella seems to have, and if so you should practice with her to learn more about it." Naaza said and Roxy nodded still grin.

"That's the power you were looking into today, right?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah it was mom. I'm not sure if the museum really helped but Stella found a cave, and I think I learned some things to talk with everyone about too." Roxy said and Naaza smiled.

"Roxy I know you wanted to speak, but I should take my leave. We shall speak with everyone later, take some time with your family please." Naaza insisted and Roxy nodded. She wanted to object and ask him to stay, but she could feel that people made Naaza uneasy.

"Okay I will. Naaza thank you." Roxy smiled and Naaza shook his head.

"No need to thank me." Naaza turned leaving the room and as he opened the door he glanced back at Roxy. ~I should be the one to thank you, Lady Roxy. So thank you.~ Naaza nodded humbly as his shut the door.

"I told you not to call me Lady Roxy! I'm just Roxy!" Roxy yelled her voice muffled by the door, and Naaza smirked. Naaza wasn't surprised to see Strata and Bloom still waiting in the hallway, but Daphne's presence was a bit surprising.

"It's good to hear that Roxy's feeling better." Bloom smiled and Touma chuckled.

"She has enough energy to yell at Naaza, so I'm sure she'll be on her feet before dinner." Touma added. "So is Roxy seeing people or is it just family for now?" Touma asked.

"At the moment family only Strata. Though I'm sure you are right and we will see Roxy later today." Naaza said and Touma nodded satisfied with the answer.


	32. Celebration

Author's Note: Sorry for the extra long wait. This was a long chapter to write and I have been working on side stories as well. I hope that the next few chapters will come out quicker and will get me back on a once a month schedule.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors.

Chapter 32) Celebration

Daphne didn't think her luck could be any better. Only a few days after speaking with Bloom was another meeting called between the head masters, and the royalty that had come to the school recently because of the troubles on Earth. While there were not many royals gathered there were some of the most influential and powerful gathered here. Eraklyon, Domino, Andros, Solaria, Tir-Nan-Og, Linphea, and a few others too. Most of them were powerful and held a lot of sway with the opinions of others. As Daphne moved with her parents she could seen Thoren heading towards them after speaking with Sky. After all Sky was the king of Eraklyon, after all his father had passed the title and was probably acting more like an advisor.

She knew what she had to do for her sister but she also knew that there were some who had made it very clear they were against the idea of giving any trust to the warriors from earth. Daphne closed her eyes as Thoren caught up to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. She let him take her hand but her mind was far away from him and the conversations between Oritel and Thoren. While Thoren was now family, there was a tension as he was determined to defend Sky and Oritel wanted nothing to do with Eraklyon any more, Thoren excluded from that.

"Daphne?" Mariam asked catching her daughter's attention. "Is everything well dear?"

"Yes, mom. I just was going through how to bring up a topic today." Daphne smiled. She could see that her father and mother were proud and ready to support her choice to speak, but Thoren was clearly suspicious.

"Good luck, and we'll be with you no matter what." Oritel said as he gave his eldest daughter a soft hug before she headed over to Faragonda.

"What's Daphne going to speak on?" Thoren asked as they sat.

"She believes that judgement on the earth warriors is not fair as it's been hearsay. I believe Daphne wants to see if a competition can be arranged to strength faith in the choice the winx made." Mariam spoke her voice ever soft and light. Thoren nodded and smiled to the Queen of Domino but at his side he clenched his fist. This wasn't okay! Why hadn't Daphne told him, why would she do this! He had come so far with his family and now what she was doing would jeopardize it all.

Daphne clasped her shaking hands, as she glanced over everyone she would be speaking to. She was still nervous about messing up, but even more nervous about messing up for Bloom. Faragonda cleared her throat to gain the attention of everyone and Daphne gulped as she was waved over to the center of the room. Daphne brushed a blonde lock of hair away from her face as she walked over to Faragonda. Her heels clicked and clacked over the hard tiled floor as she moved to the center of the room.

"My fellow royals, knights, ladies, and headmasters. I know today we were going to talk about whether or not the warriors from Earth should continue to move freely and if they are the best choice to work with the winx against this force the Trix has teamed up with." Daphne started and suddenly she wished she hadn't. A commotion broke out instantly, people shouting and arguing. Some wanting to stay neutral, some wanting the warriors gone, and a few defending them. Daphne swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak again. Yet she didn't speak as she could see no one was paying her any attention. She was considered a very powerful fairy the first to gain Sirenx, one of the nine nymphs but this scared her?

"Please, allow me to finish." Daphne called out but every few stopped talking to listen. She just sighed and tried to stop her insides from shaking. It only worked a little, but she would have to move forward. "People please!" Daphne yelled and all fell silent. Her shoulders tensed as Daphne noted the many angry glares. Royalty never enjoyed being yelled at, especially if they felt they were right.

"Please I know everyone has a piece to say, but I ask you. Who here has witnessed the strength of these warriors? Who knows their skills, or intelligence?" Daphne asked and watched as a quiet murmuring began. "Before we judge them unfit to aid the winx club and us, maybe we should see what they can do. We don't even know what the strength of the Trix has become since they escaped the Legendarium." Daphne pointed out and she could see that a few people had lost their arguments over supposed failed missions. "Alfea is planning a celebration to lift the spirits of the earth fairies, and I propose that at that celebration we let the warriors of earth show us what they have in skill and strength." Daphne finished and once more the murmuring started up again.

"Why is this being considered? These people from earth couldn't cross the barrier without Headmistress Faragonda. They are not people we should rely on. As a graduate of Red Fountain, I know that specialist, and paladins alike can aid the winx perfectly fine." Sky spoke out, and Diaspro nodded smugly.

"We all understand the capability of the specialist and paladins. However there is knowledge these young men have on this enemy that we do not. Also not all of them were stopped by the barrier." Faragonda pointed out calm.

"I believe this would be a fair shot. If the warriors can not meet the challenges then we ask them to step aside." Nebula pointed out evenly. "Let the specialist and these warriors clash, and if they prove to be a match for those trained in the school we know, it will give us a clearer idea before judging them. As Daphne has suggested."

"If we are going to agree, I feel it is mandatory to first meet these warriors." Niobe stated.

"A wonderful idea, Queen Niobe." Saladin stated with a smile. It seemed after hearing Daphne's plans the Headmasters already had made a few of their own. "I believe we can have a formal introduction to all of these new warriors at the Celebration Alfea is planning. Allowing both Cloud Tower and Red Fountain to join."

"I agree. I believe this Celebration will be a perfect time to introduce them." Faragonda smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few day Alfea started to come to life with an atmosphere that the ronins, warlords, Kayura, Nasuti and Jun hadn't seen before. There was such a fuss over the up coming event and what themes should decorations be that everyone was buzzing around. Even more surprising though was the lull in attacks and signs of the Trix. Something that bothered the ronin and warlords greatly. The gates of the dynasty had been opened even if it was temporarily somewhere that wasn't earth. Was this possibly because of the witches? Was it why they'd been after Stella's ring? While the answer was clear it was probably because of the ring.

These were questions pondered not only by the guys but by Tecna as well. With the moment without struggle, or panic from someone being injured. After Naaza's and Roxy grave injuries Tecna was glad for a break. She could step away from her emotions and logically work through the problems before them. She was walking the grounds thinking about the puzzle they'd been given along with what the witches were after. The Jewel of Life which was the only one the witches didn't have, the Ring of Solaria, and the Armor of Spring. According to the ronin Arago needed all of the armors to become whole again so why just focus on that one. What was being planned by the witches.

Tecna hummed to herself as she reached the courtyard. The question she was pondering was the dynasty reaching the realms of Magic new? Or had they been so focused on earth that they didn't know about what laid beyond until the trix showed up. It seemed to her it was a little of both, but there was more she needed to know. She needed to speak with Rajura, and Kayura with her theories. She also wondered about the puzzle they'd been given by Stella eight daughters, nine armors tamed by virtues, a demon king. It was clear and yet not. If Tecna had to guess the eight daughters would be a reference to fairies but what fairies she didn't know. The nine armors tamed by virtues were the ronin warriors and the warlords, but once more there was only eight because the armor of Spring didn't have a bearer. The demon king was Arago that was certain, but why was there no mention of the trix? Would they get more to this little puzzle?

"Tecna?"

The voice made Tecna tense as shock and surprise moved over her face. Looking to her right she could see Timmy approaching her and Tecna couldn't breath. Her heart was pounding so hard right now. It was completely illogical and frustrating. Her friends were getting over their pain and she was still stuck in the middle of it. Wondering why she'd ever let someone so close to her. Logic was safe, her friends were safe but all of it was shaken and shattered thanks to Timmy. He was standing before her and she still couldn't move or make a sound.

"Hey I'm surprised to see you without the other winx." Timmy laughed nervously and Tecna looked away. She couldn't look at him or even keep her gaze up near him.

"I just wanted a moment to think over some unanswered questions." Tecna said shying away from Timmy and hoping he would take the hint to leave.

"Well if you want help I'm sure I could figure them out with you." Timmy offered, and Tecna frowned.

"No thank you Timmy, I can work through this alone." Tecna stated firmly.

"Oh… Well sorry I just figured you'd want something accomplished before the dance and competition, especially since you're going to the dance alone." Timmy stated and Tecna was shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean!" She snapped angrily and Timmy stumbled back a step hands lifted in surrender.

"Nothing, but I thought it was important to you girls to have a boyfriend, and be in a relationship. It just seemed-"

"Seemed what that I can't define myself without a boyfriend?" Tecna snapped completely infuriated by what Timmy was insinuating. It was the most insulting thing she'd ever heard and even worst was that this was somehow something that some thought should be an issue.

"I was, I mean, I just… It was just a question." Timmy rambled and Tecna glared there was no question in there. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have not when she was trying to work out what the trix could be plotting next.

"The only people who would get so upset over a question like that, would only do so because they are incapable of finding anyone to go with them." Tecna glanced over to the right to see Sky, Diaspro, and a few over fairies, one she was pretty sure was Chimera.

"That's not true." Tecna stated firmly. She wanted to stand her ground to stay here and have them leave but she wasn't that type of person. She saw Rajura, Ryo, and Shin in the distance and decided that she would rather be with them then in a stupid cat fight with a girl she didn't care for. "Now please excuse me." Tecna said going to leave and be the bigger person rather than fall to an argument of yelling that would do nothing but leave her even more angry. Yet Chimera stepped in her way.

"Oh please it's pretty obvious. I mean you're not exactly what a guy is looking-"

"It seems manners lack all around this place." Rajura interrupted standing behind Chimera with Ryo and Shin. Tecna couldn't help but smile as Shin walked around the group and over to her. His sympathetic smile was all she needed to see to know they would help get her away from this without feeling like less of a person.

"How dare you! You can't talk to me like that!" Chimera practically screamed.

"Why not, you seemed just fine talking in a similar manner to our friend." Ryo stated watching Sky and Timmy. It seemed Timmy was ready to leave but Sky and these few fairies wished to cause trouble.

"You really should watch how you speak to people of nobility here." Sky added making Rajura raise an eyebrow.

"Well then, how about this. We'll take our leave and do not bother Lady Tecna again." Rajura said as Shin was already ushering her away. Ryo and him stayed only long enough to make sure there weren't going to be any stupid challenges issued towards them before turning to catch up with Shin and Tecna.

"I hope they weren't bothering you for too long." Shin commented and Tecna smiled.

"They'd just started. It was Timmy who'd been talking to me for longer." Tecna pointed out and Shin touched her shoulder gentle. "I just couldn't believe what he said to me. That he thought I would be upset or ashamed for going to a dance alone."

"Is that something that would bother you?" Shin asked as they stopped waiting for Ryo and Rajura to catch up.

"No, but right now I feel like everything I do, that we do is being watched and analyzed. It's just been frustrating and I'm starting to feel like I'm fighting not only fighting the trix but everyone here." Tecna vented and Shin frowned. It wasn't fair to Tecna that their presence was causing such issues.

"Hey things will get better. That's why we're going to the celebration and fighting in the tournament." Ryo pointed out trying to give Tecna some hope that things would get better.

"And even if this doesn't ease judgement, Lady Tecna you are smart and strong. These qualities will always invite jealousy and contempt." Rajura pointed out in his eloquent way.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better Rajura." Tecna pointed out though she was smiling at the compliment. Tecna knew why she enjoyed Rajura and Shin's company so much just from the little they'd said as they walked back to the group's rooms. The two of them though different could make her smile. As for Ryo he didn't have to say anything, just being near him made her feel more confident. It was the fact that he believed in her and everyone else here that made her feel this way. Plus he was very easy to get along with like Shu and Shin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the week it took to set up for the celebration Stella had been called in to head the theme and the decor of the event It had been a job that thrilled her and she even managed to get Shu, Anubis, Bloom, Roxy and Nasuti to help her from time to time. During that week Seiji had also managed to ask Flora if she would let him take her to the party. It had been such a formal request that Aisha and Kayura had fun teasing him for it. Still Aisha was glad that he had asked Flora, even if no one else was going as a couple. Even better the guys made them feel happy over their single status and talked about how the group could enjoy different things through the night. It had been such a change from when the girls were with their exes. It'd be dancing and little else sure they may sit as a group but each couple had been in their own world.

While there was excitement over the celebration it wasn't the same hype for Tecna that it used to be. Maybe she was becoming jaded or maybe she was still bothered by Timmy's words she wasn't sure. Still as Stella finished up the final touch on Tecna's hair Tecna smiled. Stella had been so excited that she insisted on helping everyone with their outfits for tonight. Tecna knew the next step was her makeup but she didn't want to put it on. At least not like when she was dating Timmy. She gently touched the pink lip gloss as Stella went over and started talking with Aisha about her necklace.

"Is something wrong?" Musa asked coming up beside Tecna. Musa also had gone back to her roots a bit, as her outfit was the ideal image of pop with a touch of the traditions of her home. Tecna was sure that Musa would receive comments from the guys since there were similarities between Japan and Musa's home and dress style was one of them.

"Yes and no. I'm bothered by something Timmy said, and logically I know I shouldn't be. Still I'm glad we are going as a group." Tecna explained and Musa nodded.

"What did he say?" Kayura asked as she took off the necklace Stella had tried to get her to wear.

"He asked if I would truly feel okay at the ball not going with a guy, with not being asked. It was insulting and frustrating. Because every other Alfea girl is going with a guy, that it was expected of us." Tecna ranted and the girls stopped. To hear an idea voiced like that to them had shocked them. Flora looked down and Aisha put a hand on her shoulder, as it became unclear if they should be worried about this image. It also was sickening and frustrating, to Bloom that the little things could still affect them so much, and gossip was the worst. They needed things to go right for the Ronin.

"So they are scared of strong single, women?" Kayura spoke up. "If these are the mindsets of the people here then I don't care for their opinions. It isn't easy but after being controlled by another I don't let other's ideas about the world control me. You shouldn't either, besides anything goes wrong and we have your back, just like you have ours." Kayura told them. Her hand traced over where the amulet she wore while under Argo's control had set. It was why she didn't wear necklaces. She didn't want to be controlled again.

"I know you're right… But it still bothers me." Tecna stated.

"I think it will bother you less once we start having fun." Nasuti offered with her usual soft smile. The girls nodded and within minutes the finishing touches were approved by Stella. The only thing she stated she wasn't thrilled about was Kayura removing the necklace again, but the Lady of the Dynasty just stuck her tongue out at Stella. She wasn't going to wear it.

The girls headed out to the party with Kayura, Stella, and Roxy assuring them that the guys had already headed to the celebration. Each of the girls were dressed formally but in a style they were comfortable in. Their make was simple, and their dresses were fashionable and appropriate without being over the top. In fact both Nasuti and Aisha were wearing simple black dresses. Kayura had chosen a dress very similar to Musa's only hers was dark blue and silver, while Musa's was a vivid red with white and black detailing. Bloom and Flora had gone for soft solid color dresses in similar styles, Bloom's was a pretty baby blue while Flora's was a gentle petal pink. Stella, Roxy and Tecna had gone for bolder colors but still had kept to the simple theme. When the girls reached the ball room the guys were waiting for them. The warlords were dressed in traditional japanese garb while the ronin had dressed in tuxedos with accent colors that matched their armor.

Seiji was first to notice the girls and walked over to Flora, a bit of a flush on his face. He gently took her hand and kissed it, and while he didn't care about the spectators the jabs that Touma and Shu were making annoyed him. Flora too blushed at the actions, but also from the stares of others that were passing them by.

~Man can't you loosen up a little?~ Shu chuckled and shook his head.

~I'm impressed Halo didn't turn tail at the last moment.~ Anubis added clearly taking amusement in his rivals struggles.

~Leave him alone.~ Roxy sent back sticking her tongue out at Shu. Shu looked at first shocked then sheepish, as he'd forgotten that Roxy and Stella could now hear them, while Shin, Rajura, and Kayura chuckled.

"Let's give them a moment." Aisha said to the girls before walking over to Anubis and beginning to push him into the ballroom. There was a quietly growled protest from the warlord of Darkness but he didn't fight against the princess of Andros. Soon the rest of the group was leaving with only Jun delaying to wave goodbye to Flora and Seiji.

"So how long before you think they'll join us?" Shu asked and Touma shook his head.

"Not to long, after all he would be mortified if you made a bad impression for us." Shin chipped in and Shu protested loudly. The girls were feeling more at eased now that they were with their new friends. The troubling ideas and worries they had were nothing with the teasing and friendly chatter of the Ronin and Warlords with them. It wasn't too much of a surprise that Faragonda approached them as Flora and Seiji caught up to the group.

"I'm glad you all came." Faragonda smiled. "I was hoping to have you young men come over and introduce yourselves to the royal families of the realms." Faragonda gestured to a large group of people that were gathered together and chatting. There were a few people that the Ronin and Warlords were able to recognize, like Bloom's sister Daphne, and Sky from the specialist.

"As you wish, after all it would be impolite to keep them waiting." Anubis said bowing his head.

"Miss F can we come with them?" Musa asked wanting more to hear the reactions of the others but Miss Faragonda shook her head.

"I'm sorry girls but for the introductions most families have requested that you take a step back. Once everyone is mingling I'm sure you can all meet up again." Faragonda said before leading everyone but the Winx Club, Nasuti and Jun away. Bloom frowned and folded her arms, she didn't like this arrangement. She thought they would be at the ronin's sides. She worried about Touma, would he be singled out by Sky. It would be a jerk thing to do but she worried because he was her friend.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." Nasuti smiled placing her hand on Bloom's shoulder. Bloom looked to Nasuti and found some comfort in the older woman's smile. As they started to walk into the ballroom, leaving the entranceway to find a spot to gather and talk Bloom could feel eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder she could see that Diaspro was staring her down and Bloom couldn't figure out why she was still getting such heated looks from Diaspro.

"Man what's her problem?" Stella asked noticing that Bloom was being glared at by Diaspro. Yet it seemed that there were some other people too who the girls had known, some had become friends that were giving them equally heated stares. It was too the point where some of the girls were feeling nervous and insecure. It wasn't fair or right.

"Who cares, we are going to have fun right?" Musa asked and everyone smiled. While this was something formal there was still music and plenty of room to dance. Several of the girls left to dance yet Bloom, found herself sticking near Flora and Tecna who weren't dancing. Bloom couldn't pull her attention away from Touma as he talked with the different royals. He was with Seiji and Ryo. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she watched Touma speak.

"I can't help but worry about them." Tecna said and Bloom nodded. "I trust them, but what if something goes wrong and people try to make us work with the specialist again."

"I don't think they will let that happen." Flora smiled as she touched Tecna's shoulder.

"How can you be sure? The specialist have done nothing but try to get the ronin pulled away from us." Bloom pointed out, and Tecna sighed in agreeance.  
"Because of something Seiji told me. They aren't going to let us just be hurt, and are willing to fight to make us feel comfortable. I think if we return the favor then everything will work out." Flora smiled remembering their time on earth where Seiji made her promise to speak up if any of the specialist bothered her. It also had been the day he told her to wait, to hold off on making up her mind, but nothing had changed from that day. She'd learned more about the quiet warrior of Halo and had found she cared for him even more. He was a sensitive soul, gentle but fierce with many scars. No matter what the outcome Flora had made up her mind, along with Aisha.

"Yeah but, is it really that easy?" Bloom asked doubting the conviction that Flora had.

"I think so. We're not students or children we don't need the approval of the teachers to hang out with someone." Aisha pointed out.

"Yeah but it will make it a lot easier if we aren't fighting against teachers, and our parents or other royals." Tecna countered.

"There will always be someone who disagrees, and when you realise that you don't need them to stand by your own convictions. That's when you start to open eyes." Nasuti said with a smile. "I mean I had to follow Seiji up a mountain in a snowstorm to get him to realize I was going to help the ronin whether he agreed or not." Nasuti smiled remembering the first war, and while it wasn't happy it was the bonds she made that brought her joy. Yet the idea of her chasing after Seiji in a snow storm seemed to amuse a few of the winx girls.

"Somehow that sounds like him." Musa pointed out, and Nasuti nodded. Flora sighed softly as her gaze traveled back to the guys and Kayura as they talked. Yet she couldn't help but perk up as she saw several of the guys bowing and many of the royalty and teachers turning away.

"I think they've finished." Flora smiled, feeling more at ease now that Seiji and the others were coming back to join them. While there had been chatter around the ballroom many conversations were dying down and eyes were now following the ronin and warlords as they walked back to the winx club.

"How did it go?" Stella asked as soon as the guys were close enough.

"I think it went pretty well." Shin smiled.

"Yeah I mean no one was calling to have us dragged off in chains." Shuu joked and Touma gave him a playful shove.

"It seems we have made a better impression than most were expecting." Rajura stated. Hearing that the guys seemed to believe all went well all of the winx club felt both relieved and excited. It seemed that the night would finally be something the girls could enjoy and each of them noticed that even though they had been worried the ronin and warlords all were relaxed and their usual selves. They hadn't let this meeting change them, or affect them.

Bloom looked around the group and wasn't surprise to see Seiji leading Flora away after whispering in her ear. Aisha was following those two to the dance floor dragging Anubis behind her. She noticed how four more went off to talk were it was quieter and the rest headed off to dance as a group. She was going to follow Stella and go with the group but noticed that Touma wasn't following anyone. He was staying back watching his friends have a good time. She couldn't help the wryly smile that crossed her lips as she walked over to him.

"All you need now is a book." Bloom said in a teasing manner and Touma snorted before smiling back.

"This sort of this isn't my idea of fun." Touma said honestly and Bloom nodded. "Though a book would help." He grinned and Bloom laughed. Even if Touma didn't enjoy this sort of thing he wouldn't let his discomfort ruin the night for any of his friends. He lifted his gaze and watched as his best friend danced with Flora. She was smiling and laughing freely while Seiji, Touma could tell was smiling that small smile that was honest and rare. His friend was opening up to Flora and letting someone in, which Touma knew was hard for Seiji. "You're friend Flora, has done a lot for Seiji." Touma stated and Bloom tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked as she stepped closer to Touma. She had to look up at him slightly and couldn't help but noticed how even when he was dressed up his bangs seemed messy. The dark blue blue was very striking against his fair skin. He may not have liked this event but he looked very good in a tuxedo, it only added to his charm.

"Well, Seiji isn't usually this relaxed around people. He also looks like he's been sleeping better. He talks with her more than he does with us, on some topics. Partly because they aren't easy topics and partly because as close as we are, we fear losing each other." Touma stated. After all he knew Seiji didn't talk much about his time in New York, what had been done to him. It was painful for him to talk about and Touma saw the fear. The fear of their perception changing, and while they all could say it wouldn't fear was irrational. Something about Flora had Seiji sharing these wounds and healing, and that was all Touma could ask for.

"Wow, so you keep secrets from each other?" Bloom was rather shocked to hear that there could be some.

"Of course, we're only human… Everyone has a secret, or something they are unwilling to tell their friends. Shame can easily build secrets, and would you tell your friends a secret if it could change how they viewed you? If the shame and pain was so bad you could barely deal with it your self?" Touma asked and Bloom looked over to Seiji. She heard in his voice how much what ever had happened affected him, as well. It was hard to think that these guys had been through the things they had, but it was too real hearing Touma's voice drop quietly, the subtle tremble at the end like there was more he refused to say.

"I can't really image to be honest Touma, but I'm glad that you see this as a good thing. I know there are some who don't." Bloom said touching his arm and Touma nodded. The night would soon be coming to a close and Bloom found herself realizing more and more that Flora was right, that if they stood up for and fought to continue working at the sides of the Ronin, the Ronin would continue to fight as well. They were their friends now, and while they might be scared or worried they'd get through it together.


	33. Chaos in the Arena

Author's Note: In case the new story wasn't read by some of the readers of this main story, sorry I've been gone so long life has been super busy and I really want to try and catch up over summer. No I will not abandon this project, I've come to far and I've planned out the end and each chapter, its just having the time to write that stops me from updating more steadily.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Warriors

Warning: Violence, and language

Chapter 33) Chaos in the Arena

The towers confining the souls of the pathetic people of Earth, and a few outer realms that were usually forgotten, were purely magnificent in Stormy's eyes. The misery that poured off them, the power that it breathed into her. It was wonderful, and she was planning on using every bit of it on the next attack. Arago was letting her lead an attack, to take the soulless soldiers, and a few demons under his command with her to attack the Winx and Ronin. The goal was to find the Jewel of Life, which Arago assured her was with the Winx and Ronin. Stormy was was beyond ready as the thunder rolled above her, the green sky swirling from her presences.

"You are a destructive force, comparable to my first general." Arago's rough voice spoke out behind her. They'd been able to revive him with the Ring of Solaria and the fall of Earth.

"It is the pure power here that bring this side out." Stormy grinned as she turned to face her master. Even if her sister's were not as loyal to Arago as she was, they still followed him which also meant her. Stormy enjoyed being the complete favorite for once and she enjoyed the power that came with it. As the demon lord gestured for her to come with him Stormy didn't even cast a last glance at the towers and instead followed him loyally.

Darcy watched from afar and rolled her eyes. Stormy was getting too attached to this guy like Icy had done in the past with some of the men they'd met. Still at least Arago was a demon and giving them the strength needed to end the winx, and dominate the realms. That Darcy could get behind, in fact maybe while Arago and Stormy planned the their next move she could test out more of her new powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days had passed since the celebration, and today everyone was gathering at Red Fountain to see if the Ronin could truly be trusted in combat. The teachers there had offered the Ronin and Warlords the photon weapons, but all of them turned them down. They didn't need anything but the armors and the weapons their armors provided. For the moment all of them waited off to the side of the arena looking over the massive field with many different areas set up.

"So who wants to place a bet that we'll have to face off against Sky, and them?" Shuu asked as he scanned the audience. The winx girls weren't allowed to come with them, and instead were sitting in the front row watching and cheering.

"It's not a bet if it's a sure thing Shu." Shin countered. "They'll have found some way to pit themselves against us."

"If only in an attempt to raise their own pride." Naaza scowled. He was truly getting sick of the attitudes held by many here. It was disgusting to him to see the rampant selfish attitudes of the so called specialist and warriors here. There was little value on traditional virtues, and more focus on personal image.

"Hey, guys no use getting riled up." Touma pointed out and Anubis snorted.

"I will greatly enjoy a chance to face off with them and put them in their place." Anubis said his eyes narrowing as people started to enter the arena from the other side.

"We should still hold back against them, if we hurt them then that will be used against us." Seiji pointed out and the others nods and sighed. Anubis and Shuu didn't enjoy holding back, but Naaza was not disappointed after all there was part of him that enjoyed toying with his prey.

"So are you suggesting that we not use the armors?" Rajura asked and a silence fell over all of them. The armors were something they should show the strength of to the royalty here as it could help prove their strength, at the same time they all knew the armors would be to much for anyone here to handle.

"Yes, we will avoid using the armors unless we have to. Anything else is fair though, just don't hurt them." Ryo said, drawing his fellow warriors eyes to him. They were in a tough position trying to win over the opinions of people who wanted to believe they were not an ally. "We should be okay using the weapons of your armors, though Naaza be careful." With that stated the warriors nodded and turned to watch the broad shouldered man approaching them.

**~~~~~~~~(Change of Scene)~~~~~~**

Bloom felt incredibly revealed that her father and mother had arranged for her and the winx club to sit with them, where they would be able to see the whole competition. Specialist, and Paladins were clearly not holding back as their choices were the top of each group, and included Sky, Brandon, and Helia. Since Timmy was more a tactician he wasn't participating today. The ronin had to prove them self in a few different tasks. In strength, ability to handle their weapons, and a fight of two versus two. Bloom sat down next to Roxy and Stella waiting for this ordeal to begin.

"I wonder why they aren't taking the photon weapons."

Bloom glanced over at the noble from another realm but didn't say anything. Bloom knew why the guys weren't taking weapons. They wanted the weapons of their armor. She smiled as she was proven right by the glint of the golden bow now in Touma's hand. Each of them holding their main weapon and already the people around them were whispering.

"I thought they didn't have magic? How is it they've summoned weapons?"

"They can't have magic, my daughter told me Faragonda had to help them through the barrier."

The chatter was endless and it was clearly bugging some of the girls. Bloom felt bad when she saw Musa ball up her fist and Tecna's gaze fixate on the guys. Even Flora was looking pretty nervous, and it was clear they still weren't comfortable around the gossip of the nobles and royalty when they couldn't say a word back. It was hard for all of them to bite their tongues and not explain or jump to the aid of the Ronin and Warlords but they all knew the guys would prove themselves.

"I'm going for a closer look, does anyone want to join me?" Roxy asked standing up and a few of the other girls stood up too.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Tecna said stepping closer to Roxy and following her as she headed toward the stairs. Musa and Flora were close to follow not saying a word as they passed by any noble or royal. Roxy, Tecna, Musa and Flora had gotten half way down the stairs when the first test came up. It looked like Touma would be tested first with his skill with ranged combat. There was a specialist and a paladin that the girls weren't familiar with walking out to the center of the field too.

"Do you think Touma will do okay with hologram targets?" Flora asked looking to Tecna.

"He should do fine, the program will register his arrows the same way it does the shots from the blasters." Tecna pointed out and Flora nodded. As the two turned their eyes back to the stadium the specialist was taking his turn first. A gong sounded and the arena was filled with the projections, each one quickly falling to the shots of the specialist while the crowd of people cheered. Every moment that passed more and more projections appeared swarming the specialist and soon accuracy was traded for frantic blasts. When the gong sounded again a tally of projections felled was displayed. It didn't take long to realize that the object was to fell as many targets as possible before the time was up. Next was the paladin who managed to top the specialist score by a few.

~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~

Touma stood watching the performance of the others, and admitted that they were quiet skilled. With the golden bow of strata in his hand his eyes studied the field watching how the chaos of battle was mimicked by the multiplying targets. The mistake the two were making was they were getting frazzled by the number, they weren't focusing. Like any sort of event or game the announcer herald the score of the paladin and the start of his turn.

~Good luck Touma.~ Shin smiled, ~He won't need any, you're gonna wipe the floor with them right buddy?~ Shuu chimed in.

~At least show more discipline than these upstarts.~ Anubis growled and Touma smirked.

~You wouldn't like it if any of us do anything less than our best huh, Anubis?~ Touma sent back as he walked to the center of the field.

~Considering you whelps bested us, you have a standard to keep.~ Touma rolled his eyes drawing an arrow from the quiver he had managed to get and readying himself. As Touma knocked the first arrow the energy of the bow turned the arrow to the same gold that the arrows provided by the armor were. As the gong ran Touma left the arrow knocked the time ticking down, while he stayed away from the targets flying by. He could read the crowd growing louder and louder as each moment passed every moment he didn't take a shot. No he'd watched and he learned pegging off the targets one by one was useless. It just wasn't how he dealt with true combat. They had talked about holding back and he was, he just also wanted to make sure they succeeded for Bloom and her friends.

As a few were starting to yell at the officials Touma couldn't help the smirk dancing on his lips. He could feel it being answered by Rajura, and Anubis who had figured out what he was planning, and even Seiji was smiling if not shaking his head too. Touma jumped back almost to the edge of the arena and drew the bow aiming high into the sky, just like the day he'd met Bloom again. He let go of the single arrow, exhaling just as the arrow left his fingers energy streaming from it. The soft gold glow of the energy was enough to draw in a hush over the crowd, but that didn't last long. The sky broke with golden arrows raining down, each target torn by the arrows while Touma calmly stood there watching. He didn't bother looking at the scoreboard, instead his gaze fell on the four winx girls jumping up and down on the lower end of the stadium. From there his eyes drifted up to Bloom who was clapping and cheering.

The jubilation was short lived as calls that he'd cheated rang out from the Paladin and Specialist who had gone before him. He could see the head masters and a few others heading his way and cast a glance back at Ryo. It wasn't long before Ryo and the other started to move out to join Touma on the field. Even a few of the royals were trying to get in closer.

"Here I thought it would be Shuu who would show off." Shin smiled as they reached Touma. Touma couldn't help but shrug, and soon had Seiji's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Either way, it doesn't look like people are to happy about this." Seiji said a bit of mirth in his voice as he still was enjoying the stunt his friend pulled. It was about time one of them had a chance to prove their worth.

"What was that? I thought these boys didn't have magic?"

"As far as the barriers are concerned they don't." Faragonda was trying to placate an older noble that was following Saladin, Giffon and herself.

"Then clearly that one cheated!" The Paladin huffed walking next to the noble.

"I'm sure there is a reason for this." Saladin said as the group stopped in front of the Ronin and Warlords. The Warlords each bowed their heads out of respect While the ronin smiled and some even waved. "Touma right, I was hoping you would shed some light on what just happened."

"Admit that you cheated!" The paladin interjected, while Saladin was talking but it didn't seem to bother the head master.

"You said this was to test our skills. To see how we handle battle, or for an archer multiple targets. All I did was show you. We weren't sure if you would want to see the full force of the armors."

"I even advised that Touma hold back and not use the armor, and only use the weapon associated with Strata." Ryo chimed in refusing to let Touma take the fall for the call to hold back on the tasks. It had been a group call. "We were worried the devastation of the armors would be too much. So we figured the small strength they provide us would be enough."

"What do you mean the strength's provide you?" Griffon asked. Her voice seemed louder now as there was a hush over the stadium.

"It's kinda hard to explain, since we haven't really had to explain to anyone." Ryo said looking back and at his fellow warriors, since some of them had strengths far easier to explain.

"If I may." Seiji started stepping up next to Touma. "Since using the armor of Halo, I have had the power to heal the injuries of others through the armor's power. This sword, the sword of Halo allows me to cure the blind by reflecting light to someone's eyes, and has shown me the truth reflected in the blade time and time again." Seiji stated holding the sword of Halo before him. While Saladin was looking over the sword it was clear the noble and the Paladin were shocked by the news, while Griffon was intrigued. "I have healed the specialist when they arrived to earth, and I have healed the winx, in cooperation with their fairy dust."

"Have you been able to see through Darcy's illusions?" Griffon asked her gaze scrutinizing Seiji.

"I have. They are no different than the illusions that Rajura has created." Seiji said ignoring the comment in his head from both Roxy and Rajura about him being the better illusionist.

"Saladin! What is going on! Were these young men cheating or not?" A voice broke through the silence of the crowd and the head masters turned to look back.

"I believe we can continue but after the event it seems we may need to speak with the specialist and the winx. Even if you do not have magic, these… strength's of your might be reason enough to give you a chance." Fargonda said diplomatically and the group nodded.

"They have not cheated, but shown wisdom and respect." Saladin started. "They wield armor and weapons' that gift them the strength to fight this enemy the trix has sided with. Their leader was worried that the full power of these armors would be to much for the competition and instead asked his fellow warriors to hold back." Saladin stated. "Which means what you saw was the young man Touma holding back, while using the power of Strata." Saladin announced and another hush fell over the stadium. Looks were being exchanged and some of the other contenders whom the Ronin and Warlords weren't familiar with were starting to look nervous.

"So which of us is up next? Ryo mused to the other but as Brandon grabbed his sword and started out onto the field with Sky the question was answered.

"While it was supposed to be the one on one fights it seems that those two boys wish to get their beating early." Anubis smirked.

"I don't think it's that. I think they were hoping no one would find out about our gifts." Seiji said stepping forward.

"Well to bad…" Anubis snorted heading out onto the field with Seiji at his side.

"Do you guys think this is a joke! You're lying to everyone here." Brandon snapped as the two pairs grew closer. "Do you think this will impress the winx!? It won't, they're our girls and they'll come back to us!"

"I didn't realize claiming ownership was so acceptable? Tell me boy do these tantrums truly work?" Anubis taunted Brandon and he growled at the scarred man.

"We've spoken no lies. If you still think your skill is superior then please…. Let's test it." Seiji challenged taking his stance. Both hands holding the sword of Halo while his kanji lit up and a faint glow filled his eyes. Sky leveled his sword with Seiji's and Brandon with Anubis. Seiji focused his mind, and could feel the power of Halo still with him, urging him to fight hard. He knew his own feelings against the specialist were a storm that must be quieted, that it stirred the bloodlust of the armor. He would not be controlled. With an easing deep breath Seiji let go of his thoughts and slowly the storm and the whispers stopped too. His face neutral as he stared at Sky's glowering look.

Seiji flicked the blade up and across feeling their clash, from second the gong rang. Sky had rushed him over head swing predictable first move and to someone who didn't compete the strength Sky through behind it might have been overwhelming. To Seiji it wasn't. The only thing such force did to Seiji was confirm he would need to treat this match like the ones he used to compete in. His muscles tensed and flexed as he used his own strength to push Sky back observing where the other left his openings. Easiest was how he didn't guard his legs, he held the sword to high. Sky charged again, this time with a thrust. Seiji side stepped, and allowed Sky's blade to slide against his before pushing Sky away with the specialist stumbling to regain balance. There is was an opening that Seiji could take without hurting his opponent. Sky's grip was flawed, with so much thrown into his charge he was off balance as he recovered.

Anubis had noticed how the boy, Brandon, kept trying to rush pass him. How this one trying to double team Seiji with the leader of the specialist. Or maybe the goal was something even more dishonorable. Still it did allow Anubis some entertainment as every time he moved to block Brandon's view of Sky the other would get riled up. Every wild swing had more force and power than Anubis believed the boy had but it was wild without discipline. Anubis was smirking a taunt, as he easily deflected each swing, moving with the flow of the battle for now. While he could end this quickly he wanted Roxy and Aisha want a true spar looked like. One without a teacher on the sidelines.

"Damn it. Stop messing around! Stay still." Brandon yelled at Anubis. He swung the large two handed sword right at Anubis's head.

"Watch your tone whelp, I will defeat you soon enough." Anubis growled as blocked Brandon's strike. His free hand striking Brandon hard and fast in the side right under his ribs. As Brandon reacted in pain Anubis re-positioned himself between Brandon and the view of Halo's fight with the leader of the specialist Sky. It was a little disappointing that the blow he delivered had the boy clutching his side for a moment, mostly because it meant he had to hold back even more. The best way to end this fight would be to disarm the brown haired man, and pin him with his blade.

~Are you through playing?~ Anubis directed at Seiji while he continued to just hold Brandon at bay.

~I wasn't playing around, but yes I've finished analyzing his style… They are both over aggressive, and rather emotional.~ Seiji sent back and Anubis smirked. ~They won't like it when we defeat them.~

~You mean when we stop holding back?~ Anubis chuckled and he felt the wave of affirmation from Seiji.

Seiji shifted his grip on the sword of Halo, this time as Seiji blocked and shoved Sky back he stepped into his own series of attacks. Each step forward, each swing of his sword had Sky stumbling back barely able to keep up with blocking. Seiji's stone like gaze stayed on Sky, taking in the raise of frustration, unease, and anger as he the match was swung from evenly matched to one side. Every step and swing was easy for Seiji, no pauses or hesitation as he moved, no opening left for Sky to take. Each time Sky started to recover Seiji struck harder, faster, never relenting just as if he were in a competition back home. The blade of the sword of Halo came closer and closer to striking Sky. Seiji could tell from the way the blades hit he was close to knocking the sword from Sky's grasp.

Across the ring Anubis was handling Brandon with just as much ease. Now that he was no longer toying with Brandon, it was clear the difference of skill. Brandon was not only on the defensive now but barely keeping up with Anubis. Every swing held more strength than the last, and each one was getting closer and closer to striking the specialist. While Anubis advanced with confidence and ease Brandon was now stumbling back flailing to stay on the defensive and trying to find away out of the onslaught of Anubis's attack. Every swing was proof of how much stronger Anubis was than Brandon, as he matched and beat the strength Brandon put in every swing with one hand. Finally Anubis knocked Brandon's blade back, and kicked the specialist to the ground. His foot stepping on the high tech blade while the tip of his sword rested against Brandon's cheek.

"You've lost boy." Anubis stated his eyes focused on Brandon who was both exhausted and confused. It seemed the young man truly thought he would beat him.

At the same moment that Anubis had knocked Brandon to the ground Seiji had dislodged Sky's sword from his grasp, the blade soaring across the ring. While Sky's gaze followed the sword Seiji moved in for his victory, the blade of his no-dachi touching Sky's neck and paralyzing the other. There was nothing but silence over the crowd for not only did these two specialist lose, but one of them was a prince. Sky and Brandon should have won being the superior fighters, or that's what the crowd had been lead to believe.

Seiji exhaled slowly letting go of the adrenaline of the match as he stepped back and bowed. There was pure silence with the crowd, and Seiji could feel the heat of the gaze of some in the audience. His victory wasn't welcome or wanted by those people whether he deserved it or not. Seiji shifted the blade of Halo to his left hand and extended his right to Sky. He could see the cold anger in Sky's eyes and took no offense when his hand was smacked away.

"Don't think you've won anything. You don't know the winx like we do, and no one can trust outsiders like you." Sky said as he got to his feet. "You and your friends should stay away from the winx, and Bloom."

"Are you threatening us?" Anubis asked as he walked over to stand next to Seiji. "One would think you whelps would know when you are out matched." He smirked as the two specialist glowered at him. Brandon took a step towards them and Seiji stiffened, the brown haired man was far too close for his liking.

"Please step back." Seiji said his voice colder than the winters Anubis's armor represented. Surprise took him only for a moment as Brandon fisted his shirt, yanking at his clothes as if it would intimidate Seiji.

"Stay away from them, and step aside. We've been fighting with them for years." Brandon growled. It was clear Sky was blocking what was happening with his stance from the official that was heading over, but that wasn't what bothered Seiji. The possessiveness these men had wasn't good, if anything it was dangerous.

"Now I understand why Ryo and Shin are so keen on letting you bark." Anubis snorted knowing full well Ryo and Shin would try to avoid an unnecessary battle. Seiji grabbed Brandon's hand and calmly removed it from his shirt as the other glared at Anubis.

"If you do anything to upset the winx, I promise it will be the last time you are allowed near them." Seiji stated drawing a stunned look from both Brandon and Sky. Yet before any further retaliation could be made Saladin and the officials had reached them.

"I must say I wasn't expecting two of my best graduates to be bested in swordsmanship. It is an impressive feat." Saladin said and both Seiji and Anubis bowed.

"Thank you for compliment." Seiji said as he and Anubis straightened up. "What test of skill will be next? Strength? Or maybe a solo duel?" Seiji asked wondering which of his friends would be called upon to prove themselves next. Yet before Saladin could answer him the light of the sun dimmed. All gazes turned up and the Ronin and the Winx felt a swell of disbelief.

"Hey look Icy their awe struck by our return!" Stormy laughed her voice cutting through the silence like a hot knife through butter, as the trix descended from the green clouds. The choke presence of evil grew as in the clouds there stood the red gate to the Dynasty.

"How… this is the second time we're seeing a gate here." Shin stated not sure how the Dynasty was able to reach beyond earth.

"You should just get used to the sight… Or we could show you the lovely cells back in the dynasty?" Darcy stated and grinned as she saw the people below them growing angry, and scared at the same time. "Hey Stormy I think its been to long since we've wrecked this place."

"That's for sure!" Stormy laughed before throwing her arms out. Lightning jumped from her through the sky striking the ground of the Arena, into the crowd and against some of the pillars around the edge. Screams erupted as the Winx, Ronin and Warlords narrowed their eyes on their enemy.


End file.
